Shinobi Dragón
by Flarius
Summary: Durante la 4 Guerra Naruto y Kurama mueren a manos de Tobi sin poder hacer nada lo cual provoca que ambos vayan al otro mundo. Ahora Naruto junto a Kurama recibirán la ayuda de 3 personas inesperadas que les darán una 2 oportunidad de corregir lo ocurrido en el mundo Shinobi Posible Crossover con algunos animes y de ser posible tal vez haya harem
1. Chapter 1

Espero que este Fic sea de su agrado ya que desde hace algún tiempo he estado pensado con algo de cuidado en que debía basarme para hacer este fic, por lo que después de algún tiempo al fin me decidí como llevaría la historia. Aunque la verdad no sé exactamente si les vaya a agradar la forma en la que se desarrolla el Fic por lo que pido que le den al menos una oportunidad al Fic

Además de que es posible que la forma en la que se desarrollara este Fic pueda que sea un tanto inusual por lo que espero sea un buen Fic al igual que sea de su agrado

Sin más que decir y para no aburrir demasiado aquí les dejo el comienzo de la historia

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Prologo. El comienzo<strong>

Durante la 4° Guerra Shinobi las cosas habían empeorado bastante, en la batalla de Naruto y Killer Bee contra Obito la situación se había salido de control ya que Madara había aparecido de la nada, a pesar de los esfuerzos de ambos Jinchurikis no fueron capaces de vencer el poder combinado de Madara y Tobi

Al final con la intervención de Madara en la batalla Obito había logrado extraer el poder de todos los Bijuus y estaba a un paso de liberar el poder completo del Jūbi

Lo que nadie sabía era que a causa de la liberación del Jūbi pronto intervendrían 3 personajes inesperados que le darían a Naruto la oportunidad de solucionar las cosas

**Lugar desconocido**

Después de haber sido despojado de su Bijuu Naruto se encontraba flotando en lo que parecía ser una especie de vacío totalmente oscuro – ¿Dónde estoy? – por más que tratara de mirar todo a su alrededor solo había oscuridad, justo en ese momento logro escuchar la voz de alguien a quien no volvería a ver o al menos escuchar

– ¿Qué no es obvio?, estamos en lo que se consideraría como el limbo –, Naruto fue capaz de escuchar la voz de su siempre inseparable compañero interno, – Kurama, ¿Eres tú? –, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía trato de concentrarse para ir a su sub-consiente pero fue inútil. En ese momento una gran cantidad de chakra y un brillo de un intenso rojo carmesí cubrió el lugar para luego revelar a Kurama – _**Escucha con atención. En estos momentos ambos morimos debido a la liberación del Jūbi **_ –, Naruto había quedado en Shock al escuchar que había muerto, rápidamente recordó todo lo sucedido en su pelea con Tobi por lo que se alarmo bastante, – Debemos hacer algo, de lo contrario todos morirán –, Kurama comprendía la preocupación de su compañero, por desgracia ya era demasiado tarde, – Lamentablemente no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora, una vez estando en el limbo no hay manera de salir –

Naruto al saber que había muerto sin poder hacer nada era algo que realmente lo molestaba, en el fondo se culpaba por no haber sido más fuerte y poder haber evitado que todo eso pasara, estaba realmente molesto de que ahora sus seres queridos sufrirían por su descuido

Después de recuperarse un poco Naruto trato de hacer lo posible por salir del sitio donde estaba, por desgracia al estar muerto no podía hacer mucho ya que por más que tratara de utilizar chakra no pasaba nada. Al final comprendió que sin importar cuanto intentara esforzarse sería toralmente inútil, ya no podía hacer nada para remediar la situación en la que estaba

– **¿Y ahora que haremos a partir de ahora Kurama?**

– La verdad no lo sé, pero ya que estamos aquí creo lo mejor será explorar un poco este lugar, tal vez encontremos algo interesante

Naruto al no poder hacer nada decidió seguir el consejo de su siempre fiel e inseparable compañero por lo que empezó a vagar por el limbo sin rumbo fijo esperando encontrar al menos algo interesante, después de todo al estar muertos y además varados en el limbo no tenían casi nada que hacer

Al menos el estar varados en territorio desconocido como el limbo tenía sus ventajas, ya que al menos estarían ocupados buscando algo con que entretenerse por un largo tiempo

Lo que ninguno de los 2 sabía era que durante su improvisado viaje pronto llegarían a un sitio que desde los tiempos del Rikudō Sennin se creía que era solo un mito, además de que en aquel lugar se toparían con alguien quien les ofrecería una segunda oportunidad

* * *

><p><strong>(Nota: En estos momentos Kurama posee el mismo tamaño que Akamaru en Shippuden)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dimensión de la Muerte<strong>

En un sitio muy inestable para la vida, el cielo era oscuro y despedía una gran cantidad de rayos, además de que la atmosfera de aquel lugar es completamente inestable

Cualquier alma que entre en aquel sitio solo encontrara su perdición tan solo permanecer ahí. Lentamente y con el paso del tiempo será convertida en roca dejándola totalmente inmóvil por el resto de la eternidad sin posibilidad de librarse de aquella maldición

Pero lo que hace realmente peligroso a este lugar es el hecho de que en el mundo espiritual, O mundo de los espíritus (como prefieran llamarlo) está dividido en 5 lugares diferentes de los cuales la **Dimensión de la Muerte** es de hecho las más peligrosas debido a las criaturas que la habitan ya que a pesar de lo que se pensaría normalmente la **Dimensión de la Muerte** estaba compuesto por una especie de paisajes que lo hacían un lugar un tanto peligroso

* * *

><p><strong>(Caverna Helada)<strong>

Dentro de una cueva donde el hielo abundaba por todos lados, en la parte más profunda donde al parecer además de ser la parte más helada se podía apreciar un enorme Iceberg que al parecer era resguardado por una especie de barrera, pero lo más intrigante era que dentro del Iceberg había una especie de criatura con aspecto de un reptil que al parecer estaba sellada

Justo frente al Iceberg 3 Figuras misteriosas que emanaban un gran poder habían aparecido de la nada. Tal parecía que estaban reunidos por algún motivo en especial ya que a juzgar por sus expresiones estaban en medio de algo importante

– **Parece ser que el heredero del dragón al fin ha llegado**

– Ya era hora de que decidiera aparecer, en cuanto llegue aquí sabrá las consecuencias de hacernos esperar tanto tiempo

– _**No te desesperes lo mejor será esperar a que llegue por su propia cuenta, después de todo tarde o temprano será atraído por el poder que corre por sus venas**_

Tras determinar sus planes las 3 figuras desparecieron sabiendo que tarde o temprano aparecería el heredero que tanto han esperado, lo que ignoraban era que una vez que llegara se llevarían una gran sorpresa

Lo que no tenían era que ellos no eran los únicos que sabían de la llegada del heredero ya que rápidamente se había esparcido el rumo por varias regiones del otro mundo (Limbo o el más allá)

* * *

><p><strong>Soul<strong>** Society**

Dentro de la sociedad de almas las cosas estaban bastante agitadas ya que últimamente los Hollow (Huecos) han aparecido en gran cantidad por todos lados causando bastantes daños, y lo peor de todo era que algunos Gillians también empezaron a causar problemas. Debido a la situación actual todos los shinigamis iban de un lado a otro debido al trabajo que había

La verdad era que varios shinigamis habían escuchado algunos rumores sobre que el alma del heredo del Dragón había aparecido cerca del limbo vagando sin rumbo fijo por lo que la información se habían esparcido rápidamente

Mientras los capitanes de los escuadrones de la 2°, 7° y 6° división (o escuadrón) o (como les guste llamarlos) al lado de sus tenientes se habían reunido para poder hablar del tema

– ¿Qué opinan al respecto sobre el asunto?, Por cómo van las lo más seguro es que debamos intervenir.- La capitana de la 2° división estaba algo incómoda con la idea de tener que intervenir en un asunto tan delicado

Aunque la verdad era que no solo la capitana de la 2° división estaba algo incómoda con la situación actual. El saber que tal vez deberían de intervenir era algo que preocupaba bastante, aunque el asunto del porque el heredero del dragón estaba bastante cerca del limbo era algo que inquietaba a muchos, en especial al saber que está en compañía de un espíritu realmente poderoso era lo que realmente tenía preocupados bastante a todos

– _**Lo que no logro comprender es porque aquel chico esta en compañía de una de una las criaturas más peligrosas que han existido.-**_ Era claro que Aikawa (capitán de la 7° división) estaba nervioso por la situación

– No estoy muy seguro de cual sea la razón, pero por lo visto pareciera que ambos poseen una especie de vínculo

– **Yo solo espero que aquel chico este en buenas manos, después de todo al estar varado en el limbo en compañía de una criatura como esa no puede ser nada bueno.-** Lo que nadie había notado era que **Ginrei Kuchiki** (Capitán de la 6 división) estaba algo nervioso lo cual era raro en él ya que siempre mantenía la calma en situaciones como estas

– _Hablando de eso, ¿No les parece bastante extraño que ese chico este vagando por todo el Limbo?, después de todo no debería vagar en sitios tan peligrosos_

El saber que su alma se encontraba vagando sin rumbo fijo cerca del limbo había desconcertado a muchos, en especial a su líder ya que según los reportes se encontraba deambulando por lugares realmente peligrosos desde hace algún tiempo, además de que esta en en compañía de uno de los espíritus más peligrosos que han existido

– **Así que al fin apareció, me gustaría saber porque apareció en aquel lugar**… esos eran los pensamientos que tenía el líder… **sea como sea debo asegurarme de que nada malo le pase durante su trayecto, después de todo el destino de muchos depende del resultado de donde termine su alma**… Antes de dirigirse al sitio donde los esperaban tuvo un último pensamiento… **La verdad creo que será interesante saber qué clase de persona es, después de todo si tiene un espíritu de esa clase como compañero deberá de ser alguien realmente interesante de conocer…** Tras pensar eso último se retiró de su oficina ya que tenía un asunto importante que atender

**Seireitei**

Dentro de lo que parecía ser una especie de sala de reuniones se encontraban reunidos los 13 capitanes, todo parecía indicar que esperaban a alguien, justo en ese momento apareció el que parecía ser el líder:

**Poseía el aspecto de un anciano venerable, completamente calvo y con una extremadamente larga barba cana trenzada con un cordel de color morado, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, además de poseer unas pobladas cejas cayendo a ambos lados enmarcándole un rostro surcado de arrugas. Aunque lo más curioso era que sus ojos los tenía entrecerrados**

Al aparecer su líder los capitanes rápidamente se arrodillaron en señal de respeto hacia su líder

– **Supongo que todos saben la razón del porque los llame…** al ver que asintieron decidió continuar**… la razón por la cual los llame es porque reciénteme me enteré que el heredero del dragón probable se dirige en estos momentos a la cueva helada ubicada cerca del bosque invernal**

Todos los capitanes se alarmaron bastante, saber que el heredero se dirigía ahora mismo a un sitio tan peligroso cercano al Limbo como la **Dimensión de la Muerte** era algo que no habían anticipado, después de todo nadie que haya ido a ese lugar ha regresado con vida. En ese momento el capitán del 12 escuadrón pidió la palabra

– Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabe pero, debe recordar que todo aquel que se acerque demasiado al borde del limbo y trate de acceder a aquel sitio tan peligroso existe el riesgo de que su alma sea destruida debido a la presión ejercida

Todos los capitanes apoyaban lo que había dicho el capitán del 12° escuadrón, ya que los que han intentado acceder a aquel lugar jamás ha regresado de nuevo, pero si tienen la suerte de sobrevivir tarde o temprano serán convertidos en piedras por el resto de la eternidad

– **La razón por la cual el alma del chico no se ha visto afectada a causa de la presión ejercida es por el estrecho vínculo que posee con aquella criatura que lo ha estado acompañando desde que llego**

– _¿Qué clase de vinculo podría poseer aquel chico con semejante criatura?, después de todo las investigaciones revelan que se trata de una criatura realmente poderosa, además de ser extremadamente peligrosa_.- Por raro que pareciera **Ginrei Kuchiki** había intervenido con su opinión respecto al asunto, después de todo casi nunca decide dar su opinión cuando se reúnen los 13 capitanes

– **El vínculo que posee el heredero del dragón con aquel Demonio es porque cuando estaba vivo dentro de él habita o mejor dicho habitaba en su interior una de las 9 bestias/bijuus que se formaron al momento de la separación del Jūbi hace ya bastante tiempo en la antigüedad, por no decir que es el Bijuu más poderoso de los 9**

Todos los capitanes se sorprendieron al saber que de las 9 criaturas que alguna vez formo parte del Jūbi, la más poderosa criatura de los nueve se encontraba al lado del heredero, después de todo sabían que la criatura más débil de los 9 Bijuus poseía la fuerza suficiente para rivalizar con el poder de al menos 4 de los 13 Capitán juntos sin el menor esfuerzo

Después de recuperarse de la pequeña sorpresa los capitanes aún estaban algo preocupados por la situación, después de todo no podían dejar así como así las cosas, pase lo que pase debían evitar que el heredero sufriera algún tipo de daño

– ¿Y qué es lo que hará Capitán respecto al asunto?

– **Tras pensarlo con cuidado he llegado a la conclusión de que iré personalmente al sitio donde se encuentra sellado el Dragón, después de todo no tardara mucho para que el heredero aparezca en aquel lugar**

En ese momento hubo un silencio un poco incómodo, nadie había esperado que el capitán Yamamoto decidiera ir personalmente para encontrarse con aquel chico que según la leyenda era el heredero, sobre todo porque en aquel lugar se encontraba sellado aquel Dragón que fue alguna vez uno de las más poderosas criaturas míticas que ha existido

* * *

><p>En otro lugar donde un fuerte olor a muerte estaba por todos lados además de que había una gran cantidad de almas y lo que parecían ser espectros, si este no era otro lugar si no el inframundo<p>

Justo en estos momentos en el inframundo se podía observar una gran cantidad de soldados y espectros ir de un lugar a otro ya que al igual que el capitán Yamamoto Hades se había enterado de la situación del heredero del dragón y estaba esperando poder encontrarlo

Al igual que en la sociedad de almas estaban reunidos los soldados más poderosos bajo las órdenes de Hades:

**Thanatos:** Dios de la muerte

E

**Hypnos:** Gobernante del mundo de los sueños

Al igual que algunos de los más poderosos espectros. Claro que no faltaba estar presente Pandora, después de todo podría decirse que ella tiene el papel de representar a Hades en algunas ocasiones

En ese momento al lado Pandora apareció a quien estaban esperando; Hades

**Era ****un hombre adulto con una piel completamente blanca y un bello cabello totalmente oscuro, con unos ojos dorados. Además de poseer una **_**Sapuri**_** (Armadura Espectral), la cual cubre su cuerpo y poseen un gran grupo de alas**

Al aparecer Hades todos sus soldados se arrodillaron en señal de respeto

– **Vas vale que valga la pena el haberme llamado**

– Señor Hades le aseguro que vale la pena

– **Pues empieza a hablar.- **Era más que claro que Hades no estaba de buen humor

– **Hades-sama.** Debe saber que hemos sido capaces de ubicar el alma del Heredero del Dragón que tanto ha esperado, todo parece indicar que en estos momentos se encuentra vagando por los límites del limbo

Al oír que el heredero del dragón había aparecido entre los límites del Limbo sorprendió a Hades, después de todo sabía que el heredero Dragón poseía un inmenso poder; un poder que de ser usado correctamente podría rivalizar con el suyo

– **No solo eso señor, tal parece que el alma del Kyubi que alguna vez formo parte del Jūbi está a su lado**

Definitivamente el saber que se encontraba vagando solo por el Limbo al lado de una criatura tan poderosa como el Kyubi alarmo bastante a Hades, sabía que debía de encontrarlo antes de que alguien más lo hiciera

– Preparen todo lo necesario, debemos ir a encontrar a aquel chico antes de que sea demasiado tarde

**Rápidamente todos los soldados de Hades se movieron lo más rápido que podían ya que a juzgar por el comportamiento de Hades sabían que el asunto era más delicado de lo que parecía**

* * *

><p>En una parte desconocida del Limbo se podría observar que Naruto y Kurama estaban descansando en lo que parecía ser una pequeña cueva que habían encontrado en su viaje. Durante su viaje habían vivido algunas cuantas aventuras que serían algo difícil de creer; la verdad era que ambos habían perdido la noción del tiempo ya que sin importar cuanto pasara pareciera que el tiempo se había detenido casi por completo<p>

Justo en ese momento Naruto sintió que algo o alguien lo estaban llamando por lo que se puso de pie y empezó a mirar hacia el valle que estaba al frente. Al a ver su comportamiento Kurama se preocupó un poco ya que no era normal que Naruto actuara de esa forma

– **¿Qué sucede?** **– **Al ver que Naruto no reaccionaba a su pregunta Kurama sabía que algo andaba mal en especial cuando vio a Naruto caminar sin rumbo fijo **– ¿A dónde vas?**

– No sé porque pero tengo que avanzar al norte de este sitio

Kurama sabía que algo andaba mal, no era común que Naruto de repente empezara a actuar de esa forma, pero al ver que Naruto se estaba alejando y caminando sin un rumbo aparente decidió que lo mejor sería seguirlo y vigilarlo, tal vez así sabría la razón del porque actuaba de esa forma

Durante varios minutos estuvieron viajando hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una especie de valle rocoso antiguo, pero la atmosfera y el presentimiento de muerte le daban un toque algo siniestro al lugar:

**El valle estaba lleno de algunas cavernas donde fácilmente podrían vivir varios animales de gran tamaño, sin contar que algunas partes del piso estaban regados cientos de huesos de lo que parecían ser restos de animales y posiblemente de personas**

Kurama no estaba seguro de que fuese buena idea pasar por ese sitio pero al ver que Naruto no se detenía por ningún motivo no tuvo más opción que seguirlo

Al cruzar el valle pudieron observar desde lo alto del acantilado lo que parecía ser un enorme bosque cubierto con una gran cantidad de nieve y hielo

Tras avanzar por el bosque Naruto y Kurama pudieron observar una especie de caverna congelada que emanaba un gran poder, antes de que Kurama pudiera hacer algo Naruto se dirigió al interior de la cueva

– **Naruto detente, no sabemos que pueda haber en ese lugar**

– Tengo que seguir adelante

Al llegar a la cueva Naruto cueva pudo escuchar una especie de voz femenina que al parecer lo estaba llamando, al ver que podía confiar en aquella voz la siguió por toda la cueva; mientras más avanzaba podía escuchar como la voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte, era como si la voz lo estuviera esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Inclusive mientras ambos recorrían el lugar guiados por aquella voz podían oír como una especie de melodía que de algún modo les reconfortaba

Si quieren oír la melodía aquí está el Link (Aunque no sé si funcione):

** watch?v=7z02-qSU5YA**

Cuando al fin llegaron al fondo de la cueva tanto Naruto como Kurama pudieron ver un enorme iceberg se encontraba justo en el centro de la cueva, pero al acercarse un poco al iceberg ambos pudieron notar como una gigantesca criatura sellada que Kurama logro reconocer como un Dragón. Todo parecía indicar que aquel Dragón se encontraba sellado en una especie de prisión

Al ver al inmenso dragón sellado en aquel Iceberg Naruto tuvo una extraña sensación, era como si de algún modo conociera al dragón que se encontraba sellado. Cuando estuvo un poco más cerca pudo escuchar nuevamente aquella voz que lo guio pidiéndole que liberara al dragón de su prisión

Naruto no estaba seguro de lo que debía de hacer, pero al observar con cuidado el enorme Iceberg pudo ver como una espada estaba incrustada justo entre las garras del enorme dragón

Antes de sujetar la espada Kurama lo había detenido ya que tenía un mal presentimiento respecto al Iceberg ya que podía sentir como un enorme poder emanaba de aquella criatura pero a pesar de lo que decía Kurama algo por dentro le decía a Naruto que debía remover la espada

Al momento de sujetar el mango de la espada Naruto fue capaz de ver algunas visiones un tanto extrañas:

**En las visiones Naruto pudo observar cómo se desataba una terrible guerra entre humanos y lo que parecían ser criaturas parecidas a los Bijuus donde al parecer luchaban para determinar quién o que raza por así decirlo declamaría la tierra como suya; era muy claro que el destino de la humanidad y el de las criaturas estaba al borde de la destrucción**

**Pero cuando el destino de ambas especies estaba por llegar a su fin Naruto pudo ver como 5 enormes criaturas de elementos diferentes cada una con aspecto de dragones antiguos aparecieron de la nada justo en medio del campo de batalla listos para detener la pelea; antes de que Naruto pudiera ver el final una brillante luz lo segó por unos momentos**

Después de que la visiones pararon Naruto cayo de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza con algo de dolor, cuando al fin se recupero pudo escuchar la misma voz que lo guio a través de la cueva, pero esta vez la cueva fue iluminada por una intensa luz rosa

Justo cuando la luz desapareció Naruto pudo ver que frente a él apareció una chica de cabellera larga y rubia, además de que aquella chica poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes, pero lo que llamo la atención de Naruto fue la vestimenta de la chica, ya que poseía un atuendo azul y rosa que dejaba ver parte de sus pechos bien formado. Cabe decir que Naruto tuvo un ligero sangrado nasal por la apariencia de aquella chica, pero luego recobro la postura ya que sabía que no era tiempo de pensar en esas cosas

La chica le contó a Naruto que pronto un antiguo mal que había resurgido está amenazando con destruir a todo el universo por lo que era necesario liberar al antiguo dragón de su prisión helada

Al principio Naruto no sabía que era lo que debía de hacer, pero al ver la preocupación de la chica y recordar todo lo que vio en aquellas visiones sabía que debía de ayudarla

– **¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?**

– Tienes que remover la espada del glaciar canalizando tu poder interno, solo así serás capaz de liberar el poder del antiguo dragón

Al saber que lo que estaba en juego Naruto no dudo ningún segundo en remover la espada del Iceberg y así poder liberar el poder del antiguo dragón sellado

– ¿Estás seguro de que hacerlo?, recuerda que esto podría ser lo más difícil que hayas hecho en tu vida

– **No hay opción Kurama, si quiero evitar que todo eso suceda debo liberar al dragón que se encuentra sellado**

Cuando Naruto estuvo a punto de remover la espada que se encontraba en el Iceberg para así poder liberar a la criatura de su prisión helada sintió como en el lugar fue invadido con una gran cantidad de chakra. Luego de que el chakra desapareciera del lugar vio como una mano sujetaba su brazo deteniéndolo en el acto de remover la espada

Cuando él y Kurama voltearon para ver de quien se trataba habían quedado en shock cuando vieron que aquel sujeto que había detenido a Naruto poseía el legendario y a la vez el más poderoso de todos los Dōjutsus de la historia Shinobi

– **Ha pasado mucho tiempo Kurama**

– No puede ser… no es posible que seas tú, se supone que deberías estar muerto

Tanto Naruto como Kurama estaba en shock, ya que frente a ellos se encontraba el hombre que había creado el Arte Shinobi, además de ser el ninja más poderoso en toda la historia: **El Rikudō Sennin**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya agrado este comienzo, tengo pensado hacer este fic un crossover con algunos temas en conjunto para hacer lo mejor posible este Fic, además estoy casi seguro que algunos reconocerán algunas de las ideas yo escenas que coloque en el inicio del Fic. Aunque eso sí; a pesar de todo tengo una idea bastante clara de lo que tratara este fic por lo que tratare de acoplar algunas de las ideas que tengo en un solo estilo que más adelante iré revelando en los primeros capítulos**

**Y sobre el asunto de Naruto y el Dragón no se preocupen, ya que tengo especial preparado para Naruto y el dragón sellado en el iceberg ya que Naruto no será el único que sea heredero de un poder antiguo ya que de ser posible pronto aparecerán los otros 4 herederos que pronto lo ayudaran en su misión (Claro que de ser posible los 4 herederos faltantes serán personajes de otros Animes)**

**(Aunque de ser posible tratare de que los 4 personajes que tratare de añadir serán quienes hayan sufrido o experimentado un pasado o situación parecido al de Naruto con respecto al sufrimiento)**

**También espero que les haya agrado la melodía que puse cuando Naruto y Kurama entraron a la cueva ya que a decir verdad no sabía si aquella melodía se ajustaba al momento**

Además con respecto a los 13 capitanes del **Seireitei** no estaba muy seguro de quienes eran los 13 capitanes que pertenecían a la generación de _**Ginrei Kuchiki**_ por lo que sería de gran ayuda si pudieran decirme los nombres de los capitanes de la generación de _**Ginrei Kuchiki**_ y así poder evitar algún error o confusión más adelante. Y con respecto a Hades, ya verán lo que hará una vez que logré encontrar a Naruto y a decir verdad espero que lo que tengo planeado con la llegada e interacción de Hades sea de su agrado

Si alguno desea aportar ideas y/o sugerencias acepto cualquier _**Reviews**_ o **PM** sobre el asunto y así tratar de hacer este uno de los mejores Fics de estilo Crossover

**Aclaraciones (o al menos algunas sobre el siguiente capítulo):** En el próximo capítulo tratare de revelar lo que ocurrida una vez que el capitán Yamamoto y Hades lleguen al sitio donde esta Naruto y junto al Rikudō Sennin le expliquen la situación en la que están y lo que debe hacer para ayudar al respecto

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima y espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado


	2. Una verdad dolorosa

Espero que disfruten este Capítulo ya que aquí se revelaran algunas cosas

* * *

><p>Reviews:<p>

**adara026****:** Me alegra saber que te encanto mi fic

**gabriel021****:** Espero que este capítulo también te deje intrigado

**Sakurita preciosa****:** Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Ya verás lo que sucederá con respecto Hades y con la sociedad de Almas

**Zafir09****:** No te preocupes ya tenía contemplado darle el Rinnegan a Naruto, y sobre las demás técnicas Naruto las ira aprendiendo con el tiempo así que por favor ten algo de paciencia. Además todavía falta mucho para que Tobi y los demás enemigos sufran y créeme que hare lo posible para que eso pase

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Una verdad dolorosa. Es hora de tomar una decisión<strong>

Naruto estaba realmente impactado, nunca espero toparse con aquel que fue alguna vez el Shinobi más poderoso de la historia Shinobi, por no decir el fundador del arte Shinobi. En cuanto a Kurama, bueno podría decirse que estaba feliz de tener la oportunidad de volver a quien consideraba su padre

Antes de que alguno de los 2 pudiera preguntarle la razón por la cual estaba frente a ellos Rikudō les dijo que hacía tiempo que él y sus compañeros esperaban su llegada ya que necesitaba discutir algo de gran importancia con ellos

– _**¿De qué quiere hablar Rikudō-sama?**_- Ciertamente Naruto estaba algo intrigado ya que no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de poder hablar con el que era considerado el shinobi más poderoso de todos

– Naruto sé que esto te sonara algo extraño, pero con todo lo que ha sucedido recientemente con respecto al Jūbi necesito de tu ayuda.- Rikudō poseía una expresión bastante seria

Al escuchar que Rikudō necesitaba de su ayuda fue algo que sorprendió bastante a Kurama y a Naruto pero considerando lo que ha ocurrido recientemente con respecto al Jūbi además de que Rikudō apareciera sabían que debían tomar el asunto con más seriedad

Aunque al recordar que Rikudō menciono que además de él sus compañeros también estaban esperando a Naruto había desconcertado a ambos ya que hasta donde sabían Rikudō no tenía compañeros. Al ver la confusión de ambos Rikudō decidió aclarar sus dudas

– La verdad no soy el único que esperaba tu llegada ya que la verdad hay alguien más que necesita de tu ayuda

– **¿A qué te refieres?**

– Solo observa

En ese momento una inmensa luz había cubierto todo el lugar cegando a Naruto y a Kurama momentáneamente. En cuando la luz empezaba a desaparecer un par de figuras empezaron a materializarse frente a ellos, a pesar de no poder ver casi debido al brillo tanto Naruto como Kurama podían sentir que aquellas presencias tenían un gran poder. Una vez que la luz desapareció completamente las figuras terminaron de materializarse y a final Naruto y Kurama pudieron observar quienes se trataban

Al igual que Rikudō Sennin en ese instante frente de Naruto aparecieron 2 siluetas detrás de él, cuando Naruto pudo centrar mejor la vista se sorprendió al ver que las personas que estaban al lado del Rikudō emanaban un gran poder, pero lo que llamo bastante la atención de Naruto fue la apariencia que poseían:

* * *

><p><strong>(Nota: Para que sea más fácil de nombrar al Sabio de los 6 caminos solo lo llamare Rikudō o simplemente Riku para abreviar)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>El sujeto que estaba a la derecha de Rikudō poseía la apariencia de un venerable anciano, aunque lo curioso de él, según la opinión de Naruto eran las cejas que poseía ya que le eran extrañamente familiar (Ya que de cierta manera le recordaba vagamente a Lee y a Gai-sensei)<strong>

Justo en ese momento Naruto empezó a sentir una especie de ardor justo en la zona donde se encontraba el sello que "mantenía" prisionero a Kurama; al ver la reacción de Naruto _**Riku**_ le explico que la razón por la cual su sello actúa de esa forma es porque el responsable de haber completado el sellado de Kurama estaba justo frente a él (Señalando al anciano)

Al escuchar que el anciano que estaba al lado de Rikudō era el mismísimo Shinigami (Dios de la Muerte) sorprendió bastante a Naruto, ya que nunca espero verlo; pero lo que realmente estuvo a punto dé provocarle un infarto (si es que es posible estando ya muerto) fue saber que el sujeto que estaba a la izquierda resultaba ser el propio Rey del Inframundo: **Hades**

Al ver que 2 de los seres más poderosos estaban frente a él era algo que consideraba casi imposible, pero al ver las expresiones que poseían sabía que algo serio sucedía por lo que decidió esperar a que alguno de los 3 le explicara la situación aunque en el caso de Kurama era algo diferente

Al parecer Kurama estaba bastante molesto y la verdad nadie lo podía culpar, después de todo el tener que ver nuevamente a Hades y sobre todo a Yamamoto era algo que realmente le irritaba

Cuando Yamamoto y Hades miraron a Kurama de cierta manera les alegraba ver que a pesar de lo ocurrido con Madara y el Jūbi siguiera con vida

– **Ha pasado mucho tiempo, es un gusto ver que todavía sigues vivo**

– Me gustaría decir lo mismo, la verdad preferiría morir en vez de tenerlos que ver nuevamente

– _**Por lo visto sigues siendo igual de orgulloso que en aquel entonces, aunque la verdad no me sorprende, después de todo que se puede esperar de un Bijuu que fue derrotado fácilmente por un simple humano**_

– Sin tan solo tuviera mi poder completo sabrías lo que es sufrir una muerte dolorosa

Antes de que la discusión se saliera de control Rikudō había intervenido ya que no tenían tiempo para discutir en un momento tan crítico como en el que estaban

– **Es mejor que dejen su discusión para otro momento, recuerden por qué estamos**

Ante esas palabras tanto Hades como Yamamoto se pusieron bastante serios ya que el tema que estaban por discutir con Naruto era de suma importancia

– Naruto, la razón por la que estás aquí es porque necesitamos de tu ayuda ya que posees un poder único que puede ayudarnos

– **¿Qué quieren decir con que poseo un poder único?**

– _La razón por la cual necesitamos de tu ayuda es porque solo con tu poder podemos tener aunque sea una oportunidad de poder detener nuevamente al Jūbi que está causando terribles estragos en el mundo_

Así los 3 le contaron a Naruto que debido a la liberación del Jūbi un inmenso poder se había esparcido por todo el planeta, pero lo que Tobi no había previsto era que a causa de la batalla y el uso excesivo del Rinnegan y el Sharingan no poseía la fuerza suficiente para controlar el inmenso poder del Jūbi por lo que empezó a perder el control sobre él; lamentablemente después de que el Jūbi se liberara empezó a vagar por el planeta en busca de más poder, pero eso no era lo peor, durante su travesía por el mundo fue capaz de percibir el poder de un Jinchuriki totalmente diferente a los demás que al fin de cuentas resulto ser Amaru. Una vez que logro encontrar a Amaru de algún modo fue capaz de asimilar al_ Reibi no Menhiru_ (**Sanguijuela Enmascarada de Cero Colas**) dentro de su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo absorber todo su poder

Una vez asimilado completamente al _Reibi no Menhiru_ su poder se incremento considerablemente hasta el punto en el que se había vuelto totalmente inestable. Debido a que el inmenso poder que ejercía Jūbi era completamente inestable en ese momento se había producido una alteración en el Espacio-Tiempo provocando una especie de alteración entre las dimensiones

Al final Naruto estaba en shock por lo que había escuchado, la verdad nunca espero que el Jūbi lograra asimilar a un Bijuu diferente a Kurama y los otros Bijuus por sí solo, pero más que nada estaba molesto por lo que había ocurrido con Amaru

– ¿Estás seguro de eso?

– **Lamentablemente si, una vez que el Jūbi logro asimilar al **_Reibi no Menhiru_** su poder se había incrementado bastante hasta el punto de volverse inestable**

En el fondo Naruto estaba realmente molesto por lo que le había ocurrido a Amaru y la verdad nadie podía culparlo por sentirse de ese modo, sabía perfectamente que al igual que él y los demás Jinchurikis que ha conocido Amaru tuvo que soportar una vida de sufrimiento y tristeza a causa de tener una cargar que ella no pidió tener, y a causa de eso tuvo que ser el blanco de aquel monstruo solo para poder asimilar por si solo a su Bijuu y así saciar su hambre de poder

– ¿Qué sucederá ahora que el poder del Jūbi es inestable?

– _**Por desgracia lo único que sucederá a partir de este punto es que todo en el universo acabe desapareciendo**_

Naruto estaba realmente molesto por todo lo que había ocurrido, por ningún motivo perdonaría a aquel monstruo por todo el daño que ha causado, pasara lo que pasara se aseguraría de hacer pagar al Jūbi

Una vez que Naruto termino de asimilar la información tenía una expresión bastante seria, ahora que sabía las consecuencias de que el Jūbi estuviera libre debía de hacer algo al respecto pero al saber lo que sucedía se preguntaba mentalmente Sobre lo que podía hacer

– **Ahora que sabes lo que ha ocurrido es necesario que tomes una decisión de lo que vas a hacer.-** Rikudō y los demás sabían que para Naruto no sería nada fácil tomar una decisión en esta situación

Naruto estaba bastante pensativo sobre lo que debía hacer. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que debía de ayudar a sus seres queridos con la amenaza que representaba el Jūbi, pero la verdad era que no sabía cómo lograría ayudarlos después de todo estando muerto no sería de gran ayuda

– Antes de aceptar necesito saber cómo podre ayudarlos para detener la destrucción causada por el Jūbi y ayudar a los demás

Al oír que Naruto tenía intenciones los alegro ya que podían ver la determinación de Naruto por ayudar a los demás; por desgracia tanto Riku como los demás sabían que el único método para solucionar el problema era realmente peligroso

– **¿Estás seguro de querer seguir?, recuerda que las cosas no serán tan fáciles como crees**

– Pase lo que pase yo protegeré a mis seres queridos sin importar lo que me pase

Al ver la determinación y preocupación de Naruto por proteger a sus seres queridos Hades decidió que lo mejor sería ayudarlo en esta situación, normalmente él no se involucraba en situaciones como esa pero dado lo delicado de la situación debía de arriesgarse en confiar en Naruto; después de todo ya que si todo en el universo estaba por desaparecer él también iba a desaparecer y eso era algo que por ningún motivo iba a permitir

– **Me temo que solo existe un método por el cual puedes salvar a todos, aunque debo de advertirte que es algo arriesgado**

Naruto al escuchar que existía una forma de ayudar a sus seres queridos le suplico a Hades que le digiera cuál era el método para salvar a todos, sin importar cual fuese ese método Naruto haría lo que fuera para salvar a sus seres queridos

– **La forma en la que puedes evitar que todo esto ocurra es que con la ayuda de Rikudō y Yamamoto abramos un portal para que viajes al pasado y logres evitar que todo esto ocurra**

Tanto Naruto como los demás estaban impactados por la sugerencia de Hades, ciertamente el viajar al pasado pareciera ser la única solución para detener los planes de Obito de revivir al Jūbi y así poder evitar que todo esto ocurra nuevamente, pero la verdad Naruto no estaba seguro si debía de hacerlo. Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo Kurama inmediatamente hablo ya que a decir verdad no confiaba tanto en Hades

– ¿Y porque deberíamos confiar en ti?, que yo recuerde tu siempre has considerado a los humanos como basuras, sin contar que has intentado acabar con ellos en varias ocasiones

Desde la época mitológica era sabido que Hades era considerado como uno de los dioses más poderosos al igual que uno de los más crueles al haber intentado acabar con la raza humana en varias ocasiones por lo que Kurama no confiaba en nada en Hades

– Créeme que a mí tampoco me agrada la idea pero deben saber que hay mucho en juego como para no arriesgarse

Por más que odiaran admitirlo Rikudō y Yamamoto sabían que Hades tenía toda la razón, solo existía un método que podía darle a Naruto la oportunidad de evitar que todo el universo conocido desapareciera por completo y ese era viajar al pasado; por desgracia el viajar en el tiempo era demasiado arriesgado, especialmente en estos momentos ya que debido al aumento de poder del Jūbi el balance del _**Espacio-Tiempo**_ estaba bastante alterado casi al punto de la destrucción por lo que enviar a Naruto al pasado no era una opción

**Rikudō:** Naruto no queremos que tomes está decisión a la ligera ya que a pesar de que puedas ir al pasado y poder cambiar las cosas debes saber que debido a la alteración del _**Espacio-Tiempo**_ es posible que en el proceso corras un gran peligro

Al saber que podía regresar al pasado y tratar de corregir la situación una vez que lo pensó con cuidado decidió que lo mejor era regresar, al menos así tendría una oportunidad de evitar que todo esto sucediera

Antes de que Naruto pudiera tomar una decisión al respecto _**Riku**_ y los demás le advirtieron que a pesar de poder viajar en el tiempo y poder solucionar las cosas era posible que debido a la inestabilidad que había en la estructura del **Espacio-Tiempo** era posible que terminara en un tiempo diferente al suyo, incluso era posible que Naruto corriera el riesgo de terminar en una dimensión completamente diferente a la suya sin posibilidad alguna de poder volver

Pero a pesar de todo el peligro que representaba viajar Naruto no iba a darse por vencido por lo que continuaría adelante sin importar lo que le pasara

– He decidido ayudarlos, por lo que regresare al pasado

– **¿Estás seguro?, recuerda que si aceptas no habrá vuelta atrás**

Aun sabiendo las consecuencias que conllevaba el viajar al pasado Naruto por ningún motivo se retractaría, pasara lo que pasara el seguiría adelante y protegería a todos los que alguna vez fueron parte de su familia

– Quiero protegerlos, a mis seres queridos, pase lo que pase yo los protegeréy si para proteger a mis seres queridos debo dar mi vida no durare en hacerlo

Al ver la determinación que poseía Rikudō y los demás sabían que Naruto estaba listo para enfrentarse a lo que sea que el destino le depare en su nueva vida

Justo antes de comenzar con el procedimiento Naruto había recordado la razón por la cual había ingresado a la cueva por lo que antes de continuar decidió que había llegado la hora de liberar a aquel dragón ya que si aquellas visiones que tuvo al sujetar la espada eran una especie de premonición o de algún modo estaban relacionas con la liberación del Jūbi sabía que debía tener toda la ayuda posible

Al ver que Naruto estaba por liberar al dragón de su helada prisión Riku y los demás esperaban al menos que el dragón decidiera estar del lado de Naruto ya que de lo contrario podría ser peligroso

Al tener nuevamente aquella espada entre las manos hizo lo mismo que le indico aquella chica y concentro su poder en la espada, solo que esta vez hubo una especie de brillo carmesí que cegó momentáneamente a Naruto

Cuando el brillo desapareció y Naruto logro abrir los ojos pudo ver que se encontraba flotando en una especie de vacío; por más que tratara de esforzarse no parecía que pudiera moverse. Antes de que perdiera la paciencia nuevamente la chica rubia había aparecido

– Veo que al fin has sido capaz unir tus poderes con la espada

– **¿Dónde estamos?**

– Este lugar es donde habita el antiguo dragón que alguna vez vivió en esta dimensión

Antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar a que se refería con eso en ese preciso momento Naruto pudo escuchar un potente rugido que resonaba por todos lados, lo siguiente que vio Naruto casi lo deja sin habla ya que frente a él se encontraba el dragón que estaba sellado y ciertamente su apariencia era algo que nunca había visto con anterioridad

* * *

><p>. _cb20110105173037/bakugan/es/images/8/8e/Pyrus_Omega_

. /_cb20121111201140/thebakuganhangout/images/7/70/Pyrus_Omega_

* * *

><p>Una vez que el enorme dragón se posó frente a Naruto lo miro con una mirada bastante seria. A decir verdad cualquiera que lo mirara aquel dragón de esa manera se pondría bastante nervioso<p>

– **¿Así que eres tu quien me despertó de mi largo descanso?**... Al ver que Naruto asintió decidió continuar… **Será mejor que me des una buena explicación del porque me liberaste ya que a decir verdad no confió en nada en los humanos**

Ciertamente Naruto estaba algo intimidado con la presencia del dragón, todo parecía indicar que si aquel dragón lo deseara fácilmente podría devorarlo sin ningún problema pero al recordar todo lo que estaba en juego decidió dejar a un lado el miedo

Tras reunir todo el valor necesario Naruto comenzó a explicarle al enorme dragón lo que ocurría con respecto a la liberación del Jūbi y como era que el universo lentamente era destruido a causa de su presencia por lo que le pidió al dragón que lo ayudara a detenerlo

Naruto esperaba recibir la ayuda de aquella gigantesca criatura pero cuando el enorme dragón se negó tanto Naruto como la chica rubia se sorprendieron bastante

– _La razón por la cual no tengo intención de ayudarte es porque no es mi asunto lo que está ocurriendo_

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, a este paso todo el universo será devastado si no hacemos algo al respecto

– _En 1° lugar fue culpa de los humanos el querer obtener más poder sin importarles en lo más mínimo las consecuencias. Debido a su propia ambición ahora todo el universo está perdido y en 2° lugar preferiría morir que ayudar a quienes solo buscar poder por ambición_

Por más dolorosas que sonaran aquellas palabras Naruto sabía que aquel dragón tenía toda razón pero aun así pasara lo que pasara debía de adquirir la ayuda de aquel dragón, aun si eso significaba tener que luchar con el enorme dragón

Durante los siguientes minutos que parecieron convertirse en horas, inclusive pareciera que avanzaron varios días en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Naruto hacia todo lo posible por derrotar a aquel dragón pero por más que lo intentara no era capaz de hacerle tanto daño pero aun así no se daría por vencido

Al ver que Naruto no se rendía a pesar de las dificultades hacia que el dragón se sorprendiera aunque fuera un poco ya que esta era la 1° vez que veía desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo a un humano con una voluntad inquebrantable y a su criterio eso era digno de admiración

– **Humano ¿Porque te empeñas en salvar a todas esas personas? Sabes bien que a pesar de todo lo que hagas siempre habrá alguien obsesionado con el poder para usarlo de un modo incorrecto**

– A pesar de todo lo que digas aún tengo gente importante a la cual debo proteger. Por eso mismo no tengo ningún motivo pienso perder ante ti

Al ver la enorme determinación de Naruto aquel Dragón pensó un poco sobre la situación por lo que al final decidió ayudar a Naruto

Una vez que Naruto regreso al sitio donde estaban Kurama y los demás pudo ver que en sus manos se encontraba la espada que alguna vez estuvo incrustada en el cristal… images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRVYcaJEQ_QGuHjQZwgZ0v1wdN6hzaZkoaLKOPO-I0Y1K8xgGdp... Tras guardar la espada en su funda y atarla a su costado pudo observar que el lugar donde solía estar la prisión del dragón desapareció

Al ver las dudas que tenía la chica le dijo que aquel dragón, o al menos su espíritu habitaba en su espada por lo que lo único que necesitaba era decir la frase necesaria para liberarlo

Una vez que todo estaba listo Naruto y que Naruto le agradeciera a la chica rubia se colocó al lado de Kurama ya que estaba más que listo para partir

– Naruto ¿Estás listo para partir?, recuerda que esto será una de las misiones más difíciles que has de enfrentar

– _**Claro que lo estoy Kurama, pase lo que pase sé que saldremos adelante**_

Antes de enviar a Naruto nuevamente al pasado Rikudō y los demás habían concentrado un poco de su poder creado una especie de esfera de energía que le entregaron a Naruto

– **Antes de que regreses al pasado es necesario que cada uno de nosotros te entreguemos algo que vas a necesitar**

Así cada uno prosiguió a entregarle a Naruto algo que le ayudaría en su viaje y en su misión ya que necesitaría de toda la ayuda posible si quería evitar que el universo se destruyera:

**El 1° en pasar fue Yamamoto quien le entrego una ****Zanpaku-tō realmente especial ya que en el mango poseía la insignia del fénix además de emanar un aura cálida y bondadosa**

Cuando Naruto sujeto la espada pudo sentir como parte del poder otorgado por Yamamoto empezó a liberarse por si solo, al mismo tiempo era capaz de sentir como parte de su poder se unía a la espada como si fuera parte de él

Al ver como la **Zanpaku-tō** había aceptado a Naruto como su nuevo portador lleno de alegría a Yamamoto ya que han sido pocos los que sido capaz de empuñarla en el pasado

– Jovencito debes saber que esta **Zanpaku-tō** es muy especial, ya que es capaz de elegir a su portador debido a un vínculo especial

– **¿A qué se refiere con tener un vínculo especial?**

– Solo aquel que posea un corazón puro será capaz de utilizar al máximo la capacidad de la **Zanpaku-tō** del Fénix para proteger a sus seres queridos, pero todo aquel que tenga un corazón dominado por el odio e intente poseerla no será capaz de utilizarla además de que la propia espada lo dañara severamente

– **Prometo que pase lo que pase no los defraudare, daré lo mejor de mí para poder proteger a mis seres queridos con esta espada**

Yamamoto estaba bastante orgulloso, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido en el pasado sabía que Naruto sería digno de llevar y empuñar la **Zanpaku-tō** del Fénix

Después de que Naruto guardara la **Zanpaku-tō** en su funda al lado de su espada de dragón fue el turno de Hades de entregarle algo de poder, aunque a decir verdad le costó algo de trabajo hacerlo ya que no era su estilo hacer ese tipo de cosas pero dada la situación no tenía más opción que ayudar:

**Al principio no estaba seguro de que debería darle pero luego de pensarlo bien sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer. Tras colocar su mano en el hombro de Naruto, segundos después una extraña marca había aparecido en la mano izquierda de Naruto**

– Con esto te he otorgado el poder que te une a uno de mis más fieles guardianes

**Tras elevar su poder lo suficiente un portal se había abierto****, al principio no pasó nada pero en ese mismo instante se escuchó un poderoso aullido para luego emerger un gigantesco Perro de 3 cabezas**

– A partir de ahora el contrato de invocación de Cerberos y su clan siempre estará a tu lado mientras cumplas tu misión.- En ese momento Cerberos empezó a disminuir su tamaño hasta el punto en el que era del mismo tamaño que Akamaru (Nota: Cerberos es del mismo tamaño que tiene Akamaru en Shippuden)

– **Sera un honor estar a su lado Naruto-san**

Cabe decir que cuando Yamamoto y Rikudō vieron que Hades había traído a Cerberos les pareció algo realmente raro ya que él era uno de sus mejores y más fieles guardianes. Antes de que alguno de los 2 pudiera preguntar Hades se adelantó a lo que iban a preguntar

– La única razón por la que cediendo temporalmente a mi fiel guardián es porque Naruto necesitara de alguien que le enseñe a manejar el poder que le otorgue

**Al final Rikudō quien al acercarse a Naruto le había entregado el poder de su Rinnegan ya que si quería controlar todo el poder que le habían dado era necesario**

Una vez que todo estaba listo para iniciar Rikudō y los demás se colocaron alrededor de Naruto y Kurama empezaron a concentrar sus energías hasta el punto en el que un portar dimensional se abrió justo bajo sus pies

Segundos después Naruto y Kurama habían desaparecido en el portal dimensional indicando que todo había salido a la perfección, pero a pesar de todo **Riku** y los demás aún tenían sus dudas al respecto

– ¿Creen que ellos estén bien?, después de todo es posible

– _No te preocupes Rikudō, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, además recuerda que a parte de aquel ellos dragón poseen la ayuda de aquella chica rubia_

– **Más les vale que lo logren ya que el destino de todos depende de ellos**

Mientras que Naruto y Kurama viajaban a través del portal dimensional aún no dejaban de pensar en lo que ocurriría una vez que llegaran a su época. Con lo que les contaron Rikudō y los demás momentos antes de partir era muy posible que al llegar a su época las cosas puede que hayan cambiado

Lo que ninguno de los 2 había notado era que aquella chica rubia los ha estado siguiendo ya que su misión era estar con ellos

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo de hoy. Sé que fue demasiado rápido este capítulo pero a decir verdad ya tenía escrito de antemano una especie de borrador sobre este fic (Al menos el inicio) por lo que fue algo fácil el poder subir el 2° capítulo de la historia<p>

Como pudieron observar Naruto recibió la ayuda de Rikudō, El capitán Yamamoto y por increíble que parezca también recibió de parte de Hades. La razón por la que Hades acepto ayudar era porque su existencia corría peligro y además quise intentar algo original al respecto

También espero que les haya gustado la idea de que Naruto además de tener el Rinnegan posea 2 espadas poderosas que le ayudaran en su misión de detener al enemigo además de que ahora posee un nuevo amigo dentro de su espada, además de que pronto Naruto se llevara una sorpresa cuando se dé cuenta que aquella chica decidió por así decirlo seguirlo en su aventura

Respecto a los demás elegidos además de Naruto eventualmente irán apareciendo al tiempo que Naruto tratara de encontrarlos y cumplir su misión ya que además del Jūbi existirá una criatura a la cual Naruto y los demás elegidos deberán enfrentar usando todo su poder

Espero que les haya gustado y que de ser posible puedan mandar algún Review sobre lo que opinan al respecto de esta historia

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima


	3. Volviendo al pasado

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado ya que creo que podrán encontrar algunas sorpresas en el

**Reviews**

**gabriel021:** Ten por seguro que Naruto no se comportara de la misma manera en la que suele comportarse en la serie

**Zafir09:** Tienes razón sobre lo de Hades ya que como dije antes trate de hacer algo original al respecto. Con respecto al Fūinjutsu Naruto tardara por lo menos algo de tiempo en poder desarrollarlo; y si Naruto conoce toda la verdad sobre sus padres. Y sobre el harem, creo que este capítulo sabrás la decisión que elegía al respecto

**Soul Of Demon:** Ten por seguro que verás más invocaciones poco comunes como la de Cerberos. Con respecto al Jigoku no raiku umi como elemento lo pensare ya que con lo poco que sé sobre japonés creo que significa Elemento Infierno (Jigoku): Electricidad (Por lo Raiku) Acuática (Umi me suena a Agua), aunque de no ser así me gustaría que me dijeras que significa para no cometer algún error

**Guest:** Espero que este capítulo te guste como el anterior

**DnK****:** Gracias por tu comentario y espero poder seguir haciendo de este fic algo interesante como hasta ahora

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Volviendo al pasado. El comienzo de una nueva vida<strong>

Era de noche en las naciones elementas, todo parecía normal ya que nada fuera de lo normal había ocurrido recientemente por así decirlo; o al menos eso parecía. Fue cuando del cielo se pudo observar una especie de destello que duro algunos segundos para luego ver una especie de estrella fugaz de color carmesí surcar el cielo hasta perderse en el firmamento, pero si uno observaba con mucho cuidado podía haber notado que aquel destello aterrizo justo en medio del bosque cercano

Tras desaparecer aquel destello se podía observar como Naruto al lado de Kurama; al fin habían llegado a su época sin ningún problema, aunque no de la manera en la que esperaron ya que a pesar de haber llegado a salvo había caído un poco mal en el piso por lo que su aterrizaje fue algo doloroso

– Parece que al fin llegamos… Auch… por lo menos debieron asegurarse de dejarnos en un sitio menos duro donde poder aterrizar

– **Mejor ni te quejes por ese tipo de cosas sin importancia; agradece que nada malo haya salido durante el proceso de viaje**

– Supongo que tienes razón, aunque me gustaría saber exactamente en qué época estamos ya que según lo que nos dijeron era que a pesar que el viaje en el tiempo funcionara era casi probable que no regresáramos exactamente a nuestra época

– **Lo mejor sería echar un pequeño vistazo para poder buscar algo de información que nos sea de utilidad**

Durante varios minutos estuvieron vagando por el bosque tratando de localizar la salida pero por más que buscaran era más que obvio que ambos estaban totalmente perdidos por lo que después de seguir intentándolo por al menos 1 hora decidieron descansar un poco. Al no poder encontrar la salida del bosque Naruto trato de recurrir a sus habilidades como Shinobi para poder salir, pero lo que no sabía era que se llevaría una sorpresa

En cuanto Naruto trato de concentrar por lo menos algo de energía natural y tratar de entrar al Modo Sabio y así poder tratar de encontrar la salida inmediatamente utilizando el ambiente del lugar pudo notar que algo andaba muy mal; por más que tratara de concentrar apenas era capaz de utilizar una leve porción de su energía/Chakra. Incluso había tratado de acceder al poder de su espada como lo había hecho con anterioridad para poder pedirle algún consejo al espíritu del Dragón que habitaba en ella pero el resultado era casi el mismo

Después de tratar varias veces Naruto decidió descasar un poco ya que por lo visto sería inútil tratar de seguir intentándolo. Tras encontrar una roca en la cual pudiera sentarse Naruto se dedicó a meditar sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero por más que lo pensara no podía encontrar una solución al respecto

– **No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no soy capaz de utilizar mis habilidades como antes?, ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal?**

– _La razón por la cual no puedes utilizar las habilidades que poseías durante la 4° Guerra es porque debido al viaje al pasado tus fuerzas se vieron reducidas a tal grado que cuerpo es incapaz de usar las técnicas que solías usar debido a que ahora tu cuerpo ha rejuvenecido al punto en el que ahora eres solo un simple mocoso_.- Esas palabras sorprendieron bastante a Naruto ya que la verdad nunca espero que algo así sucediera

– **¿A qué te refieres con que mis fuerzas se vieron reducidas?**

– _Piénsalo por un momento, debido a que regresaste al pasado con ayuda de Rikudō y los demás era lógico que algo como esto sucediera, además debes recordar que para poder cambiar el resultado de lo ocurrido deberás de empezar desde cero por lo que deberás de comenzar a practicar tus habilidades desde el principio si deseas controlarlas_

Al meditar lo que Kurama había dicho Naruto sabía que tenía toda la razón con respecto al asunto de cambiar el resultado; si deseaba corregir lo sucedido debía de hacerse más fuerte de lo que era antes, aún si eso significaba empezar nuevamente desde el principio. Pero ciertamente le daba algo de curiosidad saber que tanto había rejuvenecido por lo que decidió ver su reflejo

En cuando Naruto se acercó al pequeño lago que había cerca de donde estaba pudo ver claramente su reflejo en el agua y ciertamente se sorprendió con el resultado; gracias a que la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar Naruto pudo notar que su apariencia física era de cuando tenía alrededor de unos ocho o nueve años a lo mucho

– ¿Y ahora qué haremos Kurama?, no podemos quedarnos en un sitio como este

– **Lo mejor será irnos a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Después de eso continuaremos avanzando al día siguiente**

Después de buscar por varios minutos difícilmente pudieron encontrar un árbol cuya base de su tronco poseía un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que alguien por lo menos de la estatura de un niño se metiera. Al principio Naruto y Kurama iban a retirarse y tratar de buscar otro sitio un poco más cómodo donde poder dormir pero al ver que estaba a punto de llover no tuvieron más opción que dormir dentro del árbol

Una vez que amaneció y que Kurama rastreara el lugar con sus habilidades de Kitsune pudo notar que estaban en el territorio de la nación de fuego, más específico a un día o dos de Konoha justo de donde estaban actualmente. Al saber que estaban algo cerca de la aldea era más que obvio que ambos irían a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar

Justo cuando Naruto y Kurama estaban por irse y partir hacia Konoha para poder empezar de nuevo sus vidas una voz bastante familiar los detuvo pidiéndoles que pararan

En cuanto Naruto y Kurama voltearon se sorprendieron al ver que la chica rubia que habían visto en aquella cueva estaba frente a ellos, especialmente porque ahora parecía tener exactamente la misma edad de Naruto en estos momentos. (Aproximadamente entre 8 y 10 años)

Una vez que la chica explicara la razón del porque estaba con ellos sorprendió bastante a Naruto y a Kurama ya que nunca esperaron que aquella chica decidiera seguirlos a través del portal para poder ayudarlos

– Ya veo, así que estás aquí para poder ayudarme en mi misión

– **Podría decirse que de cierto modo sí ya que por ningún motivo puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras ustedes se arriesgan demasiado. Además de eso deseaba saber cómo era el mundo y de ser posible poder tener más que nada la oportunidad de tener a un amigo**

Naruto estaba realmente feliz al saber que además de Kurama y aquel dragón que habitaba en su espada aquella chica iba a estar a su lado, al menos así tendría una amiga desde el principio. Fue cuando recordó algo muy importante y era que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido no conocía el nombre de la chica por lo que decidió preguntárselo, no sin antes presentarse primero como haría todo un caballero

Aunque al escuchar esa pregunta la chica se puso algo triste, ya a pesar de todo ella no poseía un nombre propio por el cual la llamaran; al no tener un nombre propio la ponía algo triste. Al ver la tristeza de poseía Naruto trato de hacer que se sintiera mejor y sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer

– **Ya veo, creo que lo justo sería que yo te diera un nombre propio. Claro si es que no te molesta.-** Al oír que Naruto le daría un nombre sorprendió y alegro bastante a la chica

– ¿Lo dices enserio?, ¿En verdad harías eso?

– **Claro, al menos así podía devolverte el favor de habernos ayudado en aquella cueva, además de que ambos somos amigos**

Tras pensarlo bien Naruto decidió llamar a la chica rubia Mana ya que el nombre le quedaba bien a lo cual la chica acepto con mucho gusto. Después de que Mana le agradeciera a Naruto por lo que había hecho por ella tanto Naruto y Kurama sabían que debían seguir avanzando

– **Y bien Mana, ya que ahora que estás con nosotros ¿Qué opinas si nos acompañas a ir a Konoha?**

Al mencionar que se dirigían a Konoha hizo que Mana se pusiera algo nerviosa ya que aún no le decía a Naruto que había algo importante al respecto de su aldea; algo que tal vez lo sorprenda bastante

Al ver que Mana estaba nerviosa con respecto a ir a Konoha Naruto le pregunto qué le sucedía. Claro que se sorprendió bastante al escuchar de parte de Mana que ir a Konoha podía ser bastante peligroso

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que tal vez sería peligroso regresar a la aldea?

– **Sé que tal vez no te agrade pero debes saber que debido a lo ocurrido recientemente con el Jūbi es posible que al regresar a Konoha puede que no sea la misma aldea que alguna vez conociste**

Así Mana les contó que debido al poder sumamente destructivo e inestable del Jūbi la estructura dimensional del _**Espacio-Tiempo**_ se había debilitado tanto que era posible que varias cosas en su época hayan cambiado drásticamente casi al punto de no ser precisamente la misma realidad que alguna vez conocieron

Al saber que era posible que varias cosas en su realidad cambiaran drásticamente sorprendió bastante a Naruto y a Kurama. Si lo que decía Mana era correcto con respecto a la estructura del _**Espacio-Tiempo**_ era muy posible que varias cosas en su línea de tiempo cambiaran drásticamente por lo que su misión podría verse afectada considerablemente

Lejos de ahí justo en lo que parecía ser un lugar parecido al inframundo se encontraban reunidas 5 figuras misteriosas y encapuchadas alrededor de lo que parecía ser un circulo enorme que parecía reflejar unas antiguas ruinas. A pesar de que cada una de las figuras llevara el mismo atuendo cada túnica poseía una franja de diferente color que hacía que se distinguieran entre si y por lo visto cada color parecía representar su poder

* * *

><p><strong>Rojo:<strong> Fuego **Azul:** Agua

**Verde:** Viento **Arena:** Tierra

**Morado:** Oscuridad

* * *

><p>Todo parecía indicar que estaban en medio de una reunión de gran importancia ya que lo 5 sujetos parecían estar meditando<p>

– Veo que el heredero del dragón al fin ha despertado después de tanto tiempo.- Hablo el sujeto vestido con la túnica de franja Roja que parecía ser el más serio de todos

– **Ya era tiempo, ciertamente me estaba hartando de tener que esperarlo.- **Hablo el que poseía la túnica de franja morada y por lo visto era el miembro del grupo que tenía poca paciencia**.- Ahora que apareció lo mejor será extraerle el poder que posee**

– _**No seas precipitado Yasha **_**(**Referencia a Demonio en Japonés**)**_** recuerda que todavía no están reunidos los 5 elegidos por lo que atrapar a aquel chico en estos momentos sería inútil**_

– **¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto?, por si ya lo olvidaste Hiroto ese chico posee el poder que necesitamos sellado en su interior, eso sin contar que posee un vínculo con una de las criaturas más poderosas que hayan existido por lo que es necesario atraparlo en estos momentos mientras tengamos oportunidad**

Lo que decía Yasha era cierto; pese a que Naruto no sea capaz de utilizar sus fuerzas al 100% como antes de ser enviado al pasado dentro de su cuerpo esta sellado un gran poder que aunque no lo pareciera sería de gran utilidad en un futuro cercano. No por nada Naruto fue escogido para poder cargar con una de las 5 llaves espirituales que podían decidir el destino del universo

Antes de que la discusión de lo que se debía hacer al respecto comenzara a ponerse irritante el sujeto que parecía ser el más alto y musculoso del grupo decidió tomar la palabra entes de que las cosas se salieran de control

– _Lo mejor sería que esperáramos a que aquel chico se fortalezca lo suficiente para poder extraerle la llave ya que en estos momentos es solo un mocoso y el extraérsela teniendo tan poco poder no serviría de nada_.- Hablo el sujeto usuario de Tierra que parecía ser el más sabio de todos

Ante esas palabras todos permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos ya que lo dicho por aquel sujeto era cierto. De quitarle a Naruto la llave del poder que posee siendo tan débil en estos momentos no serviría de nada. Lo mejor que podían hacer por el momento era dejar que Naruto al igual que los otros portadores de las llaves se fortalecieran lo suficiente para poder extraerles el poder que poseen y así poder ofrendarlo a la criatura que se encontraba sellado en lo más profundo de las ruinas

Justo en el centro de lo que parecía ser el campo donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual una vez que todo estuviese listo se podría observar la figura de lo que alguna vez fue una de las criaturas más poderosas que alguna vez haya existido sobre la faz de la tierra o del universo

Aquí esta la imagen

* * *

><p><strong> . _cb20111024035511/yugiohenespanol/es/images/d/dd/Foto_drag%C3%B3n_de_cinco_ **

* * *

><p>Tras deliberar durante varios minutos sobre la opción de dejar a Naruto que se fortaleciera lo suficiente pareciera que se complicaba un poco ya que no estaban seguros si era una buena idea. Al final los demás sujetos decidieron que era la mejor opción, al menos por el momento hasta que encontraran alguna solución al respecto<p>

Sin nada más que hacer al respecto las 5 figuras misteriosas desaparecieron en el aire como si se trataran de fantasmas

* * *

><p>Regresando a las naciones elementales se podía observar como Naruto y los demás avanzaban por el bosque y por lo visto ya habían salido del bosque, o al menos de la parte más frondosa que había, todo parecía indicar que Kurama conocía perfectamente el lugar ya que antes de ser sellado en Mito hace varios años Kurama vagaba libremente por los alrededores lo cual le permitió familiarizarse bastante bien con el lugar<p>

Ya había anochecido en el bosque y gracias a Kurama y a su conocimiento geográfico del lugar Naruto al lado de Mana habían logrado recorrer una gran distancia por lo que faltaba muy poco para llegar a Konoha

Mientras Mana y Naruto comían tranquilamente algunas de las frutas que lograron juntar del bosque aunque la verdad el ambiente era un poco tenso, después de todo aún estaban algo preocupados por lo que sucedería una vez que llegaran a la aldea. Si bien puede que todo siguiera igual en la aldea tal y como la recordaba Naruto pero por dentro sabía y a la vez temía que debido al Jūbi era muy probable que varias de las cosas hayan cambiado y la verdad no sabía si podía vivir de esa manera

Al ver lo tenso y posiblemente algo triste que estaba Mana trato de alegrar aunque fuera un poco a Naruto diciéndole que a pesar de no debía de perder las esperanzas de que todo en su aldea siguiera igual. Por lo visto esas palabras funcionaron aunque fuese solo un poco ya que Naruto estaba un poco mejor que antes

Una vez que terminaron de comer la fruta decidieron contemplar la fogata que estaba frente a ellos; así duraron varios minutos sin decir nada al respecto hasta que Mana decidió romper el silencio

**–** Dime Naruto ¿Qué harás una vez que llegues a la aldea?

**–** **La verdad no lo sé, con todo lo que ha ocurrido no si podré hacer algo al respecto. Es muy posible que a pesar de que casi nada cambie del todo es muy probable que algunas de las personas que alguna vez conocí se comporten de manera distinta**

Por más doloroso que escuchara tanto Mana como Kurama sabía que algo de lo que había dicho Naruto de cierto modo era verdad. A pesar de probablemente casi nada cambiara con respecto a la historia que ellos conocían era muy probable que la forma de ser de las personas como sus amigos o seres queridos fueran completamente diferentes

Antes de que alguno de los 2 pudiera decir algo para hacer sentir mejor a su amigo Naruto se reincorporo y con mucha determinación que demostraba su mirada dijo algo que sorprendió bastante a Kurama y a Mana

– **Pero a pesar de todo no pienso rendirme, no importa que la forma de ser de los que alguna vez conocí haya cambiado. Pase lo que pase seguiré adelante y sin importar lo que pase los protegeré**

Al escuchar que Naruto seguía siendo como antes alegro bastante a ambos, era más que claro que a pesar de las dificultades que hubiera por ningún Naruto no se rendiría

Una vez que apagaron la fogata y recogieron lo poco que tenían en ese momento Mana se acercó a Kurama ya que tenía algo importante que preguntarle con respecto al sitio donde estaban

– Oye Kurama ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la aldea?

– _Por lo que sé si no hay ningún inconveniente en el camino es muy probable que mañana al medio día lleguemos a la aldea por lo que mejor será descansar ya que aún falta un largo camino que recorrer_

Al saber que pronto llegarían a la aldea hizo que Naruto y Mana se alegraran aunque fuese un poco ya que a pesar de que probablemente la aldea de la hoja no fuese igual a la que recordaba tanto Naruto como Mana sabían que a pesar de todo lograrían seguir adelante

Después de tener todo listo para dormir esa noche Kurama al tener por lo menos un poco más de libertar que antes simplemente se estiro un poco para luego recostarse en el piso pero antes de dormir pudo ver que tanto Mana como Naruto estaban por dormir en el frio suelo

Al ver que Naruto y Mana no tendrían donde dormir por alguna razón hizo que Kurama por alguna extraña razón sintiera ganas de ayudarlos. Después de pensarlo bien Kurama les dijo que podían dormir cerca de él para pasar la noche lo cual claro sorprendió bastante a ambos ya que nunca imaginaron que Kurama actuara de esa forma

– ¿Estás seguro de que podemos hacer eso?- La verdad era que en estos momentos Kurama poseía el tamaño de por lo menos un Lobo adulto por lo que Naruto y Mana no tendrían problemas para dormir pero aun así ambos creían que tal vez sería una molestia para Kurama

– **No se preocupen, dado mi tamaño actual no tendría ningún problema; además recuerden que al ser un zorro poseo uno de los pelajes más suaves por lo que deberán estar agradecidos por tener esta oportunidad que rara vez se presenta.-** Esto último hizo que Naruto y Mana tuvieran una gota en la cabeza ante la actitud de Kurama, aunque luego dejaron eso a un lado y prosiguieron a dormir

Después de agradecerle a Kurama tanto Naruto como Mana se acurrucaron en el pelaje de Kurama y justo como lo dijo Kurama ambos pudieron sentir que el pelaje de un zorro era realmente suave por lo que poco a poco empezaron a sentir algo de sueño

– Espero que no acostumbren tanto porque solo será una vez

– _No te preocupes, puedo vivir sin eso_.- Lentamente Naruto fue cerrando los ojos para poder dormir un poco

Justo cuando Naruto estaba por dormir pudo sentir que alguien se recargo en su hombro al tiempo que sentía un cálido abrazo, cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver que Mana lo estaba abrazando lo cual claro causo que se sonrojara un poco ya que nunca antes había estado con una chica de esa manera

– ¿Qué… haces Mana-chan?- Sin darse cuenta del sufijo cariñoso que le dio a Mana hizo que ella se sonrojara levemente

– **Pensé que sería más cómodo dormir abrazando a un amigo por lo que espero no te moleste que esté tan cerca de ti**

– Bueno… yo..., este.- Era más que obvio que Naruto en estos momentos estaba algo nervioso por lo que Mana decidió aprovechar eso y tratar de avergonzar un poco más a Naruto

– **Vamos, no seas tímido conmigo, tal vez si tienes suerte y eres amigable conmigo puede este tipo de situaciones puede que en algún futuro se repitan.- **Esto último lo dijo con una expresión tan tierna e infantil que difícilmente un chico podía ignorar y por lo visto estaba funcionando

Naruto al ver la expresión tierna y un tanto infantil que puso Mana por más que lo intentara simplemente no pudo decirle que _**No**_, por lo que al final termino abrazándola para poder estar un poco mejor

Para la desgracia de Naruto al estar tan concentrado en tratar de ignorar la mirada tierna de Mana había olvidado por completo que Kurama estaba a su lado por lo que al ver esto sabía perfectamente que ahora tenía algo con que entretenerse aunque fuera un poco ya que según su criterio sería realmente divertido avergonzar tanto a Naruto como a Mana con respecto a lo sucedido

Una vez que amaneció Kurama fue el primero en despertar y pudo ver que tanto Naruto y Mana seguían dormidos y al vez abrazados por lo que con algo de "delicadeza" los despertó y pudieran arreglarse para poder seguir adelante ya que no tenían tiempo que perder

Después de que ya todos estuvieran despiertos y de que lograran desayunar aunque fuera algunas de las frutas que quedaron de ayer Naruto y los demás retomaron su camino ya que según los cálculos de Kurama deberían llegar a Konoha a más tardar al medio día

Lo que ninguno de los 3 se imaginaba era que una vez que llegaran a Konoha se llevarían una gran sorpresa que tal vez pude que cambie un poco los planes de Naruto con respecto a la misión que le encomendaron Rikudō y los demás. Ya sea para bien o para mal, solo el destino lo sabrá

* * *

><p>Espero que les gustara este capítulo ya que en el próximo creo que se llevaran una pequeña sorpresa con lo que ocurrida una vez que Naruto y los demás lleguen a la aldea. Como pudieron ver Naruto y Kurama al fin llegaron al pasado tal y como lo indicaron Rikudō y los demás, incluso se sorprendieron al ver que Mana los siguió a través del portal. Aunque creo que sabrán de que personaje me base, o mejor dicho escogí para basarme en Mana<p>

También está el hecho de que Naruto a pesar de haber recibido grandes poderes de parte de Rikudō, Yamamoto y de Hades tendrá que esforzarse a partir de este punto para poder recuperar sus habilidades y poder fortalecerse si quiere evitar que sus seres queridos sufran el mismo destino que ocasiono la 4° Guerra Shinobi, pero con ayuda de Kurama, Mana y Leonidas (el dragón que habita en su espada) Naruto lograra superar casi cualquier obstáculo. Aunque también estoy considerando darle poderes de Hollow a Naruto pero a decir verdad no estoy del todo seguro si sea bueno en este fic darle a Naruto poderes de un Hollow por lo que espero que me digan su opinión al respecto

Seguro que se preguntaran quienes son los 5 sujetos que desean el poder de Naruto y los demás elegidos para despertar al antiguo Dragón. Digamos que de cierto modo serán iguales a Akatsuki respecto a su objetivo de despertar a una antigua criatura. Pero a diferencia de Akatsuki los 5 sujetos misteriosos necesitan la llave espiritual de los elegidos **(Idea en la que me base de Yugioh GX de la temporada de los 7 Jinetes de las sombras con respecto a las llaves espirituales)** ya que cada llave representa uno de los 5 elementos necesarios para despertar a la antigua criatura de su profundo sueño (Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Viento y Oscuridad)

Además creo que con la imagen que coloque más de uno sabrá quién es la criatura y la razón del porque la escogí con respecto a las llaves

Con respecto al cambió de la forma ser de algunos de los personajes digamos que en esa decisión me base un poco en la 6° película de Naruto Shippuden: _**Camino Ninja**_ por lo que no se sorprendan tanto que la forma de ser de algunos de los personajes que conocen sean diferentes a la usual

Pero el que me basara un poco en la 6° película no significa que todos los personajes vayan a actuar diferente ya que habrá quienes sigan siendo los mismos para no afectar tanto la trama de la historia mientras que algunos tendrán algunos ligeros cambios en su actitud (Digamos que sería una especie de mezcla entre las personalidades de los personajes. **Ejm:** Digamos que Hinata sería menos tímida y un poco más decidida en sus acciones ya que sería una mezcla de la personalidad tímida que suele tener con la personalidad agresiva que tiene en la película)

Pero no se preocupen por Akatsuki, ellos seguirá siendo los mismos de siempre aunque claro habrá algunas pequeñas diferencias ya que ellos tienen gran importancia con respecto al desarrollo de la historia al igual que los sujetos que desean el poder de Naruto y los demás elegidos

Antes que olvide sobre el asunto del harem; decidí basarme en el consejo por así decirlo de **Tobikempachi **(De foros DZ) que me dio respecto a si haría o no harem por lo que la decisión que tome sería un tanto diferente a lo usual respecto a este tema:

Decidí que a pesar de que será un harem en este fic va a ser un harem algo corto. Máximo de cuatro a seis chicas (Si quieren que haya más chicas me avisan, siempre y cuando no sea tantas para ver si incluyo más o no; dependiendo de lo que digan y de la cantidad de chicas veré si incluir más chicas o suplente dejar tal y como está la cantidad por el momento)

Pero a diferencia de lo normal este será un harem donde haya chicas que muy rara vez son incluidas en los fics, ya sea como pareja principal o parte de un harem. Por el momento ya tengo escogidas a 3 chicas, si desean incluir alguna chica al harem me gustaría que informaran cual sería una buena opción y la razón del porque ya que no puedo tomar una decisión tan a la ligera ya que es tal y como me aconsejo **Tobikempachi**:

**Debe de existir algún proceso para que se forme la relación**

Sin más que decir me despido y espero que mi explicación al final del capítulo no les haya aburrido ya que quise revelar una pequeña parte de la trama que habrá en la historia. Si quieren saber cómo termina esa historia tendrán que seguir leyendo ya que a pesar de mi explicación todavía queda gran parte de la trama que hasta ahora seguirá siendo un misterio por lo que tendrán que ser pacientes


	4. Al fin en casa Sorpresas inesperadas

Con algo de esfuerzo aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic en el cual tal vez se lleven algunas sorpresas que tengo preparadas

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>

**DnK****:** Espero poder un buen trabajo con respecto al harem de Naruto

**caballerooscuro117****:** Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Y respecto a las chicas créeme que escogeré a algunas de las opciones que me diste pero tendrás que ser un poco paciente para ver a quienes escogí

**Zafir09****:** Aún no estoy seguro si darle a Naruto poderes de Hollow ya que la idea es algo tentadora, pero dependiendo de cómo valla quedando el fic veré si lo hago o no

**Soul Of Demon****: **Créeme que tu **MP** me sirvió de mucho en este fic, además el personaje que me sugeriste lo usare y trate de que sea igual a como lo describiste en el **MP**, solo tendrás que esperar un poco para ver como interviene en la historia por lo que espero poder hacer un buen trabajo. Respecto a la cantidad de chicas que sugeriste lo pensare al igual que pensare en las opciones que diste

Sin más que hacer o decir aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Al fin en casa. Sorpresas inesperadas<strong>

Tanto Naruto como Mana estaban algo impacientes por llegar a Konoha, gracias a la ayuda de Kurama ya estaban cerca de la aldea y solo faltaba recorrer la última sección del bosque

Pero cuando estaban exactamente a un kilómetro de distancia de la aldea Kurama se detuvo por completo dejando algo confundidos a Naruto y a Mana por su reacción. En cuanto le preguntaron la razón de porque se detuvo Kurama les explico que antes de llegar debían de cambiar de apariencia con un _**Jutsu de Transformación**_ ya que era de vital importancia recolectar información para ver qué tanto ha cambiado la aldea debido a lo sucedido con la estructura del _**Espacio-Tiempo**_

Claro que al principio tanto Mana como Naruto no sabían si debían cambiar de apariencia pero a pesar de todo lo que Kurama les dijo no estaban totalmente seguros

– ¿Estás seguro de que debemos hacerlo?

– _Si queremos recolectar información lo mejor sería pasar desapercibido, además dadas las circunstancias no sabemos qué ocurriría si Naruto llegara a ser visto en la aldea_

Al ver que no tenían más opción tanto Naruto como Mana decidieron seguir el consejo de Kurama ya que por el momento lo mejor era pasar desapercibido lo mejor que pudieran

Utilizando el poco chakra que Naruto era capaz de moldear en ese momento logro cambiar aunque fuera un poco su apariencia:

**Ahora su cabello era anaranjado y sus ojos eran de un tono de morado (por influencia del rinnegan) y las marcas en las mejillas que tiene por ser el jinchuriki de Kurama lograron desaparecer**

Aunque en el caso de Mana fue sorprenderte su cambio de apariencia ya que a pesar de no saber moldear chakra (Por el momento) Kurama la ayudo un poco utilizando algo de su chakra que al combinarse con su poder dio un resultado sorprendente:

**Ahora Mana poseía una especie de blusa sin mangas u hombros de color Beige al mismo tiempo que una gargantilla apareció en su cuello, al igual que una minifalda de color Beige que hacia juego con su blusa. Pero lo más sorprendente era que ahora su cabello rubio pasó a ser castaño con un pequeño mechón rojo que apenas cubría parte su frente**

– Y bien ¿Cómo me veo?- _Ciertamente Mana estaba algo apenada ya que muy pocas veces suele usar ese tipo de ropas, especialmente frente a Naruto ya que al ver la expresión que tenía reflejaba claramente su opinión_

Ciertamente Naruto estaba algo embobado con la nueva apariencia de Mana ya que vestida de esa forma la consideraba un poco más atractiva que antes, incluso llego a imaginarse un par de cosas nada santas, casi al punto de que le saliera un poco de sangre en la nariz; puede que Naruto haya regresado al pasado para tratar de cambiar algunas cosas con respecto a lo ocurrido en la 4° guerra pero lamentablemente algunas de las mañas que aprendió o mejor dicho se le pegaron de Jiraiya durante el tiempo de entrenamiento que paso con él al parecer todavía estaban presentes en él por lo que tarde o temprano eso le traería consecuencias

Una vez que Naruto y Mana pudieron cambiar de apariencia para poder pasar desapercibidos lo último que faltaba era que Kurama tratara de regresar al cuerpo de Naruto mediante el sello que poseía ya que por más libre que fuera Kurama en el exterior lamentablemente tenía un tiempo límite por el cual era libre

**(**Nota: Por si se preguntan cómo es posible que Kurama pudiera regresar al cuerpo de Naruto pese a lo ocurrido anteriormente, digamos que antes de viajar al pasado el capitán Yamamoto decidió fortalecer/modificar un poco el sello para que Kurama tuviera un poco más de libertar que antes**)**

Una vez que Kurama regresara al interior de su jinchuriki para poder recuperar algo de fuerza y que la espada donde estaba Leonidas desapareciera junto con Kurama tanto Naruto como Mana decidieron seguir adelante

Lo que Naruto ignoraba era que una vez que llegara a la aldea se llevaría una gran sorpresa

Al llegar a Konoha, o al menos a la entrada Naruto pudo notar que a simple vista y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido la aldea no parecía haber cambiado en lo más mínimo pero para poder estar seguro Naruto sabía que debía seguir adelante, aunque la verdad estaba algo nervioso al respecto

Mientras paseaban por los alrededores para buscar algún indicio de que algo estuviera fuera de lo normal Naruto no podía dejar de sentirse un poco nervioso ya que no estaba seguro de que tanto haya cambiado la aldea pero sabía que a pesar de todo por mucho que le doliera admitirlo sabía que esa era la dura realidad pero por más que caminaban todavía no había indicios de que algo haya cambiado en lo más mínimo (Por ahora) lo cual era un poco raro según la opinión de Mana

– Naruto, ¿Crees que algo en la aldea haya cambiado?

– _La verdad no lo sé. Me gustaría creer que todo sigue igual pero no puedo estar totalmente seguro_

Mientras avanzaban por la aldea buscando algún indicio de cualquier cambio ni Naruto ni Mana habían encontrado nada fuera de lo normal; todo parecía indicar que nada había cambiado en lo más mínimo, inclusive el puesto de ramen (Para gran alegría de Naruto) seguía donde mismo. Hasta el momento todo parecía normal pero al mirar el monte donde estaba gravado los rostros de los Hokages Naruto se llevó una gran sorpresa:

**Pese al hecho de haber regresado al pasado, justo 9 años después del ataque de Kurama por alguna razón el rostro de Tsunade estaba grabado en el monte**

Ciertamente Naruto no lograba comprender lo que pasaba, se supone que hasta donde puede recordar en esta época Sarutobi era el actual Hokage debido al incidente ocurrido con Kurama hace varios años. Además hasta donde sabía Tsunade había dejado la aldea años atrás debido a que la aldea le traía malos recuerdos

Antes de que Naruto decidiera ir corriendo hacia la oficina del Hokage para ver qué era lo que pasaba con los sentidos desarrollados que tenía gracias a Kurama pudo escuchar que algunas personas estaban hablando algo sobre el Yondaime por lo que decidió acercarse para ver si era capaz de recolectar aunque fuera algo de información

– **Es realmente sorprendente lo mucho que ha prosperado la aldea desde que Minato le cedió el puesto a la Sannin Tsunade hace casi 9 años**

– Aunque la verdad es lamentable lo que le sucedió al hijo de nuestro gran héroe aquella noche. La verdad fue un fuerte golpe para todos lo que le ocurrió aquel día

Al escuchar que aquellos sujetos estaban hablando de él Naruto no pudo evitar curiosidad por preguntar por saber que ocurrió, o mejor dicho ocurría ya que a decir verdad cuando era niño nunca fue muy querido que digamos por ser un Jinchuriki

– Disculpen pero… ¿Qué le sucedió al hijo del Yondaime?

Rápidamente ambos sujetos se voltearon para luego ver a un pequeño niño peli-naranja (Naruto); al principio ambos sujetos se sorprendieron al ver que aquel chico no sabía nada con respecto al hijo del Yondaime pero al ver la forma en la que vestía y por el color de su cabello creyeron que era un huérfano de otra aldea o algo parecido por lo era lógico que estuviera enterado de lo ocurrido aunque a decir verdad había algo en ese chico que se les hacía bastante familiar

Después de dejar esos pensamientos a un lado ambos sujetos le contaron a Naruto que después del ataque ocurrido en la aldea años atrás por culpa de un sujeto enmascarado que causo cientos de muertes, el 4° Hokage se vio obligado a sellar al terrible Demonio Kitsune en su hijo recién nacido ya que su esposa no estaba en condiciones para retener nuevamente a esa poderosa bestia

Pero lo que fue realmente devastado era que después del sellado y de que aquel sujeto "misterioso" jurara vengarse el hijo de Minato debido a las heridas causadas por la batalla y por el haber sellado al terrible demonio Minato quedo muy lastimado casi al punto de perder la vida. Por fortuna gracias a la rápida intervención de Tsunade Senju también conocida como la _**Sannin de las Babosas**_ el Yondaime junto a su esposa lograron salvarse pero por desgracia un par de días después el hijo de Minato había desaparecido de manera misteriosa sin dejar rastro alguno hace casi 9 años. Debido a la desaparición de su hijo y no haber encontrado alguna pista de lo que había ocurrido tanto Minato y Kushina quedaron devastados por la pérdida de su hijo

Pero a pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimiento causados por aquel suceso durante los siguientes años tanto Minato como Jiraiya también conocido como el _**Sannin de los sapos**_ (Y posible el único Sannin pervertido) hicieron lo posible por encontrar a Naruto pero hasta ahora no han tenido excito alguno en encontrar alguna pista

Tanto Naruto como Mana estaban realmente sorprendidos con lo que acababan de escuchar. Ya que aparentemente debido al ataque que realizo Tobi y de que Minato sellara nuevamente a Kurama en Naruto supuestamente había desaparecido un par de días después de lo ocurrido; pero lo más sorprendente de todo fue escuchar que los padres de Naruto todavía seguían vivos

Después de saber que sus padres aún vivían hizo que Naruto se alegrara bastante, pero aun así quería asegurarse de algunas cosas por lo que después de agradecerles a aquellos sujetos fue corriendo inmediatamente a la torre del Hokage lo más rápido que pudo

Al ver la reacción de Naruto Mana trato de detenerlo pero por más que corriera no era capaz de alcanzar a Naruto

– Espera ¿A dónde vas?, a pesar de que sea verdad no puedes apresurarte de esa manera

– **Aun así tengo que asegurarme de que todo sea cierto **

– Pero no sabemos si sea buena idea ir en un momento así, lo mejor será esperar y pensar un poco mejor las cosas- A pesar de los esfuerzos de Mana por detenerlo Naruto seguía corriendo sin detenerse en lo más mínimo

– ***Debo ir, pase lo que pase debo de ir a asegurarme***

Después de algunos minutos Naruto pudo divisar la torre por lo que usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba en sus piernas aumento la velocidad. Una vez que estaba por entrar Naruto no se fijó que alguien iba saliendo por lo que sin poder detenerse término estrellándose con aquella persona

– Oye mocoso, fíjate por donde vas.- Inmediatamente Naruto fue capaz de reconocer aquella voz

– **Lo siento, es que mi amiga y yo veníamos a ver al Hokage**

Una vez que se levantó del suelo Mana se acercó a Naruto para evitar que algo malo pasara. Al ver que solo eran unos "simples" chiquillos Tsunade solo pudo suspirar

– ¿Y qué es lo que quieren?

– _Es que escuchamos que podíamos encontrar aquí a Tsunade que alguna vez fue parte de los 3 Sannin, aunque la verdad esperaba que fuera un poco más vieja_.- **Al oír que Naruto llamara a Tsunade de esa manera hizo que los ninjas y ambus cercanos se pusieran en blanco ya que sabían perfectamente lo que le ocurría a todo aquel que llamara a Tsunade de esa forma**

Antes de que Tsunade golpeara a Naruto por llamarla vieja se quedó viéndolo fijamente durante algunos instantes ya que al ver que Naruto poseía el cabello anaranjado debido al Jutsu por un instante Tsunade tuvo un fugaz recuerdo de Yahiko. No sabía por que pero por alguna razón Naruto teniendo el pelo anaranjado le recordaba bastante a aquel chico que ella y sus compañeros conocieron hace años

Después de disculparse por ser algo brusca Tsunade le pregunto cuál era su nombre lo que cual provoco que Naruto se pusiera algo nervioso ya que no sabía que sucedería si le decía su verdadero nombre

Por fortuna de Naruto antes de que pudiera contestar detrás de Tsunade aparecieron las personas que tanto estaba buscando

– ¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?

– **Nada, solo que estos 2 chiquillos querían ver si estaba yo, aunque viéndolos bien algo por dentro me dice que son algo especial**

Una vez que Minato como Kushina vieron a Mana y a Naruto supieron que Tsunade tenía razón ya que ambos pudieron sentir que había algo diferente en ellos pero no sabían bien que era

Aunque ambos no pudieran reconocer a Naruto debido al jutsu algo en él hacía que tanto Minato como Kushina se sintieran bien, era como si algo que perdieron hace mucho de algún modo hubiera regresado. Pero al ver que Naruto tenía el cabello de ese color Kushina trato de hacer una pequeña prueba ya que tenía la sensación de que de alguna manera Naruto estaba relacionado con su Clan. (Si tan solo supiera la verdad)

– Dime pequeño, no te gustaría saber sobre tu clan ya que de ser posible puede te ayudáramos a encontrar algo de información pero antes debes hacer algo

– _Si claro ¿De qué se trata?_

– Creo tener el presentimiento de saber a qué clan perteneces pero para eso me gustaría utilizar un jutsu especial en ti ¿Qué te parece?

– _Bueno… yo…_

Ciertamente Naruto estaba realmente nervioso ya que si su madre llegaba a utilizar aquel Jutsu era muy posible que descubriera su verdadera identidad y la verdad no quería ser descubierto aún. Antes de que Naruto entrara en pánico Kurama le dijo que Leonidas tenía un plan que tal vez funcione; al no tener nada que perder Naruto decidió arriesgarlo todo en el plan de Leonidas

Una vez que Kushina aplico el jutsu se sorprendió bastante al notar que Naruto resultaba ser un Uzumaki ya que hasta donde sabía ella era la única Uzumaki que quedaba con vida y el encontrar a otro Uzumaki era algo que la alegraba bastante; por otro lado Naruto solo podía agradecerle a Leonidas ya que de no haber utilizado parte de su poder para evitar que fuese descubierto ya que quien sabe que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido descubierto

Después de aplicar el jutsu y descubrir que Naruto era un Uzumaki Tsunade le pidió a Mana y a Naruto que la acompañaran a su oficina ya que tenía algo importante que discutir con ellos

Al ver que las cosas podrían complicarse sin que nadie lo notara Naruto decidió contactar con Kurama para pedirle un consejo sobre lo que debía hacer al respecto

– *¿Qué crees que ocurra una vez que lleguemos?, es posible que Tsunade-obasan y los demás empiecen a sospechar al respecto de nosotros*

– _La verdad no lo sé, pero pase lo que pase no dejes que te descubran Naruto, de lo contrario puede que nuestra misión se vea afectada considerablemente_

Mientras avanzaban hacia la oficina de Tsunade para poder hablar un poco mejor Minato pudo notar que Naruto a pesar de ser solo un niño no mayor de los 9 años llevaba una especie de espada atada a su espalda. Al principio ignoro la razón de porque Naruto la llevaba pero después de analizarla un poco con la vista pudo darse cuenta que no era una espada común y corriente

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina para poder hablar al respecto de lo que Mana y Naruto deseaban Minato pidió hablar un momento ya que había notado algo raro con respecto a Naruto

– Si no es mucha molestia podrías decirnos ¿Qué clase de espada llevas?, ya que la verdad puedo sentir que hay algo diferente

Internamente Naruto empezó a ponerse nervioso ya que por todo lo ocurrido recientemente había olvidado completamente que aún tenía puesta la espada que le dio Yamamoto antes de partir

Mientras Naruto pensaba en que decir al final supo que decir Minato y los demás esperaban alguna respuesta de parte de él ya que a decir verdad había algo en Naruto que les parecía sospechoso. Al final Naruto tuvo una idea de lo que debía decir, aunque la verdad no sabía si iba a funcionar

– Lo único que puedo decir es que esta espada es muy importante para mí ya que perteneció a alguien cercano a mí y de Mana ya que esa persona cuido de nosotros cuando éramos más pequeños.- **Naruto esperaba que su historia fuera lo más convincente posible ya que sabía de antemano que no sería fácil engañarlos**

– _Y si no fuera una molestia nos podrían decir donde se encuentra o donde podríamos encontrarlo, tal vez así pueda estar con ustedes_

– **Por desgracia no sabemos dónde está, ya que debido a un pequeño incidente en nuestro hogar cerca de las fronteras del país del fuego hace 2 años fuimos separados de él y hasta ahora no hemos sido capaces de encontrarlo.- **Al igual que Naruto Mana hacia lo posible para que Minato y los demás creyeran la historia

Al ver la expresión de tristeza de Mana hizo que Minato y los demás dejaran las preguntas a un lado ya que al parecer Naruto y Mana habían sufrido debido a eso. Después de dejar las preguntas Tsunade comenzó a pedirle a Naruto y a Mana que les diera algunos de sus datos ya que era muy importante que ambos estuvieran registrados en la aldea

Una vez que todo estuviera bien y de que Naruto al lado de Mana salieran de la oficina para poder seguir las indicaciones de Minato para saber lo que debían hacer a partir de ahora, además del sitio donde ambos se quedarían a vivir ambos se retiraron. Una vez que ambos salieron para esperar las indicaciones necesarias la expresión de Tsunade y los demás cambiaron a una que demostraba algo de seriedad

– ¿Ustedes creen que esos chiquillos hayan dicho la verdad?

– _No estoy muy seguro del todo pero creo que solo revelaron una parte de la verdad; a decir verdad creo que hay algo que esos dos están ocultando pero la pregunta es ¿Qué?_- Como siempre Minato demostraba tener cierto toque para examinar con cuidado las cosas, algo que muy pocos shinobis tenían

– **La verdad no creo que sean malos, después al estar los 2 solos por mucho tiempo lo que necesitan algo de cuidado**.- Kushina no estaba muy segura pero había algo en esos chicos que hacía que ludo maternal poco a poco fuera despertando

– Aun así es muy sospechoso ver a 2 pequeños deambular solos de esa forma, sobre todo por aquel chico que portaba esa extraña espada

– **¿A qué se refiere Tsunade-sama?, ¿Qué tiene de especial esa espada?**

– ¿O sea que no lo notaste?, a simple vista esa espada parecía ser una espada normal, pero a decir verdad había algo en aquella espada que era completamente diferente, especialmente porque de algún modo emanaba un gran poder que solamente pocos serían capaces de utilizar

– **Ahora que lo dice creo que también pude notarlo, pero de ser así no explica cómo es posible que un simple niño sea capaz de potarla**

– Sea como sea debemos mantener vigilados a esos 2 chicos, no solo porque que sean un poco sospechosos, también lo digo por su seguridad ya que si el consejo de la aldea se entera de esta situación tengan por seguro que nada bueno saldrá si intentan intervenir

Tanto Minato como Kushina sabían que lo que había dicho Tsunade respecto al consejo era cierto. A pesar había miembros respetables y confiables como lo son sus amigos a decir verdad habían algunos miembros que no eran muy confiables (**Danzo**) y la sola idea de que traten de hacerle algo realmente malo a aquellos chicos (Naruto y Mana) era algo que debían evitar a toda costa

Mientras tanto Naruto y Mana que estaban esperando a que Minato saliera de la oficina y les diera indicaciones de lo que debían hacer estaban realmente aburridos ya que Minato se había demorado un poco más de la cuenta y eso era algo que hacía que Naruto estuviera, como decirlo, intranquilo ya que lo suyo no era esperar

– **Vamos Naruto-kun, estoy segura que Minato-sama no tardará en llegar, lo mejor sería que te relajaras**.- A decir verdad Mana trataba a toda costa que Naruto a causa del aburrimiento no hiciera alguna de sus clásicas bromas

– _¿Y cómo quieres que me relaje Mana?, y si no llega pronto creo que voy a… voy a… voy a tener que buscar algo con que entretenerme_

Naruto puede que por lo general haya hecho alguna de sus clásicas bromas en el pasado para poder entretenerse aunque fuera un poco pero al tener una 2° oportunidad en la vida se había prometido a sí mismo que trataría de cambiar su forma de ser. Aunque sinceramente en este tipo de situaciones hacia que su lado bromista lo impulsara a ser alguna loca broma de las que solía hacer

Por suerte para ambos justo antes de que Naruto terminara cediendo hacia su lado bromista después de un largo tiempo de espera Minato al fin llego y les dijo a ambos que debían seguirlo ya que después de pensarlo por un tiempo Tsunade al fin decidió en que sitio se quedarían a partir de ahora

Lo que Naruto y Mana no se imaginaban era que una vez llegaran a su nuevo hogar, por así decirlo se llevarían una gran sorpresa, algo que tal vez cambie aunque sea un poco sus planes con respecto a cambiar algunos sucesos

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo ya que estoy seguro que se llevaron algunas cuantas sorpresas como la sorpresa de que Minato y Kushina sigan vivos y que Tsunade sea la 5° hokage<p>

La razón de por qué los padres de Naruto siguen vivos y que además Tsunade sea el 5° hokage en esa época tratare de ir revelando poco a poco el motivo en los siguientes capítulos. Además recuerden que debido al inmenso poder del Jūbi se produjo una especie de daño a la estructura del _**Espacio-Tiempo**_ lo cual provoco que algunas cosas cambiaran (Espero que esta explicación sea de ayuda) (Pero habrá algunas cosas que no cambiaran en lo más mínimo: Tales como La masacre del Clan Uchiha) Aunque habrá algunos eventos que a consecuencia de Naruto cambiaran (Como por ejm la invasión de Orochimaru en los exámenes Chunin)

Con respecto a la relación que tendrá Naruto con sus padres será diferente ya que a pesar de que están juntos Naruto no les revelara su identidad sino hasta un poco después de algún tiempo hasta que esté listo. Además de que ese tipo de situaciones le daría algo de trama a la historia

Posiblemente en el siguiente capítulo una vez que Naruto y Mana sepan el lugar donde vivirán puede que se topen con los 9 novatos (Cuando aún estaban en la academia) por lo que Naruto verá que algunos de ellos actúan de manera distinta a la que él recuerda. Pero habrá quienes sigan actuando tal y como Naruto lo recordaba (Un ejm: Sasuke)

Además de que como un agradecimiento a _**Soul Of Demon**_ por una sugerencia que me dio respecto a darle a Naruto un nuevo elemento decidí añadir el personaje que el mismo creo y me sugirió como una petición que le pedí; no diré quién es y cuál es su función por así decirlo en fic sino hasta más adelante ya que se podría decir que es un secreto entre los 2 y revelar los detalles de su personaje en estos momentos le quitaría parte de la trama de la historia

Con respecto al harem que no será tan extenso, (Al menos no en este fic de ser posible) decidí que Mana si estará incluida pero por el momento será la única chica que revelare que estará en el harem ya que las otras chicas que tengo en mente aún debo decir

Antes de irme y que lo vaya a olvidar aquí están algunas de las opciones de las chicas que tal vez estén en el harem de Naruto ya que ustedes pueden decidir a quién debo incluir:

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Serán chicas muy poco usuales para el harem (hasta donde se claro)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yakumo<strong>

**Amaru**

**Sasame**

**Hotaru**

**Ayame**

**Tsukino de Tsukigakure (Personaje Femenino que sale en el videojuego Naruto shippuden Ultímate Ninja Héroes 3)**

* * *

><p>La razón del porque puse aquí la lista de las chicas es que debido a un error de mi parte (otra vez) este fic que estaba en foros DZ se cerró (Por falta de Etiqueta) por lo ya no podré continuarlo en ese foro; al menos hasta que cepa bien como reabrirlo y evite cometer el mismo error (De nuevo) si es que es posible por lo que espero que entiendan mi problema y de ser posible alguno pueda darme algún consejo de lo que deba de hacer<p>

Sin más que decir me despido y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia


	5. Reencuentro con viejos amigos

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Sé bien que subo algo rápido los capítulos pero deben saber que a veces tengo tanta inspiración que puedo seguir escribiendo sin ningún problema. Lo malo es que hay momentos en los cuales tengo un fuerte bloqueo mental

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews<strong>_

**Soul of Demon****:** Te aseguro que pase lo que pase me esforzaré y arriesgare a agregar parejas muy poco exploradas en este fic ya que como dijiste debo de innovar algunas ideas al respecto. Créeme opino lo mismo sobre que hay muy pocas historias del tipo que dijiste ya que leído algunas (Por no decir muy pocas) historias donde Naruto tiene una pareja muy poco usual hasta donde sé: **Tayuya, Naruko, Sari, Kin, Tenten, Fuu (Jinchuriki), y Sara**. Por lo que pase lo que pase haré lo que pueda por seguir con mis ideales y así poder hacer de este y de mis otros fics un buen trabajo. **PD:** Después de pensarlo creo que Hanabi también estará en el harem aunque claro me será algo difícil saber cómo incluirla y que tipo de relación tendrá con Naruto antes de eso por lo que espero que me des algo de ayuda

**Zafir09****:** Ya verás que Naruto no revelara por el momento quien es en realidad ya que eso podría afectar bastante sus planes. Sobre Mana ya decidí que ella si estará en el harem

**DnK**: Tienes razón sobre que me salgo de lo normal con las chicas que escogía para el Harem ya que a decir verdad esa era la idea en este fic. Con respecto al lugar en donde se quedaran a vivir Naruto y Mana lo verás en este capítulo al igual que lo que intentara hacer Danzo

**Gerymaru****:** Me agrada que te gustara el fic. Con respecto añadir al harem a una Uchiha ten por seguro que ya tengo algo planeado para eso y puede que lo veas en este capítulo. Con respecto a Hinata, todavía no estoy muy seguro si la añadiré al harem por lo que tendré que esperar un poco para ver qué opinan los demás lectores/escritores al respecto

Sin tener que hacerlos esperar aquí está el siguiente capítulo para que lo disfruten

**PD:** En este capítulo decidí añadir a dos personajes que yo mismo cree en una de mis primeras que cree hace tiempo. No diré quiénes son pero creo que algunos se darán cuenta de cuales fueron los personajes que escogí y a cual de mis historias (Al menos las que yo escribí) pertenecen

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Reencuentro con viejos amigos<strong>

Durante el camino Naruto y Mana estaban algo intrigados ya que desde que salieron de la torre del Hokage Minato les pidió que lo siguieran; aunque sinceramente él no les había dicho a donde se dirigían lo cual les daba cierta curiosidad. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera preguntar pudieron ver que habían llegado a la zona donde estaban los clanes más importantes de la aldea lo cual claramente sorprendió bastante a Mana, pero en cambio tanto Naruto como Kurama tuvieron un mal presentimiento al respecto

– *Oye Kurama ¿No te parece muy extraño que estemos en estos sitios?, digo acabamos de llegar y esto sorpresivamente ocurre*

– **Lo mejor será que no bajemos la guardia por el momento, es muy posible que estén planeando algo por lo que la mejor opción será estar atentos a cualquier cosa **

Mientras avanzaban por el lugar tanto Mana como Naruto podían observar que a pesar de estar en la zona de los clanes principales de la aldea cada clan se distinguían entre sí, y no solamente por la estructura en la que se encontraban los sitios para cada clan

Al final llegaron al fin al sitio donde Minato vivía con su amada esposa: **El recinto del Clan Uzumaki** que curiosamente estaba junto al lado del Clan Namikaze

Al ver que llegaron al lugar donde vivía el Yondaime sorprendió bastante a Mana pero el más intrigado era Naruto ya que hasta donde recordaba nunca había escuchado que en la aldea estuviera el complejo perteneciente a su clan o al del Yondaime

Una vez que llegaron Minato les pidió que pasaran y que por favor esperaran un poco ya que tenía algo que hablar con su esposa. Ciertamente Mana y Naruto estaban sorprendidos al ver como lucía el lugar

Al cabo de unos minutos de espera, los líderes de algunos de los clanes principales habían llegado ya que según habían escuchado de parte de Kushina habían encontrado a un chico sobreviviente del clan Uzumaki por lo que decidieron ver de quien se trataba (Además de que algunos deseaban saber qué clase de chico era Naruto ya que escucharon que poseía una espada muy poco común)

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos cada uno de los líderes se presentaron para que supieran a que clan pertenecían

* * *

><p><strong>Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi<strong>

**Aburame, Hyuga, Uchiha**

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>Nota: Debido a la alteración en el _**Espacio-Tiempo**_ no todos los Uchihas como Mikoto que logro sobrevivir, murieron en la masacre pero aun así el Clan Uchiha está casi al borde de la extinción, por lo que Sasuke tendrá casi la misma personalidad de Vengador Solitario que tiene en la serie**)**, **(**Y posible también se convertirá en un traidor en potencia**)**

* * *

><p>Después de que cada líder se presentara y que Naruto (Por indicación de Kurama) hiciera una leve reverencia como señal de respeto cada uno de los líderes decidió observar a Naruto<p>

– **Así que este es el chico que pertenece al Clan Uzumaki, espero que sea capaz de comprender la situación en la que esta.-** Como siempre Hiashi poseía un semblante serio

– _Vamos Hiashi no seas tan serio con el muchacho, a pesar de todo no ha podido adaptarse_

– _**Inoichi tiene razón, a decir verdad no creo que el chico sea tan malo.**_- Choza de cierto modo tenía un pensamiento sobre Naruto parecido al de Inoichi

– Que problemático es todo esto, pero que se le puede hace.- Como siempre Shikaku tenía su clásico comportamiento

– Por cierto ¿Quién es la chica que está al lado del chico?, ya que por lo visto no es una chica común.- Como siempre Shibi Aburame demostraba ser un shinobi analítico de gran prestigió

Al ver a Mana con cuidado todos los líderes sabían que Shibi tenía razón ya que pudieron notar que había algo diferente a Mana que la distinguía de otras chicas

Antes de que alguno de los líderes empezara a incomodar a Mana Naruto les dijo a todos que al igual que él, ella había perdido a sus padres y a su familia cuando era pequeña debido a un incidente ocurrido en su "clan" hace algún tiempo por lo que ella tuvo que sobrevivir por su propia cuenta. Tiempo después un anciano al que ambos consideraban como su abuelo la encontró un día perdida en el bosque por lo que decidió cuidar de ella y posteriormente a él

Al comprender la situación sobre Naruto y Mana Hiashi y los demás decidieron a un lado la situación y así poder pasar a la razón, o al menos una parte por la que vinieron y eso era que Naruto y Mana conocieran a los herederos de los clanes. Ya que Minato como los demás líderes sabían que en algún futuro tanto Mana como Naruto debido a su situación debían de interactuar por lo menos con algunos niños y poder formar algunos lazos de amistad

Así pasaron a conocer a cada uno de los herederos de los clanes y tal y como se lo espero Naruto algunos de los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos/compañeros en el pasado habían cambiado un poco ya que cuando el trio _**Ino-Shika-Cho**_ presento a sus hijos Naruto pudo notar que Chouji estaba un poco menos "rellenito/gordo" y era un poco más activo que antes, incluso Shikamaru era un poco menos perezoso/holgazán que antes pero aun así consideraba todo como problemático pero se sorprendió al no poder encontrar a Ino

Por fortuna algunos de sus antiguos compañeros como Shino y Kiba seguían siendo los mismos de siempre aunque cuando Naruto vio a Hinata se sorprendió al ver que ya no era la misma chica tímida y reservada que conoció alguna vez ya que podía ver que ahora era un poco más decidida de lo que era antes. Pero cuando fue el turno de "conocer" a Sasuke ciertamente Naruto no se sorprendió para nada al ver que Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo chico solitario y orgulloso del clan

Aunque cuando fue el turno de Minato y Kushina en presentar a una de las pocas sobrevivientes del clan Uzumaki Naruto se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio que la chica pelirroja de nombre Alba **(**Que parecía tener la misma edad que él**)** al lado de Kushina resultaba ser su sobrina. Si lo que decía Kushina era verdad sobre que Alba era su sobrina eso significaba que ella era su prima lo cual sorprendió bastante a Naruto ya que nunca espero que algo así sucediera

Pero en cuanto Naruto vio a Alba pudo ver que detrás de ella se encontraban 2 chicas aparentemente de su edad que por alguna razón estaban como tratando de esconderse. Por lo visto ambas chicas eran un poco tímidas con los demás pero ciertamente lo que llamo bastante la atención de Naruto fue la forma en la que lucían ambas chicas

**La 1° era una chica de cabello blanco atado con una cola de caballo que llevaba puesto una especie de kimono blanco y azul que hacia resaltar su belleza**

Naruto difícilmente pudo creer que aquella chica que parecía ser dulce y gentil (Algo parecida a Hinata cuando era tímida) fuera parte del clan de Sasuke

Pero cuando vio a la otra chica que estaba junto a Alba Naruto se sorprendió bastante al ver que aquella chica era en realidad Ino, ya que a decir verdad lucía completamente diferente a lo que él la recordaba:

**Ahora Ino además de tener el cabello un poco más largo que antes (**Justo cuando era pequeña**) al tiempo que tenía el cabello suelto lo cual le daba, según la opinión de Naruto una apariencia algo adorable. Además de que ahora Ino usaba una especie de blusa morada y un short negro parecía tener una especie de collar con forma de hoja de árbol**

Después de que Naruto y Mana conocieran a los hijos de los líderes de los clanes Minato decidió contarles la razón del porque los trajo a la zona de los clanes principales

– _**Escuchen probablemente se preguntaran la razón del porque están aquí.-**_ Al ver que ambos asintieron Minato continuo**.- **_**La razón por la cual ambos están en los recintos de los clanes principales es porque a partir de este momento vivirán aquí**_

Al escuchar eso tanto Naruto como Mana se sorprendieron bastante ya que la verdad nunca esperaron que algo así sucediera. Después de recuperarse de la sorpresa y de preguntar cuál era el motivo de esa decisión Minato les dijo que debido a las leyes antiguas del Clan Uzumaki, en caso de que el clan estuviera al borde de la extinción y de ser posible era necesario reunir a todos los miembros posibles para poder reestablecer el clan y como Naruto era miembro era necesario que estuviera lo más cerca posible de su clan y así poder estar a salvo de los enemigos que odiaban al clan

Al escuchar eso Naruto medito por un momento lo dicho por Minato y hasta cierto punto era comprensible la razón del porque debía permanecer en los recintos del clan. Pero luego recordó a Mana y por lo que sabía sobre el consejo sabía que tarde o temprano tratarían de hacer algo realmente horrible con ella y eso era algo que no iba a permitir

– ¿Y qué hay de Mana?, por ningún motivo puedo dejarla sola ya que desde que estamos solos he hecho lo posible por protegerla

– **No te preocupes por eso, comprendo cómo te sientes al respecto y es por eso que Kushina y yo decidimos que Mana puede quedarse contigo y así ella podrá vivir en el recinto Uzumaki**

Al oír que Mana podría quedarse con ellos hizo que Naruto estuviera feliz, al menos así ahora podría protegerla

Una vez que Naruto y los demás chicos se retiraron Hiashi y los demás líderes de los clanes mostraron una expresión algo seria con respecto a Naruto y querían que Minato pudiera confirmar sus sospechas

– **Bien Minato ¿Qué crees que esos chicos oculten?, y es mejor que no trates de mentir ya que pude notar claramente que había algo sumamente raro en aquellos chicos**

– _Hiashi tiene razón sobre que hay algo sospechoso en aquellos chicos; especialmente en aquel chico peli-naranja ya que mis insecto se comportaron de una manera sumamente extraña al estar cerca de él_

– _La verdad no lo sé, pese a ser un sobreviviente del clan de Kushina hay algo en ese chico que me resulta extrañamente familiar_

– No sé ustedes pero por alguna razón creo, o al menos tengo la corazonada de que ese chico posiblemente sea Naruto, o por lo menos este emparentado con él de algún modo

Al escuchar esas palabras de Mikoto sorprendió bastante a todos, especialmente a Minato y a Kushina ya que a decir verdad nunca pensaron en esa posibilidad pero a decir verdad había algo que no entendían bien y eso era como fue que Mikoto llego a esa conclusión

**Kushina (con algo de esperanza):** Mikoto ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?, ¿En serio crees que pueda ser Naruto?

**Mikoto:** No es que este segura de que sea él, pero cuando use mi Sharingan pude notar que algo en el chakra de aquel chico era muy parecido a tu chakra y al de Minato. Era como si de algún modo estuviera relacionado

Al pensar que tal vez aquel chico fuese el hijo perdido de Minato y Kushina hace tanto tiempo hizo que ambos tuvieran un raro sentimiento pero aun así no querían precipitarse por lo que debían buscar alguna pista que indicara que esa teoría fuese cierta. Pero si eso era cierto y si en verdad aquel chico era Naruto querían saber qué fue lo que ocurrió con él ya que hasta donde recordaban Naruto al momento de nacer tenía el cabello rubio y no anaranjado

Mientras que Minato y los demás pensaban en lo que debían hacer al respecto Naruto al lado de Mana decidieron conocer un poco mejor a los demás chicos y decir verdad la pasaban muy bien

Naruto estaba feliz al ver que a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido sus amigos al menos no cambiaron del todo; pero a pesar de convivir nuevamente era más que obvio que Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo ya que por ningún motivo se acercaba a conversar ya que consideraba casi una pérdida de tiempo el no estar entrenando aunque a decir verdad el fuerte de Sasuke nunca fue ser conversador

Fue justo en ese momento que Naruto noto que a pesar de lo relajante de la situación tanto Ino como Yuna estaban algo calladas y un poco alejadas de los demás

Al ver que Yuna e Ino eran algo tímidas Naruto decidió que las ayudaría a superar esa timidez; la verdad no sabía porque lo hacía o porque sentía esa necesidad, tal vez porque con esa actitud de cierto modo les recordaba a Hinata o al menos a su antigua forma de ser

Al final, tras estar decidido a lo que debía de hacer Naruto se acercó a ambas chicas con la intensión de poder hablar con ellas y ver si podía hacer algo al respecto

Al ver que Naruto se acercaba a Ino y a Yuna para tratar de hablar con ellas y tratar de convivir aunque fuera un poco no paso por desapercibido por los demás y a decir verdad muchos de ellos tenían sus dudas al respecto ya que sabían bien que Ino y Yuna difícilmente hablaban con alguien a causa de su timidez

– ¿Ustedes creen que aquel chico logre hacer que Ino y Yuna interactúen un poco más?, recuerden que ellas no suelen hablar mucho

– _Creo que será interesante ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas ¿Cierto Akamaru?_- Como respuesta Kiba recibió un leve ladrido de Akamaru opinando que sí

– **Que problemático es todo esto, la verdad sería una suerte que ese chico haga que ellas interactúen con él**

– _No estoy segura del porqué, pero algo me dice que a pesar de todo ese chico si lo lograra_

– _**Opino lo mismo que Alba; para ser sincero hay algo en ese chico que me dice será capaz de lograr lo imposible.- Como siempre Shino demostraba ser alguien analítico y serio**_

A pesar de todo lo que los demás chicos decían sorpresivamente Naruto al acercarse y de tratar un poco logro que Yuna e Ino hablaran un poco más pero ciertamente ambas seguían siendo algo tímidas

Así tras hablar un poco con ellas Naruto pudo ver que a pesar de la timidez que tenían demostraban ser bastante agradables por lo que al final decidió preguntar algo que tal vez les sería difícil responder

– _**Me preguntaba porque ustedes estaban tan alejadas de los demás, ¿Por qué no se unen a la conversación?, ya que por lo que puedo ver son bastante agradables**_

– Bueno… nosotras… no sabemos si podríamos

– _Además no queremos ser un estorbo para los demás_

– _**No se preocupen, jamás pensaría que 2 chicas lindas como ustedes serían un estorbo**_

Tanto Yuna como Ino se sonrojaron levemente al ver que Naruto demostraba ser alguien caballeroso con ellas. Después de hablar un poco más y de ver que podían confiar en Naruto tanto Ino como Yuna decidieron unirse a la conversación

Al final del día todo resulto ser agradable para Naruto y Mana ya que pudieron ver que a pesar de todo Alba y los demás eran bastante agradables aunque ciertamente hubieran preferido que Sasuke fuera un poco más comunicativo

Después de pasar un buen día Hiashi junto con los demás líderes se retiraron junto con sus hijos ya que tenían algunos asuntos pendientes del clan, además de que muy pronto iniciaría la academia y sus hijos debían estar preparados para cuando empezaran su camino para ser ninjas

Una vez que todos se fueron Minato y Kushina le pidieron a Mana y a Naruto que entraran ya que debían hablar con Alba respecto a algo de gran importancia. Después de que se fueran tanto Minato y Kushina

**Kushina:** Y bien Alba ¿Qué opinas sobre ellos?

**Alba:** Son bastante agradables, pude sentir que a pesar de que Mana puede ser un poco hiperactiva es una chica bastante agradable. Aunque no sé bien porque pero hay algo en aquel chico que me hace confiar mucho en él

Al ver que Alba confiaba en ambos tanto Minato como Kushina tenían el presentimiento de que en un futuro no muy lejano pudieran formar un excelente equipo. Lamentablemente sabían que una vez que el consejo se enterara de lo ocurrido no dudarían en actuar y tratar de sacar provecho de lo ocurrido

Por desgracia sus intuiciones con respecto al consejo se hicieron realidad ya que un ambu apareció y les informo que debían ir a junta de último minuto ya que había un tema de gran importancia que debían discutir

Al ver que no tenían más opción tanto Minato como Kushina sabían que debían hacer algo al respecto. Después de informarle al ambu que irían en un momento ya que antes tenían algo que atender el ambu desapareció para informarle al consejo que pronto llegarían

Tras decidir lo que debían hacer ambos le pidieron a Alba que entrara a la mansión y tratara de conocer un poco mejor a Mana y a Naruto ya que no sabían con certeza cuanto tardarían en la reunión

**Sala del consejo**

En la sala de consejo había un gran silencio ya que tanto el lado civil como el lado ninja estaban reunidos esperando que la reunión diera inicio ya que según lo que escucharon de parte de Tsunade y Danzo **(Que "novedad" que este enterado)** había algo de gran importancia que debía ser discutido

Al paso de unos minutos Minato y Kushina al lado de Tsunade llegaron y así dio al fin inicio la reunión

Después de oír que recientemente un sobreviviente del clan Uzumaki junto a una chica de un clan desconocido aparecieran de la nada y que además el sobreviviente del clan Uzumaki fuese un chico que poseía una espada fuera de lo común sorprendió bastante a todos ya que nunca esperaron que algo así sucediera

Por varios minutos estuvieron debatiendo de lo que debían hacer al respecto con Naruto y Mana, algunos sugerían que lo mejor era ponerlos bajo vigilancia debido a que eran, según sus palabras eran algo sospechosos que aparecieran de repente en la aldea; especialmente Naruto por portar aquella arma a pesar de ser un simple niño

Incluso hubo quienes sugerían que la espada que poseía Naruto debería ser entregada a Sasuke ya que los Uchihas eran los mejores para portar aquel tipo de armas y que además en un futuro Mana al lado de Yuna debían ayudar a Sasuke a reconstruir el clan ya que Mana al ser de un clan desconocido era posible que de algún modo pudiera beneficiar al Sharingan

Claro que al oír semejantes estupideces tanto Minato como Mikoto e inclusive Tsunade se negaron ya que por ningún motivo permitirían que Mana y Yuna sufrieran semejante destino

Al no poder encontrar alguna solución adecuada al problema un sujeto que parecía ser una momia en plena momificación decidió tomar la palabra y así poder sugerir algo que pudiera beneficiar según sus palabras a la aldea

– Si me lo permiten creo que tengo la solución perfecta a nuestros problemas

– _¿Qué es lo que propones hacer Danzo?, y será mejor que sea algo bueno _- Era más que claro que Sarutobi no confiaba en lo más mínimo en Danzo

– Al ver que ese chiquillo es capaz de manejar un arma de alto calibre, o al menos es capaz de portarla sin problemas y que esa chiquilla sea de un clan desconocido lo mejor sería que me permitieran entrenarlos como Ambus de Raíz y así poder aprovechar sus habilidades al máximo

Al escuchar esa sugerencia varios de los que estaban presentes creyeron que tal vez esa sería una buena idea pero conociendo muy bien como era Danzo con respecto al asunto de "entrenar" a sus ambus Minato al lado de varios de los líderes de clanes importantes se opusieron rotundamente ya que consideraban algo casi inhumano convertir a 2 pequeños e inocentes chicos en armas de guerra sin emociones

Tras deliberar por casi 1 hora tanto Tsunade como Sarutobi con el apoyo de varios de los líderes decidieron que lo mejor para Mana y Naruto sería que ambos quedaran bajo la tutela de Minato y Kushina ya que de ser así al menos tendrían donde vivir

Al ver que no podía hacer nada en lo absoluto Danzo casi a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar las condiciones con respecto al asunto de Mana y Naruto. Pero aun así no se daría por vencido; tarde o temprano encontraría la forma de conseguir más poder para su propio beneficio

Después de que la reunión terminara y que todo estuviera en orden con lo acordado Minato y Kushina regresaron a la mansión para darles a Naruto y a los demás la noticia aunque sinceramente

Durante todo el camino de regreso a la mansión ambos estuvieron pensando en lo ocurría a partir de hoy, ya que a pesar de poder ayudar a Naruto y a Mana no sabían si tendrían lo necesario para ser como una familia

– Minato ¿Crees que hayamos hecho lo correcto?, después de todo no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo. No después de lo ocurrido

Aunque ya hayan transcurrido casi 9 años de lo ocurrido aquel fatídico día Kushina todavía tenía muy malos recuerdos y sensaciones de lo que había ocurrido con respecto al ataque de aquel enmascarado y posteriormente la desaparición

Al ver lo triste que estaba Kushina con respecto al asunto de lo ocurrido años atrás Minato no podía dejarse de culpar ya que si hubiera sido más fuertes tal vez nada de eso hubiera pasado

– _No te preocupes Kushina, te aseguro que a pesar de lo que ocurra seremos capaces de seguir adelante. Ya verás que a pesar de todo serás una gran madre, no solo para Alba. Sino también para Naruto y Mana_

– **Gracias…** Al escuchar esas palabras Kushina se sintió un poco mejor**… Te prometo que hare lo posible para que esos chicos se sientan como en familia**

Al tener más confianza que antes tanto Minato como Kushina se prometieron que a pesar de todo harían lo posible por ser una gran familia

Al llegar a la mansión tanto Minato como Kushina se sorprendieron al ver que todos estaban profundamente dormidos; por lo visto tanto Alba como los demás al fin se empezaban a llevar bien. Incluso los 3 decidieron dormir cerca para poder pasar la noche

Aunque lo más curioso de todo era que a pesar de estar profundamente dormida Mana no dejaba de abrazar cariñosamente a Naruto como si fuera su propio oso de peluche

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlos Minato y Kushina llevaron a Naruto y a las chicas a un sitio un poco más cómodo para que pudieran descansar un poco mejor

Después de este día la vida de Naruto y los demás cambiara. Ya sea para bien o para mal solo el destino sabrá responder a esa pregunta

* * *

><p>Espero que le haya agradado el capítulo de hoy. Como dije al principio del capítulo hay ocasiones en las cuales puedo escribir con mucha inspiración los capítulos de mis historias<p>

Como pudieron ver en este capítulo Mikoto al igual que Yuna sobrevivió a la masacre del Clan, pero a pesar de eso Sasuke seguirá buscando venganza contra Itachi por lo que le hizo al clan

Incluso Naruto pudo reencontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros y ver que algunos de ellos cambiaron bastante su forma de ser; especialmente Ino ya que su forma de ser es completamente distinta

Con respecto al asunto de Naruto tengan por seguro que no revelara su verdadera identidad; al menos no por el momento ya que todavía tiene algunas cosas por hacer antes de que eso ocurra

Con respecto a la aparición de Yuna y Alba en este fic. Digamos que fue un pequeño homenaje del fic que escribí donde aparecen ellas ya que a pesar de todo aquel fic que escribí con anterioridad es muy especial para mí; pero eso no significa que los otros fics que tengo (Los que escribí yo mismo y los que pude salvar de Krasni) no sean igual de importantes para mí

Con respecto a las chicas que sugerí para el harem de Naruto en el capítulo pasado espero que puedan decirme a cuales chicas debo añadir. Ya sean solamente 3 de las 6 que di a elegir o simplemente todas; por lo que espero que piensen antes de escoger ya que el harem por el momento será un harem máximo de 7 chicas. Tampoco olviden que a pesar de las opciones que di también pueden sugerir otras chicas para el harem

Aunque la verdad aun no estoy seguro si deba añadir a Ino y a Hinata al harem por lo que espero que me digan si es una buena ideo o no. Con respecto a Alba y Yuna creo que la idea de que estén en el harem es algo tentador por lo que espero que les guste la idea

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima y no olviden leer cualquiera de mis otros fics que tengo hasta ahora. También si alguien quiere saber cuáles son los fics que he leído donde Naruto tiene como pareja principal a una chica muy poco común (**Tayuya, Naruko, Sari, Kin, Tenten, Fuu (Jinchuriki), y Sara**) solo pregúnteme para recomendarles los fics


	6. El tiempo va ticias Inquietant

forum/university-school-roleplay/dragon-rider-o-a/t.83032585/

Perdón por la demora pero he estado algo ocupado últimamente por lo que me ha sido algo difícil actualizar por lo que espero que este capítulo vaya a ser de su agrado

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Guest:<strong> Veré lo que puedo hacer al respecto con las opciones que me diste, respecto a la opción de Shizuka y Sara creo que es algo tentador ponerlas en el harem

**Guest:** Con respecto a Ino, Hinata y Tenten y las otras opciones lo pensare ya que en este harem tratare de hacer lo posible por incluir chicas poco usuales en los harem

**Gerymaru****:** Mana oficialmente está incluida en el harem. Con respecto a las otras chicas veré lo que puedo hacer

**Zafir09****:** De las opciones que me diste para el harem ya escogí algunas chicas. Sobre el asunto de Naruto, digamos que aún falta algo de tiempo para que les revele a Minato y a Kushina quien es en realidad. Con respecto a mi fic de UN SELLO Y UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO tardare algo en actualizarlo ya que además de que estaré algo ocupado con la escuela pienso actualizarlo en Foros DZ y en Fanfic ES por lo que espero que entiendas

**Soul of Demon****:** Con respecto al harem créeme que tratare de hacer un harem con chicas que casi nunca se han utilizado, por lo que espero tener algo de suerte ya que pienso hacer lo que pocos se han atrevido a hacer y eso es utilizar chicas muy poco comunes en el harem

**caballerooscuro117****:** Espero que mi PM te haya aclarado las dudas que tenías sobre Naruto. Sobre las opciones que me distes sobre las chicas lo pensare. Además ten por seguro que Danzo tarde o temprano sufrirá

**gabriel021****:** Espero que en este capítulo te agrade la reacción de Naruto y Mana ya que no se si fue buena la reacción que puse de ellos. Con respecto a la cantidad de chicas para el harem haré lo posible para que sea la cantidad adecuada para el harem

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: El tiempo va pasando. Noticias Inquietantes<strong>

Ha pasado casi 1 año y medio desde que Naruto y Mana llegaron a la aldea y hasta ahora han sido capaces de aprender algunas cosas que resultaron ser bastante útiles para su misión aunque la verdad el hecho de que Minato y Kushina decidieran "adoptarlos" por así decirlo fue algo que los sorprendió bastante ya que nunca imaginaron que algo así sucedería

Al saber que lo que había sucedido había sorprendido bastante a ambos, y ciertamente no olvidaran tan fácil lo que ocurrió aquel día

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

Después de la reunión Minato y Kushina sabían que sería algo difícil explicarles a Naruto y a Mana lo que había ocurrido durante la reunión pero sabían que Naruto y Mana necesitaban saber lo que ahora pasara con ellos

Al día siguiente en la mansión Minato y Kushina le pidieron a Naruto, Mana y a Alba que bajaran a la sala ya que tenían un asunto de gran importancia que debían de informarles

Después de que Naruto al lado Mana y Alba bajaran a la sala pudieron ver que Minato y Kushina estaban algo serios ya que les informarían lo que se decidió durante la reunión por lo que debían tener cuidado con lo que estaban a punto de decirles

Tras pensar con cuidado lo que iban a decir al respecto tanto Minato y Kushina les contaron que en la reunión con el consejo algunos miembros sugirieron que Naruto y Mana debían ser vigilados por algún tiempo. Así durante algunos minutos Alba, Naruto y Mana estuvieron contando algunas cosas que se habían discutido durante la reunión

Al principio tanto Naruto como Mana estaban de acuerdo con algunas cosas que habían sugerido pero al oír que el consejo quería utilizar a Mana y a Yuna como simples incubadoras para poder mejorar el poder del Clan Uchiha molesto bastante a Alba y a Mana ya que por ningún motivo permitirían que algo así sucediera pero lo que realmente enfureció a Naruto fue el hecho de que Danzo tratara de utilizarlo a él y a Mana como simples "herramientas" que pudiera manejar a su antojo

Por fortuna Minato les dijo que a pesar de todo tanto Mana como Yuna estaban a salvo de ese problema, además de que por ningún motivo permitirían que Danzo hiciera de las suyas

El saber que estaban a salvo de Danzo, por así decirlo hacia que Naruto se relajara un poco, pero sabía que sin importar lo que pase no debe bajar la guardia ya que Danzo no es de los que se quedan de brazos cruzados con respecto a lo que quieren

Haciendo el asunto de Danzo a un lado aún quedaba algo que Naruto y Mana debían saber y eso era el asunto de donde se quedarían a partir de ahora ya que a pesar de todo y el hecho de tener que vivir en el complejo Uzumaki les daba algo de intriga ya que hasta donde sabían, o al menos recordaban Kushina y Alba eran las únicas Uzumakis con vida. Como si sus pensamientos fueran adivinados Kushina les dijo que a partir de ahora ambos vivirían en el complejo Uzumaki al lado ella, Minato como su tutores legales y así Alba tendría con quien convivir y tal vez llamar primos y tal vez relacionarse casi como hermanos en un futuro no muy lejano lo cual claramente sorprendió a Naruto y a las chicas (Mana y Alba)

Al saber que ahora estaban relacionados de esa manera sorprendió bastante a Naruto y a Mana ya que nunca imaginaron que algo así llegara a suceder, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa Mana les pregunto que si estaban completamente seguros de lo que habían decidido recibiendo como respuesta un cálido abrazo de Kushina diciéndole que estaría más que feliz de que eso pasara

Ahora que eso sucedió Naruto sabía que debía de tener más cuidado con lo que hacía ya que si se descuidaba aunque fuera un poco era posible que lo descubrieran tarde o temprano y eso era algo que debía evitar a toda costa, al menos por el momento

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

><p>Después de aquel día varias cosas habían ocurrido en la aldea en el transcurso de 1 año y medio, cosas que harían que Naruto y Mana se preparan mejor para la misión a la cual fueron enviados<p>

**Mansión Namikaze**

**(Habitación de Naruto)**

En estos momentos Naruto se encontraba en su habitación meditando en posición de loto sobre lo ocurrido hasta el momento desde el día que regreso al pasado con ayuda de Yamamoto y los demás. A decir verdad desde que llego nuevamente a la aldea ha tenido varios problemas para poder acostumbrarse ya que a pesar de poder estar nuevamente en su hogar las cosas eran casi diferentes a lo que él recordaba pero lo más difícil hasta ahora ha sido mantener su identidad en secreto

Hasta el momento Naruto ha logrado mantener su verdadera identidad oculta pero a decir verdad ha sido algo difícil para Naruto poder mantener su identidad en secreto; después de todo debido al límite de control de chakra que tiene por el momento difícilmente ha podido mantener su apariencia actual

**(Recuerden que Naruto con algo de ayuda de Kurama está usando el Jutsu de Transformación para así poder lucir diferente y no levantar sospechas al respecto)**

Le gustara o no a Naruto dado que había regresado a la edad de 9 años (1 Año y medio antes ya que ahora tiene casi 11 años) su cuerpo no tenía la misma resistencia que solía tener con anterioridad por lo que debía entrenar bastante para poder mejorar su habilidad y resistencia como ninja

Especialmente si quería detener los planes de Akatsuki ya que sabía que si quería evitar que lo ocurrido en la 4° guerra debía de hacerse más fuerte de lo que fue en aquel entonces, y para eso debía de recorrer un largo camino por delante, sobre todo si deseaba controlar los poderes que le fueron otorgados

Mientras Naruto meditaba en su sub-consiente sobre lo que debía de hacer al respecto con su entrenamiento pudo sentir la presencia de Leonidas aproximarse a él

– _¿Qué sucede Leonidas?_

– Naruto sé qué estás preocupado por Akatsuki pero debes saber que de esto modo no conseguirás

– _¿Y que se supone que deba hacer?, si no hago algo jamás podré avanzar y a este paso no podré derrotar a Akatsuki_

– Comprendo bien lo que dices pero lo mejor sería que entrenes a un ritmo calmado y busques una forma de fortalecerte con tus nuevas habilidades sin levantar sospechas

Naruto medito lo dichos por Leonidas por unos momentos, era cierto que debía de fortalecer lo mejor posible las habilidades que había adquirido pero hasta ahora no ha sido capaz de lograrlo ya que desde algún tiempo ha sido vigilado por algunos ambus lo cual dificultaba bastante sus entrenamientos. Sabía que si no tenía cuidado era posible que en algún momento lo descubrieran

Mientras meditaba sobre lo que debía de hacer Naruto pudo escuchar que alguien había entrado a su habitación, al abrir uno de sus ojos pudo notar que se trataba de Mana que se había sentado al lado de él. También pudo notar que Mana llevaba algo de la ropa que Alba le había prestado recientemente la cual consistía en una blusa de color amarillo sin mangas al igual que una falda azul marino que llegaba hasta sus rodillas

Durante algunos minutos hubo un silencio en el que ninguno de los 2 quería decir algo, al final fue Mana quien decidió hablar ya que había algo que quería preguntarle a Naruto con respecto a Minato y Kushina

– Por cierto Naruto ¿Crees que Minato-sama y Kushina-san sospechen algo con respecto a tu verdadera identidad?, después de todo al estar desde hace casi 1 año y medio aquí ya debería de tener algunas sospechas

– _**Por lo que he notado hasta ahora puedo decir que ambos tienen leves especulaciones sobre mi verdadera identidad, pero a decir verdad en algunas ocasiones me ha costado algo de trabajo seguir manteniendo mi apariencia actual**_

Pensar en el hecho de ser descubierto era algo que incomodaba un poco a Naruto ya que no estaba del todo seguro de cómo debería de actuar. Por más que quisiera que Minato y Kushina supieran que él es en realidad su hijo y que además está vivo en el fondo sabía que aún no era el momento adecuado, aún debía de hacer algunas cosas de gran importancia antes de que ese día llegue

Tras pensar lo suficiente Naruto decidió salir y tomar algo de aire fresco para poder relajarse un poco de sus pensamientos; mientras avanzaba por la mansión en compañía de Mana, Naruto fue capaz de relajarse un poco ya que había algo en el ambiente que por alguna razón lo tranquilizaba

Al llegar al patio pudieron ver que Alba se encontraba practicando un poco el arrogamiento de Kunais y shuriken hacia blancos móviles y a decir verdad no lo hacía nada mal

Lo que Naruto y Mana ignoraban, o por lo menos desconocían era que el enemigo ya había comenzado a moverse y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que sus planes empezaran a afectar al mundo

Justo en estos momentos lejos de los continentes elementales, justo en lo que parecía ser una especie de abismo se encontraban reunidos 3 de los 5 misteriosos encapuchados. Todo parecía indicar que se habían reunido para algo de gran importancia ya que por lo general no suelen reunirse en sitios como en el que estaban

– _Y bien Yasha ¿Al fin lo encontraste?_

– **Así es, aunque fue algo difícil poder encontrar su ubicación ya que por lo visto hicieron lo posible por ocultarlo de los demás aunque sinceramente debieron escoger un mejor sitio donde sellarlo**

Si uno miraba bien podía notar que los 3 sujetos estaban parados sobre lo que parecía ser un foso congelado donde se podía apreciar que en el fondo había una especie de grabado en lapida de lo que parecía ser una criatura con algunos _**sellos/kanjis**_ alrededor que de algún modo parecían evitar que aquella criatura escapara de su prisión

– _La verdad no sé porque necesitamos de esta criatura, después de todo si fue encerrada en esta lapida de piedra no debe ser tan poderosa_

– Escucha bien Shishio, aunque no lo parezca esta criatura posee un poder que necesitamos si queremos llevar a cabo nuestros planes ya que es muy probable que ciertas personas indeseadas traten de interferir

A pesar de lo que Kyoaku digiera simplemente Shishio seguía sin tomarle la menor importancia al asunto; arto de tener que escuchar lo dicho por Kyoaku Shishio simplemente le dijo que se callara de una vez o de lo contrario le cerraría la boca con un buen golpe lo cual causo que Kyoaku se molestara bastante

– Es mejor que cuides tus palabras ya que si te descuidas me asegurare de arrancarte la lengua

– _Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras, claro si es que tienes el valor para respaldar tus acciones_

Antes de que Shishio y Kyoaku **(malvado en japonés)** empezaran a discutir Yasha los interrumpió ya que habían venido a liberar a la criatura de su sello y no a discutir por estupideces sin sentido, además de que no tenía ganas de oírlos discutir

– **Es mejor que dejen sus pleitos para más tarde. Lo que importa ahora es liberar a la criatura que se encuentra sellada en el gravado ya que nuestra misión fue hacer lo posible por traer de vuelta a la vida a esta poderosa criatura**

Tras detener su pelea y de declarar una tregua temporal Yasha y los demás se colocaron en forma de triángulo alrededor de la lápida del fondo congelado donde se encontraba sellada el alma de aquella criatura. Tras unos momentos de preparación Yasha y los demás concentraron casi una cuarta parte de sus energías para tratar de romper las ataduras de la lápida

Tras varios y agotadores minutos Yasha y los demás lograron extraer del fondo del pozo congelado la lápida de piedra que se encontraba sellada en lo más profundo de aquel pozo

* * *

><p>Imagen de la Lápida antigua<p>

** . /bcfa13ccfe73e4f6059ad4e0469f9d02/tumblr_inline_**

* * *

><p>Una vez que lograron extraer aquella lapida del pozo Yasha y los demás abrieron una especie de portal y así asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien Yasha y los demás desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno llevándose consigo la lápida sin ningún problema<p>

Lo que ellos ignoraban era que a pesar de sus esfuerzos de pasar desapercibidos habían cometido un gran error que podía dificúltales las cosas si no hacían algo al respecto; a causa de remover el sello sin utilizar los procedimientos adecuados para la extracción habían provocado una leve distorsión de energía en el lugar lo cual provoco que Yamamoto y Hades pudieran percatarse de lo ocurrido

Aunque no lo parecía tanto Yamamoto como Hades estaban algo preocupados por percibir aquella distorsión de energía ya que sabían mejor que nadie que la liberación de aquella criatura solo traería graves problemas

Al ver que la situación se había complicado más de lo que imaginaron tanto Hades como Yamamoto sabían que debían de hacer algo al respecto con la nueva amenaza

Regresando a Konoha en estos momentos tanto Naruto y Mana se encontraban en la academia aprendiendo lo necesario para poder convertirse en ninjas, aunque sinceramente Naruto consideraba algo aburrido tener que cursar nuevamente la academia aunque a decir verdad habían algunas cosas que haría que su estancia no fuera tan aburrida

Desde el día en el que Naruto al lado de Mana ingresaron nuevamente a la academia Naruto pudo notar que casi nada había cambiado en lo más mínimo ya que a pesar de todo Iruka seguía siendo el mismo de siempre lo cual había alegrado a Naruto. Y al igual que Iruka, Mizuki no había cambiado en lo más mínimo ya que sin importar lo que hiciera para ocultar su verdadera forma de ser Naruto sabía muy bien que Mizuki seguía siendo el mismo traidor

Al tener nuevamente la oportunidad de rehacer las cosas Naruto se aseguraría de que a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido haría lo posible por corregir algunos sucesos que tal vez le ayudarían para evitar que las cosas se complicaran en la 4° Guerra. Pero a pesar de saber lo que ocurriría Naruto sabía que debía pasar desapercibido lo mejor que pudiera ya que había cosas que debían de transcurrir tal y como ocurrieron en el pasado

**Academia Ninja**

En estos momentos los estudiantes se encontraban practicando en el patio de la academia el uso de practicar sus habilidades con kunais para arrojarlas a los blancos puestos en los troncos que hay en el patio

Como era de esperarse durante las prácticas algunos de los estudiantes que demostraron tener gran habilidad en el uso de kunais fueron Sasuke y Alba ya que ambos habían recibido con anterioridad algo de entrenamiento por parte de sus respectivos clanes

En cuanto fue el turno de Naruto de lanzar los kunais realmente no sabía que debía hacer en una situación así; aunque sus habilidades fueran un poco mejor de lo que fueron en la academia debía hacer lo posible por pasar desapercibido lo mejor que pudiera. Tras analizar con cuidado la situación Naruto decidió fallar 3 de los 7 tiros ya que no quería llamar mucho la atención

Aunque Naruto hubiera mejorado un poco sus nuevas habilidades adquiridas desde hace ya 1 año y medio gracias al entrenamiento especial recibido en su sub-consiente por parte de Kurama y Leonidas aún no debía demostrar de lo que era capaz de hacer, especialmente ya que aún no tenía control total de sus habilidades

Aunque en el caso de Mana era algo diferente. A pesar de que Mana aún no estuviera del todo acostumbrada a las actividades de la academia y que además tuviera algunos problemas para poder utilizar chakra demostraba ser una de las mejores estudiantes

Después de un par de horas las clases del día habían acabado por lo que todos los estudiantes se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares. Mientras Naruto y Mana preparaban todo para poder irse Naruto pudo sentir un leve hormigueo justo donde estaba el sello en brazo izquierdo

Lejos de las naciones elementales, justo en entre las fronteras que limitan el mundo espiritual tanto Hades como Yamamoto estaban haciendo lo posible por contactar a Naruto a través del sello que lo vinculaba a Cerberos

Mientras Mana y Naruto regresaban al complejo Uzumaki para poder descansar un poco Naruto pudo sentir nuevamente una especie de hormigueo en su brazo izquierdo pero esta vez empezó a arder un poco, al principio Naruto decidió ignorar la sensación pero mientras más avanzaban más sentía Naruto que el ardor comenzaba a aumentar poco a poco hasta que al mirar su brazo pudo ver que la marca que tenía empezó a brillar un poco de una forma un tanto extraña, algo que no paso desapercibido por Mana

– ¿Qué sucede Naruto-Kun?

– _No lo sé Mana, por alguna razón siento que algo no está bien, es como si mi marca tratara de decirme algo_

Al ver que la marca de Naruto actuaba de esa forma Mana pudo percibir que Yamamoto y Hades trataban de contactar a Naruto para así poder informarle sobre algo

Al ver lo que sucedía Mana le sugirió a Naruto que debían ir a un mejor sitio para poder ver lo que pasaba, no sin antes dejar a 2 clones con la apariencia de ellos para evitar que alguien sospecha. Una vez hechos los clones y de asegurarse de que nadie los siguiera Naruto y Mana se dirigieron al bosque más cercano de la aldea

Una vez que Naruto y Mana estuvieron lo más lejos posible de los alrededores Naruto concentro algo del poder que podía controlar justo en el sello para poder hacer contacto con Yamamoto y Hades

Lo siguiente que Naruto y Mana vieron fue que estaban en una especie de campo oscuro, después de algunos segundos tanto Hades como Yamamoto aparecieron y a juzgar por su expresión tanto Naruto y Mana sabían que algo malo estaba sucediendo

Tras unos minutos Yamamoto y Hades les contaron a Naruto y a Mana que el enemigo había comenzado a moverse ya que recientemente habían percibido una pequeña alteración de energía debido a una especie de abertura en la prisión de una antigua criatura que desde hace mucho tiempo ha permanecido sellada dado que su poder sería demasiado como para que alguien pudiera enfrentarlo con facilidad

Al saber que el enemigo tenía bajo su poder a una criatura de semejante poder preocupo bastante a Mana y a Naruto ya que si eso era verdad estarían en graves problemas. Una vez que se recuperaron de la sorpresa Naruto les pregunto que si no eran capaces de hacer algo al respecto para detener al enemigo ya que según lo que tenían entendido esa criatura posee un poder casi igual al que posee aquel dragón que han estado tratando de liberar. Por desgracia ni Hades ni Yamamoto podían hacer algo al respecto ya que el asunto era más delicado de lo que Naruto y Mana podían imaginar

– Temo que no es tan fácil como creen. A pesar de todo lo que intentemos solamente el poder reunido de al menos 3 de los 5 elegidos bastara para detener a esa criatura

– _**La ventaja que tenemos por el momento es que a pesar de que tengan la lápida de aquella criatura el enemigo le tomara algo de tiempo poder romper las ataduras que mantienen sellada a aquella criatura**_

Saber que al menos tenían algo de tiempo antes de que eso pasara fueron buenas noticias pero aun así Naruto y Mana estaban algo intrigados con el asunto de los demás elegidos ya que no tenían la más mínima idea de quienes pudieran ser los otros 4 elegidos

Al ver sus dudas Yamamoto les dijo que los demás elegidos, o al menos algunos de ellos pronto aparecerán ya que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los 4 Dragones faltantes resurjan de su largo sueño ya que todavía no han aparecido algún humano digno de usar su poder

Así tras darles lo últimos detalles de lo ocurrido al respecto con el enemigo y de lo que debían de hacer al respecto en caso de que se toparan con alguno de los elegidos durante su misión Hades y Yamamoto se retiraron no sin antes advertirles a Naruto y a Mana que pasara lo que pasara debían tener mucho cuidado ya que era posible que el enemigo tratara de hacer algo al respecto para dañarlos

Una vez que regresaron al bosque donde estaban anteriormente Mana pudo notar que Naruto poseía una expresión bastante seria y la verdad no lo podía culpar ya que ahora que sabían lo que estaba en juego debían hacer lo posible por fortalecerse pero sinceramente Mana temía que Naruto se tomara muy enserio el asunto

* * *

><p>Como pudieron ver ya transcurrió 1 año y medio desde que Naruto y Mana llegaron a la aldea. Durante ese tiempo Naruto ha hecho lo posible por entrenar sus nuevas habilidades ya que a pesar de estar viviendo en el complejo Uzumaki de vez en cuando suele ser vigilado por varios Ambus, ya sean los ambus que asigno Minato o Ambus de RAÍZ que mando Danzo para que vigilaran a Naruto en secreto<p>

También notaron que el enemigo adquirió lo que parecía ser la lápida donde esta sellada el alma de una criatura que creo que algunos reconocerán con la imagen que coloque

Con respecto al asunto de los otros 4 elegidos deberán saber que con el tiempo irán apareciendo. También deben saber que cada elegido además de tener un dragón como compañero será representado por un elemento propio

Hasta el momento solo tengo elegidos a 2 de los elegidos/herederos del poder de cada dragón al igual que el elemento que poseen como respectivos guardianes:

**Viento: **Obviamente Naruto será el que use el elemento viento, aunque gracias a su relación como Jinchuriki de Kurama también representara al fuego pero no como elemento principal ni como guardián **(Nota: A pesar de tener el rinnegan y de poder usar varios elementos (Obviamente después de entrenar lo suficiente) Naruto será el guardián del elemento viento)**

**Oscuridad:** El guardián del elemento Oscuridad fue una creación que le permití crear a _**Soul Of Demon**_. Por el momento no revelare quienes ya que es un sorpresa

Con respecto al harem digamos que ya tengo como una opción de las chicas que tal vez pueda poner en el harem y la razón del porque las elegí:

**Alba y Yuna:** La razón es porque pienso hacer como un pequeño homenaje a la 1° historia que hice (Un sello y un nuevo compañero) por lo que decidí añadirlas al harem

**Sara:** Además de que posiblemente sea una Uzumaki por ser pelirroja debido a la alteración que hubo en el balance del espacio tiempo podía poner que ella es de la misma edad de Naruto y busca con algo de ayuda a los sobrevivientes del casi extinto Clan Uzumaki

**Amaru:** A parte de ser pelirroja al tener sellado en su interior al _Reibi no Menhiru_ (**Sanguijuela Enmascarada)**Naruto deberá de protegerla para evitar que le suceda lo que le ocurrió (Que el Jūbi absorba al _Reibi no Menhiru_ (**Sanguijuela Enmascarada**)

**Shizuka:** Una vez que Shizuka) llegue a la aldea durante los exámenes Chunin (Ya que tengo planeado que aparezca en esa parte de la historia y sepa que Naruto es discípulo de Jiraiya (Durante la fase de entrenamiento para los exámenes chunnin) será divertido ver lo que pasara. Especialmente cuando Kushina y Tsunade descubran lo que Jiraiya le propuso a la sensei de Shizuka tiempo atrás

**Fuu:** Al igual que Naruto, ella es una jinchuriki por lo que ella podría sentirse cómoda al lado de Naruto

**Hokuto:** Al igual que Hinata, Hokuto ha sido de las pocas chicas que se han enamorado de Naruto en la serie. Además hasta donde sé casi nunca la han colocado en un Harem

Recuerden que por el momento esta dedición sobre cómo será el harem de Naruto no es completamente definitiva ya que a puede que atreves del progreso de la historia mi decisión cambie, además recuerden que además de las chicas que puse ahorita pueden escoger entre las siguientes opciones:

* * *

><p><strong>Yakumo, Amaru<br>Sasame, Hotaru  
>Ayame, Tsukino de Tsukigakure (Personaje Femenino que sale en el videojuego Naruto shippuden Ultímate Ninja Héroes 3)<strong>

* * *

><p>A decir verdad será algo difícil de escoger a que chicas debo de poner en el harem ya que además de que solo utilizare chicas que rara vez están en un harem tratare de hacer lo posible para que sea un harem que no sea tan extenso como lo sería normalmente (Máximo de seis o siete chicas)<p>

Antes de continuar deben saber de antemano que con respecto a la idea de colocar un Fem-Haku en un harem creo que no se va a ser posible. No es que tenga nada en contra de esa idea pero a decir verdad no soy bueno escribiendo en un fic sobre que Haku sea tratado como chica; por más afeminado que luzca físicamente me es algo difícil escribir sobre el siendo una chica

**PD:** Además de las chicas que escogí para que tal vez estén en el harem no estoy seguro si deba añadir a Karin y a Tayuya al harem. No es que no quiera añadirlas, pero al tratar de hacer un harem corto me es algo difícil saber que chicas debo de escoger al respecto

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima y espero que puedan darme algunos consejos de lo que deba hacer al respecto con el asunto del harem


	7. La graduación y un encuentro inesperado

Espero que el capítulo de hoy les agrade ya que tengo unas pequeñas sorpresas preparadas

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Soul of Demon<strong>**:** Gracias por tu review. Con respecto a la cantidad de chicas que usare en el harem haré lo posible por escoger un número estable para poder utilizar. Además creo que te va a agradar el personaje que aparecerá en este fic

**Gerymaru****:** Tratare de ver si puedo incluir a Tayuya al harem, además de que tienes razón sobre ella. Sus rasgos y su forma de ser son probablemente algo común en chicas Uzumakis (Ejemplo: Kushina). Con respecto a Amaru, Sara y Hokuto tratare de incluirlas en el harem

**Zafir09****:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Créeme que el día en el que Minato y Kushina se enteren que adoptaron a su propio hijo se llevaran una gran sorpresa por lo que tratare de hacer lo posible para que sea algo inolvidable. Deberás saber que Danzo no se rendirá tan fácil para cumplir sus ambiciones. Con respecto de que Athena y Hades hagan una tregua temporal debido al asunto actual lo pensare. Además creo que la idea de que Naruto tenga la armadura de fénix en combinación con su zampakotou del fénix sería algo original en los fics ya que a decir verdad creo que tengo una gran idea que tal vez valga la pena intentar

Sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capítulo para evitar aburrirlos

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: La graduación y un encuentro inesperado<strong>

Han pasado 2 meses desde que Mana y Naruto se enteraron por partes de Hades y Yamamoto que el enemigo ya había empezado a moverse y que posiblemente que el enemigo trataría de buscar la forma de atacarlos por lo que ahora deberían de estar más alertas. Durante los 2 meses siguientes Naruto decidió emplear la mayor parte de su tiempo libre para entrenar sus nuevas habilidades y así poder dominarlas lo mejor posible ya que si quería enfrentarse no solo a Akatsuki sino también al enemigo que estaba en busca de los demás elegidos sabía que debía de hacerse más fuerte a toda costa

**Zona Rocosa de Entrenamiento #12**

**(Zona Abandonada)**

En estos momentos Naruto se encontraba entrenando algunos ejercicios avanzados para poder mejorar su resistencia tanto física como sus reservas de chakra pero a decir verdad le costaba algo de trabajo poder controlar sus nuevas habilidades. Por fortuna Naruto sabía que en la zona de entrenamiento en la que estaba actualmente había sido abandonada hacía varios años debido a su estructura un tanto inestable para entrenar por lo que era el lugar ideal para entrenar en secreto

Tras entrenar por cas horas seguidas Naruto decidió descansar un poco ya que había llegado al límite de su resistencia, además sabía que si seguía entrenando de esa forma tarde o temprano llamaría la atención de los ambus y eso era algo que quería evitar

Tras sentarse bajo la sombra de uno de los pocos árboles que había en la zona Naruto se colocó en posición de loto para así poder meditar un poco sobre cómo debía desarrollar nuevas formas de entrenamiento. Fue justo en ese momento que Naruto pudo percibir que Leonidas y Kurama trataban de hacer contacto con él

– Naruto no deberías sobre esforzarte tanto, recuerda que tu cuerpo aún no posee la resistencia que solías tener

– _Lo siento Kurama pero no puedo darme el lujo de descansar tanto, especialmente conociendo la amenaza que representa akatsuki_

Por más que quisiera descansar Naruto sabía que Akatsuki era realmente peligroso por lo que debía de entrenar lo más que pudiera y así poder mejorar, especialmente si deseaba controlar sus nuevas habilidades ya que por el momento solo era capaz de usar el 25% de todo su poder real

– **Sé deseas derrotar a Akatsuki debes de volverte más fuerte de lo que fuiste con anterioridad pero debes comprender que no todo depende de ti. Recuerda que a pesar de todo tienes gente importante que siempre estará a tu lado**

– _Por más que te esfuerces en mejorar y de las dificultades que debas enfrentar recuerda que tienes gente importante que confía en ti por lo cual debes confiar en ellos_

Naruto medito por algunos minutos las palabras dichas por Leonidas y Kurama ya que en el fondo sabía que tenían razón, a pesar de todo los peligros y obstáculos que deba enfrentar siempre tendrá a su familia y amigos a su lado

Justo cuando estaba por levantarse para seguir entrenando aunque fuera un poco más de la nada Mana apareció de repente para luego así poder abrazar por la espalda a Naruto al tiempo que recargaba cierta parte de ella en la espalda de Naruto provocando que se pusiera algo nervioso pero luego de algunos segundos Naruto recupero un poco de la compostura

– **Mana ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?**

– Vamos, no seas tan tímido con los abrazos que te doy, además sé que te gusta que te abrace de esta forma

Aunque no lo admitiera Naruto en el fondo le gustaba aunque fuera un poco que Mana lo abrazara de esa forma y no solo porque sea su mejor amiga; después de todo al hacer esto Mana casi de manera "inocente" lograba que Naruto sintiera aunque fuera un poco sus pechos un poco desarrollados para su corta edad lo cual claramente provocaba que Naruto se avergonzara un poco

Después de separarse de aquel abrazo y después de revisar que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores Naruto y Mana se retiraron del campo de entrenamiento para poder regresar al recinto Uzumaki ya que estaba empezando a oscurecer y Naruto no quería levantar sospechas

Lo que ninguno de los 2 sabía en lo más mínimo era que cierta momia que parecía estar en plena momificación ya estaba planeando poner en práctica algunas de sus estrategias

**Cuarteles de RAÍZ**

Danzo se encontraba revisando los pocos datos que sus ambus habían podido recolectar de Naruto y Mana y ciertamente estaba algo molesto ya que a pesar de que envió a varios sus mejores ambus para poder espiar ninguno de ellos habían sido capaces de recolectar información que le fuera útil

Al no poder encontrar una forma de obtener el poder que sabía que Naruto y Mana poseían era algo que realmente lo frustraba; fue entonces que Danzo recordó que la graduación de la academia estaba un poco cerca de llegar lo cual claramente le dio una idea de lo que debía hacer

Tras llamar a uno de sus ambus más leales y confiables de RAÍZ y pedirle que fuera a llamar a cierta persona en específico Danzo sonrió de manera algo siniestra

– **Muy pronto obtendré un poder sin igual**

Así, mientras Danzo se perdía entre las sombras del lugar pensando en el poder que tal vez obtendría si su plan salía a la perfección no se había percatado que desde las sombras una figura misteriosa lo estaba observando

Regresando a la aldea en estos momentos justo en un sitio un tanto aislado de la aldea justo en un callejón un tanto oscuro el ambu de RAÍZ que Danzo había mandado recién acababa de informarle a su contacto lo que debía hacer al respecto

– _Bien ya sabes que hacer al respecto_

– No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente por lo que puedes asegurar que no fallare

– _Más te vale que no falles ya que si llegas a fallar las consecuencias de tu fracaso serán bastante severas_

Sin más que decir el ambu de RAÍZ se retiró del lugar dejando solo a aquel shinobi que pronto sería catalogado como traidor

**Academia Ninja**

En esos momentos todos los alumnos estaban descansando en el patio de la escuela para poder relajarse un poco, y ciertamente Naruto experimentaría algo completamente nuevo, algo que jamás había sentido antes

Mientras que Mana y Alba comían en compañía de Ino, Hinata y Yuna como solían hacerlo todos los días en la academia, Naruto decidió hacer algo parecido por lo que siempre que podía se juntaba con sus antiguos amigos **(Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji)**, a decir verdad y aunque no lo pareciera Naruto extrañaba aunque fuera un poco pasar algo de tiempo con sus viejos amigos de esa manera ya que con todo lo que había ocurrido con la 4° Guerra Shinobi todo había sido un caos en las naciones elementales

Justo cuando estaba por llegar al sitio donde siempre estaban los chicos durante el descanso Naruto pudo notar que cierta chica peli-rosada estaba sentada sola bajo la sombra de un árbol comiendo su almuerzo y por lo visto estaba algo triste. Al principio pensó en dejarla sola, no porque fuera grosero o porque no le agradara, la verdad era que él y Sakura no eran muy cercanos en aquel entonces cuando eran estudiantes de la academia por lo que no sabía cómo debía de actuar, pero justo cuando estaba por irse gracias a sus sentidos auditivos que era más desarrollados que el de un humano normal pudo escuchar algunas burlas bastante crueles de algunos estudiantes diciendo que Sakura nuevamente había sido rechazada por Sasuke y que esta vez al fin Sasuke se había desecho de una molestia

Naruto hasta donde recordaba sabía que Sakura a pesar de sus numerosos intentos siempre era rechazada fríamente por Sasuke cada vez que ella lo invitaba a salir lo cual era algo normal de ver para Naruto, al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. Pero al ver la expresión de tristeza de Sakura más las burlas crueles de los demás Naruto tenía el presentimiento de que tal vez, al menos en esta ocasión Sasuke se había pasado de la raya

Al ver lo triste que estaba Naruto no sabía que era lo que debía hacer al respecto con Sakura; a pesar de que en el pasado Sakura fuese un poco brusca con él cuando la hacía enojar (¿Cuando no?) en el fondo Naruto la consideraba una gran amiga, incluso cuando sabía que jamás llegaría más lejos con ella, lo cual claramente le dolía un poco pero con el tiempo fue capaz de superarlo

– Dime Naruto ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer al respecto con esa chiquilla?

– _La verdad no lo sé Kurama, normalmente yo no me involucro en este tipo de situaciones pero al ver lo triste que esta debo de hacer algo al respecto_

Puede que Naruto ya no estuviera enamorado de Sakura como antes pero al verla de esa forma algo dentro de él quiso hacer algo por ella pero la pregunta que rondaba su mente era ¿Qué?, por más que lo pensara no hallaba la respuesta. Pero por más extraño que parezca Naruto fue capaz de percibir dentro de su interior una presencia completamente diferente a la de Kurama y a la de Leonidas, para así momentos después escuchar una voz en su cabeza diciéndole que era lo que debía hacer

Después de eso por asombroso que pareciera Naruto siguiendo las indicaciones de aquella voz que por alguna extraña razón le era familiar fue capaz de tener por lo menos una pequeña charla agradable con Sakura que duro por algunos minutos

Durante la plática que tuvieron Naruto sin sonar molesto y de la forma más amable que pudo le pregunto a Sakura el porque estaba tan triste lo cual hizo que Sakura pusiera una mirada un poco más triste que antes; una vez que escucho lo que sucedió ciertamente Naruto estaba algo molesto por la actitud de Sasuke, ya que nunca imagino que se atreviera a menospreciar a Sakura (más de lo normal) cruelmente diciendo que sin importar lo que ella hiciera jamás estaría interesado en alguien que no pertenece a un clan prestigioso como el Uchiha y que solo estaba interesada en ser una fastidiosa fangirl sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por su entrenamiento como Kunoichi

Después de apoyar aunque fuera un poco a Sakura diciéndole que Sasuke estaba en un gran error por menospreciar de esa manera a los demás y que Naruto pudiera ayudarla dándole algunos consejos desde ese día la forma de ser de Sakura había cambiado. Ahora en lugar de ser una simple fangirl se esforzaría por ser una de las mejores Kunoichis que las naciones elementales hayan visto, no solo lo haría por su nuevo amigo rubio, también lo haría para demostrarse a sí misma que puede llegar lejos

Así paso alrededor de medio año desde lo ocurrido y ciertamente varias cosas ocurrieron en ese transcurso de tiempo. Durante ese tiempo Sakura fue mejorando poco a poco como Kunoichi y ahora ya no era la misma fangirl que solía ser, todo gracias a cierto rubio jinchuriki, incluso de vez en cuando solía juntarse con Mana y las demás chicas

Pero lo más notorio de todo, al menos para Naruto era que gracias a sus entrenamientos secretos por así decirlo en aquella zona de entrenamiento abandonada no solo logro mejorar sus habilidades con los elementos ya que ahora además del Futon podía moldear otros 2 de los 5 elementos (Raiton y Suiton), también con las instrucciones adecuadas de Kurama y con algo de esfuerzo había mejorado bastante sus habilidades en el Kinjutsu y con algo de ayuda de parte Kushina era capaz de crear algunos sellos del clan Uzumaki

Tras transcurrir el tiempo suficiente al fin había llegado la graduación en la academia donde se evaluaría las habilidades de la nueva generación shinobi

Durante las pruebas para poder avanzar al siguiente nivel (Gennin) como era de esperarse Sasuke, Alba y el resto de los 9 novatos demostraron tener un buen dominio sobre sus habilidades, pero lo más sorprendente era que Mana a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo de haberse acostumbrado a usar chakra había logrado sobre salir como una de las mejores chicas de su generación

En cuanto fue el turno de Naruto digamos que fue un poco diferente a lo sucedido en el anime, ya que en cuanto Naruto se colocó frente a Iruka y Mizuki y logro realizar correctamente el examen tuvo la ligera sensación de que algo no iba bien; no sabía que era lo que le causaba esta sensación pero al ver a Mizuki tuvo una idea del porque se sentía así

Naruto al ver la expresión de Mizuki sabía que algo terrible estaba tramando, ya que por alguna razón Naruto tenía el presentimiento de que Mizuki no solo tenía planeado robar el pergamino prohibido. Utilizando sus habilidades como ninja sensor fue capaz de percibir la presencia de algunos ambus de RAÍZ, para ser preciso eran 5 en total

Lo que sea que Danzo estuviera tramando utilizando a Mizuki como simple peón Naruto sabía que debía evitar a toda costa

Esa misma noche, justo después de que Mizuki le pidiera a Naruto que le trajera cierto pergamino Naruto de manera discreta se aseguró de dejar algunas pistas para que Tsunade y los demás se percataran de lo que ocurría

Una vez estando en el bosque justo en el mismo sitio donde Naruto se encontró con Mizuki aquella vez que trato de robar el pergamino prohibido del 1° hokage Naruto se percató de que algo no iba bien, fue en ese momento que al lado de Mizuki aparecieron 3 ambus de RAÍZ; antes de que pudiera actuar un 4° ambu apareció detrás de Naruto y coloco rápidamente algunos sellos suprimiendo gran parte de su chakra

Como pudo Naruto logro alejarse de los Ambus y de Mizuki lo más que pudo, una vez que pudo reincorporarse y de observar que Mizuki estaba del lado de los Ambus Naruto supo porque en la prueba tuvo un mal presentimiento pero para estar seguro de su teoría decidió preguntar

– _¿Por qué hacen esto?, ¿Qué ganan haciendo esto?_

– **¿Qué no es obvio mocoso?, Danzo-sama está interesado en tus habilidades al igual por lo que es necesario capturarte, pero no te preocupes, tú y tu pequeña amiga podrán estar juntos**

Al escuchar que planeaban dañar a Mana fue algo que en definitiva molesto bastante a Naruto, por ningún motivo permitiría que Danzo dañara a Mana pero en las circunstancias en las que estaba sabía que no tenía muchas posibilidades

Al ver que estaba rodeado y con pocas posibilidades debido a los sellos que suprimían gran parte de sus fuerzas Naruto estaba en serios problemas; a pesar de que Kushina le enseñara algunas cuantas cosas sobre el Fūinjutsu apenas había practicado lo básico por lo que tardaría al menos alrededor de 1 minuto en quitar los sellos

Pero antes de que alguno hiciera algún movimiento algo realmente raro había ocurrido, el poco sonido que había en el bosque poco a poco iba desapareciendo al tiempo que todo parecía detenerse. Era como si todo en el bosque se detuviera lentamente en el tiempo

Antes de que Mizuki o alguno de los ambus pudiera moverse una densa neblina cubrió parte del bosque provocando que el clima se tornara un poco frio; nadie entendía lo que pasaba hasta que una voz los saco de sus pensamientos

– Veo que no son más que unas simples basuras

Naruto al igual que los demás voltearon al origen de la voz y pudieron notar que se trataba de un chico no mayor de los 15 años con una mirada fría aunque a decir verdad su vestimenta era algo extraña

– **¿Quién rayos eres tú y que haces aquí?**

– No necesitan saber quién soy o por qué estoy aquí ya que yo mismo me encargare de matarlos

Al escuchar esas palabras los ambus empezaron a reírse ya que consideraban una locura que un chico "común y corriente" tratara de matarlos, especialmente siendo 4 contra 1 pero pronto sus risas terminaron al escuchar que aquel chico nuevamente los retaba diciendo que no le tomaría mucho tiempo acabar con ellos

Al ver que ese chico los menospreciaba de esa manera molesto bastante a los ambus de RAÍZ por lo que decidieron atacar en grupo para darle al chico misterioso una lección, lástima que ese sería su último error

Antes de que pudieran tan siquiera moverse de sus lugares el chico se movió a una gran velocidad con una katana desenfundada en su mano derecha, unos segundos después los ambus de raíz cayeron muertos con heridas bastante profundas

– TSK, es realmente lamentable ver lo bajo que han caído los ninjas, pero que se puede esperar de quienes han perdido el rumbo.- **Sin más que hacer volvió a enfundar su espada para luego mirar de una manera bastante fría a Mizuki que en estos momentos estaba realmente asustado por lo que había ocurrido**

– _Por favor no me mates. Si me dejas vivo y me ayudas a obtener el pergamino que tiene el chico te aseguro que obtendrás habilidades únicas_

Pese a los intentos de Mizuki por salvarse nada parecía funcionar ya que aquel chico no parecía cambiar su expresión

– Matarte solo sería el camino fácil, prefiero que recibas el castigo adecuado por tus crímenes

Sin que Mizuki supiera que fue lo que paso poco a poco empezó a sentirse mareado hasta el punto de ir perdiendo la conciencia. Antes de desmayarse Mizuki pudo ver como en el hombre de aquel chico apareció un murciélago que parecía ser su mascota

Tras atar a Mizuki y de asegurarse de eliminar los cuerpos de aquellos ambus sin dejar el más mínimo rastro aquel chico poco a poco empezó a retirarse del lugar, no sin antes mirar a Naruto por unos segundos

Al pasar a su lado Naruto pudo sentir que la marca que tenía en su brazo izquierdo comenzó a arden un poco ya que por alguna extrañara razón su marca parecía resonar con aquel chico. Pero al mirar mejor pudo notar que aquel chico también poseía una marca en su brazo lo cual sorprendió bastante a Naruto ya que eso solo podía significar una sola cosa

Pero antes de poder hacer algo el chico lentamente iba desapareciendo en la neblina por lo que solo pudo alcanzar a preguntar algo **–** Espera ¿Quién eres? **–** Ante esa pregunta el chico misterioso se detuvo por unos momentos antes de responder de una manera un tanto sería **–** _**Mi nombre es **__**Akabatto (Murciélago Rojo)**__** y ten por seguro que esta no será la última vez que nos veremos**_ **–** Así sin más que hacer Akabatto desapareció entre la espesa neblina dejando algo intrigado a Naruto ya que Akabatto demostraba ser un personaje realmente misterioso. Quien fuera en realidad Naruto sabía que esa no sería la última vez que lo vería

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya agrado este capítulo ya que sinceramente trate de dar algunas sorpresas que tal vez notaron<p>

Como pudieron ver en este capítulo Naruto al fin encontró un sitio adecuado para poder entrenar sus habilidades en secreto sin levantar sospechas, pero eso sí, todavía le falta un largo camino por recorrer si quiere dominar a la perfección sus nuevos poderes

Aunque seguramente algunos no esperaban la sorpresa con respecto al cambio de ser de Sakura. Tal vez se preguntaran porque Sakura actúa de manera diferente a lo habitual. La razón es porque en este fic tratare de que Sakura deje de ser la clásica fangirl que todos conoces que solo está interesada en Sasuke ya que en este fic planeo hacer algo original y es que Sakura se concentre más en sus habilidades como Kunoichi. Espero que esta idea les haya agradado

Con respecto al chico misterioso que apareció al final creo que algunos ya se habrán dado cuenta de que al igual que Naruto, él es uno de los 5 elegidos que fueron escogidos por los dragones legendarios

La razón por la cual se retiró al final es porque no suele convivir mucho con los demás debido a los misterios de su pasado. Más adelante cuando vuelva a aparecer tratare de aclarar algunas cosas sobre Akabatto

Sin más que decir por el momento me despido hasta la próxima y espero que puedan comentar al respecto ya que sus reviews son importantes para el desarrollo de la historia


	8. Sucesos inesperados

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic para que puedan seguir disfrutándolo y espero que esta capitulo sea de su agrado ya que fue algo difícil escribirlo

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**Soul Of Demon****: Puede que lo de Sakura fuera algo raro pero ciertamente tienes razón sobre los cambios que hice fueron algo drásticos. Aunque hacer algunos cambios drásticos en las historias de vez en cuando es lo que las hace divertidas además de que les da algo de emoción**

**Zafir09****: Gracias a todo el entrenamiento que tuvo Naruto al fin pudo mejorar algunas de sus habilidades. Me alegra que te dieras cuenta que la voz que ayudo a Naruto en su plática con Sakura fue el fénix de su zampakotou, además no te preocupes por Danzo ya que por el momento estoy pensando en que forma puede morir. Con respecto a Mana más adelante verás que tan inocente puede ser Mana cuando este con Naruto**

**Gerymaru****: Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. La razón por la cual Naruto acepto la propuesta de Mizuki de robar el pergamino a pesar de haber aprobado el examen y sabiendo que era un engaño engaño/trampa era porque Naruto quería detenerlo a toda costa. Además de que quería añadir cierto toque clásico. Espero que esto pueda aclarar las dudas que tenías al respecto**

**Sakurita preciosa****: Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, también espero que puedas seguir leyendo el fic**

Sin más que decir aquí les dejo la continuación para que puedan seguir leyendo la historia

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Sucesos inesperados<strong>

Han pasado aproximadamente uno días desde el incidente ocurrido con Mizuki en el bosque y su fallido intento por obtener el pergamino prohibido del 1° hokage. Gracias a la ayuda de Naruto de dejar las pistas necesarias Tsunade con la ayuda de algunos Jounins y Ambus pudieron atrapar a Mizuki antes de que las cosas se salieran de control **(Si es que eso fuera posible en realidad considerando las habilidades de Naruto)**

La verdad lo ocurrido con Mizuki en el bosque fue algo que consterno a muchos en la aldea, después de todo Mizuki era uno de los mejores shinobis que había por lo que no entendían con claridad porque Mizuki haría algo así

Por otra parte y aunque no lo pareciera Naruto estaba realmente pensativo por lo que había sucedido en su encuentro con Mizuki y los ambus de Danzo en el bosque ya que la verdad nunca espero encontrarse con otro elegido tan pronto, y menos que aquel chico tuviera la fuerza para derrotar a los Ambus de Raíz fácilmente

* * *

><p><strong>Campo de entrenamiento #12<strong>

Justo en estos momentos Naruto se encontraba meditando un poco sobre lo que había ocurrido en el bosque aquel momento, ciertamente la aparición de Akabatto fue algo realmente inesperado. Pero al ver la forma en la que derroto a aquellos ambus sin el menor esfuerzo dejo algo intrigado a Naruto ya que nunca antes había visto a alguien moverse de esa manera usando una katana

Por más que lo analizara Naruto no era capaz de encontrar alguna explicación de cómo Akabatto poseía esa excelente habilidad con la velocidad al momento de utilizar la espada

Quien quiera que fuera Akabatto en realidad Naruto sabía y tenía la corazonada de que en algún momento en un futuro no muy lejano ambos se volverían a encontrar y para cuando eso suceda posiblemente pueda encontrar las respuestas a sus dudas

* * *

><p><strong>Academia Ninja<strong>

En estos momentos todos los alumnos que pasaron los exámenes de la academia para así poder ser lis futuros genins de su generación se encontraban reunidos para ver en qué equipos estarían y como era de esperarse entre los alumnos graduados estaban los hijos de los líderes de los clanes principales

**Salón de clases**

Mientras los alumnos esperaban a que Iruka llegara para informar la agrupación de los equipos Naruto se encontraba en el fondo del salón al lado de Mana conversando un poco para recuperar algo de tiempo perdido ya que últimamente con todo lo que ha sucedido ninguno ha tenido oportunidad de convivir lo suficiente

Durante algunos minutos ambos estuvieron como serían las cosas a partir de este momento ya que con todo lo que ha ocurrido era posible que varias cosas sucedieran a partir de este punto, pero cuando Mana llego a preguntar de una manera un tanto seria sobre la posible acomodación de los equipos la expresión de Naruto se tornó un tanto sería ya que había. Con todo lo que había sucedido desde su llegada al pasado era muy posible que a partir de este punto las cosas cambiaran bastante y eso era algo que dejaba a Naruto bastante pensativo y a la vez un poco preocupado

Al ver que Naruto estaba algo tenso por la situación Mana hizo lo posible por animarlo un poco ya que lo último que quería era que Naruto se preocupara de esa manera

– _No te preocupes Naruto-Kun, ten por seguro que todo saldrá bien_

– **La verdad me gustaría creer eso Mana-chan pero con todo lo que ha ocurrido debo prepararme para lo que sea**

Al paso de unos 12 minutos Iruka había llegado al salón de clases con la lista de cómo irían organizados los equipos de genins. Después de algunos minutos muchos alumnos ya habían sido organizados por lo que al final quedaron solo los hijos de los clanes principales

Iruka solo podía suspirar un poco ya que al ver los últimos alumnos que quedaban en la lista sabía que tendrían bastante presión con respecto a ser los herederos clanes. Al final Iruka decidió nombrar 1x1 los equipos y ciertamente las cosas estaban un poco tensas ya que tanto Mana como Naruto aún no tenían equipo lo cual los ponía un poco nerviosos

**(El orden de los equipos será igual que en el anime aunque ciertamente decidí hacer algunos cambios que más adelante notaran)**

Al final solamente quedaban 6 alumnos por agrupar en equipos pero al nombrar los equipos ciertamente tanto Mana como Naruto se sorprendieron con el resultado:

**Equipo 7: **_**Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Yuma Uchiha**_

**Equipo 8: **_**Alba Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki y Mana**_

Ciertamente Naruto estaba algo sorprendido al ver que los cambios que había sufrido el curso de la historia pero considerando algunos de los sucesos que han ocurrido con anterioridad la verdad no se sorprendió tanto que la agrupación de los equipos fuera totalmente diferente

Así tras organizar los equipos y que Iruka les dieran las indicaciones de lo que debían hacer cada uno de los equipos se fue retirando del salón para así reunirse con sus senseis. Al final solamente había quedado el equipo de Naruto

Tanto Alba como Mana estaban felices de quedar en el mismo equipo ya que así podrían pasar un poco más de tiempo juntas como compañeras de equipo mientras que Naruto trataba de pensar en cómo afectaría el curso de la historia estos sucesos inesperados

En otra parte lejos de las naciones elementales Yasha y sus compañeros estaban reunidos para discutir lo que debían hacer al respecto sobre su más grande adquisición, aunque a juzgar por sus expresiones estaban algo serios con respecto a las ataduras que mantenían presa a la criatura ya que ciertamente tenían grandes problemas para poder romper aquellas ataduras

Por más que lo intentaran por alguna razón ni Yasha ni sus compañeros eran capaces de anular completamente las ataduras de aquella lápida; era casi como si les faltara algo para poder deshacer el antiguo sello que estaba grabado en la lápida

Mientras tanto en el inframundo se podía ver que Hades estaba algo serio ya que uno de sus mejores soldados que había enviado al mundo humano no había regresado desde que lo envió en una misión para buscar cualquier indicio que indicara los movimientos del enemigo. Por un momento pensó que había sido eliminado en su misión, rápidamente deshecho esa idea ya que sabía que no moriría tan fácilmente pero aun así estaba algo preocupado

– Dime pandora ¿Todavía no ha llegado de su misión?

– _**Aun no mi señor, pero según su informe no tardará en llegar además de que tiene información del enemigo que puede que le sea de utilidad**_

Al saber que su soldado estaba bien y que además podría tener información sobre el enemigo fue algo que relajo aunque fuera un poco a Hades. Al paso de unos minutos varios murciélagos aparecieron indicando que al fin el soldado había llegado de su misión de reconocimiento pero lo más sorprendente era que resultó ser el mismo chico que ayudo a Naruto en el bosque

– Bien Akabatto, tengo entendido que tienes información valiosa que puede ser de utilidad

– **Así es mi señor. Como usted sabrá el enemigo recientemente extrajo de lo más profundo del abismo la lápida de una criatura extremadamente poderosa… **Al ver que Hades asintió Akabatto continuo**… Pero recientemente descubrí que no fue lo único que extrajeron del lugar**

Al saber que el enemigo había extraído algo más de aquel lugar Hades le pidió a Akabatto que le entregara el reporte de la misión de lo que había sucedido en el abismo donde estaba sellada aquella criatura y ciertamente se sorprendió al escuchar que también extrajeron lo que parecía ser una antigua espada

Tras escuchar lo que había descubierto Akabatto sorprendió un poco a Hades ya que las sospechas que él y Yamamoto tenían sobre el enemigo parecían ser algo acertadas pero ciertamente Hades tenía algunas dudas sobre el motivo por el cual deseaban esa espada

Lo que fueran a hacer con aquella espada le daba un mal presentimiento ya que si esa espada se encontraba sellada en aquel sitio no podía ser nada bueno

Regresando a las naciones elementales en estos momentos Naruto junto con las chicas se encontraban esperando a su sensei y ciertamente el saber qué tipo de Jounin-sensei tendrían era algo que les daba mucha curiosidad

– **Oye Alba ¿Cómo crees que sea nuestra sensei?**

– No estoy segura pero espero que al menos sea alguien agradable

Al paso de unos minutos la sensei del equipo #8 al fin había llegado pero cuando Naruto vio mejor a su sensei se sorprendió al ver que su nueva sensei era casi físicamente idéntica a la antigua compañera de equipo de Kakashi cuando apenas era gennin, pero a pesar de ser muy parecida a Rin había algunas cosas que las diferenciaban

Así tras subir a la terraza e indicarles lo que debían hacer cada uno de los miembros del equipo 8 se fueron presentando, no sin antes pedirle a su sensei que diera un ejemplo de cómo debía hacerlo

**(Aquí es algo parecido a lo que sucede en el anime cuando el equipo 7 conoce a Kakashi pero con algunas variantes)**

Así tras presentarse como Reiko Nohara, la hermana menor de Rin Nohara (Solo por unos 3 años de diferencia) y que diera a conocer que algunos de sus gustos fueran el adorno de flores, los entrenamientos al aire libre y mirar las aves de vez en cuando para poder relajarse un poco, y que su sueño es ser una gran kunoichi como lo fue su hermana mayor. Pero lo más llamativo, por así decir era que Reiko mencionara que no le agradaban en lo más mínimo los pervertidos de primera clase **(Jiraiya)**

Al final, tras ver la iniciativa de su sensei Naruto y las chicas decidieron presentarse como era debido

Así tras presentarse y de conocerse un poco mejor Reiko les indico que a partir de mañana el equipo #8 comenzarían a realizar misiones de un nivel bajo (Rango D) ya que al ser apenas genins recién graduados de la academia no podía realizar misiones de mayor rango debido a la falta de experiencia que poseen

Sin más que hacer por el momento Naruto y las chicas se retiraron del lugar para poder prepararse lo mejor posible. Una vez que se fueron una nube grande de humo apareció detrás de Reiko para momentos después apareciera Kakashi al lado de Anko

– Dime Reiko, ¿Has podido notar algo extraño en aquel chiquillo que resulte sospechoso?

– _Temo que no Anko, a pesar de que ese chico luzca extraño en cierto modo no veo indicios de que este tramando hacer algo malo. Hasta donde pude notar parece ser un buen chico_

– **Es mejor que estés pendiente Reiko de aquel chico. Por alguna razón Minato-sensei nos pidió vigilarlo**

– Lo que yo no entiendo es que tiene de especial aquel chico, después de todo no parece ser más que un simple chiquillo

Aunque Kakashi y Reiko pensaran casi igual que Anko sobre que Naruto a simple vista solo fuese un simple chiquillo había algo en él que hacía que los 3 jounins pensaran que cierto modo Naruto era diferente a los demás chicos de su edad

Mientras que Mana y Alba se dirigían al complejo Uzumaki para poder organizarse para las misiones que tendrían el día de mañana Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido

– *Naruto sé que estas algo preocupado y a la vez presionado por lo que ha ocurrido pero debes hacer lo posible por relajarte*

– **¿Y cómo se supone que me relaje?, con todo lo que ha ocurrido es posible que el transcurso de las cosas podía cambiar drásticamente**

A pesar de todo Kurama sabía que Naruto tenía algo de razón, el hecho de que ahora Naruto no pertenezca al mismo equipo que el de Sasuke como antes podía afectar considerablemente el futuro que ellos conocen y de ser así a partir de ahora debían tener mucho cuidado con lo que hagan en el pasado ya que lo último que ambos desean es alterar demasiado el curso del tiempo

Así durante los siguientes 3 meses todos los equipos recién graduados de la academia estuvieron realizando misiones realmente fáciles que a decir verdad no tardaban mucho en terminarlas. De hecho las misiones eran tan fáciles y simples que los gennin recién graduados recibían a veces hacían pensar a los gennin que las misiones no tenían ningún chiste o que la verdad no valían la pena ni el tiempo que uno usa

**Torre del Hokage**

En estos momentos el equipo de Naruto se dirigía al sitio donde Minato con ayuda de Sarutobi entregaban las misiones a los genins para así poder reportar el éxito de la misión de atrapar nuevamente al gato mascota de la esposa del señor feudal lo cual era realmente molesto. Aunque honestamente Naruto y las chicas sabían que no eran los únicos que sufrían bastante con esa misión ya que estaban seguros que varios equipos de genins, por decir casi todos sufrían el mismo destino

Al llegar pudieron ver que el equipo #7 también estaba y por lo visto habían regresado recientemente de una misión de rango D, aunque mirando con cuidado Naruto pudo notar que Yuna y Sakura estaban algo calladas, aunque lo que llamo la atención de Naruto fue que Sakura por algún motivo parecía estar algo desanimada

– Veo que tu equipo tuvo algunos problemas para poder atrapar a ese condenado gato

– Lo mismo digo Sasuke, recientemente escuche que cuando les toco realizar esa misión el gato te empezó a arañarte la cara

Mientras que Sasuke y Naruto continuaban con su discusión tanto Kakashi como Reiko le entregaban a Minato y a Sarutobi los resultados de las misiones realizadas por sus equipos. Al ver los resultados de los equipos #7 y #8 tanto Minato como Sarutobi estaban felices de ver que ambos equipos hacían un buen trabajo por lo que asignarles una o dos misiones de rango D más no les haría nada mal

Pero justo cuando Naruto escucho que nuevamente les asignarían misiones de rango D rápidamente protesto lo cual llamo la atención de todos ya que pudieron notar que Naruto estaba un tanto serio

**Sarutobi:** ¿Qué sucede Naruto?

**Naruto:** No es por ofender pero creo que sería justo que nos dieran misiones un poco más difíciles ya que últimamente las misiones que se nos son asignadas son algo patéticas. Además creo que nuestras habilidades han mejorado aunque fuera un poco como para poder tomar retos un poco más difíciles

Al escuchar que Naruto quería misiones un poco más difíciles ya que consideraba que las misiones que les daban eran realmente aburridas sorprendió a todos ya que nunca esperaron que Naruto actuara de esa manera pero antes de que alguno de los Jounin-sensei pudieran decir algo al respecto por la actitud tan seria y a la vez despreocupada de parte de Naruto sorpresivamente Sasuke apoyo la idea ya que al igual que Naruto consideraba que las misiones que les daban últimamente eran una gran pérdida de tiempo

Al ver que ninguno de los 2 pensaba retractarse de su decisión a pesar de lo que sus Jounin-senseis le digieran al respecto de sus decisiones tanto Minato como Sarutobi decidieron que al menos por esta vez harían una excepción ya que aunque no lo admitieran en el fondo podían ver que Naruto tenía algo de razón con respecto a las misiones

**Minato:** Bueno si tanto insisten en querer realizar una misión un poco más difícil creo que tengo lo indicado para ustedes

Tras revisar entre las misiones que tenía pendientes por realizar Minato pudo encontrar una misión de rango C que parecía ser fácil de realizar para un grupo de genins

Tras indicarles los detalles de lo que consistía la misión al igual que el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo Kakashi y Reiko al final decidieron aceptar la misión ya que a simple vista no parecía ser algo peligroso para sus equipos. Así tras aceptar la misión decidieron esperar al cliente que encargo la misión

Tras esperar alrededor de 15 minutos el cliente al fin había llegado y por lo que pudieron ver el cliente resultaba ser un hombre de edad avanzada que además de apestar a alcohol parecía ser un tanto gruñón

**Sarutobi:** Chicos él es Tazuna y es un constructor muy importante en su pequeño pueblo y es necesario que lo escolten hasta su hogar debido a las dificultades que hay

Tras explicarle los últimos detalles de la misión Sarutobi prosiguió con entregarles a Kakashi y a Reiko una carpeta con la información de lo que debían hacer al respecto

– **Así que estos van a ser los que se encargaran de mi seguridad durante el viaje de regreso**... Tras observar por unos momentos a ambos equipos Tazuna volvió a hablar… **La verdad esperaba que fueran al menos unos ninjas con experiencia, no una bola de mocosos que necesitan que los cuiden a diario**

Obviamente esos comentarios de parte de Tazuna hicieron enojar a más de uno de los miembros en los equipos pero luego recobraron la compostura ya que debían guardar la compostura

Tras recibir las instrucciones necesarias de parte de sus Jounin-sensei con respecto a la misión cada uno de los integrantes de los equipos #7 y #8 se retiraron a sus casas para poder preparar todo lo necesario para la misión

Mientras que Mana y Alba preparaban sus cosas para la misión que se llevaría a cabo en _Nami no Kuni_ (**País de las Olas)**Naruto estaba algo serio con respecto a la misión ya que aún recordaba lo sucedido en aquella batalla y ciertamente era algo que lo ponía triste

Ciertamente la preocupación de Naruto con respecto al desenlace de la misión no pasó por desapercibido por Kurama y Leonidas ya que ellos sabían lo que Naruto sentía en ese momento y la verdad les preocupaba que Naruto pudiera cometer una tontería

– *Naruto ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer al respecto con el asunto de Zabuza y de Haku?*

– _***Lo he estado pensado detenidamente y he decidido que voy a tratar de salvar a Haku y Zabuza**_**…** La verdad era que Naruto deseaba más que nada evitar que ese desastroso desenlace**… **_**después de todo ellos merecen una 2° oportunidad***_

– **Naruto sé que en el fondo quieres ayudarlos pero ten en cuenta que a pesar de poder interferir no hay garantía de que puedas hacer algo para cambiar los resultados**

– _Lo sé y puede que no tenga éxito, pero a pesar de que todo parezca estar en mi contra hago la promesa de que pase lo que pase haré lo posible para que nada de eso vuelva a ocurrir_.- Esto último Naruto lo dijo demostrando una gran determinación

Al ver la determinación tanto Leonidas como Kurama sabían que a pesar de todo Naruto tendría la posibilidad de realizar lo que se propone, después de todo no por nada solían llamarlo como _**El ninja cabeza hueca #1 en sorprender a la gente**_

Después de tener todo listo Naruto al lado de Alba y Mana se dirigieron a la puerta central para poder reunirse con su sensei al igual que con el equipo #7 y así poder comenzar con la misión

Al llegar a la puerta central de la aldea Naruto y las chicas pudieron notar que finalmente todos, o al menos casi todos estaban reunidos para realizar la misión ya que como siempre el único que faltaba por llegar era Kakashi

Después de esperar a Kakashi por casi 20 minutos al fin había llegado leyendo atentamente cierto libro anaranjado; al llegar todos estaban molestos por su retraso de tiempo al tiempo que Kakashi se defendía con la disculpa de que Se había perdido en el camino/sendero de la vida **(Por lo visto algunas costumbres nunca cambian)**

Así tras dejar de discutir un poco por los hábitos y/o tendencias de Kakashi por llegar tarde Naruto y los demás partieron rumbo a _Nami no Kuni_ esperando tener algunas cuantas aventuras durante el camino

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo de hoy ya que ciertamente me costó algo de trabajo saber cómo escribir en este capítulo para que fuera de su interés ya que ciertamente una de mis motivaciones para tratar de hacer un mejor trabajo <strong>(Además de poder entretener a los lectores lo mejor posible) <strong>es tratar de superar mi record personal de reviews por capitulo en las historias que he escrito yo mismo hasta ahora **(Un máximo de entre cinco y ocho reviews si es que tengo algo suerte)** Aunque para eso pase deberé de esforzarme lo mejor que pueda ya que me falta un largo camino por recorrer

Como pudieron ver hoy debido a ciertos acontecimientos Naruto no pertenece al equipo #7 como sería normalmente y que además su nueva sensei de equipo fuera en realidad la hermana menor de Rin por lo que los resultados en el futuro podrían cambiar considerablemente

Con respecto a Akabatto seguramente no esperaban que además de ser uno de los 5 elegidos resultara ser uno de los soldados más confiables de Hades. Seguramente muchos se preguntaran como fue que Akabatto termino siendo un soldado de Hades, lo único que puedo decir (por el momento) es que debido a un suceso tanto trágico como inesperado del pasado oculto de Akabatto término yendo al inframundo

Con respecto al asunto de Zabuza y Haku todavía no me decido completamente si deba o no dejarlos con vida en el fic. Y antes de que alguien pregunte deberán saber que en este fic Haku es un chico ya que como dije antes, por más afeminado que luzca Haku físicamente me es algo difícil escribir sobre el siendo una chica como en la mayoría de los casos que he leído en los fics donde Haku aparece

Pero no se preocupen, para los que quieran que el clan Yuki (El clan de Haku) resurja tengo algo especial planeado y para evitar cualquier duda sobre esto digamos que Haku no será el único miembro del clan Yuki en aparecer en el fic. No diré nada más al respecto para así no arruinar la sorpresa que tengo preparada

Con respecto al asunto del harem todavía no me decido en un 100% la cantidad máxima de chicas que deba incluir ya que a pesar de todo en este fic pienso hacer que no sea tan largo por lo que me es algo difícil llegar a una decisión por lo que espero que me puedan ayudar a solucionar este problema

También recuerden que a pesar de ya haber escogido solo a algunas chicas para el harem todavía estoy abierto a sugerencias (por el momento) sobre que chicas debo incluir en el harem siempre y cuando las chicas que sugieran sean chicas que rara vez están en el harem ya que a pesar todo este fic hare lo posible por ser algo original con respecto al harem. Además de que la decisión de que chicas debo incluir en el harem todavía no está 100% finalizada por lo que aún pueden escoger

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima y espero que sigan disfrutando de este fic al igual de los otros que estoy escribiendo


	9. Llegada a Nami no Kuni

Espero que el capítulo de hoy les vaya a ser de su agradado ya que ciertamente hubo unas partes que me costó trabajo poder escribir para que pudieran ser de su interés

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews<strong>_

**Zafir09****:** Con respecto al OC fem Yuki ya verás lo que ocurrirá más adelante. Lo del equipo 8 y sobre la hermana de Rin espero que te agradara la idea. Respecto al elegido que es parte del ejército de Hades ya verás lo que sucederá. Respecto a la idea de usar la armadura de Fénix ya veré lo que puedo hacer al respecto

**Gerymaru****:** Con respecto a Rin, lamentablemente en este fic está muerta como en la serie ya que a pesar de que algunas cosas cambiaron en el pasado debido a la alteración del **espacio/tiempo** decidí dejar algunas cosas tal y como ocurrieron en la serie pero tengo algo especial planeado con respecto a Rin. Con respecto al asunto de que Naruto escogerá a chicas un poco mayores que él para su harem tendrás que esperar para ver lo que ocurrirá

**Guest:** Tomare en cuenta las opciones que diste ya que ciertamente las chicas que mencionaste casi nunca salen en los harem

**Caballerooscuro117****:** Agradezco tus sugerencias sobre que chicas añadir al harem, tal vez si es posible puede que añada al harem una chica OC (Personaje inventado); incluso puede que añada a una chica de otro anime aunque eso dependerá de cómo siga la historia

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Llegada a Nami no Kuni<strong>

Han pasado un par de horas desde que los equipo salieron de la aldea con rumbo a **Nami no Kuni**. Dado que tenían alrededor de un par de horas para llegar al puerto que los llevarían a Nami no Kuni las cosas estaban algo tranquilas, aunque la verdad la paz no duraría por mucho tiempo. Durante el trascurso del viaje hacia el puerto que los llevaría a **Nami no Kuni** ambos equipos fueron emboscados por los hermanos diabólicos **(Jounins renegados de Kirigakure)** cuya intención era asesinar a Tazuna a toda costa

A pesar de sus buenas habilidades en ataques coordinados ambos renegados fueron fácilmente repelidos por Reiko y Kakashi al tiempo que Naruto y los demás hacían lo posible por proteger a Tazuna; tras derrotar y noquear a los renegados de Kiri y de atarlos en un árbol tanto Kakashi como Reiko tenían una expresión realmente seria con respecto a la misión

Tras recibir una explicación de parte de Tazuna del porque había shinobis buscándolo Kakashi y Reiko se cuestionaban bastante si debían o no seguir con la misión ya que con la información actual la misión de rango C fácilmente ascendía a rango A

A pesar de que ambos sabían que debían cancelar la misión ya que la situación era algo peligrosa para un grupo de genins que no tenían mucho tiempo de haberse graduado por alguna extraña razón sabían que debían continuar ya que algo les decía que si continuaban descubrirían algo de gran importancia

Al final tras seguir caminando por casi una hora al fin llegaron al puerto que los llevaría a su destino por lo que todo lo que quedaba era esperar. Así tras subir a 2 botes (Uno para cada equipo) solo tuvieron que esperar un par de minutos para poder llegar y desembarcar en un pequeño puerto que se encontraba en un extremo de la isla. Así tras desembarcar y de agradecerles a los sujetos de los botes ambos equipos se dedicaron a seguir ya que aún faltaba alrededor de 1 kilómetro para llegar a **Nami no Kuni**

Durante el camino hacia **Nami no Kuni** Naruto estaba algo tenso ya que a pesar de todo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que debía de hacer una vez que Zabuza y Haku aparecieran; ciertamente era algo difícil saber lo que debía de hacer pero tal y como dijeron Kurama y Leonidas con anterioridad, a pesar de toda la presión que tenía debía de hacer lo posible por pensar las cosas más calmadas

Pero como si fuera obra del destino justo a la mitad del camino tanto Kakashi como Reiko al sentir casi por instinto que algo iba mal rápidamente les ordenaron a los demás que debían agacharse lo más rápido posible, momentos después una enorme y peculiar espada quedo clavada en el tronco de un árbol cercano

Al ver que aquella espada resultaba ser **Kubikiribōchō**: ("_Cuchillo de Decapitador_") tanto Kakashi como Reiko se preocuparon bastante ya que eso solo podía significar una sola cosa; pronto una voz conocida para ambos aclaro las dudas que tenían **–** _**Vaya… vaya, debo decir que tuvieron algo de suerte al poder esquivar el tajo de mi espada, pero la próxima vez tengan por seguro que no fallare**_ **–** Justo en ese momento de piel de un tono grisácea y un par de vendas en la cara apareció de la nada justo sobre **Kubikiribōchō**

Al ver que se trataba de Zabuza tanto Kakashi y Reiko se preocuparon bastante ya que nunca imaginaron que uno de los miembros de los 7 Espadachines de la neblina apareciera en una situación así; ambos sabían que de tener que enfrentarse a Zabuza debían tener cuidado ya que además de tener que luchar contra Zabuza debían hacer lo posible por proteger a sus alumnos

Tras analizar la situación tanto Kakashi como Reiko sabían que lo mejor sería pelear en equipo para así poder enfrentarse a Zabuza y de ser posible poder bloquear cualquier intento de Zabuza por atacar a sus equipos

Una vez que todo estaba listo y de ordenarles a Naruto y a los demás proteger al constructor y que pasara lo que pasara no debían interferir en la pelea tanto Kakashi como Reiko atacaron en combinación esperando tener alguna ventaja pero sorpresivamente Zabuza demostraba ser un digno oponente

Al ver que las cosas se empezaban a dificultar bastante y ver que Zabuza no parecía estar tan agotado a pesar de estar enfrentando a 2 Jounin de Elite Kakashi no tuvo más opción que utilizar el Sharingan. Al ver que Kakashi poseía el Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo sorprendió bastante a los genins especialmente a Yuna y a Sasuke ya que se supone que el Sharingan es solamente del Clan Uchiha y Kakashi no es miembro del clan

Al ver que Kakashi al fin usara su mejor As Zabuza solo pudo sonreír un poco ya que las cosas se podrían un poco más entretenidas

– ***Así que después de todo usara el sharingan de su ojo izquierdo* *Es hora de ver que tanto puedes entretenerme***

Así los 3 Jounin reanudaron la pelea, solo que esta vez Zabuza tuvo más problemas en detener los ataques de los ninjas de Konoha por lo que al final

Luego de estar luchando por algunos minutos y de tener algunos problemas Zabuza decidió que ya era hora de acabar con lo que vino a hacer y eso era matar al constructor. Así tras poder alejarse lo suficiente y de poder estar a una distancia segura fue capaz de crear un par de clones de agua cuyo objetivo era asesinar a Tazuna y de ser necesario a los genins que estaban con él

Al ver que los clones se dirigían a hacia Tazuna y los demás Kakashi y Reiko se vieron forzados a detener la pelea con Zabuza pero a causa de un leve descuido por parte de ambos le permitió a Zabuza acercarse lo suficiente y así poder encerrar a Kakashi en una prisión hecha de agua

Al ver que Kakashi estaba atrapado en la prisión acuática creada por Zabuza sin muchas posibilidades de poder escapar Reiko trato de ayudarlo pero antes de poder dar un paso Kakashi le dijo que sin importar lo que le pasara debían completar la misión lo cual claro hizo que Reiko se preocupara bastante, a pesar de que ella y Kakashi no fueran muy unidos por ningún motivo dejaría a un compañero en una situación tan peligrosa

Antes de que Reiko pudiera hacer algo al respecto para sorpresa de todos Naruto con su zanpaku-tō en las manos listo para desenvainarla se acercó poco a poco al lugar donde estaba Kakashi encerrado en la técnica de Zabuza

– ¿Qué crees que haces?, no escuchaste que tú y los demás deben alejarse

– _**Lo siento Kakashi-sensei pero a pesar de la situación no puedo dejarlo atrás**_… Antes de que Kakashi o Reiko pudieran decir algo Naruto volvió a hablar pero esta vez de forma seria…_** Ya que hace tiempo cuando estaba en situaciones similares alguien sabio me conto que **__**Aquel que rompe las reglas es escoria pero aquel que abandona a un amigo es peor que escoria**_

– _**Es por eso mismo que no pienso dejarlo solo en una situación como esta**_

Ante esas palabras tanto Reiko como Kakashi quedaron callados, la verdad nunca esperaron algo así de Naruto; pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Zabuza

– Veo que tienes agallas suficientes como para enfrentarme directamente, es una lástima que tenga que acabar contigo

– _**Eso lo veremos, espero que estés listo para respaldar tus palabras**_.- Sin nada más que decir Naruto desenfundo su zanpaku-tō

Al ver el tipo de espada que Naruto poseía sorprendió a todos ya que algo les decía que no era una simple espada pero lo que más llamo la atención de los 3 jounins fue la esencia que percibían de aquella espada, después de todo ninguno de los 3 había una espada como aquella ya que aquella espada emanaba un poder único. Tras dejar sus pensamientos a un lado la expresión de Zabuza se tornó algo sería

– **Puedo ver que posees una buena espada, veamos si eres capaz de utilizarla como es debido**.- Así Zabuza envió a sus clones hacia Naruto ya que quería comprobar que tan poderosa era la espada que poseía

Al ver que Naruto estaba por enfrentarse a varios clones de agua alarmo bastante a todos ya que no había posibilidad alguna de que un gennin pudiera enfrentar a alguien como Zabuza, pero antes de que alguien hiciera algo de un rápido movimiento Naruto con su espada había deshecho los clones de agua sorprendiendo a todos ya que difícilmente fueron capaces de percibir sus movimientos

Una vez que se deshizo de los clones de agua Naruto utilizando algo de la velocidad adquirida durante el entrenamiento en menos de 3 segundos pudo llegar lo bastante cerca de Zabuza con su zanpaku-tō listo para tratar de acertar un golpe directo. Al ver que Naruto estaba demasiado cerca Zabuza a penas logro detener el golpe de Naruto usando su espada pero en el proceso se vio obligado a dejar libre a Kakashi ya que el ataque de Naruto fue más fuerte de lo que pensaba

Una vez que Kakashi estuvo libre de la técnica Reiko fue lo más rápido para poder ayudarlo; una vez que Kakashi con la ayuda de Reiko pudo levantarse pudieron ver al igual que los demás que Naruto y Zabuza se enfrentaban en un duro enfrentamiento de Kenjutsu que ciertamente era digno de ver

Al ver las habilidades que poseía Naruto sobre el Kinjutsu hizo que Kakashi y Reiko tuvieran un poco más de curiosidad en saber qué clase de persona es Naruto ya que con forme va pasando el tiempo Naruto cada vez se hace más misteriosos debido a los secretos que oculta

Mientras que los gennin tenían otros pensamientos al respecto…

– *** Veo que Naruto mejoro bastante su habilidad en Kenjutsu gracias a la tutela que recibió de parte de Leonidas *** **–** A pesar de haber visto algunos de sus entrenamientos Mana tenía algo de curiosidad en saber que tan fuerte se vuelto Naruto **–** _Rayos, creo que ni Kakashi-sensei sería capaz de usar la espada de ese modo, eso me demuestra que debo mejorar si quiero ser una gran kunoichi_ **– **Al ver el poder desplegado que poseía Naruto en el arte del Kinjutsu hizo que el respeto de Sakura hacia el rubio/peli-naranja creciera, **– **_**Veo que tiene buen manejo de Kenjutsu, tal vez pueda darme algunos consejos para mejorar mis habilidades y de ser posible poder pasar algo de tiempo a solas con él**_ **–** Aunque no lo notara Alba poco a poco iba desarrollando cierto interés en Naruto más allá de una simple amistad o compañerismo aunque también podía decirse casi lo mismo Yuna

– **Veo que Naruto-Kun es fuerte, solo espero que nada malo le pase** **–** Era más que claro que Yuna estaba muy preocupada por lo que le pudiera pasar a Naruto aunque ciertamente no todos tenían pensamientos positivos al respecto **–** _**¿Cómo fue que ese dobe adquirió esa habilidad y fuerza?, Se supone que esa clase de poder debería ser mío para poder realizar mi venganza además de que esa espada debería pertenecerle a alguien como yo **_**–** Era más que claro que Sasuke poco a poco iba siendo segado por su ambición por poder y venganza

Tanto Zabuza como Naruto ya llevaban alrededor de 10 minutos en los cuales ambos demostraban tener buena habilidad a la hora de combatir pero por desgracia ambos parecían estar al límite; puede que con el entrenamiento que tuvo anteriormente Naruto tuviera buenas habilidades en el Kenjutsu para hacerle frente a alguien como Zabuza pero lo cierto era que a pesar de todo todavía no dominara por completo su habilidad y apenas había empezado con lo básico en el uso de su zanpaku-tō

Así sin importar mucho el cansancio Naruto y Zabuza sostuvieron un duelo con sus espadas hasta el punto en el que ambos no pudieron seguir casi, después de alejarse cada uno se miró esperando cualquier tipo de movimiento

– _**Debo decir que eres bastante fuerte para ser un simple gaki**_

– Gracias, debo decir que todo se lo debo a la persona que me entreno con la espada

Antes de que ambos pudieran continuar con la pelea Naruto utilizando sus habilidades de ninja sensor pudo detectar la presencia de otras 2 personas que se encontraban cerca; la primera presencia pudo identificarla como Haku pero la segunda era totalmente desconocida para él, pero por alguna razón era muy parecida a la presencia de Haku

Momentos después un par de senbons aparecieron de la nada incrustándose en el cuello de Zabuza "matándolo" al instante, segundos después 2 ambus cazadores con el signo de Kiri en sus máscaras aparecieron de la nada para luego acercarse al cuerpo inerte de Zabuza

Al ver los 2 ambus que aparecieron Kakashi y Reiko se pusieron algo tensos ya que a causa de su pelea todavía estaban algo cansados por lo que en estos momentos eran presa fácil; al ver lo tensos que estaban ambos ambus decidieron hablar para aclarar algunas cosas

– No se alarmen, nuestro único objetivo era atrapar y neutralizar a este shinobi renegado y gracias a su ayuda pudimos lograrlo

– _**Ahora si nos disculpan debemos irnos**_

Sin ningún problema con respecto a la fuerza física uno de los ambus levanto el cuerpo inerte de Zabuza para colocarlo en su hombro y así poder llevárselo; sorprendentemente a pesar de que el cuerpo de Zabuza era más pesado aquel ambu no parecía tener problemas para cargarlo. Una vez que todo estaba listo ambos ambus desaparecieron en una especie de torbellino de hielo desconcertando a los shinobis de Konoha por lo que había sucedido

Después de recuperarse un poco de la pelea y de asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien Reiko y los demás se dirigieron a casa de Tazuna ya que todavía tenían una misión que completar. Por desgracia debido al uso del Sharingan durante la pelea Kakashi quedo bastante agotado al punto en el que termino desmayándose debido al cansancio por usar tanto el Sharingan

* * *

><p><strong>Nami no Kuni<strong>

Una vez que llegaron a Nami no Kuni Naruto y los demás se dirigieron al hogar de Tazuna ya que debían atender las heridas de Kakashi y de Reiko

Durante el camino Naruto y los demás pudieron notar con algo de tristeza que Nami estaba en una situación realmente lamentable ya que por donde quiera que miraran era más que notorio la pobreza que había en el lugar, eso sin mencionar que en los lugares que vendían alimentos había muy pocas cosas casi al punto de que no hubiera nada que vender

Al llegar a casa de Tazuna y ser recibidos por Tsunami, Naruto y los demás colocaron a Kakashi en un sitio cómodo para que pudiera descansar y recuperarse. Después de que pasaran un par de horas Kakashi había se había recuperado casi por completo aunque aún estaba algo adolorido por la pelea contra Zabuza

Una vez que ambos equipos de Konoha estaban reunidos las expresiones de Kakashi y Reiko se tornaron algo serías con respecto a lo ocurrido anteriormente

– Naruto con respecto a aquella batalla ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente? ¿Cómo es posible que tengas ese nivel de Kenjutsu? **–** **Al escuchar aquella pregunta por parte de su sensei, Naruto solo pudo suspirar ya que sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que responder a algunas cosas** **–** Simplemente utilice algo del Kenjutsu que aprendí gracias a que hace algún tiempo tuve un buen maestro que me ayudo a perfeccionar mis habilidades y la espada que utilice es un legado que me dejo mi maestro antes de morir **–** **Al oír que Naruto tuvo un maestro que le enseño sobre Kenjutsu y que además le entregara a Naruto aquella espada levanto un poco más la curiosidad de Kakashi y Reiko. Al final ambos Jounin le pidieron a Naruto ver la espada a lo que Naruto acepto retirando la funda que cubría su zanpaku-tō **

Al ver la zanpaku-tō de cerca hizo que todos la pudieran contemplar un poco mejor ya que pudieron observar que poseía un diseño único al tiempo que emanaba un poder sin igual. Al ver que la espada parecía ser única y que poseía un gran poder Sasuke sonrió de manera arrogante ya según creía al fin encontró un arma digna de un Uchiha de élite

– Se ve que además de ser una buena espada es realmente poderosa, creo que lo mejor para ti dobe sería entregármela, después de todo solo alguien de la élite como yo merece usarla

Al ver la actitud arrogante de Sasuke era algo realmente lamentable de ver, especialmente porque si seguía así no tardaría en cometer alguna idiotez que pudiera costarle caro

– _Lo siento Sasuke-tenme pero temo que no puedo darte la espada, después de todo _solo_ yo capaz de utilizarla_

Naruto solo pudo suspirar al ver que Sasuke no parecía entender en lo más mínimo, al final tras advertirle lo peligroso que era usar su zanpaku-tō Naruto coloco su zanpaku-tō en el suelo esperando que Sasuke la tomara. Sabía que si Sasuke no aprendía por las buenas aprendería por las malas

Así sin importarle en lo más mínimo la advertencia Sasuke de manera arrogante trato de sujetar la espada para así tener una nueva arma digna de su calibre pero justo cuando estaba por tomar la espada increíblemente la mano de Sasuke fue repelida al tiempo que una especie de campo de fuerza apareció alrededor de la espada

Al ver que Sasuke fue incapaz de sujetar la espada había sorprendido a todos ya que nunca esperaron que algo así sucediera; al ver que no pudo sujetar la espada que según él le pertenecía por derecho al ser un Uchiha además de ser un ninja de élite Sasuke decidió seguir intentando sujetar la espada pero sin importar cuantas veces lo intentara el resultado seguía siendo el mismo

– Ya te lo dije Sasuke, solo yo puedo usarla sin problema alguno.- Así Naruto coloco nuevamente la zanpaku-tō en su funda para posteriormente colocarla en su espalda

Al final cuando ya todo estaba un poco mejor Kakashi y Reiko les contaron que Zabuza aún estaba vivo lo cual sorprendió a la mayoría de los gennin ya que se suponía que Zabuza fue asesinado por aquellos ambus pero de ser eso cierto estaban en serios problemas

Por fortuna Kakashi y Reiko tenían planeado darles algo de entrenamiento para que pudieran fortalecerse un poco más antes de que Zabuza regresara ya que si no estaban equivocados Zabuza tardaría alrededor de una semana en sanar completamente, tiempo suficiente para mejorar aunque fuera un poco por lo que ambos jounin-sensei llevaron a los gennin al bosque

Una vez que todos estaban en el bosque Kakashi y Reiko les mostraron a los chicos como realizar adecuadamente el entrenamiento de escalar árboles sin usar las manos utilizando únicamente chakra ya que esto les ayudaría a mejorar su control de chakra además de que así aprenderían a utilizar de mejor manera sus reservas de chakra sin agotarlas tan rápido

Así los gennin comenzaron con el entrenamiento para poder fortalecerse pero cuando Kakashi y Reiko vieron que Naruto no estaba por ningún lado les pareció algo realmente extraño ya que hace tan solo un momento estaba con ellos, al final una voz proveniente de lo más alto de un árbol cercano saco a ambos jounin de sus pensamientos

Cuando Kakashi y los demás vieron que Naruto había llegado a lo más alto del árbol quedaron bastante sorprendidos ya que nunca esperaron que Naruto pudiera terminar tan rápido el ejercicio de escalar árboles, y menos que llegara a lo más alto

Los gennin estaban sorprendidos de que Naruto fuera capaz de hacer algo tan sorprendente aunque en el fondo Sasuke estaba realmente molesto de que Naruto lo superara tan fácilmente. Una vez que Naruto bajo del árbol y les explicara que tenía un buen control de chakra debido a los entrenamientos que él mismo realizaba antes había aclarado algunas de las dudas que tenían los demás

Al ver que Naruto tenía un buen manejo de chakra tanto Kakashi como Reiko le dieron el día libre para que pudiera entrenarse en otros aspectos ya que era necesario que mejorara lo más que pudiera, aunque en el fondo ambos jounins deseaban saber que tan fuerte era Naruto ya que demostraba tener habilidades superiores a los de un gennin normal

Una vez estando ya lo más lejos de los demás y estando en un sitio seguro Naruto realizando unos cuantos sellos había creado una barrera para que nadie pudiera pasar

Tras colocar la barrera Naruto se colocó en posición de loto para poder meditar un poco. Luego de unos cuantos minutos Naruto se encontraba en su paisaje mental entrenando un poco con Leonidas y Kurama en el uso de los 2 elementos que le hacía falta por aprender a dominar **(**Fuego y Tierra**)** aunque durante el entrenamiento Naruto parecía estar un tanto distraído

– Naruto ¿Qué sucede?, últimamente has estado algo distraído ¿A caso ocurre algo?

– **No estoy muy seguro pero** **últimamente he podido sentir que además de ustedes 2 hay otra presencia aquí pero por más que me concentre no soy capaz de ubicarla**

– _Si nos dices que tipo de presencia es tal vez Kurama y yo seamos capaces de saber que hacer_

Así Naruto les conto que la presencia que percibía era de naturaleza amable y fuerte y que por alguna razón era extrañamente familiar, pero al decir que aquella presencia era parecida a la de un ave de gran poder tanto Kurama como Leonidas tenían el presentimiento de que la presencia que Naruto era capaz de percibir era el fénix que habitaba en su zanpaku-tō

Al ver que Naruto a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo utilizando su zanpaku-tō era capaz de percibir la presencia que habitaba en su espada tanto Kurama como Leonidas sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Naruto fuera capaz de usar el verdadero poder de su zanpaku-tō

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo ya que trate de que fuera lo más interesante posible<p>

Como pudieron ver en el capítulo Naruto y los demás al fin llegaron a Nami no Kuni y que tuvieron un encuentro algo interesante con Zabuza además de que Kakashi y los demás ya vieron parte del poder que Naruto posee

Con respecto al ambu que estaba con Haku solo diré que al igual que Haku es uno de los últimos sobrevivientes del Clan Yuki y al igual que Haku sufrió bastante en su niñez; no revelare la identidad del ambu hasta el siguiente capítulo pero una de las cosas que deben saber es que el ambu es una chica más o menos de la edad de Naruto

Respecto al harem como ya pudieron observar en este capítulo he decidido que además de incluir a Mana en el harem también estarán en el harem Alba y Yuna. Recuerden que por el momento pueden seguir sugiriendo algunas chicas poco comunes en el harem, cualquier sugerencia que me digan es válida ya que estaré al pendiente de lo que digan al respecto

Aunque con respecto a la idea de incluir a una chica que normalmente este incluida en los harem (Ino, Hinata, Yugao, etc.) todavía no sé si deba incluir al menos una o dos chicas de harem clásico ya que pienso realizar un fic con un harem un tanto original, de ser posible me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto. De ser posible también acepto algunas sugerencias pero recuerden que de ser así solo incluiré una o dos chicas que aparezcan normalmente en el harem

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima y espero que disfruten de mis fics y espero seguir haciendo un buen trabajo con los fics que escribo


	10. Pelea en el puente Algo inesperado

Espero que estén listos ya que aquí está el siguiente capítulo y espero que lo disfruten ya que trate de hacer el mejor esfuerzo posible para que este capítulo fuera interesante como los demás capítulos

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**CCSakuraforever****:** Espero que te guste este capítulo ya que pienso que será igual bueno que el capítulo anterior. Con respecto a la inmunidad al fuego gracias al fénix me parece una buena idea, de ser posible más adelante tratare de ver como incluir esa habilidad

**Soul of Demon****:** Muy pronto el Fénix será libre y cuando lo sea desatara su poder cualquier enemigo de Naruto

**Guest:** Supongo que tienes razón sobre que ya hay demasiados harem con y Hinata y Sakura por lo que al avanzar con la historia veré que es lo que puedo hacer al respecto con ese asunto

**Zafir09****: **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y que la pelea de Kenjutsu entre Zabuza y Naruto te agradara. Tienes razón de que Sasuke puede ser demasiado arrogante en algunas ocasiones; con respecto a Menma pues por el momento trato de que Naruto en cierto modo sea más o menos igual a Menma. Con respecto al fénix Naruto pronto sabrá cómo manejar su poder al punto de poder liberar su Shikai; claro que en el proceso recibirá ayuda de parte de Leonidas y Kurama ya que ellos sabrán que hacer al respecto

**Shunshu****:** Aquí está la continuación de la historia y espero que sigas disfrutándola. Me despido de ti hasta la próxima con un abrazo amistoso

**Gerymaru****:** Intentare ver cuál de las opciones que me diste me puedan ayudar aunque la verdad escribir una versión femenina de algún personaje realmente no es lo mío pero veré que puedo hacer. Con respecto al capítulo me alegra que te gustara además de que Naruto pronto sabrá que tan poderosa puede ser su Katana. Sobre la idea de que Naruto posea poderes de Hollow tendrás que esperar un poco más ya que tras pensarlo con cuidado sobre esa idea, creo tener una buena idea de cómo hacer que Naruto despierte sus poderes de Hollow

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Pelea en el puente. Algo inesperado<strong>

Han pasado una par de horas desde que Naruto empezó a entrenar en el bosque utilizando aquella barrera en el bosque; durante el tiempo que estuvo meditando en su sub-consiente Naruto con la ayuda de Kurama fue capaz de mejorar bastante su uso en el elemento fuego, incluso había aprendido un par de jutsus bastante útiles; con respecto al elemento tierra al principio tuvo algunos problemas para poder utilizarlo pero con algo de practica fue capaz de aprender a controlar

Aunque durante su entrenamiento dentro de su sub-consiente Naruto trato de entrar en contacto con el espíritu que habita su Zanpaku-tō pero hasta ahora no ha sido capaz de tener una buena unión espiritual. Posteriormente fue capaz de sentir una energía totalmente diferente al chakra emanar de su espada por lo que las siguientes horas entreno casi sin descanso para tratar de dominar esa nueva energía

Tras entrenar por toda la noche y al sentir que estaba por amanecer Naruto decidió despertar y reunirse con los demás, de lo contrario podía levantar algunas sospechas

Ya en la realidad se podía observar que Naruto estaba recostado en la base de un tronco; a simple vista cualquiera diría que estaba dormido. Fue en ese momento que Naruto se percató que alguien se acercaba al lugar donde estaba, al principio iba a ignorar esa presencia pero al sentir bien que se trataba de alguien que era capaz de usar el chakra decidió averiguar quién era ya que ciertamente había algo en aquella presencia que le resultaba muy familiar

Alrededor de unos dos minutos una persona que vestía un bello kimono de color violeta con adornos de flores blancas se acercó a Naruto que en ese momento estaba fingiendo estar dormido **–** **No es bueno que duermas en sitios así ya que podrías resfriarte ****–** A juzgar por la voz se podía notar que se trataba de una chica **–** _No te preocupes mucho, después de tono no suelo enfermarme tan fácil… _ **–** En cuanto Naruto abrió los ojos para poder ver de quien se trataba se quedó algo callado al ver a la chica que tenía enfrente

**Se trataba de una chica alrededor de los 14 años de edad de piel un tanto blanca como la nieve. A pesar de que parece ser un tanto seria posee unos lindos ojos azules que junto con cabello purpura que llegaba hasta sus hombros hacían juego con su kimono violeta. Y algo que solo Naruto pudo notar (**Debido a cierta influencia de ERO-SENNIN en el pasado**) era que a pesar de usar kimono pudo notar que la chica poseía unos pechos copa B**

Sin dudar alguna Naruto se había quedado realmente encantado con la belleza de la chica y la verdad no lo podían culpar ya que no todos los días te encuentras en el bosque con una chica linda

Rápidamente Naruto recupero la compostura ya que sabía que no debía bajar la guardia ya que pudo percibir que aquella chica estaba con Haku al momento de llevarse a Zabuza

Tras presentarse formalmente Naruto pudo notar que la chica llevaba algunas hiervas medicinales **–** _Si no es mucha molestia podía saber qué hace una chica linda como tú en el bosque_ **–** Aunque no lo pareciera ese comentario hizo que la chica se sonrojara levemente **–** **Solo vine a buscar hiervas medicinales para un amigo pero no he tenido mucha suerte –** Al ver la situación en la que estaba Naruto hizo algo que muy pocos harían en una situación así **–** Si quieres yo podía ayudarte **– **La verdad Naruto no sabía porque se había ofrecido a ayudarla pero al ver que la chica parecía ser una buena persona

Durante algunos minutos mientras Naruto ayudaba a la chica a recoger algunas hiervas medicinales ambos estuvieron conversando para poder pasar el tiempo y de paso conocerse un poco mejor **– Y dime ¿De casualidad eres un ninja? –** Pregunto con cierta curiosidad al notar la banda ninja que Naruto tenía en el brazo **–** _La verdad es que hace poco me gradué de la academia. En estos momentos estoy en una misión con mi equipo pero me separe un poco de ellos ya que estoy entrenando un poco_ **–** Respondió Naruto **– Eso explica porque estabas dormido en el bosque, ¿Pero por qué deseas ser más fuerte de lo que eres? Ya que por lo visto posees bastante fuerza –** Ciertamente la chica tenía algo de curiosidad en saber que tan fuerte podría ser Naruto** –** _La verdad quiero volverme más fuerte para así poder proteger a mis seres queridos y de ser posible poder traer la paz a este mundo ya que mi maestro soñó que algún día este mundo pudiera ser un lugar mejor donde la gente ya no tenga que sufrir_ **–** Al escuchar lo que Naruto deseaba realizar sorprendió bastante a la chica ya que a decir verdad consideraba algo bastante noble de su parte lo que intentaba hacer

Tras haber encontrado las hierbas medicinales suficientes la chica se despidió **–** **Espero volverte a ver algún otro día por lo que espero que no olvides mi nombre** **–** Esto último lo dijo con algo de esperanza ya que por primera vez creía que al fin había encontrado a un buen amigo **–**_** No te preocupes Mizore-chan, nunca olvidaría tu nombre. Además ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver algún día**_ **–** Tras despedirse de Mizore y de prometerle que la volvería a ver Naruto se dirigió a casa de Tazuna esperando no haber levantado sospechas

* * *

><p>Lejos de hay en lo que parecía ser un edificio algo viejo y que al parecer estaba abandonado, en una de las habitaciones que había se encontraba Zabuza siendo atendido por Haku; todo parecía indicar que Zabuza estaba mejor pero todavía estaba algo débil por su encuentro con los ninjas de Konoha<p>

En ese momento entro Mizore con algunas de las hierbas medicinales que había ido a buscar **–** Llegas tarde Mizore **–** Se podía observar que Zabuza estaba algo tenso **–** **Lo siento mucho Zabuza-sama pero tarde más de la cuenta** **–** A pesar de todo Mizore esperaba que Zabuza no supiera que se había topado con uno de los ninjas que Konoha había enviado **–** No te preocupes, lo que importa es que estas bien y pudiste traer las hiervas medicinales **–**

Después de poder recuperarse un poco mejor gracias a la ayuda de Mizore y de Haku utilizando las hiervas medicinales Zabuza coloco al **Kubikiribōchō** sobre su espalda y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes dirigir la mirada a ambos usuarios de hielo **–** **Escuchen bien, en estos momentos el puente debe estar casi listo así que es nuestra labor matar al constructor y a cualquiera que se interponga de ser necesario así que no quiero fallas** **–** Tras esa palabras ambos usuarios de hielo se fueron preparando para su misión aunque en el fondo Mizore no sabía que debía hacer ya que lo último que quería era tener que asesinar a Naruto

* * *

><p>Regresando con Naruto en estos momentos recibía algunos sermones yo regaños de parte de Reiko y Alba ya que no había regresado en toda la noche. Después de disculparse por su tardanza Naruto y los demás prosiguieron a comer el desayuno que Tsunami preparo

**(Nota: Aquí es más o menos igual al anime donde Inari aparece diciendo que todo lo que hacían contra Gato era inútil al tiempo que Naruto le dice a Inari que pasara lo que pasara debía de seguir adelante sin importar lo que pasara)**

Después de agradecerle a Tsunami por la comida ambos equipos al lado de sus jounin senseis se dirigieron al puente ya que debían proteger a Tazuna en caso de que apareciera nuevamente Zabuza; una vez que estaban por retirarse Naruto se quedó en la casa diciendo que al rato los alcanzaría ya que debía revisar algo.

Una vez que ambos equipos se fueron Naruto sabía que solo era cuestión de esperar a que los matones de _Gatō_ aparecieran y trataran de amenazar a Tsunami

No paso mucho para que ambos matones rompieran la puerta usando sus espadas; una vez dentro y aprovechando que no había nadie o al menos eso creían ambos sujetos trataron de aprovecharse de Tsunami no sin antes tomar a Inari como rehén lo cual claramente funciono pero antes de que comenzaran a divertirse una voz a sus espaldas los detuvo **–** Si saben lo que les conviene es mejor que se vayan **–** Al darse vuelta ambos matones pudieron ver a Naruto con su zanpaku-tō desenfundada

Al verlo ambos matones solo pudieron reírse ya que consideraban divertido ver como un simple gennin les hacia frente

– Mocoso es mejor que dejes de intentar hacerte el héroe ya que lo único que conseguirás es que te matemos

– _Has caso de lo que dice mi compañero, ahora solo sé buen niño y déjanos disfrutar nuestro premio _

Antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintieron como una fuerte descargar eléctrica los paralizaba momentáneamente, lo siguiente que supieron fue que Naruto, o al menos 2 de sus clones utilizando el rasengan cada uno terminaron golpeándolos fuertemente en el estómago provocando que salieran volando fuera de la casa al tiempo que caían inconscientes

Tras amarrar a ambos matones y de asegurarse de que Tsunami e Inari estuvieran bien Naruto se dirigió al puente de la construcción ya que sabía que debía detener a toda costa la pelea entre Zabuza y Kakashi, aunque en el fondo sentía que algo más estaba por suceder

Lejos de hay Yasha al lado de sus compañeros estaban bastante serios ya que recientemente algunos de sus planes habían sobre adquirir más poder al tratar de encontrar a uno de los 5 elegidos por los dragones habían sido frustrados por una chica misteriosa que al parecer posee buen dominio en el uso de la tierra

Según la información que tenían sobre ella era que se trataba de una chica ciega de nacimiento y cabello negro que al parecer posee un control casi único en el elemento tierra y por lo que sabían hasta ahora su ceguera no parece afectarle en lo más mínimo

Quien fuera esta chica misteriosa Yasha y los demás sabían que tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano pudiera ser una amenaza para sus planes

Regresando con a las naciones elementales en estos momentos la situación estaba algo difícil en el puente de Nami no Kuni

Mientras Sakura y Yuna protegían a Tazuna de cualquier posible ataque tanto Sasuke, Alba y Mana tenían serios problemas para enfrentarse a ambos usuarios de hielo ya que por más que atacaran los 2 ambus eran realmente rápidos sin contar que debido a la densa neblina dificultaba bastante la vista y lo que era peor Kakashi y Reiko apenas era capaces de evitar los ataques silenciosos de Zabuza

Tras evadir apenas uno de los tajos de la espada de Zabuza tanto Kakashi como Reiko pudieron notar que Zabuza parecía estar decepcionado

– Que mal que este es un combate aburrido, y yo que esperaba poder tener un encuentro de kenjutsu contra ese chico peli-naranja

– _Escucha bien Zabuza, por ningún motivo dejaremos que uno de nuestros genins se arriesgue peleando contra ti aun si eso significa arriesgar nuestras vidas_

– Digan lo que quieran ya que yo mismo me asegurare de que no salgan con vida

Mientras la pelea con los 3 jounin continuaba Sasuke y las chicas estaban en serios problemas ya que en estos momentos los 3 estaban atrapados en lo que parecía ser un domo de hielo sin salida alguna y lo que dificultaba más las cosas era que poseían algunas cuantas heridas

**Mana:** Sasuke alguna idea para salir de aquí

**Sasuke:** Odio decirlo pero esos sujetos son muy rápidos para nosotros

**Alba: **Sé que esto sonara lógico pero creo que lo mejor será atacar en equipo

**Mana:** ¿Pero cómo vamos a lograrlo?, por cómo van las cosas no creo que seamos capaces de hacer algo

Al ver que la situación la situación se complicaba Sasuke y las chicas sabían que necesitarían algo de suerte si querían lograr salir con vida; fue en ese instante que Haku había lanzado unos cuantos senbons de hielo pero sorpresivamente a pesar de tener heridas Sasuke de un momento a otro pudo notar con mayor facilidad permitiéndole eludirlos con algo de facilidad

Tras esquivar los ataques Haku y las chicas pudieron ver que Sasuke al fin había despertado el sharingan pero a causa de sus heridas y del cansancio Sasuke no estaba en condiciones para seguir luchando

Aprovechando que Sasuke o las chicas no tuvieran la suficiente energía para seguir luchando Mizore aprovecho para lanzar unos cuantos senbons para poder acabar con ellos, pero antes de que los senbons llegaran a su destino una fuerte corriente de aire que logro dispersar gran parte de la neblina bloqueo el ataque al tiempo que una fuerte llamara termino impactando el domo de hielo derritiéndolo casi por completo

Tras disiparse la neblina que cubría el lugar y que las peleas se detuvieran debido al inesperado ataque de fuego y viento todos pudieron notar que el responsable de aquella combinación de ataques era Naruto que en estos momentos poseía una expresión seria

– Es bueno verte por aquí gaki, ya me imaginaba que te habías acobardado pero qué más da, al menos ahora podemos acabar nuestra pelea que quedo pendiente sin interrupciones

– **Ten por seguro que me encargare de ganar esta vez, solo espero que tus compañeros no interfieran esta vez ya que no quiero que salgan heridos, especial Mizore-chan ya que además de ser una buena persona la considero una gran amiga**

Al escuchar que Naruto conocía la identidad de uno de sus compañeros y que además considerara a Mizore como una gran amiga sorprendió bastante a Zabuza ya que en ningún momento recuerda que los ninjas de Konoha supieran sobre la identidad de Haku o Mizore. Por otra parte Mizore estaba algo pensativa con lo que pasaba, por un lado estaba feliz de que Naruto la consideraba una gran amiga pero al saber que se enfrentaría a Zabuza realmente no le agradaba en lo más mínimo ya que no quería que ninguno de los dos saliera herido

Pero antes de que Naruto o Zabuza pudieran comenzar su combate de Kenjutsu tanto Kakashi como Reiko se interpusieron entre los 2

– Naruto no es momento para te dediques a pelear contra alguien como Zabuza ya que sin importar que tan bueno seas en kenjutsu tu misión como los demás es proteger a Tazuna a toda costa

– **Reiko tiene razón lo mejor será que tú y los demás se lleven lo más lejos que puedan a Tazuna**

Antes de que Kakashi o Reiko pudieran hacer algo contra Zabuza increíblemente Naruto les había bloqueado el paso

– Naruto ¿Qué crees que haces?

– _**Temo que no puedo dejar que pelean contra Zabuza; después de todo a estas alturas Zabuza ya no es más nuestro enemigo**_

Justo en ese momento Zabuza y los usuarios de hielo escucharon una voz muy familiar **–** **Por lo visto el demonio de la neblina es alguien realmente patético ya que por lo que veo no pudo completar un simple trabajo aunque sinceramente no pensaba pagarte** **–** Pronto Zabuza y los demás vieron que al otro lado del puente se encontraba _Gatō_ acompañado con un monto de maleantes al igual que unos cuantos shinobis renegados

– _Gatō_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Qué no es obvio?, simplemente vine personalmente a completar el trabajo que completaste

Al oír que _Gatō_ los había traicionado enfureció bastante a Zabuza ya que nunca espero que _Gatō_ decidiera traicionarlo, al menos no de esa forma

– Muy bien ya saben qué hacer, vallan al pueblo y roben, saqueen y destruyan todo lo que puedan.- Sin esperar nada más todos los maleantes y shinobis renegados fueron al pueblo esperando encontrar algo útil

Pero tan pronto los maleantes comenzaron a moverse una gran sacudida retumbo el océano provocando que los cimientos del puente se estremecieran, momentos después un gran estruendo parecido a na especie de grito se escuchó por todos lados para posteriormente varios vieran una especie de silueta o sombra en el fondo del mar

Nadie sabía qué clase de criatura fuera capaz de crear semejante estruendo pero cuando los ninjas de Konoha vieron a Naruto pudieron notar que miraba el océano con una expresión bastante seria. Antes de poder preguntarle a Naruto lo que sucedía solo pudieron escuchar algo que los dejos sorprendidos

– Un rugido de Dragón

Tan pronto escucharon todos los que alcanzaron a escuchar se sorprendieron por lo que habían escuchado, muchos consideraban que no era posible que el rugido fuese de un dragón, incluso algunos consideraban que Naruto estaba loco pero pronto de entre las profundidades del mar emergió un majestuoso dragón marino

Al ver a aquel dragón todos se sorprendieron bastante con la presencia de aquel dragón ya que sin duda que se trataba de una criatura sumamente única y no solamente en términos de apariencia; tan pronto se recuperaron de su sorpresa _Gatō_ al ver que frente sus ojos se encontraba una criatura que se consideraba mítica desde la antigüedad trato de capturarla ya que seguramente ganaría un buen dinero si lograba capturar a aquella majestuosa criatura; incluso en el mejor de los casos (Según sus pensamientos) si lograba controlar esa criatura nadie se opondría a él

Justo cuando los maleantes y shinobis contratados por _Gatō_ estaban por capturar al dragón para así poder tenerlo bajo su control, sin que pudieran evitarlo el dragón usando su dominio en el agua, creo y lanzo un poderoso tifón de agua lo bastante poderoso como para arrasar con todos los bandidos y shinobis matándolos casi al instante debido a la presión ejercida por el agua

Una vez que todo estaba limpio por así decirlo el dragón marino se acercó a los shinobis de Konoha que por instinto se colocaron en posición defensiva pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo para asombro de todos Naruto lentamente se acercaba al dragón, pese a la advertencias de los demás Naruto seguía avanzado. Una vez que Naruto y el dragón estuvieron frente a frente el dragón con cuidado coloco una de sus garras en la frente de Naruto y como si se tratara de magia todo el tiempo se detuvo al tiempo que ambos ingresaban al paisaje mental de Naruto

* * *

><p>Una vez estando en el paisaje mental Naruto pudo observar como aquel dragón marino era observado por Leonidas<p>

– **Ha pasado mucho tiempo Leonidas, es un gusto saber que al fin estas libre de aquella prisión de hielo**

– Lo mismo digo Leviair por lo menos al fin encontraste como salir de aquella prisión acuática

Al ver que ambos se conocían sorprendió bastante a Naruto, especialmente cuando Leonidas le mencionara que Leviair era en realidad uno de los cinco dragones elegidos y que su elemento fuese AGUA

Tras recuperarse de su sorpresa Leviair le contó a Naruto que la razón de porque había aparecido era porque necesitaba su ayuda ya que la situación con respecto al enemigo había empeorado

Así tras contarle como el enemigo usando todos sus medios buscaba la forma de poder encontrar a los 5 elegidos y así poder eliminarlos 1x1 y extraer sus llaves espirituales antes de que pudieran reunirse la expresión de Naruto se tornó más seria de lo normal. Si lo que decía Leviair era cierto los otros elegidos estaban en un serio problema por lo que era necesario encontrarlos lo más pronto posible

Por desgracia el único elegido que Naruto conocía era Akabatto que hasta donde sabía era el elegido del elemento Oscuridad pero su ubicación actual era un misterio, por fortuna Leviair le dijo el lugar, o al menos una pista de donde posiblemente pudiera encontrar al elegido/a de elemento agua

Así tras recibir la información exacta del siguiente elegido Naruto regreso a la realidad al tiempo que Leviair desaparecía como si se tratase de un fantasma, no sin antes desearle suerte a Naruto ya que la necesitara

* * *

><p>Tras regresar a la realidad el tiempo empezó a transcurrir con normalidad<p>

Una vez que todo regreso a la normalidad Kakashi y los demás que estaban en el puente pudieron notar que aquel Dragón desapareció al tiempo que Naruto se arrodillaba respirando un poco agitado; si duda alguna el haber establecido aquella comunicación con Leviair lo dejo algo cansado

Una vez que todo estuviera un poco mejor Kakashi y Reiko se acercaron a Naruto para poder asegurarse de que estuviera bien

– Naruto ¿Estás bien?

– _No te preocupes Reiko-sensei solo estoy algo cansado_

– **Por cierto Naruto ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? Y ¿A dónde fue aquel dragón?**

– Con respecto a lo que paso, se puede decir que aquel dragón y yo tuvimos una conversación rápida. Respecto a donde se fue me temo que no puedo decirle ya que le prometí al dragón que no revelaría donde está, podría decirse que está en un mejor sitio

Al ver que Naruto decía la verdad decidieron dejar las preguntas para otro momento aunque en el fondo tanto Reiko como Kakashi sabían que Naruto estaba ocultando algo con relación al dragón ya que de algún modo parecía que Naruto sabía más de lo que aparentaba

Por otro lado _Gatō_ estaba realmente molesto con lo que había sucedido; no solo los hombres que había contratado fueron asesinados sin poder cumplir alguna de sus órdenes, por culpa de Naruto había perdido la gran oportunidad de conseguir una criatura de gran poder

Antes de que _Gatō__ pudiera hacer algo al respecto vio con terror como Zabuza estaba frente cargando a _**Kubikiribōchō**_ listo para matarlo en cualquier momento _**–** _Espera Zabuza, por lo que más quieras no me mates…. Si me dejas vivir prometo pagarte una buena cantidad de dinero al igual que te convertirás en mi segundo al mando_ **–** A pesar de los esfuerzos de _Gatō_ por sobrevivir nada parecía funcionar

– Si claro, y tener que esperar para ver cómo nos traicionas nuevamente

Sin que _Gatō__ pudiera hacer algo al respecto Zabuza termino decapitándolo al tiempo que el que cuerpo ya sin vida de __Gatō__ caía en lo más profundo del océano_

Después de lo ocurrido en el puente no paso mucho tiempo para que las construcciones pudieran continuar sin ningún problema. Al paso de una semana el puente al fin estaba terminado y estaba listo para funcionar; así tras terminar la misión los equipo ya estaban listos para retirarse, no sin antes despedirse de Tazuna y que él al lado de su familia y los habitantes de Nami no Kuni les agradecieran por todo lo que han hecho por ellos

Pero antes de irse Naruto al ver que Zabuza, Haku y Mizore no tenían a donde ir debido a su pasado les ofreció a que si querían iniciar una nueva vida con gusto podían ir con él y los demás y así poder iniciar una nueva vida en Konoha

Obviamente esa oferta por parte de Naruto sorprendió a todos, especialmente a los shinobis de Kiri ya que nunca esperaron que Naruto les ofreciera algo como eso. Si bien podían iniciar una nueva vida sin tener que seguir huyendo era una buena idea la verdad no estaban del todo seguros si podían confiar en Konoha

Tras pensarlo con mucho cuidado y de discutir el asunto con Kakashi y Reiko sobre lo que debían hacer al final Zabuza decidió que lo mejor sería ir a Konoha y así poder vivir una vida lo más tranquilamente posible al lado de Haku y Mizore que aunque no lo pareciera los consideraba como si fueran sus hijos; después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos después de todo lo que tuvieron que sufrir en el pasado

Tras despedirse de los shinobis Tsunami se acercó a su padre ya que tenía algo de curiosidad en saber cómo se llamaría el puente; tras pensarlo con cuidado Tazuna decidió llamar al puente "El puente del Jinete alado del Sol" ya que sin la ayuda de Naruto y de aquel misterioso Dragón tal vez Nami no Kuni no hubiera sido capaz de poder construir el puente que seguramente los beneficiaría

Sin duda alguna aquel puente abriría nuevas esperanzas para Nami no Kuni; todo gracias al esfuerzo de cierto Jinchuriki rubio/peli-naranja

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy<p>

Como pudieron ver en el capítulo de hoy, ya apareció la chica perteneciente del Clan Yuki **(Mizore **_Shirayuki_**)**. La razón por la cual la añadir al clan de Haku es porque hasta donde sé Mizore es de las pocas chicas que he visto en el anime que pueden usar hielo a voluntad

También espero que les haya agradado el nombre que le puse al puente de Nami no Kuni; la razón por la cual puse un nombre diferente al puente que el mismo nombre que normalmente le pusieron en el anime es porque trate de hacer algo diferente al respecto

Con respecto a la extraña chica que ha hecho lo posible por arruinar los planes de Yasha y el enemigo con respecto a los elegidos no revelare quien es, posiblemente revele su identidad hasta que llegue a la parte de la invasión de los exámenes chunnin aunque con su descripción creo que algunos podrán reconocerla. Lo único que diré sobre es que posiblemente sea la elegida de elemento tierra aunque la verdad no estoy muy seguro ya que todavía sigo pensando en lo que debería hacer al respecto

Con respecto al dragón de agua y quien será el elegido/a de ese elemento tendrán que esperar un poco más para saber de quién se trata ya que honestamente de los usuarios de agua experimentados que conozco en las series que he visto todavía no estoy seguro a quien deba escoger o simplemente cree un personaje

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima


	11. Inicios de los Exámenes Chunnin

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de este fic

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**Zafir09****:** Me alegra que te gustara lo que ocurrió mientras ocurrían los hechos de la misión en Nami no Kuni ya que trate de que fuera lo más interesante posible, especialmente la parte donde Naruto se comunica con el dragón; con respecto al asunto de dónde vivirán Zabuza con Haku y Mizore más adelante veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Sobre Mizore tienes sobre que ella es un personaje del Anime/Manga Rosario Vampire ya que por sus habilidades en el uso del hielo la elegí, con respecto al asunto de si debo hacer que Mizore sea la elegida del elemento agua lo pensare ya que hasta ahora de las series que conozco hay excelentes usuarios de agua por lo que la decisión es algo difícil

Sin más que decir aquí está la continuación por lo espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de su agrado

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Inicios de los Exámenes Chunnin<strong>

Han pasado un par de horas desde que Naruto y los demás salieron de Nami no Kuni y a decir verdad las cosas estaban un poco tensas

Durante el camino de regreso a la aldea el ambiente era un tanto tenso; Reiko y Kakashi que todavía no confiaban del todo en Zabuza no dejaban de vigilarlo, pero tras recordar lo ocurrido en el puente con respecto a Naruto y aquel dragón y de cómo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro fue algo que desconcertó a ambos Jounin-sensei. Al ver que con el paso del tiempo Naruto se volvía alguien misterioso ambos sabían que debían mantenerlo vigilado

Por otro lado Naruto aún estaba pensaba en lo que Leviair le había dicho con respecto al asunto de los demás elegidos; si lo que había dicho era cierto debía hacer lo posible por hallarlos ya que a este paso solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que el enemigo se adelantara

– Naruto sé que no debería decir esto pero el preocuparte demasiado no servirá de nada

– _Sé que debería tomarme esta situación con más calma Kurama pero ya escuchaste a Leviair, además recuerda lo que nos dijeron Yamamoto y Hades tiempo atrás, es por eso que no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo_

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Kurama él sabía mejor que nadie que Naruto no es de los que se retractan tan fácilmente de lo que dicen pero aun así tanto Kurama como Leonidas les preocupaba que Naruto se tomara demasiado personal el asunto

– **Sé que este asunto puede que sea algo personal para ti, pero recuerda que gracias a Leviair sabemos por dónde empezar a buscar al elegido del elemento agua, además hasta donde sabemos Akabatto tiene el poder necesario para protegerse a sí mismo.- **Gracias a eso Naruto pudo calmarse aunque fuera un poco ya que sabía que Leonidas tenía razón

Al estar un poco más relajado Naruto decidió dejar a un lado el tema y tratar de disfrutar aunque fuera un poco el viaje pero tras observar un poco mejor su alrededor pudo notar que a pesar de todo Sasuke estaba un tanto alejado de su equipo con una expresión un tanto molesta pero decidió ignorarlo

Mientras avanzaban Haku y Mizore estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. A pesar de tener la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida desde 0 todavía tenían varias dudas al respecto ya que desde lo ocurrido en su hogar hace varios años y posterior encuentro con Zabuza al fin habían encontrado una nueva familia y la verdad era que ambos temían que algo malo como lo ocurrido en Kirigakure pudiera suceder nuevamente

Al ver lo callados y a la vez preocupados que ambos usuarios de hielo estaban Naruto trato de hacer lo posible para que ambos olvidaran esas preocupaciones; por fortuna Naruto fue capaz de ambos se sintieran aunque fuera un poco mejor que antes por lo que al no ver inconvenientes trato de charlar un poco con ellos, al menos así el camino de regreso no sería tan aburrido. Lo malo era que a pesar de tratar de charlar con ellos Haku no era exactamente alguien muy conversador por lo que para no estorbar Haku dejo que Naruto charlara con su prima, gracias a eso Naruto pudo charlar con Mizore un poco más cómodo y así poder continuar

Aunque a decir verdad eso causo reacciones algo curiosas en los gennin y en cierto ex-espadachín de la neblina

Durante el camino de vuelta a la aldea al ver que Naruto pasaba mucho tiempo hablando con Mizore al tiempo que ella se sonrojaba de vez en cuando hizo que Mana, Alba y Yuna se sintieran algo celosas ya que en el fondo desearían que Naruto les hiciera caso de ese modo mientras que Sakura pensaba si era posible para ella encontrar a un chico caballeroso que la trate de manera educada como Naruto. Y aunque no lo pareciera Sasuke parecía estar algo celoso/molesto de Naruto, después de todo consideraba que una kunoichi de gran habilidad como Mizore lo ayudaría a fortalecer el Clan Uchiha

Pero lo más curioso de todo fue que a pesar de ser vigilado por Kakashi y Reiko, Zabuza de algún modo se mantenía pendiente de que Naruto no tratara de sobrepasarse con Mizore; a pesar de que les diera una nueva oportunidad en la vida no significaba que Zabuza le dejaría a Naruto acercase tan fácil a Mizore

Tras un largo viaje al fin habían llegado a la aldea y ciertamente Mizore estaba algo preocupada por lo que pudiera suceder pero gracias al apoyo de Naruto y Haku pudo sentirse un poco mejor

**Kakashi:** Escuchen, a partir de ahora nos haremos cargo del resto por lo que pueden retirarse a descansar ya que tuvieron una misión difícil

**Reiko:** En cuanto a ti Naruto, mientras Kakashi y yo le entregamos el reporte de lo ocurrido a la hokage tú te encargaras de que Haku y Mizore conozcan la aldea

Sin tener ninguna objeción alguna Naruto acepto aunque eso solo género que Mana, Alba y Yuna se sintieran un poco incomodas, especialmente porque sorpresivamente Mizore abrazo el brazo izquierdo de Naruto haciendo que se sonrojara un poco

Una vez que todos los demás se retiraron Naruto guío a Mizore y a Haku para que ambos pudieran conocer un poco mejor la aldea y de ser posible pudieran comprar algo de ropa

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

En estos momentos la situación era un poco delicada dentro de la Soul Society debido a los problemas que han aparecido recientemente

Desde hace un par de días varios Hollow han estado apareciendo por los alrededores causando bastantes estragos por lo que los shinigamis han estado ocupados ya que la cantidad de hollow era bastante grande, y lo que empeoraba bastante las cosas era que de vez en cuando entre los grupos de hollow suelen aparecer algunos Gillian

Al ver la cantidad de hollow y gillian que han estado apareciendo empezaba a preocupar bastante a todos, especialmente a los capitanes ya que no era común que los hollow y gillian se comportaran de ese modo

Mientras esto ocurría Yamamoto que estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría buscaba una solución para el problema que se estaba desarrollando, por lo que esperaba que la decisión que se tomo anteriormente haya sido la correcta

**Flash Back**

Todos los capitanes de los 13 escuadrones estaban reunidos a petición de Yamamoto para poder discutir sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo

Tras estar todos reunidos, incluido el capitán comandante Yamamoto todos empezaron a hablar sobre lo que el problema que estaban enfrentando actualmente

Por varios minutos varios de los capitanes estuvieron discutiendo sobre lo que se debía de hacer al respecto pero a pesar de las sugerencias que había ninguna parecía ser la adecuada

Al no poder encontrar alguna solución ante el problema el capitán de la 6° división, Ginrei Kuchiki propuso una idea que sorprendió a todos

– Si me lo permiten, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento será enviar a un grupo a investigar por la zona por donde está presente la alteración de energía para así tratar de descubrir el problema

**Yoruichi Shihōin** (Un tanto seria): ¿A caso estás consiente de los peligros que pueden existir?, el enviar a un escuadrón a investigar podría resultar peligroso si no conocemos el sitio

**Ginrei****:** Sé que es peligroso arriesgar a nuestros shinigamis de ese modo, pero deben comprender que la mejor opción que tenemos es recolectar la información necesaria para así poder usarla a nuestro favor

Al oír el plan y los argumentos de Ginrei muchos pensaron si debían o no seguir esa idea ya que enviar a un grupo a investigar podría resultar peligroso por lo que debían tomar la decisión con cuidado

Tras pensar con sumo cuidado los demás capitanes al igual que Yamamoto decidieron aceptar el plan de Ginrei de enviar a un escuadrón a investigar lo que sucedía, siempre y cuando hubiera por lo menos uno o dos tenientes a cargo del grupo de investigación

**End Flash Back**

Al tener que recordar todo el estrés que tiene encima por ser el capitán comandante Yamamoto solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa

– *Creo que ya estoy demasiado viejo para esto* **–**

* * *

><p>Regresando a la aldea, justo en la oficina del hokage se podía observar que Tsunade y los que estaban presentes tenían expresiones bastante serías debido a los detalles de la misión de los equipos 7 y 8<p>

Tras revisar varias veces la información obtenida durante la misión de _**Nami no Kuni**_ Tsunade estaba algo inquietante con los resultados

– ¿Así que eso fue lo que paso? **–** **Era más que claro que Tsunade estaba algo intrigada por lo sucedido, especialmente por las habilidades de Naruto y lo ocurrido con aquel dragón** **–** ¿Pero cómo es posible que un simple gennin tengas esas habilidades?

**Kakashi:** La verdad no lo sabemos hokage sama, hasta donde sabemos es posible que esas no hayan sido todas sus habilidades

**Reiko:** La verdad esto se está saliendo de lo normal, hasta donde hemos visto es muy probable que Naruto tenga más misteriosos

Al ver que Naruto empezaba a convertirse en un misterio realmente inquietaba a Tsunade y a los demás

**Mansión Namikaze**

Naruto se encontraba meditando en el dojo de la mansión para así poder relajarse un poco ya que con todo lo que ha ocurrido recientemente debía despejar su mente lo mejor posible

Tras haber guiado/acompañado a Haku y a Mizore un par de horas para que conocieran mejor la aldea y de paso poder ir a algunas tiendas para que ambos compraran algo de ropa nueva Naruto estaba realmente agotado

Mientras meditaba en su paisaje mental Naruto estaba bastante serio ya que si no mal recordaba pronto iniciarían los exámenes chunnin por lo que debía de estar preparado para lo que está por ocurrir más adelante

**Torre del Hokage**

Debido que falta pocos días para que los exámenes comenzaran todos los jounin estaban presentes ya que los jounin encargados de un equipo gennin debían de e

Una vez que todo estuvo en orden Tsunade le pidió que todo aquel Jounin encargado de cualquier equipo gennin y que estuviera seguro de su decisión diera un paso al frente para así poder calificar a su equipo para los exámenes

Al principio nadie estaba del todo seguro de si debían o no enviar a los gennin recién graduados a los exámenes chunnin ya que podía ser algo peligroso para la nueva generación arriesgarse de ese modo; no fue hasta que Reiko al lado de Kakashi dieron un paso al frente sorprendiendo a todos

– Yo Kakashi Hatake recomiendo al equipo #7 conformado por Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Yuna Uchiha

– Yo Reiko Nohara recomiendo al equipo #8 conformado por Alba Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki y Mana

Al escuchar que ambos decidieron inscribir a sus equipos al examen chunnin sorprendió mucho a todos los demás jounins, especialmente a Iruka ya que conocía mejor que nadie a la generación de ambos equipos. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo sorpresivamente otros Jounin-sensei tomaron la iniciativa

Al final al menos otros 4 grupos de gennin fueron seleccionados por sus respectivos senseis para que tomara parte del examen chunnin

Equipo #10 conformado por Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi Jounin-sensei= Asuma Sarutobi

Equipo #9 conformado por Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame Jounin-sensei= Kurenai Yūhi

Equipo #11 conformado por Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee y Tenten Jounin-sensei= Migh Guy

Tras revisar que todo estuviera bien y que no hubiera ningún inconveniente respecto a los exámenes todos se retiraron

**Campo de entrenamiento**

Justo ahora el equipo #8 se encontraba entrenando duramente ya que recientemente su sensei les dijo que habían sido inscritos en los exámenes de ascenso chunin

Al principio Alba y Mana no estaban seguras si tenían lo necesario para el examen pero al ver la determinación de Naruto y ver que por ningún motivo se retiraría de sus palabras les dio el valor y confianza para seguir adelante

Al paso de unos minutos había llegado Reiko para poder ver el progreso de sus alumnos y ciertamente lo que vio hizo que una gota estilo anime apareciera en su nuca ya que podía ver como Alba y Mana practicaban su puntería y manejo con las armas pero usando al pobre/desafortunado de Naruto como Tiro al Blanco

La razón del por qué ocurrió eso fue algo gracioso

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos Naruto pudo ver que en el patio de la mansión Mana y Alba se encontraban entrenando duramente sus habilidades y ciertamente ambas demostraban tener un excelente nivel; al no tener nada mejor que hacer decidió seguir viendo así que durante algunos minutos estuvo observando las habilidades de ambas. Lo que Naruto ignoraba completamente era que ambas chicas estaban algo molestas con él y el entrenamiento era para poder desahogarse y en cuando ambas se dieran cuenta de que Naruto estaba cerca le haría muy mal

Antes de poder irse al campo de entrenamiento como se lo dijo su sensei Naruto sintió una especie de aura asesina detrás de él y lo más aterrador era que él era el blanco así que con algo de miedo se dio la vuelta y fue cuando vio que tanto Mana como Alba lo miraban algo molestas y antes de poder hacer algo ambas chicas lo acorralaron bloqueando cualquier salida posible

La verdad no sabía porque pero en el fondo tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo le sucedería si no tenía cuidado

**Alba:** Naruto será mejor que nos des una explicación del porqué aquella chica usuaria de Hielo parecía ser muy cercana a ti

**Mana:** Y por tu bien será mejor que no trates de mentir

Al ver que estaba acorralado sin posibilidad de escape Naruto no tuvo más opción que contarles a las chicas la verdad de lo que ocurrió con la esperanza de que nada malo le pasara; durante los siguientes minutos Naruto les conto como fue que mientras entrenaba se encontró con Mizore en el bosque durante misión de Nami no Kuni al tiempo que ella recogía unas hiervas medicinales para Zabuza así que decidió ayudarla

Al ver que Naruto decía la verdad sobre lo ocurrido con Mizore y que solo se comportaba como un caballero ambas chicas se tranquilizaron pero aun así por ningún motivo permitirían que ninguna chica se les adelantara con Naruto; lo malo fue que eso no evito que ambas chicas liberaran lo que les quedaba de enojo en Naruto utilizándolo como muñeco de prueba en sus entrenamientos

**END Flash Back**

* * *

><p>Después de detener la tortu…. diga el entrenamiento Reiko les entrego a cada uno de sus estudiantes un papel que debían de llenar con sus datos para el examen chunnin, una vez hecho esto debían de ir al edificio indicado donde se encontraban los demás aspirantes al ascenso chunnin por así decirlo<p>

Tras llenar los documentos con la información necesario Naruto y las chicas se dirigieron al lugar que les indico Reiko; durante el camino hacia el lugar el equipo #8 pudo darse cuenta que una especie de roca cuadrada con 2 orificios los seguía

Sin importar lo que hicieran la extraña roca los seguía siguiente, al ver que seguía persistiendo Naruto decidió que ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto así que utilizando su zanpaku-tō, o al menos aun teniéndola guardada en la funda se acercó a la roca **–** **Konohamaru si deseas ser un ninja deberías mejorar más tus habilidades de camuflaje** **–** Tras golpear con la funda de la espada aquella "roca" estallo en humo para posteriormente aparecieran dos niños y una niña de alrededor de 9 años

– _Cielos jefe realmente eres asombroso; estaba completamente seguro de que nuestro disfraz funcionaria_

– La verdad no fue tan difícil saber que eran ustedes 3 ya que no todos los días vez a una roca perfectamente cuadrada siguiéndote por todas partes

– _Por lo menos lo intentamos jefe, pero te aseguro que la próxima vez no te será tan fácil_

– De ser así lo mejor sería que les de algunos consejos de lo que deben hacer al respecto si desean mejorar

Al ver como Naruto trataba a Konohamaru como si fuera su propio hermano menor hizo que Alba y Mana se alegraran ya que a pesar de todo podían ver que Naruto era capaz de tener lo necesario para ser un hermano mayor ideal, además de ser alguien amable y cariñoso con los demás personas. Al pensar en lo último hizo que ambas se sonrojaran aunque fuera un poco ya que deseaban que Naruto las tratara con mucho cariño

Fue en ese momento que el equipo 7, o al menos dos de sus integrantes habían llegado y al ver la escena Sakura y Yuna se sorprendieron al ver que Naruto les enseñaba algunas cuantas cosas al Escuadrón Konohamaru

Así tras agradecerle a Naruto por los consejos y por la ayuda el Escuadrón Konohamaru se retiró del lugar para así poder poner en practica algunas de los consejos que recibieron; una vez que se retiraron Naruto se percató de que las chicas del equipo 7 estaban por lo que decidió acercarse a saludad

– _H…hola Naruto-kun. Es bueno verte… de nuevo _**–** Al escuchar a Yuna tartamudear de ese modo y ver que estaba algo sonrojada y nerviosa Naruto por un momento pensó ver a una segunda Hinata

– Hola Yuna-chan, Sakura-chan, es bueno verlas por aquí; por lo que veo ustedes también van a los exámenes chunnin

– _**Se podría decir que sí, después de que Kakashi nos indicara lo que debíamos hacer al respecto nos dijo que llegáramos temprano al lugar indicado aunque honestamente el debería de seguir su propio consejo**_

– Supongo que tienes razón Sakura-chan, si algo se sobre Kakashi-sensei es que la puntualidad no es algo que se de en él

Antes de poder seguir continuando con la conversación Naruto recordó algo de gran importancia con respecto a un asunto **– Maldición… –** Sin decir más Naruto comenzó a correr en la dirección por la que se había ido Konohamaru y su equipo dejando confundidas a las chicas por su actitud

Cerca de ahí se podía ver como Konohamaru era sostenido del cuello de su camisa de una forma un tanto brusca por un shinobi de traje negro con la cara algo pintada y a juzgar por su mirada era más que claro que estaba molesto **–** _Oye mocoso mira por dónde vas_ **–** Todo parecía indicar que Konohamaru accidentalmente había chocado con aquel ninja que ahora lo estaba sujetando, fue en ese momento que su compañera trato de detenerlo **–** Oye Kankuro no lo lastimes, es solo un niño **–**

– _Tú no te metas Temari, te guste o no le daré una lección a este mocoso _**–** Antes de que Kankuro pudiera golpear a Konohamaru se sintió una leve brisa en el lugar, lo siguiente que ambos shinobis vieron era que Konohamaru estaba al lado de un chico peli-naranja **–** ¿Estás bien Konohamaru? **–** Al ver que Naruto apareció de un momento a otro y que además pudiera rescatar a Konohamaru de esa manera sorprendió bastante a ambos shinobis de Suna

Las chicas de los equipo que habían visto lo que había ocurrido estaban alegres que Naruto ayudara a Konohamaru pero a ciertamente estaban algo molestas al ver que Kankuro estaba por golpear a Konohamaru solo por una tontería

Tras asegurarse de que Konohamaru y su equipo estuvieran bien Naruto dirigió su mirada al árbol que estaba cerca que él como si estuviera esperando algo. Tan pronto apareció Sasuke sobre la rama del árbol Temari pensó que no se veía tan mal pero antes que alguien hiciera algo Naruto al fin decidió hablar **–** _Sé que estas hay… baja de una buena vez o yo te hare bajar _**–** Tan pronto dijo eso de la rama cercana a Sasuke apareció un chico pelirrojo con una especie de calabaza hecha de arena parado de cabeza sorprendiendo a todos

Al ver que Gaara estaba provoco que Temari y Kankuro se asustaran ya que sabían mejor que nadie como era Gaara si se molestaba, por otro lado Sasuke estaba algo sorprendido ya que en ningún momento había sentido la presencia de Gaara

Tan pronto como pudo Kankuro trato de explicar lo que había sucedido para tratar de evitar cualquier problema pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Gaara dejo salir parte de su instinto asesino provocando que varios de los que estaban presentes se les dificultara un poco poder estar de pie

– Cállate… o te mato

Al sentir toda esa hostilidad y sed de sangre de parte de Gaara hizo que muchos se aterraran ya que no podían creer que existiera alguien que pudiera generar esa horrible sensación de muerte

A pesar de que los demás seguían paralizados por aquella sensación de muerte Gaara pudo notar que a pesar de estas alturas Naruto no se intimidaba en lo más mínimo

Tan pronto aquella sensación desapareció Gaara utilizando su arena descendió al suelo; una vez en el suelo Gaara le pregunto a Naruto cuál era su nombre a lo que Naruto le respondió

Tras presentarse como era debido Gaara junto a sus hermanos se retiraron del lugar ya que perdieron mucho tiempo para registrarse para el examen chunnin pero antes de irse Gaara le advirtió a Naruto que esta no sería la última vez que se encontrarían y que para la próxima que ambos se encontraran solo uno de los dos saldría con vida

Una vez que los shinobis de Suna se fueran y de que todos se recuperaran de aquel peculiar encuentro ambos equipos se dirigieron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el examen chunnin ya que como dijo Temari les quedaba poco tiempo para poder registrarse y eso era algo que querían evitar a toda costas, por lo que sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron al sitio del examen

Por otro lado Naruto solo podía suspirar ante lo ocurrido anteriormente, a estas alturas había olvidado por completo que Gaara solía ser un temido asesino a sangre fría que haría lo que fuera para poder "comprobar" su existencia, incluso si eso significaba asesinar cruelmente a los demás

Por fortuna Naruto sabía que Gaara no sería siendo el mismo asesino sin corazón ya que era cuestión de tiempo para que la forma de ser de Gaara cambiara al tiempo que aprendiera a valorar a sus seres queridos

Lo que nadie sabía era que un terrible peligro se acercaba ya que pronto un terrible enemigo aparecería con una habilidad casi única en el dominio del elemento agua que le dificultaría bastante la situación a los 5 elegidos por los dragones

* * *

><p>Espero que este capítulo les agradara<p>

Como pudieron ver que los exámenes chunin ya dieron inicio además de que Naruto nuevamente se re-encontró con Gaara

También notaron que Mana y las chicas (Alba y Yuna) ya empezaron a ponerse algo celosas de Mizore por lo que el pobre de Naruto no la tendrá tan fácil, especialmente después de haber sentido la ira de Mana y Alba en el entrenamiento

Sobre el asunto de la decisión tomada por los capitanes de las 13 divisiones del Soul Society junto al capitán comandante Yamamoto en cierto modo afectara los sucesos en las naciones elementales; digamos que a partir de ahora tratare de que las interacciones/apariciones de la Soul Society junto con Hades sean más comunes ya que a partir de este punto el enemigo comenzara a movilizarse con respecto a sus planes

Con respecto al harem creo que más que obvio que Mizore también estará incluida, aunque la verdad tengo un pequeño problema con respecto a la cantidad de chicas que pienso poner en el harem ya que hasta el momento pienso hacer un harem que no sea tan extenso y a la vez que no sea tan común como en otros fics del tipo harem

Pero por más que lo pienso la cantidad de chicas que tengo en mente (incluyendo algunas de las sugerencias que me han dado) para el harem es alrededor de diez o trece chicas, la verdad no sé si eso se consideraría un harem pequeño o no comparado con otros por lo que espero que alguien pueda darme aunque sea un consejo de lo que debo hacer al respecto

Con respecto al asunto de la identidad del enemigo misterioso con habilidades únicas en el dominio del agua no revelare su identidad ya que de ser posible más adelante pienso hacerlo una sorpresa

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima y espero poder seguir haciendo un buen trabajo


	12. Bosque de la Muerte Un encuentro inusual

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia por lo que espero que les guste

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS<strong>

**CCSakuraforever****:** Aquí está la continuación. Ya verás cómo Naruto poco a poco ira despertando sus poderes/habilidades conforme vaya avanzando la historia por lo que tendrás que esperar

**Zafir09****:** Me alegra que te gustara. Con respecto a la amistad de Naruto y Mizore ten por seguro que con el tiempo ambos sentirán algo más que una simple amistad entre los dos, con respecto a los celos de Mana y Alba ya veremos qué pasara más adelante. Con respecto a Gaara ya veremos si Naruto consigue que vaya por el buen camino. Sobre Mizore y el dragón del agua lo he estado pensando tal vez ella si sea la elegida del elemento agua, más adelante veras lo que sucederá con respecto a eso, también pensare en el asunto de la cantidad de chicas que sugeriste. Con respecto a que Naruto revele su identidad tendrás que esperar un poco más para ver lo que sucederá al respecto

**Gerymaru****:** Supongo que tienes razón sobre la cantidad de chicas que suele haber en los harem masivos por lo que haré lo posible para el harem de Naruto no sea tan extenso, con respeto a Mizore y a Haku espero que este capítulo aclare tus dudas

Sin más que decir les dejo la continuación de esta historia

**PD: **Esperemos que en el transcurso de la historia Naruto pueda sobrevivir a los celos de las chicas

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Bosque de la Muerte. Un encuentro inusual<strong>

Los equipos #7 y 8 ya habían llegado al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la 1° parte del examen chunnin, aunque durante el camino sorpresivamente se habían topado con Mizore y Haku. La razón del porque estaban ambos era porque uno de los acuerdos establecidos por el consejo era que para poder ser shinobis de la aldea ambos debían de pasar el examen chunin

Una vez que entraron y subieron el 1° piso los 3 equipos pudieron ver que había varios shinobis agrupados, cuando se acercaron para ver lo que sucedía notaron como 2 sujetos bloqueando la puerta que daba al siguiente piso

También notaron como un chico que poseía una especie de traje verde y poseía cejas de un tamaño algo exagerado fue derribado por uno de los sujetos que bloqueaban la entrada; tras levantarse con la ayuda de su compañera de equipo ambos sujetos tenían miradas algo serías

– _Es mejor que lo piensen dos veces antes de querer entrar al examen chunnin ya que las cosas no serán tan fáciles como parecen a partir de este punto _**–** Al ver que no parecían comprender la situación ambos sujetos solo podía suspirar un poco resignados **– Es mejor que escuchen a mi compañero ya que el examen chunnin no es un juego de niños ya que el examen determinara la habilidad y poder que un shinobi posea por lo que no es algo que deban tomar a la ligera ya que eso solo causara que sean asesinados –**

Ante lo dicho por aquel hizo que varios se desanimaran ya que lo que decía era cierto ya que para un shinobi el tomar las cosas a la ligera podría resultar fatal a la hora de enfrentarse. Justo cuando alguien estaba por retirarse pudieron ver como el equipo de Naruto se acercó a ambos sujetos diciendo que se hicieran a un lado ya que debían pasar al 3° piso y que una simple ilusión como la que pusieron no los detendría para nada

Al ver que Naruto y su equipo fueron capaces de ver a través del genjutsu sin ningún problema sorprendió bastante a los examinadores que estaban disfrazados ya que hasta ahora ninguno de los aspirantes al rango chunnin lo había notado; tan pronto decidieron la ilusión Naruto al lado de su equipo junto con el equipo #7 siguieron adelante y el de Mizore y Haku

Una vez que los equipos que desearon seguir adelante se retiraron ambos examinadores solo podían pensar que aquel equipo sin duda alguna llegaría lejos en los exámenes

Una vez que los equipos #7 y #8 al lado del equipo de Haku y Mizore llegaron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la 1° parte del examen pudieron notar que el resto de sus compañeros al fin habían llegado aunque también pudieron notar que en el salón había varios shinobis de aspecto intimidante que los ponía nerviosos; al final decidieron ignorar a los demás shinobis ya que debían hacer lo mejor posible por pasar desapercibidos

* * *

><p>En otra parte cerca de la frontera del país del fuego se podía observar cómo Akabatto estaba revisando los alrededores del lugar; todo parecía indicar que estaba buscando algo o alguien y a juzgar por su mirada era más que obvio que estaba algo molesto<p>

Al paso de unos minutos tras buscar lo suficiente Akabatto se dirigió a un pequeño lago que había cerca del bosque, tan pronto llego al lago de entre los arbustos un enorme oso de color café al lado de un jabalí aparecieron y por lo visto conocían a Akabatto

Tan pronto se acercaron lo suficiente le entregaron a Akabatto lo que parecía un pergamino un poco viejo con lo que parecía ser una especie de rastro o marca de cierto traidor pálido con cierto aspecto reptilico al lado; tan pronto Akabatto miro aquella marca perteneciente a Orochimaru solo pudo molestarse

– _**Así que aquí estas maldito; lo que sea que estés planeando me asegurare de que fracase**_

Así tras apartar sus pensamientos Akabatto le pidió a sus compañeros animales que olfatearan el pergamino para ver si era posible encontrar algún rastro reciente de Orochimaru; tan pronto encontraron un rastro aunque fuese leve y saber hacia dónde llevaba rápidamente Akabatto se dirigió al lugar, no sin antes utilizar un animal de invocación (El jabalí) para así poder enviarle a su compañera un mensaje ya que por alguna razón tenía una mala sensación de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir

* * *

><p>Regresando a los exámenes…<p>

Mientras la mayoría de los novatos conversaban entre sí mientras esperaban que el examen iniciara Naruto pudo ver que Ino estaba un poco alejada del grupo, al notar que Ino todavía seguía siendo un tanto tímida con los demás decidió que lo mejor sería ayudarla

Al ver que Naruto iba a conversar con Ino para que se sintiera mejor no pareció molestar en lo más mínimo a Alba, Mana y Yuna ya que sabían que Naruto era de las pocas personas con las que Ino se sentía tranquila por lo que decidieron dejar de pensar en el asunto

Mientras Naruto conversaba un poco con Ino para hacerla sentir un poco mejor pudo percibir que algo no iba bien por lo que decidió usar su habilidad como sensor; gracias a sus habilidades de rastreo pudo detectar que el aroma de alguien muy familiar estaba cerca de donde estaban y a decir verdad ese olor no le agradaba en lo más mínimo aunque por extraño que pareciera además de aquella presencia también pudo percibir la presencia de 2 personas extrañamente familiares ya que de algún modo tenían algún tipo de relación con él

Al concentrarse un poco mejor se percató que una de las presencias era la de un Jinchuriki diferente a Gaara y la otra era parte de su Clan. Al poder sentir esas presencias Naruto decidió que luego investigaría; así tras dejar por el momento esos pensamientos a un lado ya que debía estar pendiente de cualquier cosa

Al paso de unos minutos los novatos pudieron escuchar que alguien les estaba hablando **–** _**Lo mejor sería que se concentraran en mantener el perfil bajo ya que uno nunca sabe que pasara en un sitio como este**_ **–** Al voltear pudieron ver a un chico con anteojos de cabello grisáceo y ropa morada se acercó a los novatos de la hoja

– _No es por ser descortés pero… ¿quién eres?_ **–** Por un momento los novatos desconfiaron de aquel chico pero al verlo detenidamente decidieron dejar a un lado esos pensamientos ya que pudieron ver que era "confiable"

– Lamento mis modales. Mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi y viendo que son nuevos les daré este consejo y es que deberían tener más cuidado en este examen ya que varios de los que están aquí ya han repetido más de una vez el examen debido a la dificultar que representa

Saber que varios de los que estaban presentes ya han repetido el examen en más de una ocasión puso algo nerviosos a los novatos, fue entonces que Kiba le pregunto a Kabuto si ya había repetido el examen más de una vez a lo que Kabuto le respondió amablemente

– La verdad es que tienes razón, después de todo esta es la 7° vez que intento pasarlo y gracias a eso he podido recolectar la información suficiente de los exámenes de este año como los anteriores

Al escuchar que Kabuto había intentado pasar el examen por 7° vez sorprendió bastante a todos ya que no esperaron que el examen resultara ser tan difícil, pero al oír que Kabuto tenía información sobre las habilidades de los shinobis que estaban actualmente llamo la atención de los novatos

Tan pronto supieron que Kabuto tenía la información necesaria de los demás competidores Sasuke se acercó a Kabuto con la intención de saber más sobre la competencia

– **Si lo que dices es verdad debes tener la información de los ninjas que participaran… **Al ver que Kabuto asintió Sasuke decidió preguntar sobre ciertos shinobis**… De ser así me gustaría que buscaras la información de alguien**

– ¿A quién tienes en mente?

– **Sabaku no Gaara, y Naruto Uzumaki**

Tan escuchar esos nombres Kabuto empezó a buscar entre las tarjetas de información que tenía, por otra parte Naruto se mantenía atento a cualquier movimiento de Kabuto ya que con todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora debía de ser lo más precavido posible

Al paso de unos cuantos segundos Kabuto encontró lo que necesitaba

– **Déjame ver si tengo lo necesario… **Kabuto no demoro mucho con la información**… Aquí está, Sabaku Gaara: Según su información forma equipo con su hermana y hermano mayor junto con su jounin-sensei Baki; por el momento ha realizado 11 misiones de rango C, 7 de rango B y dos de rango A y lo más sorprendente fue que en ninguna de esas misiones fue herido –**

Escuchar que Gaara jamás fue herido sorprendió bastante a todos ya que consideraban que era algo imposible que alguien pudiera realizar una misión sin recibir un solo rasguño

– **Ahora que hay sobre el perdedor de Uzumaki Naruto –** Era más que obvio que a Sasuke no le agradaba del todo perder contra nadie, especialmente si se trataba de Naruto

– _Déjame si tengo algo sobre él… Aquí esta Uzumaki Naruto…_ Pero tan pronto vio la información que tenía sobre Naruto Kabuto se sorprendió bastante con lo que tenía; al ver la expresión de Kabuto muchos se preguntaban qué era lo que pasaba. Tan pronto Kabuto se recuperó volvió a hablar y esta vez parecía estar un poco sorprendido

– **Todo parece indicar que no hay casi nada sobre la información de Uzumaki Naruto** **–** Escuchar que no había mucha información sobre Naruto impresiono a todos ya que se supone que todo shinobi debe tener un expediente **–** **Lo único que se sabe de ese chico es que además de tener poco tiempo en la aldea y de pertenecer a un clan casi extinto además de las misiones que ha tenido con su equipo es que posee espada casi única al igual que un alto nivel de Kenjutsu al punto de poder rivalizar casi sin ningún problema con Zabuza Momochi, uno de los 7 Espadachines de la neblina, de ahí en adelante no hay más información disponible –**

Escuchar que casi no había información sobre Naruto y que además tuviera la habilidad de enfrentarse a uno de los 7 espadachines de la neblina sorprendió bastante a todos, especialmente a cierta chica de cabello café y blusa rosa ya que enfrentarse a un shinobi como Zabuza no es para nada fácil; en cuanto a Naruto se podría decir que estaba algo nervioso al ser el centro de tanta atención

– _A pesar de no poseer suficiente información sobre ti chico debo decir que en cierto modo eres alguien misterioso por lo que sería interesante obtener un poco más de información. Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo sobre Otogakure ya que por lo que sé esa aldea no merece tanto el que busque información sobre sus habilidades_

Sin que nadie pudiera anticiparlo 3 shinobis de Otogakure aparecieron y atacaron a Kabuto por lo que había dicho; fue tan rápido que Kabuto difícilmente pudo evadir el ataque pero eso no evito que de algún modo recibiera daño

**Dosu:** Si sabes lo que te conviene más vale que no hables mal de nuestra aldea

**Zaku:** De lo contrario las cosas podrían ponerse bastante feas

Antes de que la situación se complicara más de la cuenta Naruto decidió intervenir, a pesar de Kabuto fuera el enemigo no podía permitir que algo le pasara; al menos no por ahora ya que Naruto sabía que era necesario que Kabuto siguiera con vida al menos el tiempo suficiente para arreglar algunas cosas

Justo en ese momento Ibiki apareció en el salón de clases para poder ponerle un alto a la situación; tan pronto todo se calmó en el lugar Ibiki les explico lo que consistiría la primera parte del examen chunnin y cuáles serían las reglas

* * *

><p>(La parte del examen escrito es igual que en el anime solo hasta el punto donde Anko hace su presentación)<p>

* * *

><p>Tras recibir las indicaciones por parte de Anko todo los shinobis esperaron frente al Bosque de la Muerte para poder recibir la información necesaria para poder continuar con la siguiente fase del examen<p>

Mientras Naruto conversaba con su equipo para poder pasar el tiempo mientras esperaban por alguna razón sintió el extraño presentimiento de que era observado, tras observar pudo notar que la chica de cabello café que reconoció rápidamente como Tenten por alguna razón lo estaba mirando con cierta curiosidad que a decir verdad ponía un poco nervioso a Naruto

Al ver lo que ocurría con respecto a Tenten tanto Kurama como Leonidas tuvieron una leve idea de lo que ocurría

– *Chico algo me dice que vas a tener ciertos problemas con esa chica*

– *¿_A qué te refieres Kurama? ¿Qué clase de problemas podría tener con Tenten?*_

– ***A lo que Kurama se refiere es que posiblemente esa chica al oír sobre tus habilidades quiera que le des algunos consejos sobre Kenjutsu dada tus habilidades; incluso puede que te pida que le enseñes algunas cuantas cosas al respecto***

Pensar que eso podía suceder y que probablemente Tenten en algún momento le pidiera a Naruto que le diera algunos consejos sobre Kenjutsu hizo que nuestro rubio/peli-naranja se pusiera a pensar sobre el asunto. A decir verdad la idea de que en cierto punto fuera el sensei de Tenten sobre Kenjutsu fue algo que no había pensado y si eso llegara a pasar a decir verdad no sabría que hacer ya que por el momento el único discípulo que ha tenido ha sido Konohamaru junto con su equipo por lo que la decisión no sería nada fácil

Al paso de unos minutos Anko explicara lo que consistía la 2° parte del examen y lo que debían hacer con respecto al pergamino que se les entrego a cada equipo y del tiempo límite que había para poder completar la prueba cada equipo fue a la puerta que se le fue asignada. Al pasar cinco minutos cada equipo ingreso al bosque listos para comenzar la prueba

Mientras avanzaban por el bosque Naruto estaba preocupado ya que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ocurriría con respecto al encuentro del equipo #7 con Orochimaru; sabía que si no hacía algo Sasuke sería marcado por el sello maldito y de ser así sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que Sasuke se dejara dominar por su odio

En una parte alejada y algo desolada del bosque el equipo de Kabuto se había quedado esperando en un lago casi seco; al paso de unos minutos cierto traidor pálido había hecho acto de aparición **–** _Es un placer tenerlo aquí… Lord-Orochimaru _**–** Tan pronto Orochimaru apareció completamente el equipo de Kabuto se arrodillo en señal de respeto

– Dime Kabuto… ¿Has logrado conseguir o encontrar algo interesante?, ya que a juzgar por el mensaje que recibí de su parte parece que así fue

– _Así es Lord-Orochimaru… creo que encontré a alguien que podría ser de su interés_

Así Kabuto le contó a Orochimaru como fue que un chico misterioso (Naruto) junto con su equipo había llegado al examen; mientras escuchaba con atención la información obtenida por su subordinado Orochimaru solo podía sonreír a su manera al saber que tal vez alguien poderoso para ser un simple gennin apareciera en los exámenes ya que sabía que no era nada común que no hubiera casi nada de información sobre un "simple" gennin

Tras escuchar lo suficiente Orochimaru decidió hacerle una pequeña visita al equipo de Naruto para ver si lo que decía Kabuto era verdad ya que algo le decía que tal vez había encontrado al espécimen adecuado de experimentación

* * *

><p><strong>(6 Horas después)<strong>

Al paso de unas horas ya había oscurecido; al llegar la noche el bosque de la muerte era más peligroso de lo normal ya que era sabido que en ese sitio era común que todos los animales salvajes salieran a cazar en la oscuridad por lo que todos los shinobis (Al menos los que aún quedaban con vida) se aseguraron de ponerse a salvo

En otra parte del bosque el equipo de Naruto había logrado encontrar el sitio adecuado para poder acampar y ponerse a salvo durante la noche; mientras Mana y Alba preparan algo en la fogata que Naruto había preparado anteriormente pudieron notar que estaba bastante serio y el verlo de esa forma las preocupaba bastante

Tras acabar la comida hecha por las chicas Naruto se ofreció a realizar la primera ronda de vigilancia; al principio ninguna de las chicas estaba segura de si debían o no pero al conocer a Naruto decidieron confiar en él por lo que ambas ingresaron a las casas de campaña que Alba había traído consigo en un pergamino

Lo que ninguno de los 3 imaginaba era que muy pronto recibirían la visita de alguien inesperado y no se trataba precisamente de Orochimaru

Al paso de un par de horas de haber iniciado su ronda de vigilancia Naruto ya empezaba a quedarse dormido ya que el cansancio ya empezaba a afectarle, pero a pesar del sueño y cansancio decidió seguir adelante

Así tras pasar cerca de 47 minutos Naruto estaba por quedarse dormido pero fue entonces que algo en el ambiente lo alerto, no estaba seguro de que era pero a juzgar por aquella presencia sabía que debía tener cuidado

Tan pronto el viento dejo de soplar en el bosque Naruto difícilmente pudo evadir lo que parecía ser una especie de daga que termino desapareciendo; al ver esto la expresión de Naruto se tornó seria **–** _**Sé que estas cerca, sal de donde quiera que estés**_ **–** Al principio nada parecía cambiar pero al paso de unos minutos una misteriosa voz sonó por el lugar y al paso de unos minutos un sujeto misterioso apareció **–** _**Veo que eres más inteligente de lo que pensé**_ **–**

Tan pronto apareció Naruto se percató de que aquel sujeto era acompañado por una especie de enorme boa morada que extrañamente parecía tener un par de alas a los costados

Debido al ruido del exterior las chicas decidieron salir de las casas de campaña para ver lo que pasaba. Una vez que salieron pudieron ver que frente a Naruto se encontraba un sujeto pelirrojo con una especie de cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo acompañado de una enorme boa; tras analizar con cuidado a aquel sujeto ambas chicas se pusieron a la defensiva ya que había algo en él que no les daba suficiente confianza

Al ver que ambas chicas aparecieron y que además se pusieran a la defensiva solo hizo reír para momentos después cambiar su expresión a una que demostraba seriedad **– Escuchen bien, no he venido aquí a pelear con ustedes (*Al menos no por el momento*) ya que me mandaron para darles un mensaje –** Escuchar que aquel sujeto tenía un mensaje desconcertó al equipo #8 pero al no tener nada que arriesga por lo que decidieron escuchar sobre lo que tenía que decir al respecto

– ¿Qué clase de mensaje es? **–** A pesar de que aquel sujeto dijo que no los atacaría Naruto sabía que debía de tener cuidado con cualquiera de sus movimientos **–** **Tú…** Señalando a Naruto**…** **Me han dicho que te dijera que estuvieras preparado ya que muy pronto el poder interno que tú y los demás** (Refiriéndose a Akabatto y los otros 3 elegidos/as)** les será arrebatado muy pronto**

Escuchar eso hizo que Naruto y Mana se tensaran un poco ya que si ese sujeto sabía sobre la relación de Naruto con los demás elegidos por los dragones sabían que las cosas podrían complicarse bastante por lo que debían estar alerta a cualquier cosa; por otro lado Alba no comprendía a que se refería ese sujeto con poder interno

Antes de que Naruto y Mana pudieran preguntarle cómo era posible que supiera todo eso aquel sujeto se montó sobre su compañero reptil para luego poder irse del lugar, pero antes de despegar y de retirarse le menciono a Naruto que esta no sería la última vez que lo verían y que debería de preparase ya que él (Refiriéndose a sí mismo) no era el único que vería ya que había otros 4 sujetos igual a él que eran parte de los hombres más fuerte del enemigo (Yasha y los demás) y que poco a poco irían apareciendo

Sin más que hacer al respecto aquel sujeto se retiró del lugar dejando preocupados a Naruto y a Mana ya que si lo que si lo que decía era cierto el enemigo había incrementado bastante su poder lo cual era realmente malo; de ser así ambos sabían que debían de estar preparados para lo que fuese

En otra parte lejos de las naciones elementales, justo en lo que parecía ser un valle rocoso y antiguo Yasha se encontraba revisando lo que parecía ser una especie de base de datos guardados en unos archivos; una vez que termino de revisar la información una especie de sombra apareció detrás de Yasha, tan rápido sintió su presencia Yasha solo pudo sonreír de una forma un tanto malvada

– Espero que hayas recolectado la información necesaria tal y como lo espero

– _No te preocupes, conseguir la información no fue tan difícil aunque la verdad me pregunto para que necesitas algo como eso_

– No es momento para que lo sepas, pero ten por seguro que será algo que nos ayudara bastante contra el enemigo

– _Como sea, solo espero que sepa que sepas lo que hagas al respecto _

Tan pronto Yasha recibió la información necesaria aquel sujeto desapareció sin dejar rastro, tan pronto se fue Yasha solo pudo sonreír con más maldad **–** No _te preocupes; ten por seguro que sé lo que haré _**–** Todo parecía indicar que Yasha estaba planeando hacer algo con la información que había recolectado y lo que fuese no sería nada bueno

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo de hoy<strong>

**Como pudieron ver los exámenes chunnin ya dieron inicio y las cosas se están poniendo interesantes ya que Naruto y su equipo se toparon con uno de los soldados pertenecientes al lado enemigo**

**La razón del porque en las tarjetas de información de Kabuto no había casi información de nuestro rubio/peli-naranja jinchuriki era porque Naruto se aseguró de pasar lo más desapercibido posible ya que quería evitar que algo así sucediera**

**Con respecto a quienes aquel sujeto, no revelare su identidad ya que para tratar de dar algo de suspenso pienso revelar la identidad de algunos de los sujetos (Como el posible usuario/a de elemento tierra) hasta la invasión de los exámenes chunnin. Aunque creo que con algunas de las descripciones que doy algunos podrían percatarse de que personajes son**

**Con respecto al asunto de quien es el Jounin-sensei del equipo de Haku y Mizore durante los exámenes, digamos que en cierto modo es una sorpresa que más adelante revelare**

**También deben saber que tratare de que Akabatto y su compañera tengan una participación importante durante la invasión (Obviamente del lado de Naruto) ya que como pudieron ver Akabatto utilizando la ayuda de sus amigos (El Oso y el jabalí) pudo percatarse de que algo iba mal**

**Con respecto al asunto de como Akabatto tiene un enorme Oso y un jabalí a su lado más adelante revelare los detalles ya que eso tiene que ver con su pasado**

**Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima**


	13. Un poder inesperado surge

Espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy ya que ciertamente este capítulo puede que sea algo largo para algunos

* * *

><p>REVIEWS<p>

**Zafir09****:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo; con respecto al sensei de Mizore y Haku tendrás que esperar un poco más para ver quién es. Con respecto a Karin tienes razón y en este capítulo veras lo que sucederá con ella y Naruto

**CCSakuraforever****:** Ya verás que cuando Naruto despierte el poder de su espada será algo que tal vez no olvidaran. Con respecto al uso del Rinnegan, pues Naruto si lo puede usar pero no ha encontrado el momento ideal para usarlo. (Espero que esto aclare la razón del porque no lo uso antes)

**Sakurita preciosa****:** Gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo por hacer un buen trabajo en los fics

**caballerooscuro117****: **Con respecto al asunto de Yoruichi en el harem; no sé si estará ya que la verdad tengo pensado agregar cierto Shinigami mujer, con respecto al asunto de que Nel conozca a Naruto ya veremos qué pasa y con el asunto de los shinigamis poco a poco irán apareciendo más seguidos

**Gerymaru****:** Tienes razón de que Naruto estará algo preocupado por la intervención de Orochimaru ya que en cierto modo puede llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza. Con respecto a que Naruto tenga el sello maldito lo pensare, puede que más adelante pase algo parecido

Sin más que decir me despido y los dejo con la historia

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: Un poder inesperado sale<strong>

Han pasado un par de horas desde que Naruto y las chicas se habían topado con aquel sujeto y la verdad era que los 3 estaban algo pensativos por lo que les había dicho momentos antes de retirarse al lado de su boa morada

Por un lado Alba no comprendía a que se refería aquel sujeto con respecto al poder que poseía Naruto mientras que Mana y Naruto estaban algo preocupados ya que si ese sujeto sabía sobre su relación con Yamamoto y Hades significaba que formaba parte del bando enemigo y eso era algo que los inquietaba bastante ya que cuando aquel sujeto apareció pudieron notar que poseía una fuerza fuera de lo común

Quien quiera que fuese ese sujeto tanto Mana como Naruto sabían, o al menos tenían el presentimiento que no sería la última vez que lo verían

Lo que no tenían idea era que aquel sujeto no era el único que estaba relacionado con el enemigo ya que a decir verdad había otros miembros que estaban al servicio de Yasha y 4 sus compañeros

Lejos de ahí, justo en lo que parecía ser una parte de los bosques cercanos a Konoha que parecían estar deshabitados se podía observar como una especie de portal dimensional se estaba abriendo; una vez que el portal se cerró se podía observar como Yasha había llegado y por lo que se podía ver estaba acompañado por alguien que un _hakama_ blanco y una faja _sash_ y calzado de color negro, incluso en el lado derecho de su mejilla parecía tener una especie de mascara blanca con forma de mandíbula

– Muy bien, ya sabes que hacer al respecto por lo que espero que no falles

– Que molesto eres, sé bien lo que tengo que hacer por lo que no necesito que me supervises

– Más te vale que así sea… porque de lo contrario si llegas a fallar las consecuencias serán bastante altas

– Como sea, si no tienes nada más que decir al respecto me iré ya que la verdad no deseo seguir escuchándote

Al ver la actitud que poseía su compañero Yasha solo podía suspirar algo resignado; de todos los que pudieron haberlo acompañado tuvo la desgracia de quedar como compañero de alguien que parecía ser el más rebelde del grupo

Tras trazar el punto de encuentro tanto Yasha como su "compañero" se retiraron del lugar para así poder cumplir con lo que les pidieron hacer

* * *

><p>Regresando al bosque…<p>

Para estos momentos ya han pasado aproximadamente cerca de unos 3 días desde que el examen dio inicio y con el paso del tiempo ciertamente las cosas estaban algo tensas

Para estas alturas casi gran parte de los equipos ninjas ya han sido eliminados, ya sea por otros ninjas o por los peligros que oculta el bosque lo que significaba que la cantidad de pergaminos restantes era cada vez menos lo cual realmente dificultaba más las cosas

Justo en lo que parecía ser un pequeño campamento improvisado el equipo #9 estaba algo tenso ya que en estos momentos estaban ocupados decidiendo lo que debían hacer al respecto con el problema que tenían

**Mana:** ¿Ahora qué haremos?, el tiempo se agota y puede que para estas alturas ya no queden más pergaminos disponibles

**Alba:** Tiene que haber una solución para este problema; tal vez todavía queden algunos equipos con el pergamino faltante

**Naruto:** A estas alturas lo más probable sea que casi todos los pergaminos del Cielo y la Tierra ya hayan sido tomados, y el de tratar de arrebatarles el pergamino a los equipos que ya tienen ambos pergaminos no será nada fácil ya que podrían estar más preparados para lo que sea

Por más que lo pensaran no parecía haber solución aparente para el problema fue entonces que Naruto sugirió que tal vez lo mejor sería separarse y buscar, por lo menos así tendría aunque fuera una pequeña oportunidad de encontrar el pergamino faltante

Al principio ambas chicas no sabían si debían de separarse para tratar de buscar el pergamino pero dadas las circunstancias que enfrentaban no tenían más opción que hacerlo

Fuera del bosque de la muerte Anko que en estos momentos se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente unos dangos fue interrumpida por uno de los examinadores ya que había algo urgente que necesitaba de ver

Anko un poco molesta por ser interrumpida mientras comía dangos decidió seguir al examinador y ver cuál era el problema

Al llegar Anko pudo ver como algunos examinadores la estaban esperando y por sus miradas sabía que se trataba de algo serio; tras acercarse al lugar que le indicaron vio con algo de horror como 3 cuerpos sin vida de shinobis de la Aldea de la hierba que vinieron a la prueba fueron brutalmente asesinados. Normalmente no le afectaría ver un cadáver pero los que tenía enfrente tenían algo distinto y era que a cada cuerpo le faltaba el rostro

– ¿Qué demonios fue lo que sucedió aquí?

– _No lo sabemos con exactitud, cuando los encontramos sus rostros ya no estaban. Es como si algo o alguien se los hubiera borrado_

– Quien quiera que sea el responsable de esto no debe estar lejos de aquí por lo que lo mejor sería buscar por los alrededores ya que al juzgar por la forma en que asesino a estos ninjas debe de tratarse de alguien peligros pero la pregunta es ¿Quién?

El ver que los shinobis de la aldea de la hierba murieron de esa forma casi inhumana había desconcertado a los examinadores ya que por más que lo pensaran no sabían cómo era posible que alguien fuera capaz de hacer algo así; por otro lado Anko estaba algo alterada ya que solo conocía a una persona capaz de hacer algo así y si estaba en lo correcto era posible que la aldea corriera un grave peligro

Al alejar sus pensamientos y de confirmar sus sospechas Anko rápidamente les ordeno a los examinadores que le informaran a la hokage que había un gran peligro en los exámenes ya que Orochimaru estaba en la aldea

Al oír que Orochimaru estaba presente rápidamente los examinadores se retiraron para así poder informarle a Tsunade lo que estaba ocurriendo en el Bosque de la Muerte

Una vez que se fueron Anko no pudo evitar tocar su cuello al tiempo que viejos y dolorosos recuerdos sobre su pasado **–** *Así que ha vuelto después tantos años ¿eh?* *Pase lo que pase me asegurare de hacerte pagar por todo lo que has hecho* **–** Sin pensar en las consecuencias Anko se dirigió al bosque de la muerte con el objetivo de poder acabar con Orochimaru de una vez por todas

Regresando al bosque…

En estos momentos Naruto con ayuda de sus clones había estado buscando durante un buen tiempo cualquier indicio o pista de cualquier equipo que pudiera tener el pergamino que les hacía falta pero hasta ahora no había tenido ningún éxito en su búsqueda

– **Cielos empiezo a creer que Mana-chan tenía razón. A estas alturas puede que ya no quede ningún pergamino disponible, supongo que lo mejor será que me reúna con las chicas; a lo mejor ellas tuvieron mejor suerte** **–** Justo cuando estaba por irse para así poder reunirse con las chicas Naruto pudo sentir nuevamente aquel chakra que por alguna razón le era bastante familiar por lo que decidió investigar

La verdad no sabía porque pero algo en su interior casi como un instinto le decía que debía llegar lo más rápido posible al lugar donde estaba ubicado aquel chakra por lo que al utilizar algo de chakra Naruto solo le demoraría un par de minutos

En cuanto llego al lugar donde se percibía aquel chakra conocido Naruto vio algo que hizo que sintiera un gran enojo al tiempo que dejaba salir un poco de su instinto asesino de manera involuntaria:

**Pudo ver como 2 gennin de Kusagakure a causa del miedo y pánico dejaban a su compañera de equipo (Que al mirarla con cuidado la reconoció como Karin) a un lado tirada en el suelo mientras que sin importarles en lo más mínimo que a pesar de que su compañera no pudiera ver bien si sus lentes un oso gigante estaba por atacarla **

Sin pensarlo dos veces Naruto utilizando su espada fue a rescatar a Karin de ser asesinada por aquel enorme oso

A causa del miedo que sentía en ese momento Karin lo único que pudo hacer fue en cerrar los ojos mientras espera su inminente fin pero cuando noto que nada había pasado lentamente abrió los ojos para ver lo que sucedía

Una vez que abrió los ojos difícilmente pudo divisar una especie de silueta frente a ella. Al principio creyó que se trataba de algún enemigo por lo que al sentirse nerviosa retrocedió un poco

Al ver que Karin estaba nerviosa Naruto recogió los lentes de Karin que estaban cerca del tronco de un árbol para luego con algo de cuidado tratar de acercarse a ella **–** _No temas, no pienso hacerte daño, ya todo está bien_ **–** A pesar de no poder ver muy bien Karin podía sentir que aquella persona era cálida por lo que poco a poco fue tranquilizándose

Una vez que Karin se calmó Naruto con algo de cuidado le coloco a Karin sus lentes **–** _Oye ¿estás bien?, ¿No estas herida?_ **–** En cuanto Karin pudo ver mejor a Naruto con la ayuda de sus lentes no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco **–** _No, gracias por salvarme_ **–** Por alguna razón Karin se sentía algo cómoda al lado de Naruto

Una vez que se presentaron y de que Naruto revisara que Karin estuviera bien y que no tuviera ninguna herida Naruto le pregunto la razón del por qué su equipo la abandonó de esa manera tan despreciable; ante esa pregunta Karin solo pudo poner una expresión de tristeza

Así Karin con algo de tristeza le contó a Naruto que su vida en Kusa no ha sido nada agradable ya que desde que tiene memoria desde que era muy pequeña casi siempre era rechazada ya que al ser la única Uzumaki dentro de la aldea ya que hasta la fecha muchos en la aldea le siguen temiendo al clan Uzumaki debido a su poder con respecto a sus técnicas de sellado y sus grandes reservas de chakra por lo que varios en la aldea hacían lo posible para que su vida fuese casi un auténtico infierno

Al ver lo triste que estaba Karin Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse triste y a la vez nostálgico ya que él sabía mejor lo que se sentía estar solo y tener que crecer en la soledad casi por completo por lo que por ningún motivo permitiría que Karin siguiera sufriendo de ese modo

– Sabes Karin aunque no lo creas hubo una época en la que tuve que sobrevivir por mi cuenta por lo que sé lo que es experimentar la soledad, pero no te preocupes ya que si lo deseas no volverás a estar sola. Aunque no seamos muchos en Konoha todavía quedamos algunos miembros del clan Uzumaki con vida, por lo que si lo deseas puedes venir conmigo y así empezar una nueva vida

El saber que ahora tenía la oportunidad de comenzar una nueva vida hizo que Karin se sintiera realmente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fue tanta su alegría que no pudo resistirlo y termino por abrazar a Naruto al tiempo que liberaba unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad

– Gracias… gracias… realmente te lo agradezco

– _No tienes porque agradecérmelo_

Tras agradecerle a Naruto por su apoyo Karin al fin sentía que su vida mejoraría a partir de ese momento; al final Karin poco a poco fue quedándose dormida entre los brazos de Naruto, después de todo debido a lo que experimento anteriormente necesitaba algo de descanso

Al ver que Karin no despertaría en un buen rato Naruto con cuidado la coloco sobre su espalda y emprendió el viaje de regreso para poder encontrarse con su equipo

* * *

><p>Cerca del bosque de la muerte, justo en lo que parecía ser una zona abandonada cierto sannin traidor estaba preparando sus últimos detalles para poner su plan en acción <strong>–<strong> *Si esto sale bien será interesante ver quien vale la pena como mi nuevo cuerpo ¿Si tú o Sasuke?* **–** Tras revisar los últimos detalles de su plan Orochimaru se desvaneció listo para comenzar todo

Pero lo que Orochimaru había ignorado era que desde la sombras alguien lo estaba vigilando

Regresando al bosque de la muerte…

Mientras Naruto avanzaba por el bosque con Karin profundamente dormida sobre su espalda no pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy linda cuando dormía tranquilamente, de hecho ahora que la veía bien Naruto pudo notar que Karin era bastante linda y gentil si se lo proponía

La verdad Naruto no entendía cómo fue posible que Sasuke se aprovechara tan cruelmente de alguien como Karin solo para tratar de cumplir con sus ambiciones de venganza

Al paso de unos minutos de estar en el bosque Naruto se había encontrado con su equipo aunque los celos por parte de las chicas no se hicieron esperar ya que en cuanto Alba y Mana vieron que Karin estaba cómodamente dormida en la espalda de Naruto se molestaron bastante pero en cuanto Naruto les explico lo que había ocurrido ambas se tranquilizaron aunque en el fondo estaban molestas por los compañeros del equipo de Karin, claro si es que se les puede llamar compañeros

Al paso de unos minutos y tras haber un sitio algo cómodo Naruto y las chicas decidieron descansar un poco; tiempo después Karin había despertado por lo que al tener un poco de tiempo libre Karin (Con algo de timidez) al lado de Alba y Mana empezaron a conversar entre ellas como si fueran grandes amigas al tiempo que Naruto se recargaba en el tronco de un árbol para poder descansar un poco

Después de un tiempo Mana se alejó un poco de las chicas para poder acercarse un poco a Naruto

– Y dime Naruto ¿Tuviste suerte en encontrar el pergamino faltante?

– _La verdad no tuve suerte Mana-chan por más que busque en el bosque no pude encontrar el pergamino del Cielo_

Al no poder encontrar el último pergamino hacia que Naruto se preocupara bastante ya que si no hacía algo para solucionar este problema era posible que varías cosas en el futuro cambiaran drásticamente

Al ver que Naruto y las chicas estaban en problemas Karin decidió ayudarlos con su problema **–** _**Si quieren pueden quedarse con mi pergamino**_ **–** De entre sus ropas Karin había sacado el pergamino faltante para el equipo de Naruto

Al ver que Karin quería darles su pergamino sorprendió bastante a todos ya que nunca esperaron que Karin les diera algo tan importante **–** _Karin-chan ¿Estás segura de querer darnos tu pergamino?, digo podrías necesitarlo para pasar el examen_ **–** A pesar de necesitar el pergamino a Naruto ni a las les agradaba del todo que Karin se arriesgara de esa forma **–** _**No te preocupes Alba-chan. A decir verdad dudo mucho que lo use, después de todo ya no estoy con mi antiguo "equipo", además esto es lo poco que puedo hacer por ustedes**_ **–** Así tras tener los pergaminos y de agradecerle a Karin por toda su ayuda Naruto y las chicas partieron con rumbo a la torre pero antes de poder moverse pudieron sentir como una especie de terremoto empezó a sacudir el suelo

Tan pronto dejo de temblar por unos momentos hubo una especie de silencio en el bosque lo cual claramente daba una mala señal _**–**__ Pase lo que pase no se separen_ **–** A pesar de por el momento nada ocurriera Naruto tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo lo que ocurría

Fue entonces que en ese preciso momento que el suelo poco a poco se empezó a agrietar para momentos después una enorme serpiente apareciera para posteriormente un extraño sujeto apareciera sobre la cabeza del enorme reptil

– ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?, si no es más que el equipo de la sobrina del Yondaime… Fue justo en ese instante que pudo notar a Karin por lo que su sonrisa siniestra aumento… Y por lo que puedo ver la chica de lentes se trata de otra Uzumaki. Debo decir que hoy es mi día de suerte

Al ver que aquel tipo era Orochimaru preocupo bastante a Naruto ya que su aparición fue algo que no había anticipado del todo; puede que en el pasado Naruto no hubiera tenido problema alguno para enfrentar a Orochimaru pero dadas las circunstancias actuales lo mejor tratar de huir o al menos tratar de proteger a las chicas ya que ellas no tenían la experiencia suficiente para hacerle frente a alguien como Orochimaru

Tras pensar rápidamente Naruto supo lo que tenía que hacer **–**_** Chicas lo mejor será que se vayan lo más lejos posible, mientras tanto yo tratare de darles tiempo de huir**_ **–** Oír que Naruto planeaba pelear preocupo bastante a las chicas ya que podían sentir que ese sujeto era más fuerte de lo que parecía pero antes de que pudieran decir algo Naruto volvió a hablar **–** _**Escuchen chicas, este sujeto es más peligroso de lo que creen por lo que es mejor que se vayan ya que de lo contrario estarán en un grave peligro**_

Al no tener más opción las chicas trataron de huir pero tan pronto lo intentaron se vieron rodeadas por una gran cantidad de serpientes

– _¿Y quién les dijo que podían irse?, me temo que todavía no es tiempo de que se vayan ya que debo asegurarme de tener algo con que mantener aquí a su compañero; después de todo quiero poner a prueba sus habilidades y que mejor forma de tenerlo aquí que teniéndolas cautivas _**–** Al saber que Orochimaru solo las usaba de rehenes enfureció bastante a Naruto **–** Déjalas ir, ellas no tienen que ver con nada de esto **–**

– Al contrario… he estado haciendo unas cuantas investigaciones y pude descubrir que tus 2 compañeras son las indicadas para ser "sujetos de prueba" excepcionales

El saber que ese maniático las quería usar para sus experimentos raros asusto y preocupo bastante a las chicas ya que por alguna razón sabían que no sería nada bueno

– Si deseas hacer eso primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.- Rápidamente Naruto desenfundo su Zanpaku-tō

– _Veo que tienes agallas, veamos si tienes lo suficiente para respaldado_

Así dio inicio la lucha entre Orochimaru y Naruto

* * *

><p>En otra parte del bosque Anko saltaba entre los árboles de rama en rama en busca de cualquier indicio que le indicara donde estaba Orochimaru ya que le preocupaba bastante la razón del porque estaba en la aldea <strong>–<strong> _Maldito ¿Qué es lo que estarás planeando hacer?_ **–** Sin importar por cuanto buscara no era capaz de encontrar pista alguna de Orochimaru

Cuando Anko estaba por ir a buscar a otro sitio del bosque pudo notar la presencia de alguien por los alrededores y a decir verdad estaba algo nerviosa ya que aquella presencia parecía tener un gran poder que fácilmente (al menos según su criterio) podía rivalizar con el poder de al menos dos capitanes ambus

Fue cuando de los arbustos apareció un sujeto de chaqueta roja y pantalones ambu de color negro acompañado por un Oso y un jabalí; al verlo Anko rápidamente se puso a la defensiva **–** ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? **–** Al ver que no respondía Anko poco a poco iba perdiendo la paciencia pero antes de que pudiera preguntar pudo ver como ese sujeto se alejaba rápidamente en dirección hacia el norte

Al ver que se estaba alejando Anko hizo lo posible por alcanzarlo pero ciertamente le costaba algo de trabajo **–** _Escucha no hay tiempo que perder ya que de lo contrario ya que ahora mismo algo malo esta por suceder si no logro detenerlo_ **–** Al oír que algo estaba por ocurrir dejo algo confundida a Anko **–** ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué es lo que va a ocurrir? **–** A decir verdad Anko tenía algo de curiosidad a lo que se refería el chico **–** _En estos momentos Orochimaru puede que ya haya logrado llegar a su objetivo, por ningún motivo pienso dejarlo salirse con la suya… no después de lo que aquel bastardo le hizo a mi clan tiempo atrás _**–**

Escuchar que Akabatto de algún modo estaba relacionado con Orochimaru sorprendió bastante a Anko, pero en cuanto trato de hablar sobre eso Akabatto aumento un poco más la velocidad; sea como sea Anko averiguaría que clase de vínculo tiene Akabatto con Orochimaru

* * *

><p>Regresando a la pelea entre Naruto y Orochimaru…<p>

En estos momentos las cosas estaban algo tensas con respecto a la pelea. Puede que desde que regreso al pasado Naruto haya mejorado bastante su kenjutsu casi al punto de pelear con al menos 2 espadachines de la neblina pero debido a que su cuerpo no posee la misma resistencia que solía tener en el pasado ahora mismo tenía un par de problemas para enfrentar a Orochimaru

Por otro lado las chicas no estaban en mejor situación. A pesar de que ya no estuvieran rodeadas de serpientes no podían dejar atrás a Naruto; además si intentaban escapar como se los indicaba Naruto de algún modo Orochimaru se las ingeniaba para interponerse en su camino por lo que escapar era prácticamente inútil

Al ver que Naruto era bueno en kenjutsu sorprendió bastante a Orochimaru ya que no todos los días veía a un gennin que pudiera sostener un encuentro contra él por mucho tiempo pero a decir verdad ya empezaba a aburrirse por lo que

Fue entonces que Orochimaru ideo una idea para así hacer que el encuentro fuese un poco más interesante

– *Veamos qué haces al respecto*

Sin que nadie se lo esperada justo después de alejarse un poco de Naruto tras el último golpe Orochimaru a gran velocidad se dirigió hacia las chicas con la clara intención de asesinarlas, o al menos eso parecía

Al ver esto Naruto rápidamente trato de detener el ataque de Orochimaru pero como veía la situación las cosas parecían estar en su contra **–**_** *Mierda, no llegare a tiempo, tengo que pensar en algo rápido**_ **–** Debido a la presión Naruto hizo lo posible por pensar en una solución al problema pero por más que pensara no haya una solución, no fue hasta entonces que recordó algo importante con respecto a sus habilidades pero la verdad no estaba seguro si funcionaria lo que tenía en mente **–** _**Sé que es arriesgado pero si no lo hago las chicas morirán***_ **–** Utilizando el poder del rinnegan Naruto trato de usar **Shinra Tensei** pero como nunca antes lo había usado no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría

Tras concentrar el chakra suficiente y sin que nadie lo notara Naruto pudo activar el rinnegan en sus ojos para posteriormente tratar de usar el shinra tensei aunque la verdad le costaba trabajo mantenerlo activo ya que pocas veces había usado el rinnegan en su entrenamiento

Pero a pesar de no tener tanto control Naruto fue capaz de retrasar unos cuantos segundos a Orochimaru, el tiempo suficiente como para poder llegar frente a las chicas y así poder protegerlas

Justo antes de que la espada de Orochimaru pudiera acertar las chicas vieron con horror como Naruto recibió un tajo de la espada de Orochimaru provocándole un gran corte que lo hirió bastante **–** _Veo que esas chicas son muy importantes para poner tu vida en riesgo, aunque la verdad fue torpe de tu parte arriesgarte de ese modo_ **–** **Cállate… tú no sabes lo que es proteger a un ser querido… es por eso que no dejare que las lastimes** **–** Pasara lo que pasara Naruto haría lo que fuera por salvarlas, aún si para eso debía de poner su vida en riesgo

– La verdad no importa lo que digas pero temo que no podrás hacer, después de todo con esa herida que tienes dudo que seas capaz de seguir de pie por mucho tiempo

A pesar de querer negarlo Naruto sabía que Orochimaru tenía razón, a causa de la herida que recibió poco a poco iba perdiendo sangre

– Bueno creo que llego la hora de acabar con todo esto

Tras una rápida secuencia de sellos Orochimaru coloco las manos en el suelo para posteriormente invocar 3 enormes serpientes que tras recibir las órdenes cada una rápidamente envolvió a las chicas impidiendo que pudieran escapar

Al ver este acto tan cobarde Naruto se enfureció bastante **–** **Maldito… es mejor que las sueltes, de lo contrario yo…** **–** A pesar de estar herido Naruto hacia lo posible por seguir de pie **–** _**Temo que eso será imposible ya que al fin encontré a 3 "especímenes/sujeto de prueba" adecuados para mis experimentos pero no te preocupes por ellas ya cuidare muy bien de ellas… al menos hasta que dejen de serme útiles**_… Al ver la forma en la que Orochimaru se comportaba solo hacia enfurecer cada vez más y más a Naruto…_**Y en cuanto a ti, creo que serás el sujeto de pruebas más interesante que haya tenido una vez que te mate**_ **–** Sin importarle lo más mínimo la condición en la que se encontraba Naruto Orochimaru le dio fuerte puñetazo en el estómago provocando que Naruto cayera de rodillas al tiempo que escupía algo de sangre y saliva

Una vez estando de rodillas Naruto poco a poco iba perdiendo la consciencia, usando sus últimas fuerzas observo a Orochimaru poco a poco se fue acercando con su espada desenfundada **–** _No te preocupes esto no te dolerá; al menos no por mucho_ **–** Mientras Orochimaru se preparaba para dar el último golpe Naruto solo podía maldecirse ya que por su culpa Alba, Karin y Mana sufrirían un horrible destino y el solo pensar en eso lo molestaba bastante **– *Si no hago algo todo terminara***_** *No debo dejar que eso suceda* *Pase lo que pase jure que protegería a mis seres queridos***_ **–** Al tener la voluntad de proteger a las chicas Naruto estaba por experimentar algo que no había sentido antes

Antes de que Orochimaru pudiera acertar su golpe de gracia pudo ver que Naruto poco a poco era cubierto de una especie de energía rojiza que sorprendentemente estaba sanando el corte que tenía; momentos después hubo un gran estallido de poder que hizo que varios de los participantes lo sintieran

Una vez que el estallido de poder desapareció Orochimaru pudo ver que Naruto estaba mejor que antes pero lo más sorprendente era que su poder de algún modo se había incrementado y a decir verdad aunque no lo demostrara se sentía un poco intimidado **–** ***Veo que las cosas se han complicado* *Lo mejor será retirarme con lo que ya tengo*** **–** Orochimaru al tener lo necesario para sus experimentos se retiró del lugar aunque a decir verdad no espero lo siguiente

Al tratar de retirarse con las chicas Orochimaru pudo sentir como un gran odio invadía el bosque, tan pronto aquella sensación lo siguiente que pudo ver fue como Naruto rápidamente destajo a las serpientes si herir a las chicas aunque por alguna razón Naruto estaba mirando el suelo

Pero antes de que Orochimaru pudiera tan siquiera hacer algo al respecto una especie onda de corte de fuego paso a su lado quemando una gran parte del bosque **–** _**Si quieres escapar temo que morirás antes de lograrlo, y para eso me asegurare de hacer sufrir bastante**_ **–** Tan pronto Naruto levanto su rostro se pudo apreciar que además de que Naruto poseía una mirada que demostraba un gran odio poco a poco leves fragmentos de lo que parecía ser una máscara blanca iban apareciendo en el lado derecho de su rostro al tiempo que una especie de aura rojiza parecía emanar de Naruto

Orochimaru ciertamente estaba algo intrigado por los cambios de Naruto y el verlo así solo aumentaba su interés en saber qué tipo de experimentos podía llegar a realizar si atrapaba a Naruto, pero antes de poder idear algo al respecto algunas flechas pasaron junto a su pie; tan pronto Orochimaru miro en la dirección de donde provenían las flechas pudo ver que Akabatto que además de sostener un arco era acompañado (Ya saben por quienes) lo miraba con un profundo odio

Al ver que Akabatto estaba acompañado por Anko y que además aún estuviera con vida sorprendió a Orochimaru ya que la última vez que lo vio Akabatto estaba al borde de la muerte aunque a decir verdad eso no le preocupaba por el momento

Akabatto al ver que Orochimaru planeaba escapar rápidamente volvió a colocar un par de flechas en su arco **– La verdad es una sorpresa que ambos estén aquí; especialmente tu Akabatto pero por desgracia dadas las circunstancias debo de irme** **–** Rápidamente Orochimaru poco a poco fue desmoronándose como si fuera un conjunto de tierra revelando que solamente era un clon lo cual enfureció bastante a Akabatto **–** _Espera Maldito_ **–** Pero antes de que Akabatto pudiera hacer algo al respecto el clon de tierra fue demasiado tarde

El ver que Orochimaru se escapó Akabatto no pudo evitar golpear el suelo para poder liberar su ira; estando tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos Orochimaru nuevamente se había escapado de sus manos; por otro lado Anko parecía que de algún modo comprendía el dolor de Akabatto ya que por culpa de Orochimaru la vida de muchas personas han sido arruinadas

Una vez que Akabatto recupero la compostura pudo ver que Naruto tenía algunos rastros muy leves de hollowficacion (Transformación en Hollow) pero antes de dar un paso más debido al cansancio Naruto cayó al suelo

Las chicas que estaban libres gracias a Naruto se acercaron rápidamente para tratar de ayudarlo, tan pronto se acercaron pudieron ver que a pesar de los pocos daños físicos que aún tenía Naruto se encontraba en buenas condiciones pero a este paso era posible que sus heridas volvieran a abrirse

Al ver que las chicas estaban preocupadas por la condición de Naruto como era su costumbre Akabatto decidió ayudarlas **–** Si lo desean puedo tratar las heridas de Naruto, después de todo tengo lo necesario para curarlo **–** Cuando las chicas vieron a Akabatto acercarse y que además de algún modo conociera a Naruto no les daba buena señal; a pesar de que Akabatto digiera que podía curar a Naruto las chicas no estaban seguras de lo que debían de hacer

Al principio no sabían si debían confiar en él ya que con todo lo que ha pasado debían tener cuidado pero cuando Mana sintió la presencia de uno de los cinco dragones en Akabatto, más específico el dragón de Oscuridad supo de inmediato que se trataba de uno de los elegidos

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo<strong>

**Como pudieron ver mientras Naruto buscaba el pergamino para su equipo pudo rescatar a Karin de ser asesinada por un oso y gracias a eso Karin formara parte de Konoha. Además como muestra de gratitud Karin les entrego el pergamino que les hacía falta; y de paso Naruto aunque no lo sepa ya consiguió una nueva chica que lo quiere**

**También notaron que Naruto al fin uso un poco el poder del rinnegan en una batalla; la razón del porque no lo había usado antes era porque no había encontrado el momento apropiado para usarlo, además de que todavía está del todo acostumbrado a usarlo**

**También vieron que debido a la presión de la batalla el lado Hollow de Naruto, o al menos una diminuta parte se liberó aunque no lo suficiente como para que Naruto perdiera el control sobre sí mismo. Más adelante verán como el lado Hollow afecta la vida de Naruto**

**Con respecto al asunto del porque Akabatto odia tanto a Orochimaru, digamos que tiene que ver con algo ocurrido años atrás con respecto a su clan (El clan de Akabatto), y aunque no lo crean parte de la historia de lo ocurrido involucra al Clan Uchiha**

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima


	14. Salida del Bosque encuentro con alguien

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

También deben saber que a pesar de tardar en actualizar mis fics haré lo posible por actualizarlo ya que hay ocasiones en las cuales puedo tardarme, ya sea por falta de inspiración o simplemente por qué me tomo mi tiempo para poder aclarar lo mejor posible mis ideas pero por ningún motivo pienso abandonar los fics que he escrito hasta ahora

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**CCSakuraforever****:** Por ningún motivo Naruto permitiría que Orochimaru se saliera con la suya, especialmente con Karin ya que hasta él sabe ella ya ha sufrido bastante por lo que él no permitiría que eso le vuelva a suceder

**Zafir09****:** Lo de Karin ya lo tenía planeado para este fic. Con respecto al lado Hollow de Naruto, ten por seguro que para que Naruto pueda acceder a ese poder le costara bastante trabajo ya que no le será nada fácil. Y respecto al asunto de una fem-hollow de Naruto llamada Naruko; la verdad no estoy seguro de que deba hacerlo ya que en el fic: Demonio ¿o algo más?, Hasta donde he leído el Hollow de Naruto se llamaba Naruko por lo que no creo que sea buena idea

**Gerymaru****:** Tendrás que esperar un poco más para ver como el lado Hollow de Naruto actúa en la 3° parte del examen; con respecto al uso del rinnegan Naruto tendrá que entrenar lo mejor posible durante el mes de preparación ya necesitara todo el poder posible para cuando las cosas con respecto al enemigo empiecen

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir por el momento aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: Salida del Bosque; encuentro con alguien parecido<strong>

Han pasado un par de horas desde lo ocurrido con Orochimaru y el encuentro con Akabatto y la verdad la situación estaba algo tensa; después de que Orochimaru desapareciera Akabatto envió un clon para seguirle la pista y así al menos tratar de evitar que siguiera con sus planes

En cuanto a las heridas de Naruto a causa de la pelea; a pesar de no ser fatales lamentablemente las heridas que aún tenía eran bastante grabes. Por fortuna gracias a Akabatto y con cierta influencia de Kurama las heridas de Naruto sanaron rápidamente pero aun así necesitaría algo de tiempo para que pudiera recuperarse

Mientras Mana al lado de Karin y Alba cuidaban a Naruto mientras estaba inconsciente Akabatto pudo ver que hace unos momentos Anko decidió seguir al clon que había enviado anteriormente tras la búsqueda de Orochimaru, al principio pensó en detenerla ya que podía ser peligroso pero al ver que Anko de algún modo estaba vinculada a Orochimaru decidió dejarla sola por el momento ya que en estos momentos lo que le preocupaba era la situación de Naruto con respecto al asunto de su Hollowficacion

Tras revisar que Naruto estaba mejor que antes y que sus rastros de Hollow desaparecieron Akabatto se alejó un poco para poder recargarse en el tronco de un árbol cercano, fue entonces que Mana se acercó a él ya que tenía algunas cosas que preguntarle con respecto a su situación como uno de los 5 elegidos

Al ver que Mana estaba interesara en saber qué relación tenía con respecto a su situación como elegido Akabatto le dijo que este no era el momento apropiado para contarle ya que necesitaba que Naruto despertara y estuviera mejor ya que este era un asunto que también lo involucraba a él

Lo que ninguno de los 2 sabía era que aunque no lo pareciera Naruto tenía serios problemas con respecto al asunto de su hollowficacion

* * *

><p>En otra parte alejada de la nación del fuego…<p>

Después de haberse separado anteriormente, Yasha y su "compañero" habían regresado de buscar lo que les habían encargado y ciertamente los les había ido tan mal en su misión ya que gracias a sus habilidades no les tomo tanto esfuerzo cumplir con su objetivo

Una vez que llegaron al punto establecido Yasha se acercó a su compañero **–** _Dime conseguiste lo que te encargaron… Grimmjow_ **–** A pesar de tener que trabajar en equipo con Grimmjow había algo en él que hacía a Yasha desconfiar de él **–** **Que molesto eres… aquí esta lo que me encargaron buscar aunque la verdad no sé para qué rayos quieren algo como** **–** De entre sus ropas Grimmjow saco lo que parecía ser una especie de talismán antiguo

Al verlo con más cuidado Yasha solo pudo sonreír con cierto toque de maldad en su rostro **–** _Con esto no solo estaremos un paso más de liberar a la criatura atrapada en su lápida, con aquella criatura la resurrección del antiguo dragón estará cerca de completarse _**–** Al ver la expresión que poseía Yasha al poseer aquel talismán hizo que Grimmjow se pusiera a pensar en lo que tenía planeado **–** **La verdad no sé cómo ese pequeño talismán no sea de utilidad pero supongo que debe tener algún poder oculto… Después de todo, esos patéticos monjes hicieron lo posible por detenerme. Lástima que solo fueron un montón de debiluchos que a decir verdad no merecía la pena matarlos** **–** Sin más que hacer por el momento ambos abrieron un portal para poder regresar ya que debían de preparar lo necesario para seguir con sus planes

Pero justo cuando estaban por partir Yasha pudo notar que la expresión de Grimmjow era un poco más seria de lo normal por lo que decidió preguntarle qué era lo que ocurría, como respuesta Grimmjow le había contado que hace poco había sentido una rara sensación, era como si algo o alguien hubiera liberado una especie de poder algo inusual

A decir verdad Yasha sabía de lo que hablaba Grimmjow ya que al igual que él hace tan solo un poco había sido capaz de percibir una especie de poder y sinceramente era un poder que lo podía algo nervioso; lo que sea que fuese Yasha sabía que si no tenía cuidado era posible que en algún futuro aquello que sintió pudiese ser peligroso para él y sus compañeros

* * *

><p>Regresando al bosque…<p>

En estos momentos ya empezaba a verse el atardecer en el Bosque de la Muerte y la situación para el equipo de Naruto no era la mejor que digamos ya que después de lo ocurrido anteriormente con la pelea con Orochimaru la situación estaba algo delicada

A estas alturas y a pesar de haber enviado un clon que era seguido por Anko en búsqueda de Orochimaru Akabatto no había recibido alguna noticia sobre el paradero del Sannin traidor, en cuanto a la condición de Naruto, digamos que no estaba también que digamos

A pesar de que sus heridas hayan sanado con la ayuda de Akabatto y de Kurama lamentablemente Naruto seguía estando inconsciente lo cual preocupaba bastante a las chicas ya que según Akabatto a estas alturas Naruto ya debería ser capaz de al menos estar consciente y despierto

Lo que ninguno sabía era que la razón del porque Naruto no había despertado a estas alturas era porque algo en la mente de Naruto que de algún modo lo mantenía ocupado

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mente de Naruto<strong>_

_**(Sitio desconocido)**_

Después de haber caído inconsciente a causa de las heridas Naruto se encontraba en un sitio desconocido para él ya que cuando despertó pudo ver que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una especie de páramo que por alguna razón era diferente a los demás páramos **– ¿Dónde estoy? –** A donde sea que volteara Naruto solo podía ver un páramo extenso

Lo curioso del páramo era que al ser de noche se podría apreciar una luna llena de tonalidad rojiza; normalmente a Naruto no le molestaría estar en un sitio así pero este no era el momento para estar apreciando la vista ya que era necesario saber cómo llego a ese sitio pero por más que buscaba no era capaz de encontrar alguna pista del lugar en donde se encontraba

Y lo que era peor no era capaz de sentir la presencia de Kurama o Leonidas y la verdad eso lo estaba incomodando **– ¿Qué es este lugar?** **–** Por más que buscara Naruto no sabía en qué sitio estaba con exactitud pero sabía que no conseguiría nada si se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada

Tras buscar lo suficiente y ver que no había nada ni nadie por ningún lado Naruto poco a poco empezaba a preocuparse pero fue entonces que de un momento a otro Naruto sintió una presencia que ciertamente lo perturbaba

Fue entonces que de manera inesperada y a pesar de que no hubiese ninguna nube cercana un rayo cayó cegándolo temporalmente; momentos después al abrir los ojos Naruto pudo ver una especie de figura apareció frente a él pero a causa de la oscuridad del lugar Naruto no podía distinguir quien era aquel sujeto

Pese a pesar de no poder verlo bien a causa de la oscuridad Naruto podía sentir que aquel sujeto poseía un inmenso poder que ciertamente parecía ser algo oscuro y hostil casi al punto de casi rivalizar con el poder oscuro de Kurama por lo que por instinto se puso a la defensiva

Así al paso un tiempo en el que ambos no se movieron ni un poco provocando un silencio algo incómodo. Al final Naruto decidió romper el silencio **–** _¿Quién eres y que clase de lugar es este?_ **–** Al no recibir respuesta alguna volvió a preguntar pero esta vez lo único que recibió fue una risa un tanto malvada lo cual claramente lo hizo enfadar aunque fuese un poco

Antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer o decir algo aquel sujeto al fin decidió hablar **–** _Temo que este no es el momento para que sepas quien soy yo… pero ten por seguro que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos y cuando eso pase veremos si eres capaz de sobrevivir_ **–**

Ante esas palabras Naruto quedo algo desconcertado **–** _**¿A qué te refieres con eso?**_ **–** Naruto deseaba saber a qué se refería aquel sujeto pero antes de poder seguir preguntado aquella figura empezó a desaparecer lentamente entre las sombras

Antes de que aquel sujeto desapareciera completamente un rayo volvió a caer iluminando el lugar y lo que Naruto alcanzo a ver fue que aquel sujeto llevaba puesta una especie de armadura de tonalidad purpurea al igual que una máscara blanca

Lo siguiente que Naruto pudo sentir fue un fuerte dolor en su brazo, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba el sello/marca que le dio Hades para que pudiera invocar a Cerberos

* * *

><p><em><strong>Realidad<strong>_

Ya estando en la realidad de manera un poco brusca Naruto despertó un poco agitado para luego mirar su brazo justo donde estaba la marca de cerberos y ciertamente no pudo evitar hacer un pequeña mueca de dolor por lo ocurrido anteriormente

Aunque al mirar la marca de su brazo Naruto recordó lo que había sucedo **– *¿Qué habrá sido eso?, ¿Acaso fue un sueño?* –** Lo que había experimentado anteriormente tenía algo consternado a Naruto **– * La verdad no creo que lo fuese ya que estoy seguro de que lo que ocurrió fue real *** **–** Por más que lo pensara Naruto no lograba encontrar explicación para lo que había sucedido pero pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando de pronto sintió una cálida sensación en su espalda

En cuanto Naruto se volteo pudo ver que Mana lo estaba abrazando y a juzgar por su mirada Naruto pudo darse cuenta de que Mana estaba muy preocupada por él

– _**Naruto-Kun me alegra que estés bien… por un momento pensé que morirías**_ **–** Al ver que Mana estaba muy preocupada por él y que además estuviese triste Naruto se sentía culpable ya que lo último que quería era que uno de sus seres queridos sufriesen de ese modo **–** **No te preocupes Mana-chan sabes tan bien como yo que yo no soy de los que mueren con facilidad****–** Como pudo Naruto con algo de delicadeza se dio la vuelta para así poder abrazar mejor a Mana y poder demostrarle algo de cariño provocándole a la chica un ligero sonrojo ya que en el fondo ella adoraba poder estar de esa forma con Naruto y quien sabe, tal vez en un futuro podían estar más "unidos" de ese modo

El solo pensar en eso hacía que Mana se sonrojara bastante al punto de tener un leve rastro de sangre en su nariz y pusiera una sonrisa digna del propio Jiraiya aunque por desgracia para ella tanto Karin como Alba podían verla claramente y ciertamente no les agradaba del todo lo que veían

Al ver que Naruto estaba mejor tanto Karin como Alba estaban felices de que despertara aunque el ver que Mana se veía muy cómoda abrazado de esa forma a Naruto hizo que sintieran algo celosas, especialmente por la expresión que tenía ya que por la forma en la que Mana sonreía sin que Naruto se percatara por alguna razón hacia que ambas chicas tuvieran una idea de lo que Mana estaba pensando en esos momentos

Antes de que la situación se llegara a tornar algo violenta a causa de los celos afortunadamente Akabatto logro interrumpir ya que tenía algo importante que debía discutir con Naruto

Al ver que Akabatto estaba en el bosque sorprendió a Naruto ya que nunca espero encontrarlo pero la verdad no era momento de sorprenderse ya que por lo mirada que tenía Akabatto más lo que le decía Leonidas en su mente Naruto sabía que se trataba de algo serio

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar Naruto y las chicas pudieron ver que la expresión de Akabatto rápidamente se tornó bastante seria ya que en estos momentos por parte de su clon había recibido información de que Orochimaru estaba cerca

Rápidamente Akabatto recogió su arco y al lado de sus compañeros (El Oso y el Jabalí) empezó a correr en la dirección en la que posible se encontraría Orochimaru

Al principio nadie entendía la razón del porque Akabatto se fue de esa manera pero tras analizar cuidadosamente la dirección en la que Akabatto se fue Naruto pudo recordar que hoy era el día en el que Sasuke recibiría el sello maldito por parte de Orochimaru y la verdad eso le preocupaba bastante ya que si no hacía algo para evitarlo lamentablemente ese solo sería el inicio para que Sasuke poco a poco se fuera sumergiendo en el odio y la venganza (Más de lo que ya estaba)

Sin perder más tiempo y a pesar de no haberse recuperado del todo de sus heridas Naruto decidió seguir a Akabatto ya que por alguna razón sentía que debía ir con él así que pese a las quejas de las chicas de que debía descansar Naruto se preparó para poder ir al lugar donde estaría Sasuke

Al ver que Naruto no parecería cambiar de opinión con respecto al asunto de ir no tuvieron más opción Naruto realmente lo gustaba dejarlas solas de esa manera pero le gustara o no debía de evitar a toda costa que Sasuke fuese marcado

Así tras despedirse de las chicas con un cálido abrazo y de prometerles que regresaría a la torre sano y salvo Naruto se preparó para irse pero por precaución utilizando el jutsu de invocación había invocado a un Zorro del tamaño de un lobo adulto para que pudiera acompañar a las chicas hasta la torre y así poder evitar cualquier problema que pudiese presentarse

En otra parte del Bosque…

En estos momentos Akabatto al lado de sus 2 compañeros animales se encontraba corriendo a una gran velocidad **–** *Pase lo que pase me asegurare de que esta vez no escapes maldito* **–** Al no tener nada más que la muerte del Sannin pálido Akabatto aumento la velocidad

Por otro lado Naruto que estaba un poco más atrás que Akabatto hacia lo posible por llegar lo antes posible al lugar donde se encontraba el equipo #7 ya que por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que si no llegaba antes que Akabatto las cosas se pondrían feas

Por fortuna Naruto en cierto modo conocía algunos atajos en el bosque de la muerte por lo que aprovechando eso solo le tomaría un par de minutos en llegar al lugar donde estaban Sasuke y las chicas

(Lugar donde Sakura cuidaba a Sasuke y a Naruto después de su encuentro con Orochimaru)

Para cuando Naruto llegó al lugar donde seguramente estaba el equipo #7 pudo ver que lamentablemente había llegado demasiado tarde ya que en estos momentos Sasuke siendo segado con el poder oscuro del Sello Maldito acababa de romperle el brazo a uno de los gennin del sonido y estaba a punto de matar a los 2 gennin que quedaban

También noto que al lado de Sakura y Yuna se encontraba el equipo de Ino y al igual que Lee no parecían estar en buenas condiciones aunque eso no lo sorprende del todo ya que hasta donde el recuerda el equipo de Ino los había ayudado en aquel momento

Rápidamente dejo esos pensamientos a un lado cuando sorpresivamente y pese al peligro Yuna se colocó enfrente de Sasuke con la clara intención de detenerlo sin importarle nada

– _**Yuna hazte a un lado ya que de lo contrario me verás forzado a quitarte por las malas**_** – **A pesar de que todos le digieran a Yuna que se alejara ella no se daría por vencida ya que por ningún motivo permitiría que su primo se perdiera en la oscuridad** –** _**Yuna realmente no quiero herirte pero si el quitarte de en medio significa tener que matarte créeme que no durare en hacerlo**_ **–** Al ver que Sasuke estaba influenciado por el sello ponía realmente triste a Yuna

Al ver que Yuna no tenía la intención de hacerse a un lado perdió lo que le quedaba de paciencia por lo que sin importarle que fuese su prima utilizando una rápida secuencia de sellos Sasuke había lanzado un poderoso jutsu de fuego

Al ver esto los gennin de la hoja se alarmaron bastante ya que nunca esperaron que Sasuke fuese capaz de atacar de esa manera tan despiadada a alguien de su propia familia pero antes de que el ataque alcanzara tan siquiera a herir a Yuna una especie de pared de tierra apareció de la nada protegiendo a Yuna al tiempo que provocaba una densa capa de polvo y humo

Para cuando el humo y polvo se disiparon Sasuke y los demás (incluyendo los shinobis de Otogakure) vieron sorprendidos como Naruto había interceptado el ataque de Sasuke sin ningún problema

Tan pronto Naruto se asegurara de que Yuna estuviera bien se colocó frente a Sasuke en una posición defensiva ya que si era necesario se vería obligado a pelear con él y la verdad eso era lo que menos deseaba hacer

Al ver que Sasuke y Naruto estaban ocupados tanto Dosu como Kin aprovecharon el momento para llevarse a su compañero lo más lejos posible ya que a estas alturas era arriesgado permanecer en el bosque

Al ver que los Dosu y su equipo planeaban escapar Sasuke hizo lo posible por tratar de atacarlos. Al ver esto Naruto trato de detenerlo pero justo cuando Naruto estaba por intervenir unas flechas se clavaron en el suelo frente a Sasuke; cuando todos miraron en la dirección de donde provenían las flechas pudieron ver que en la rama de un árbol se encontraba Akabatto

Tan pronto Akabatto bajo de la rama durante algunos segundos estuvo mirando a Sasuke causando un silencio algo incómodo, fue entonces que Naruto y los demás vieron en su expresión parecía estar llena de un profundo rencor

Tan pronto término aquel silencio Akabatto le pregunto a Sasuke donde estaba Orochimaru a lo que simplemente le dijo que no era de su incumbencia lo cual claro que Akabatto solo se molestara bastante

– _Si no me dices donde esta yo mismo me asegurare de sacarte la información a la fuerza_

– La verdad no tengo idea de donde este ni tampoco el tipo de relación que tengas pero si en verdad crees que puedes hacerme algo te reto a que lo intentes… claro si es que puedes

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer algo de un rápido movimiento Akabatto apareció frente a él y antes de poder hacer algo al respecto Akabatto lo sujeto del cuello para posteriormente levantarlo **–** _Escúchame bien insecto, si sabes lo que te conviene más te vale tener cuidado con lo que dices… ya que de lo contrario _ **–** Poco a poco Akabatto fue aumentando la presión al punto en el que Sasuke empezó a perder la consciencia debido a la falta de oxígeno

Antes de que Akabatto terminara por matar a Sasuke de esa forma Naruto lo detuvo diciéndole que ya era suficiente y que no era necesario matarlo; al principio Akabatto estuvo tentado a matar a Sasuke ya que la verdad no le agradaban para nada los Uchihas pero al ver que Naruto junto a Yuna se lo pidió no tuvo más opción que soltar a Sasuke pero eso no evito que lo mandara a volar hacia un árbol cercano

A causa del impacto Sasuke termino quedando inconsciente pero gracias a eso las marcas y la influencia del sello maldito poco a poco iban desapareciendo lo cual alegro a todos ya que estando así al menos Sasuke ya no causaría problemas por el momento

Al final tras revisar que Yuna y los demás estuvieran bien y de que por el momento no hubiera más problemas Naruto les dijo que lo mejor era que todos fueran a la torre ya que solo faltaban menos de 2 días para que la 2° etapa terminara a lo cual ambos equipos (El equipo de Yuna e Ino) se retiraron del lugar pero cuando Naruto estaba por irse Akabatto lo detuvo ya que tenía algo pendiente que hablar con él y que era de gran importancia y que tenía que ver con lo ocurrido con Orochimaru

Al ver la seriedad del asunto Naruto sabía que lo mejor sería escuchar lo que Akabatto tenía que decir así que después de decirles a los demás que después los alcanzaría Naruto espero oír lo que tenía que decir

Pero lo que ninguno de los 2 imaginaba era que no eran los únicos que tenían que hablar sobre lo que ocurrido recientemente con Orochimaru

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

En estos momentos Yamamoto se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una especie de meditación profunda; pese a estar meditando se podía apreciar que estaba bastante serio ya que aunque no lo pareciera había algo que lo perturbaba bastante

Al paso de unos minutos de estar meditando Yamamoto pudo sentir como una presencia familiar aparecía a su lado por lo que no necesito deshacer su posición **–** _Puedo saber a qué se debe tu visita poco "usual"… Hades_ **–** Justo de entre las pocas sombras que había en el lugar Hades apareció y al igual que Yamamoto tenía una expresión sería **–** _**Sabes tan bien como yo por qué estoy aquí así que espero que tenga una buena explicación para lo ocurrido**_ **–** A juzgar por la forma en la que hablaba Hades era notorio que estaba algo preocupado

– _La verdad no sé qué fue lo que le ocurrió exactamente a ese chico pero te puedo asegurar que ese chico de algún modo ha despertado un terrible poder_ **–** Al oír eso Hades solo pudo suspirar de una manera un tanto resignada ya que la verdad esperaba no tener que lidiar con ese tipo de problemas **–** _**¿Y qué se supone que debamos hacer al respecto con ese problema?, si no hacemos algo al respecto es posible que el problema pudiese agravarse**_ **–**

Por más que quisieran negarlo ambos sabían que si no hacían algo al respecto con lo ocurrido con Naruto era posible que de algún modo eso pudiera causar varios problemas en el futuro

* * *

><p>Aquí está el final del capítulo 14<p>

Creo que no esperaban que Grimmjow formara parte del equipo de Yasha aunque creo que con la descripción del capítulo anterior puede que algunos se hayan percatado de quien era en realidad

Más adelante revelare que tipo de efecto tiene el talismán que encontraron Yasha y Grimmjow y de qué forma lo piensan utilizar en sus planes

Como pudieron la 2° parte del examen chunnin término y ya están por empezar las peleas eliminatorias para determinar quienes pasan a la siguiente parte del examen

Creo que también abran notado que Naruto al estar inconsciente se encontró con alguien misterioso que creo que muchos se darán cuenta o al menos tendrán una idea de quien es en realidad (Especialmente por su descripción de su vestimenta)

La razón del porque aquel sujeto estaba vestido de esa forma les diré que más adelante verán porque tiene ese atuendo al igual que tipo de relación tiene con la marca que le dio Hades a Naruto (Aunque en cierto modo creo muchos tendrán aunque sea un poco alguna idea, aunque sea leve de lo que tengo planeado)

Con respecto al asunto de la actitud un tanto pervertida de Mana al imaginar ese tipo de cosas con Naruto, digamos que es para darle cierto toque un tanto pervertido que en cierto modo necesita la historia. Además de que más adelante veremos la razón del porque Mana empezó a comportarse así solo con Naruto y del tipo de situaciones que provocaran esa imaginación tan activa que tiene (Claro si es que no es la única chica por el momento en ser un poco pervertida)

También más adelante verán porque Akabatto odia a los Uchihas

Con respecto a las peleas que habrá en las eliminatorias de este fic he decidido hacer algo diferente ya que además de los ninjas que pasaron la 2° parte en el Anime he decidido incluir (Además del equipo de Haku y Mizore) otros 2 equipos; aunque para poder ahorrarme algo de tiempo y tratar de no aburrir tanto con respecto a las peleas de las pre-eliminares deberán saber que algunas peleas serán igual que en el anime

Con respecto al asunto de los 2 equipos nuevos que incluiré, no diré quiénes son hasta el próximo capítulo ya que pienso que al momento de su revelación sea una sorpresa. Lo único que puedo decir es que para formar ambos equipos escogí algunos personajes de algunos animes basando en ciertos aspectos que en cierto modo pudieran adaptarse a la historia

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima


	15. Inicio de las pre-eliminares

Espero que este capítulo les vaya a agradar

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**Kiduo Uzumaki****:** Me alegra que te gusten mis historias, espero poder seguir dando unas cuantas sorpresas más en los fics

**Gerymaru****:** Ya verás cómo Naruto ayudara a Anko; con respecto al asunto de Sasuke, solo diré que Akabatto solo lo golpeo de ese modo para liberar parte de su estrés

**Zafir09****:** Supongo que podía considerar lo del fem-hollow ya que en cierto modo el que Naruto tenga a una pervertida en su harem le daría cierto toque ya que podía causar que las chicas se pongan celosas. Con respecto al uso de sus habilidades como Hollow ya veremos qué pasa más adelante. Con respecto al asunto de una alianza temporal entre Athena y Hades ya verás lo que tengo planeado hacer. Sobre que Naruto tenga ayuda de otros dioses como Poseidón eso me dio una idea; no diré cual es para no arruinar la sorpresa

**Guest:** Veré que puedo hacer con tu sugerencia de convertir a Mana en la elegida de fuego

**Soul Of Demon****:** En cierto modo tienes razón con los Uchihas aunque no sé si estés de acuerdo pero en esté fic los únicos Uchihas que no merecen morir son Yuna e Itachi. Con respecto a la muerte de Sasuke, todavía no estoy del todo seguro de que tan doloroso deba ser su muerte

Sin más que decir aquí está el siguiente capítulo de la historia

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: Inicio de las pre-eliminares<strong>

**Bosque de la Muerte**

En estos momentos Naruto se encontraba saltando de rama en rama rumbo a la torre ya que pronto oscurecería por lo que necesitaba reunirse con su equipo lo antes posible; aunque a juzgar por su mirara algo seria era más que claro que estaba preocupado por algo

Al ver lo preocupado y tenso que estaba Naruto por lo que escucho Kurama trato de relajarlo un poco pero a pesar de sus palabras nada parecía funcionar y la verdad eso le preocupaba un poco **–** _**Naruto, sé que esto es algo inesperado pero no debes de tomarte este asunto tan personalmente**_ **–** Al ver que la expresión de Naruto no había cambiado Kurama solo pudo suspirar, la verdad no podía culpar a Naruto de actuar de ese modo; no después de lo que ocurrió hace un par de horas

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

En estos momentos Naruto estaba en Shock ya que no podía creer lo que Akabatto le había comentado recientemente sobre el enemigo **–** ¿Estás seguro de eso? **–** Naruto seguía sin creer lo que Akabatto le había contado **– Temo que no lo es Naruto… lamentablemente la situación con el enemigo se ha complicado** **–** Por más que quisiera que fuese falso lamentablemente no lo era

– ¿Y qué podemos hacer al respecto? ¿Qué acaso no hay nada qué podamos hacer? **–** La verdad Naruto deseaba saber si había una forma de detener al enemigo **–**_ Por el momento lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es esperar a que el enemigo haga el primer paso y así poder contra-atacar _**–** A decir verdad a Akabatto tampoco le gustaba la idea de tener que esperar pero era todo lo que podían hacer por el momento

Pero a pesar de todo todavía existía una forma de evitar que el enemigo completara del todo sus planes pero no sería fácil. En cuanto Naruto supo que existía una manera de detener al enemigo se sorprendió bastante

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera tan siquiera preguntar a qué se refería pudo ver que Akabatto se empezaba a retirar pero antes de que desapareciera entre las sombras Akabatto se dio la vuelta **–** _**Si quieres saber más búscame en este lugar después de los exámenes pre-eliminares terminen**_ **–** Sin más que decir al respecto Akabatto desapareció entre las sombras del bosque, no sin antes darle a Naruto una especie de mapa indicando el lugar donde estaría

**Flash Back END**

* * *

><p>A pesar de todo Naruto no dejaba de pensar en lo dicho por Akabatto momentos antes de que se fuera; lo que sea que fuese debía de ser importante<p>

Lejos de ahí…

En un lugar que además de ser un sitio de gran espacio y que parecía estar deshabitado se encontraban reunidos varios ninjas como si estuvieran esperando la aparición de alguien ya que ninguno se movía de su lugar

Fue entonces que de entre las sombras que había en el lugar apareció la persona que estaba esperando al tiempo que lo que parecía ser sus guarda-espaldas hacían acto de presencia

Debido a la poca iluminación que había en el lugar era difícil ver de quien se trataba pero si uno tuviera buena vista podría notar que aquel sujeto poseía un par de vendas en el brazo al igual que en parte de su cara **–** _**Escuchen bien ya que solo lo diré una vez. Debido a que los exámenes chunin están cerca por lo que el momento de atacar está casi cerca… es por eso que cuando ocurra la invasión deberán de traerme a estas personas**_ **–** En ese momento todos los shinobis recibieron una carpeta con la foto de la persona que debían de traer **–** _**Espero que no me fallen ya que no tolerare ni un solo error así que vayan ahora y prepárense**_ **–** Tras recibir las ordenes los shinobis se retiraron del lugar para cumplirlas tal y como les ordenaron

Una vez que se retiraron aquella persona sonrió de manera algo siniestra **–** _*** Muy pronto esta aldea tendrá un nuevo régimen del cual yo me encargare de dirigir **_* **–** Al tener su plan elaborado creyendo que todo saldría bien aquella persona se retiró del lugar desapareciendo entre las sombras

Regresando al bosque…

Mientras Naruto iba en dirección a la torre pudo percibir que algo andaba mal así que decidió detenerse por unos momentos y tratar de percibir lo que sucedía a su alrededor; fue entonces que con sus habilidades de rastreo pudo detectar un olor a sangre fresca cerca de donde estaba

Puede que al principio hubiese ignorado el olor y hubiera seguido adelante considerando que eso sería normal en los exámenes chunin, de no ser porque el olor de sangre era de alguien que conocía y eso lo preocupaba bastante por lo que decidió ir a verificar

Una vez que Naruto llego al lugar de donde provenía el olor a sangre pudo ver que junto al tronco de un árbol se encontraba Anko y por lo que veía estaba bastante herida ya que ella apenas era capaz de ponerse de pie

Al ver que Naruto se acercaba a donde estaba Anko trato de ponerse a la defensiva pero a causa de sus heridas no podía hacer casi nada al respecto por lo que solo tuvo la opción de esperar su fin pero sorpresivamente pudo ver que una vez estando cerca Naruto utilizando algo de chakra empezó a sanar las heridas que ella tenía

Al ver que Naruto estaba sanando sus heridas había sorprendido a Anko pero antes de que pudiera tan siquiera decir algo Naruto se adelantó a hablar **–**_** Es mejor que no te muevas demasiado ya que si te mueves me costará más trabajo sanar tus heridas**_ **–** Al ver que Naruto hacia lo posible por ayudarla a pesar de lo que ella le digiera sorprendió a Anko ya que desde que recordaba había muy pocas personas que se preocupaban por ella

Una vez que Naruto sanara lo mejor que pudiera las heridas de Anko pudo notar que a pesar de todo ella aún estaba algo débil a causa de las heridas al punto de quedar casi inconsciente; al ver esto Naruto le pidió a Anko que soportara un poco ya que era necesario llegar a la torre en donde la tratarían lo mejor posible

Al principio Anko se negaba a ser una carga pero al ver que no había más opción Anko opto por hacer lo que Naruto le pedía ya que en su situación actual no podía hacer mucho; tras asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien Naruto invoco un zorro y con cuidado coloco a Anko (que en estos momentos iba perdiendo poco a poco la consciencia) sobre el zorro, una vez que Anko estuvo bien el zorro siguió las indicaciones de Naruto y la llevo adentro de la torre para que la atendieran

Una vez que el zorro se llevó a Anko a la torre para que la atendieran Naruto estaba algo preocupado por ella ya que en el estado en el que se encontraba solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que muriera a causa de sus heridas y lo peor fue que esas heridas se las había causado su antiguo maestro/mentor (Orochimaru)

Hablando de cierto sannin traidor…

En estos momentos cerca de la torre, justo en un sitio un tanto oscuro y tal vez tétrico del bosque se podía observar como Orochimaru al lado de un Jounin desconocido estaban en lo que parecía ser una especie de "platica" que a decir verdad era en cierto modo un tanto siniestra

– _**Con todo lo que nos hemos arriesgado espero que todo siga como es debido**_ **–** A juzgar por su voz era más que obvio que ese Jounin estaba algo preocupado por la situación **– No te preocupes por los resultados… como van las cosas es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que esta aldea pueda hacer algo al respecto para detenernos** **–** A pesar de tener el apoyo de uno de los tres sannin ciertamente no era muy conveniente confiar en alguien como Orochimaru **–**_**Orochimaru más te vale que el plan vaya a la perfección ya que Suna se está arriesgando bastante en este plan que desarrollaste**_

Al oír esto Orochimaru no pudo evitar sonreír a su manera **–** _**No te preocupes, solo es cuestión de tiempo así que solo ten paciencia y verás que todo saldrá bien**_ **–** Al no tener nada más que discutir por el momento Orochimaru poco a poco fue desapareciendo entre las sombras. Una vez que Orochimaru desapareció aquel Jounin decidió regresar a la torre, de lo contrario podría levantar sospechas

Regresando con Naruto…

Estando ya cerca de la torre Naruto pudo ver que en una de las entradas de la torre Karin estaba al lado Alba y Mana esperándolo y por lo que pudo ver junto a ellas estaba el equipo de Haku y Mizore

Una vez que se acercó Karin y Alba le preguntaron qué había ocurrido para que Akabatto le pidiera quedarse para hablar aunque para su mala suerte Naruto les dijo que no podía decir nada al respecto ya que le prometió a Akabatto guardar en secreto su conversación lo cual desanimo a las chicas ya que tenían algo de curiosidad

Por otro lado Mana tenía el presentimiento de saber lo que había ocurrido en la plática entre Naruto y Akabatto, después de todo ella no era tan tonta ya que sabía que de lo único de lo que pudieron haber hablado en una situación así fue algo relacionado con el enemigo

Al final todos decidieron ingresar a la torre ya que el tiempo límite de la 2° parte del examen estaba por terminar así que cada equipo tomo la puerta correspondiente para entrar pero cuando Mana y Alba estaban por entrar a la torre Naruto pudo ver que Karin estaba algo nerviosa ya que a pesar de todo solamente los equipos que habían logrado pasar eran los únicos que podían acceder a la torre y ella había sido abandonada por el suyoy lo peor era que ya no tenía ningún lugar ya que por ningún motivo tenía pensado volver a su aldea

Fue entonces que Karin sintió una mano en su hombro, cuando miro bien pudo ver que Naruto estaba a su lado **– **_**Karin-chan sé que estás nerviosa por lo que ha ocurrido, pero créeme que dadas las circunstancias y si yo y las chicas explicamos lo ocurrido tal vez te dejen quedar un tiempo **_**–** A pesar de que Naruto y las chicas la apoyaran Karin aún estaba algo nerviosa ya que temía que algo malo le pudiera ocurrir **–** **Pero… que tal si no puedo, después de todo no tengo equipo verdad no sé qué es lo que me podía ocurrir** **–** El ver que Karin estaba triste era algo que Naruto no podía soportar por lo que lo mejor sería calmar a Karin como él sabía hacerlo

Al sentir el cálido abrazo de Naruto hizo que Karin se calmara un poco al tiempo que se sonrojara un poco; una vez que Karin se calmara y de que Naruto le prometiera que haría lo posible por ayudarla Naruto al lado de las chicas entraron a la torre

(Esta parte es igual al momento donde Naruto y su equipo descifran el significado del acertijo que hay en la pared de la torre)

Una vez que Naruto y su equipo resolvieron el acertijo que había en la pared y de que abrieran ambos pergaminos que tenían una gran nube de humo apareció de los pergaminos; momentos después Reiko había aparecido frente a Naruto y las chicas

Una vez que Reiko apareció en el lugar felicito a sus gennin por haber logrado pasar la 2° etapa del examen en su primer intento, pero tras fijarse bien pudo notar a Karin quien en estos momentos estaba detrás de Naruto debido a que era algo tímida y ciertamente el ver como Reiko la miraba la ponía más nerviosa

Al principio Reiko tuvo algo de curiosidad en saber quién era ya que era que no era común que un equipo gennin trajera consigo a alguien ajeno a su equipo (En este caso Karin) pero al ver las expresiones de Naruto y las chicas Reiko pudo percatarse de que se trataba de algo serio

Una vez que todo estaba un poco mejor ciertamente Reiko estaba algo sorprendida y a la vez algo molesta cuando Naruto le contó lo que había ocurrido momentos antes en el bosque y la razón del porque ahora Karin estaba con ellos

Una vez que Naruto termino de contar lo que había ocurrido Reiko estaba algo molesta ya que no espero que unos gennin se atrevieran a abandonar a su compañera debido al pánico sin importarles su bienestar pero al saber que Karin era una Uzumaki Reiko se sorprendió bastante, pero de ser así probablemente las cosas se complicarían un poco

Ya que en cuanto Naruto le pidió que hiciera algo por Karin ciertamente Reiko no estaba segura de lo que debía de hacer ya que tratándose de asuntos de ese tipo ciertamente habría algunos cuantos problemas con respecto al asunto del clan Uzumaki

Al ver que Reiko no decía nada preocupo bastante a Naruto y a las chicas ya que temían **–** **Por favor Reiko-sensei, ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer?** **–** Se podía notar que Naruto estaba muy preocupado por Karin **–** _**Naruto-Kun tiene razón, no me parece justo que Karin sufra de esa forma**_ **–** Al igual que Naruto, Mana y Alba estaban preocupadas por el bien estar de Karin

Durante algunos momentos Reiko pensó en lo que había dicho Naruto, la verdad no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer ya que este asunto parecía ser algo delicado pero al ver que Naruto y las chicas estaban muy preocupados por Karin decidió buscar alguna solución

Al final y tras haber pensado adecuadamente de lo que debía de hacer al respecto Reiko había llegado a una conclusión **–** _**Escuchen, no puedo prometer mucho pero dadas las circunstancias hablare con el Hokage junto a Kushina-sama sobre el asunto. Tal vez con algo de suerte ellos puedan hacer algo con respecto al traslado de Karin a la aldea**_ **–** Al oír que existía una posibilidad de que Karin pudiera quedarse en la aldea alegro bastante a Naruto y a las chicas

Así que tras agradecerle a su sensei Naruto y su equipo se dirigieron a la siguiente habitación de la torre donde estaban los demás equipos que lograron pasar la 2° parte del examen, aunque cuando estaban por ingresar recordaron que Karin no tenía equipo por lo que probablemente no podía acceder; por fortuna Reiko mencionó que a pesar de la situación Karin podía seguir a su lado

Una vez que llegaron al lugar pudieron ver que el resto de los novatos de la hoja (Incluido el equipo de Neji) junto con el equipo de Haku pudieron llegar a salvo a la torre; también notaron que además de haber shinobis de su aldea había algunos de los equipos eran de otras aldeas que pudieron distinguir fácilmente:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kumo, Suna, Otogakure<strong>_

* * *

><p>Aunque al ver el último equipo, que al igual que el de Kumo estaba conformado de puras chicas Alba y las chicas no pudieron saber de qué aldea pertenecían ya que sus bandas tenían un diseño que nunca antes habían visto; aunque cuando Naruto vio a las chicas (especialmente la de cabello negro atado en una coleta) por alguna razón tenía la sensación de saber de qué aldea era su equipo (Si tan solo supiera)<p>

(Esta parte es igual al anime cuando explican lo que los gennin debían hacer para pasar a la 3° parte del examen, solo que en lugar de ser Sarutobi el que explica era Minato)

Una vez que todos los gennin entendieron en qué consistiría la etapa eliminatoria esperaron para ver quiénes serían los primeros en enfrentarse

(Nota: Como dije antes algunas de las peleas serán iguales a las del anime para así no aburrir aunque habrá algunos cuantos cambios en las peleas así que solo escribiré poco sobre esas peleas)

Al paso de unos minutos las peleas fueron dándose y en algunas fueron algo intensas:

La primera pelea fue de Sasuke contra Yoroi donde Sasuke tuvo algunas dificultades debido a la habilidad de su oponente de drenar el chakra pero al final Sasuke se la arreglo para poder ganar; lamentablemente durante el enfrentamiento Sasuke tuvo algunos cuantos problemas con el sello maldito por lo que Kakashi tuvo que tratar el problema de inmediato

Con respecto a las peleas de Kankuro y Temari, Shino y Shikamaru fueron exactamente iguales en el anime; en cuanto fue el turno de Ino y Sakura de enfrentarse ambas demostraron tener buena habilidad como kunoichis; al final Ino con algo de dificultar logro ganar y pasar a la siguiente fase

Después de esperar lo suficiente al fin fue el turno de Mana y por lo que veía su oponente sería la chica del equipo de Kumo llamada **Milliana** y por lo visto al igual que ella parecía ser un poco inquieta

Una vez que ambas llegaron al campo ambas se miraron por unos momentos, era como si estuvieran estudiando a su oponente con la mirada; fue entonces que Mana noto que Milliana al igual que su equipo tenían algo curioso en su aspecto físico:

Lo curioso de Milliana al igual que su compañera pelirroja de vestimenta rosada era que su peinado recordaba vagamente las orejas de un gato; pensándolo bien Mana se percató de que ese equipo parecía tener cierta afición por los gatos

Una vez que todo estaba listo Mana no perdió tiempo y comenzó con unos cuantos jutsus de fuego pero sorpresivamente Milliana empleando una gran habilidad física lograba evadir con cierta gracia los ataques de Mana

Ciertamente a pesar de las apariencias Milliana poseía una gran agilidad y flexibilidad al momento de moverse por el campo de batalla y eso ya que el lugar no era muy grande como para moverse de esa forma

Antes de que Mana pudiera realizar su siguiente ataque, Milliana empleando una gran velocidad logro darle una patada a su oponente que difícilmente pudo bloquear con el brazo pero eso no evito que por unos momentos perdiera un poco el equilibrio. Aprovechando que Mana se recuperaba de la patada Milliana lanzo unas cuantas bombas de humo al tiempo que aprovechaba para lanzar unos cuantos shurinkens que Mana difícilmente podía evadir

Mientras continuaba con su ataque Milliana tenía cierto modo de hablar que en cierto modo era algo extraño **–** _**Meow, será que te rindas… de lo contrario no me haré responsable si te araño demasiado**_ **–** A pesar de estar en plena batalla Milliana no parecía dejar su afición hacia los gatos; por otro lado Mana tenía serias dificultades para detener los ataques; mientras la cortina de humo le bloqueara la vista no sería capaz de atacar con certeza **–** Maldición tengo que hacer algo para detenerla ¿Pero qué? **– **Por más que pensara no encontraba alguna forma de poder protegerse, fue entonces que recordó que Milliana tenía una gran fascinación por los gatos por lo que decidió tratar de aprovechar eso a su favor

– * Más vale que esto funcione * **–** Arriesgándose a todo Mana decidió poner su plan en acción esperando que funcionara. Una vez que Milliana estuvo lista para atacar se rigió a la nube de humo aunque cuando gran parte del humo se dispersó todos pudieron ver que en el lugar donde estaba Mana había un pequeño gatito de color café que ronroneaba; más una de las chicas presentes se cautivaron al ver el gatito

Al verlo increíblemente Milliana no tuvo el valor de atacarlo, por el contrario, a pesar de todo decidió abrazarlo y mimarlo un poco ya que consideraba algo cruel atacar a un lindo gatito; grave fue su error ya que al estar distraída se olvidó por completo que estaba en plena batalla

Lamentablemente debido a su distracción Mana, quien ese encontraba aún en el poco humo que quedaba aprovecho su plan y con un jutsu de tierra logro atrapar los pies de Milliana para evitar que se moviera; para cuando ella se percató de lo que ocurría ya era demasiado tarde. Antes de que pudiera hacer pudo ver que Mana había aparecido detrás de ella y con cierta sonrisa un tanto infantil le dijo que gano

Al no poder hacer nada al respecto para poder escapar del jutsu de Mana Milliana había perdido, pero al menos tenía un gato nuevo como amigo; para su desgracia el gato que tenía en sus brazos resulto ser un clon de sombras de Mana transformado en gato

Una vez que Mana regreso al lugar donde estaban los demás su equipo la felicito por su victoria al igual que por su brillante estrategia para distraer al enemigo

Durante los siguientes minutos hubo peleas algo interesantes:

Cuando fue el turno de la rubia de Kumo de pelear su oponente resulto ser una chica de cabello café de nombre Ty Lee que a decir verdad parecía ser un poquito torpe pero si algo es bien sabido en el mundo shinobi es no dejarse llevar por las apariencias del enemigo

Durante la pelea Ty Lee a pesar de su apariencia un poco torpe demostró tener buen dominio en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo; por desgracia la rubia de Kumo parecía tener más experiencia en combate ya que solo fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que usando su velocidad lograra acabar con el encuentro

Después de esa batalla y de que todo estuviese listo fue el turno de Kabuto de pelear; la razón del porque Kabuto aún seguía en el examen era porque necesitaba recolectar información de los participantes

Aunque cuando fue el turno de Kabuto de pelear Naruto se sorprendió cuando vio que la chica con la que iba a luchar Kabuto era en realidad era Shizuka; ahora comprendía la razón del porque se le hacía tan familiar

Una vez que ambos contrincantes estaban en la arena de combate

Al principio Kabuto trato de utilizar algunas de sus habilidades como ninja médico para ganar lo más rápido posible el combate porque quería evitar a toda costa que vieran de lo que es capaz pero a decir verdad no esperaba que Shizuka tuvieran buena condición física como para evadir sus ataques como si no fueran nada ya que por más que tratara de herirla sus esfuerzos eran inútiles

Harta de tener que esquivar los ataques Shizuka paso a la ofensiva así que con una rápida secuencia de sellos realizó un fuerte jutsu de viento que además de sacudir un poco el campo de batalla (Algo parecido al jutsu de viento de Temari) pudo hacer que Kabuto se estrellara contra la pared al tiempo que unas cuantas cortadas aparecían en su cuerpo

Al ver que Kabuto no sería capaz de seguir en el combate a causa de sus heridas Shizuka había ganado; ciertamente todos estaban impresionados con el nivel que poseía Shizuka ya que no era normal ver a un gennin tener semejante fuerza

Una vez que todo estaba listo la siguiente pelea estaba por empezar y por lo visto era hora de que Naruto peleara aunque ciertamente parecía estar algo tenso por las peleas ya que hasta ahora gran parte de lo ocurrido en los exámenes chunnin ha cambiado bastante y eso en verdad le preocupaba

– * Dime Kurama ¿Qué tanto crees que haya cambiado el curso del tiempo?, no crees que deberíamos de hacer algo *

– **La verdad no estoy muy seguro pero ten en cuenta que con todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora sea comprensible que algunas cuantas cosas hayan cambiado**

El simple hecho de que las cosas hayan cambiado bastante era algo que preocupaba bastante a Naruto ya que el simple hecho de que las cosas cambiaran de esa forma podría llegar a cambiar considerablemente algunas de las cosas que él conoce

En cuanto fue el turno de Naruto de pelear estaba seguro que esta vez no tendría tantos problemas con Kiba pero cuando vio los nombres en la pantalla se sorprendió bastante al ver que se enfrentaría contra Haku

El ver que ambos se enfrentarían era algo que ninguno esperaba

* * *

><p>Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado<p>

Como pudieron ver Naruto y los demás novatos pudieron llegar a la torre sin ningún tipo de problema por así decirlo

Con respecto al asunto de Akabatto, no puedo decir de qué hablaron él y Naruto en el bosque, solo diré que tiene que ver sobre el enemigo ya que por el momento es secreto

También tengan por seguro que respecto a lo que Danzo y Orochimaru tienen planeado hacer no será nada bueno además de que más adelante veremos si sus planes logran cumplirse o están destinados a fracasar miserablemente

Además de que durante los enfrentamientos durante las pre-eliminares las cosas cambiaron bastante (La verdad decidí ahorrarme más o menos los enfrentamientos que son iguales a los del anime ya que no quería aburrirlos con esos enfrentamientos); no diré que ocurrirá más adelante en los enfrentamientos para no arruinar la emoción

Además estoy más o menos seguro que habrán notado como fue que escogí al equipo de Shizuka y el equipo de Kumo, además creo que es más que obvio quien es la rubia de Kumo. Con respecto a quien es la pelirroja del equipo de Milliana no diré quién es aunque con su apariencia algunos sabrán quien es

Espero que el acomodo de los equipos haya sido de su agrado y no se preocupen por las peleas ya que tratare de que las peleas que falten de la etapa pre-eliminar sean algo interesantes

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez


	16. Futon vs Hyoton Algo inesperado ocurre

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS:<strong>

**Gerymaru****:** Tienes razón; aunque esto les servirá a Naruto y a Haku para saber qué tan fuertes se ha vuelto por lo que espero que este capítulo te agrade. Sobre la ayuda de parte de Athena; ya verás lo que tengo planeado al respecto

**Sakurita preciosa****:** Gracias; ciertamente hago lo mejor que puedo para que mis fics sean lo mejor posible

**Zafir09****:** Ten por seguro que Danzo y Orochimaru no se saldrán con la suya al tratar de cometer sus planes. Sobre que Mana sea la elegida de elemento Fuego, ya veré que es lo que hago, también espero que la batalla de Haku vs Naruto te agrade. Sobre la manera de Mana de ganarle a Milliana, me alegra que te gustara ya que quise dar un toque de humor a los combates. Y sobre darle un gatito a Milliana después de lo que paso, más adelante ya veremos si eso pasa

Sin más que decir aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: Futon vs Hyoton. Algo inesperado ocurre<strong>

La situación en el campo de batalla era algo delicada debido a los resultados; los que son cercanos a Naruto y a Haku no podían creer que ambos tuvieran que pelear en las pre-eliminares

Una vez estando en el campo de batalla y tras haberse recuperado de la sorpresa ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes

**Haku:** ¿Quién diría que las cosas terminarían de esta forma?

**Naruto:** Lo mismo digo, aunque sinceramente me hubiese gustado enfrentarnos en otras circunstancias

Estando frente a frente ambos tenían serios problemas de si debían o no pelear pero a pesar de las circunstancias actuales ninguno parecía tener la intensión de perder ya que los dos parecían tener una gran determinación

**Naruto:** Pero a pesar de todo daré mi mejor esfuerzo por no perder

**Haku:** Me alegra oírte decir eso ya que no pienso rendirme además esto ayudara a resolver nuestro encuentro pendiente en el país de las olas

Viendo que ambos ya estaban listos Hayate dio la señal correspondiente dando inicio la pelea entre ambos

* * *

><p>En otra parte…<p>

Cerca del territorio de Konoha se podía observar cómo Akabatto se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una especie de caminata como si se encontrara buscando algo o a alguien; tras caminar lo suficiente Akabatto se detuvo en lo que parecía ser una parte del bosque algo árida

– _**Veo que al fin llegaste… ¿Por qué no mejor sales de dónde estás?**_

Al paso de unos segundos una chica de cabello negro y vestimenta roja con amarrillo apareció de entre los pocos árboles secos que había en el lugar. A juzgar por su apariencia se podía apreciar que la chica de cabello negro era algo joven, tal vez debía de tener aproximadamente la edad de Naruto

– La verdad sigo sin comprender porque te gusta estar en este tipo de sitios

– _¿Qué puedo decir?, la verdad este tipo de climas es agradable y suelen ser algo tranquilos aunque pensándolo bien se sentiría mejor si hubiese algunas cuantas rocas en el sitio_

Al ver la actitud de su compañera en este tipo de situaciones a veces hacia que Akabatto se pusiera a pensar la razón del porque ella tenía que acompañarlo pero considerando la situación en la que estaban actualmente no estaba en posición de reclamar nada

* * *

><p>Regresando a la pelea…<p>

Habían pasado un par de minutos desde que había dado inicio la batalla entre Naruto y Haku y por lo que veían los espectadores ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder en sus ataques

Después de colisionar sus ataques y ver que apenas causaron algo daño ambos decidieron tomar algo de distancia

– Veo que has mejorado bastante desde la última vez **–** Se podía notar que Haku estaba algo agitado

– **Lo mismo digo… debo decir que tu fuerza se ha incrementado considerablemente desde nuestro último enfrentamiento**

– El resultado de mi entrenamiento se lo debo a Zabuza-sama; gracias a él mi fuerza y la de Mizore-chan ha mejorado bastante. Además gracias a Zabuza-sama… _**En ese momento Haku saco de un pergamino lo que parecía ser una especie de Katana de tonalidad azulada**_… he aprendido lo suficiente de Kenjutsu como para poder enfrentarte

– **Pues me gustaría ver los resultados que has adquirido; además sería divertido luchar contra alguien que utilice el arte de la espada. – **Al igual que Haku Naruto decidió utilizar su espada; solo que en lugar de usar su zanpaku-tō decidió utilizar la espada que mantenía sellado a Leonidas en aquel iceberg ya que desde hacía tiempo quería probarla en un combate y esta sería una gran oportunidad

Al ver que no había inconvenientes ambos rápidamente se movieron de donde estaban para así dar inicio a su enfrentamiento

Naruto rápidamente hizo uso de su velocidad y logro posicionarse rápidamente frente a Haku y así tratar de darle un golpe con su espada. Al ver esto Haku rápidamente posiciono su katana bloqueando difícilmente el golpe de Naruto al tiempo que leves grietas se formaban en el suelo

El sonido metálico de ambas espadas chocando entre si había resonado en todo el lugar

– Veo que tu habilidad con la espada ha mejorado pero no me temo que no será suficiente

– **Me alegro oír eso de parte de alguien quien puede luchar a la par contra Zabuza-sama pero ahora verás los resultados de mi entrenamiento**_**… **__Tras alejarse lo suficiente Haku comenzó a realizar su siguiente movimiento _

– **_Hyoton Habi_**

_Recubriendo su puño de hielo Haku poco a poco fue canalizando la energía en su espada dándole un brillo casi único así que una vez está recubierta de elemento Hyoton de manera algo agresiva Haku agito la espada soltando una ráfaga de astillas de hielo sobre Naruto_

Al ver esto Naruto rápidamente se hizo a un lado para evadir el golpe pero por desgracia había caído en una trampa que Haku astutamente le había colocado; para cuando vio mejor pudo percatarse que Haku estaba frente él

Como pudo Naruto pudo bloquear el golpe de la katana de Haku pero la verdad nunca se esperó lo siguiente

– **Hyoton Surai no Jutsu**

_Utilizando su Hyoton __Haku había lanzado de sus manos un viento helado que dándole una potencia extra a su katana había aumentado la fuerza del ataque al punto en el que inclusivamente producía algo de frio dentro de la torre_

Debido al uso de la técnica más el hecho de la poca distancia que había entre los dos Naruto sentía que sus brazos poco a poco se iban entumeciendo al punto de estar cediendo

Al ver este despliegue de habilidades de ambos sobre kenjutsu hacia que muchos en la torre se sorprendieran bastante, especialmente los Jounin-sensei ya que nunca imaginaron que dos genin tuvieran semejante nivel de habilidad

– _Reiko debo decir que tu genin tiene buen nivel, a decir verdad me gustaría saber qué tipo de entrenamiento le diste_.- Al preguntar eso varios de los genin y Jounin que estaban cerca tenían curiosidad en saber

– Aunque no lo creas Kakashi yo no le enseñe nada sobre Kenjutsu. Lo más seguro es que todo lo que sabe lo haya aprendido por su propia cuenta

Al decir eso varios se sorprendieron bastante al escuchar que Naruto aprendiera por si solo todo lo que sabe de Kenjutsu (O al menos una parte de lo que han visto hasta ahora)

**Gai:** Bromeas ¿no?, ¿Cómo es posible que un simple genin aprendiera a luchar de esa forma por su propia cuenta?

**Reiko:** A decir verdad no estoy del todo segura. Lo único que sé por el momento es que antes de que él llegara a la aldea tuvo un maestro que además de cuidarlo a él y a Mana le enseño todo lo que sabe de Kenjutsu

El saber que Naruto tuvo un maestro que le enseño todo lo que sabía de kenjutsu era algo que les daba algo de curiosidad a todos, especialmente a los genin ya que querían saber quién fue el que entreno a Naruto pero el saber que había muerto decidieron dejar el tema a un lado

Regresando al combate…

En estos momentos Naruto tenía serios problemas ya que debido al frio que generaba los ataques de Haku apenas si podía moverse, fue entonces que Haku volvió a arremeter con su katana que una vez más produjo fuertes ráfagas de viento helado

Al ver que estaba en serios problemas Naruto hacia lo posible por resistir pero debido al frio apenas era capaz de mover los brazos. Fue entonces que algo dentro de él, como si se tratara de un impulso o instinto le decía que debía usar todas sus fuerzas y no mostrar piedad alguna hacia su oponente ya que de lo contrario podría perder

Naruto realmente no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando con él pero antes de poder hacer pudo sentir que una sensación un tanto oscura poco a poco iba apoderándose de su mente

Cuando Haku estaba por preparar su siguiente ataque pudo ver que Naruto dejo de moverse por unos momentos al tiempo que miraba hacia el suelo; la verdad no comprendía que era lo que planeaba pero lo mejor sería no arriesgarse por lo que decidió atacar; fue entonces que Naruto de un movimiento casi automático movió su espada e hizo una especie de corte al aire

Al principio nadie sabía que era lo que pretendía hacer, pero no fue entonces que al ver a Haku moverse por instinto supieron lo que sucedió:

De la nada una especie de corte de viento rojizo proveniente de la espada de Naruto termino destrozando parte del piso al igual que provoco una gran grieta en la pared que por poco termina derrumbando el muro

Cuando todos miraron a Naruto pudieron notar que por alguna razón lucía completamente diferente; fue entonces que Naruto levanto la mirada y esta vez demostraba ser algo diferente

– _**Es mejor que te prepares ya que no pienso contenerme**_ **–** Sin previo aviso Naruto volvió a agitar su espada liberando la misma onda de viento rojizo que Haku difícilmente pudo evadir

Al ver que Naruto iba en serio Haku no tuvo más opción que limitarse a luchar ya que algo en él le decía que a partir de ahora debía de tener mucho cuidado

* * *

><p>Lejos de ahí…<p>

En estos momentos el enemigo y por lo que se veía estaban algo felices, lo cual es algo raro de ver

– Veo que al fin fueron capaces de hallar una de las piezas necesarias para despertar a la criatura de su profundo sueño.- Hablo el sujeto más alto de estatura de los 5 mientras miraba como Yasha colocaba el talismán obtenido en su sitio

– _**La verdad no fue tan difícil Yamagushi (**_"_**boca de monte**_"_**); aunque la verdad acabar con esos monjes no fue tan divertido como esperaba**_

La verdad era que Yasha solía divertirse torturando y maltratando a sus oponentes sin piedad alguna; fue entonces que Yasha con algo de desagrado pudo escuchar la voz de alguien a quien no toleraba en lo más mínimo

– Por lo que veo sigues siendo igual de imprudente como siempre pero… ¿Qué se puede esperar de alguien tan torpe e impulsivo cómo tú?

Al ver que Kyoaku se estaba burlando nuevamente de él Yasha tuvo fuertes deseos de asesinarlo; por fortuna Yamagushi los detuvo antes de que alguno de los dos hiciera alguna estupidez

– Muy bien es mejor que ambos se calmen; no es momento de estarse peleando como mocosos

Al ver que no podían hacer nada tanto al respecto tanto Kyoaku como Yasha con algo de enojo tuvieron que resignarse a escuchar lo que debían de hacer

Una vez que ambos estuvieron lo más calmados posible Yamagushi comenzó a dictar lo que harían en su siguiente movimiento

* * *

><p>Regresando a la torre…<p>

Mientras la pelea de kenjutsu continuaba nadie le quitaba de vista al enfrentamiento ya que no querían perder ningún momento aunque el ver el enfrentamiento causaba ciertos pensamientos en los genin

Los equipos de Kakashi y Asuma (Especialmente Ino y Yuna) realmente estaban asombrados por la habilidad que veían mientras que en el equipo de Gai, él y Lee no dejaban de gritar y alardear cosas sobre que las llamas de la juventud de Naruto y Haku ardían intensamente mientras que Neji simplemente se limitaba a mirar sin expresión aparente

Aunque no lo pareciera había dos chicas que parecían tener cierto interés en Naruto, ya que cierta experta de arma de cabello café no dejaba de mirar atentamente la espada de Naruto mientras que en su mente se imaginaba como se vería ella si tuviera una espada así al tiempo que Naruto le enseñaba un par de cosas. Mientras tanto cierta kunoichi de Nadeshiko al parecer había encontrado a un "digno oponente" con el cual tal vez pudiera casarse en algún futuro

En cualquier caso Naruto aún sin saberlo se había metido en un buen problema que posiblemente le ocasionaría serios problemas con las chicas. Y posiblemente bastante sufrimiento

Pero a pesar de lo que ocurría en el campo de batalla nadie había notado que algo extraño sucedía; no fue hasta que Mana se había percatado de que algo andaba mal en el enfrentamiento

Ya que al ver la forma en la que Naruto estaba peleando Mana pudo notar que algo andaba muy mal ya que podía percibir que la energía que estaba usando Naruto era muy diferente a la de Kurama y Leonidas lo cual le preocupaba bastante; mientras que Mizore estaba bastante preocupada ya que no quería que ninguno de los dos saliera herido

Fue entonces que una de esas ráfagas de color rojizo alcanzo a golpear a Haku en el brazo izquierdo; por fortuna Haku pudo eludir parte del ataque utilizando una barrera hecha de Hyoton pero por desgracia eso no evito que recibiera gran parte del daño causándole un dolor inmenso

Al ver que Haku estaba herido preocupo bastante a Mana y a Mizore ya que pudieron ver que ese ataque había causado más daño del que aparentaba; fue entonces que todos vieron que Naruto teniendo su espada en la mano lentamente se acercaba a Haku para acabarlo

El ver esto alarmo a todos ya que podían ver que Naruto tenía las intenciones de asesinar a su oponente por lo que rápidamente los jounin del lugar se apresuraron a terminar con el combata pero cuando estaban por intervenir pudieron notar que algo había cambiado

Justo cuando Naruto estaba por acertar el último golpe todos en la torre pudieron notar que por alguna razón Naruto se detuvo al tiempo que parecía actuar de un modo extraño… bueno más de lo que ya actuaba

Lo que nadie sabía era que en estos momentos Naruto estaba teniendo una especie de enfrentamiento mental con lo que parecía ser un lado oscuro suyo y no era precisamente el lado oscuro que enfrento cuando se encontraba entrenando en La Cascada de la Verdad

– * Contrólate… contrólate *

A pesar de sus esfuerzos Naruto podía sentir que algo dentro de él quería emerger y destruir todo a su paso

Fue entonces que Naruto vio que todo a su paso poco a poco iba oscureciéndose al punto en el que no veía absolutamente nada al tiempo que sentía que su cuerpo no era capaz de moverse ni sentir nada

A pesar de no poder moverse Naruto sentía que alguien a lo lejos parecía que lo llamaba. Por alguna razón la voz que lo estaba llamando era extrañamente familiar por lo que a pesar de su estado decidió seguir la voz

Pero antes de poder seguir avanzando Naruto pudo ver que frente a él tanto Leonidas como Kurama habían aparecido y a juzgar por sus miradas se podía observar que estaban bastante preocupados

Antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer algo una intensa luz carmesí lo segó momentáneamente

Cuando Naruto al fin fue capaz de reaccionar en sí y de que la luz carmesí desapareciera pudo ver que se encontraba en la torre al tiempo que veía los destrozos del campo de batalla lo cual le pareció realmente extraño

La verdad era que Naruto no recordaba mucho de lo que había ocurrido ya que lo último que recordaba que estaba enfrentándose a Haku y luego pudo sentir que poco a poco fue perdiendo el control de su cuerpo

Fue entonces que Naruto vio que Haku estaba bastante lastimado de su brazo izquierdo al tiempo que un leve rastro de sangre aparecía de su brazo. Al ver esto Naruto se preocupó bastante ya que temía que Haku hubiese sido herido de gravedad por su culpa

– **Haku ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?, ¿A caso fui yo el que causo todo esto? –** Al oír la voz de Naruto Haku fijo la vista en su amigo y se alegró por lo que veía **–** _**Veo que por fin reaccionaste… menos mal**_ **–** El ver que Naruto nuevamente alegro bastante a Haku ya que por un momento temía que algo malo le hubiese pasado

Por desgracia, debido al cansancio y a las heridas que tenía Haku término desplomándose al tiempo que su espada caía; por fortuna Naruto logro evitar que cayera completamente en el suelo

– Haku ¿Estás bien?... por favor di algo

– **No te preocupes… solo estoy algo cansado**

Al ver que a pesar de lo ocurrido Haku estaba bien alegro mucho a Naruto pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse culpable por lo que había ocurrido; sin tan solo no hubiese perdido el control sobre su mente tal vez nada de esto hubiese pasado

Antes de que los paramédicos llegaran y se llevaran a Haku a la enfermería Naruto decidió que lo poco que podía hacer por el momento era sanar las heridas que Haku poseía, así que utilizando algo de su chakra Naruto sano la herida del brazo izquierdo de Haku lo mejor que pudo al tiempo que le cedía algo de su chakra para que se sintiera mejor

Una vez que termino y de que los paramédicos se llevaran a Haku a la enfermería Naruto decidió regresar a donde estaba su equipo; no sin antes disculparse con Mizore por lo que había pasado durante el enfrentamiento

Por fortuna Mizore lo perdono pero aun así Naruto pudo notar que Mizore parecía estar algo molesta y preocupada por lo ocurrido; la verdad no podía culparla por estar molesta ya que por poco él casi termina hiriendo de gravedad a su primo

Una vez que todo estaba listo para el siguiente enfrentamiento todos en la torre esperaban ver quiénes serían los siguientes en enfrentarse en las pre-eliminares

Lejos de ahí…

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Justo ahora Yamamoto al lado de Hades estaban en un momento que parecía ser algo crítico; hace tan solo unos momentos ambos sintieron que hubo una especie de alteración ya que repentinamente tanto en la Soul Society como en el Inframundo las cosas estaban pata arriba por así decirlo

Tras revisar con cuidado y ver que sucedía pudieron ver que una leve brecha entre la Soul Society y el inframundo se había abierto lo cual claramente era alarmante ya que por alguna razón algunos Hollow parecían estarse fortaleciendo al punto en el que incluso algunos de los Shinigamis más fuertes empezaban a tener más dificultades para derrotarlos

– Hades ¿Qué crees que pueda ser lo que cause todo esto?

– _**La verdad no estoy muy seguro pero lo más probable sea que todo esto se deba a la interacción del enemigo en su búsqueda de revivir a la antigua criatura**_

– De ser así lo mejor sería intervenir antes de que las cosas empeoren

– _**¿Y cómo piensas que hagamos eso?; por si ya lo olvidaste en estos momentos no podemos interferir**_

Lo que decía Hades era cierto; a pesar del poder que ambos poseían un gran poder debido a los sucesos que han estado ocurriendo ambos estaban muy ocupados

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que este solo sería el principio de algo realmente peligroso que probablemente empeoraría con el paso del tiempo

* * *

><p>Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado ya que fue algo difícil de escribir<p>

Como pudieron ver las pre-eliminares ya casi llegan a su fin por lo que espero que el desarrollo de las peleas sea de su agrado ya que a partir de este punto las cosas puede que pongan más intensas

Incluso como pudieron ver que Akabatto al fin se reunió con su compañera de los 5 elegidos que es capaz de usar el elemento tierra (Que con los rasgos físicos ya mencionados anteriormente se darán cuenta de quién es) por lo que a partir de ahora las cosas podrían ser más interesantes

También espero que la pelea entre Naruto y Haku en las pre-eliminares les haya agradado ya que a decir verdad no fue nada fácil saber cómo debía de escribirla

Sobre lo que le ocurrió a Naruto durante su enfrentamiento, se podía decir que el lado Hollow de Naruto poco a poco va emergiendo al punto en el que Naruto de vez en cuando va perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo; más o menos parecido a cuando perdía el control cuando usaba el poder de Kurama

Con respecto a cómo el lado Hollow de Naruto afectara su vida a partir de este punto; solo puedo decir que más adelante podrán ver como se desarrollaran las cosas

Sin más que decir me despido


	17. Finalizan los Exámenes Chunnin

Aquí les traigo la continuación de mi fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**Gerymaru****:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. La razón del porque Naruto tuvo algunos problemas con Haku en el enfrentamiento de Kenjutsu contra Haku fue porque nunca antes había usado en combate la espada que mantenía a Leonidas sellado. Además de que debido a la intervención de su Hollow interno Naruto tuvo algunos problemas

**Zafir09****:** Me alegra que te gustara la pelea entre Naruto y Haku, además de que Naruto no es de los que se dejarían controlar tan fácilmente. Además tengo algo especial planeado sobre el asunto de darle a Naruto la armadura del fénix. Sobre el fic que me recomendaste está bien elaborado

Sin más que decir me despido:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: Finalizan los Exámenes Chunnin<strong>

Actualmente la situación en la torre era algo tensa debido a lo sucedido recientemente

Tras ver el enfrentamiento entre Naruto y Haku y ver los resultados del combate provoco que algunos de los gennin que aún quedaban se pusieran algo nerviosos ya que aunque no lo pareciera algunos temían que tuvieran que pelear contra Naruto después de ver la forma en la que lucho

Una vez que el campo de batalla estaba listo la siguiente batalla estaba por comenzar. Cuando los siguientes competidores salieron Naruto se sorprendió bastante al ver que Neji se enfrentaría a Kiba en lugar de Hinata

Durante el enfrentamiento contra Neji Naruto se percató de que Kiba estuvo algo confiado ya que Kiba creía que al tener una hyuga en su equipo le daría cierta ventaja sobre Neji. Grave fue su error al confiarse de ese modo ya que Neji demostró ser alguien realmente fuerte por lo que basto un par de golpes del Juken para que la combinación de ataques de Kiba y Akamaru se viera inutilizada casi por completo

En el poco tiempo que duro el enfrentamiento Kiba en un intento desesperado por ganar utilizo bombas de humo con la esperanza de tomar por sorpresa a Neji. Lamentablemente eso no sirvió de nada ya que con el byakugan activo Neji era capaz de ver a través del humo por lo que no le fue ningún problema causarle varias heridas a sus oponentes

Por fortuna (Para Kiba y Akamaru) Neji solo los dejo con algunas cuantas heridas superficiales, en el caso de Kiba al menos cerca la mitad de sus tenketsus fueron cerrados al tiempo que sentía que gran parte de su cuerpo se paralizaba ya que desde el punto de vista de Neji no valía la pena acabar con alguien como Kiba ya que solo había alguien a quien le demostraría su verdadera fuerza. Con este último pensamiento Neji no pudo evitar mirar con algo de ira a Hinata quien no parecía intimidarse en lo más mínimo ante la mirada de su primo

Después de que los médicos se llevaran a Kiba y a Akamaru a la enfermería para tratar sus heridas los siguientes en participar en los combates serían Mizore y Dosu

Tan pronto bajaron al campo Mizore vio detenidamente a su oponente como si lo estuviese analizando detenidamente; una vez que termino Mizore pudo percatarse de que Dosu era más peligroso de lo que parecía

– _Por lo que puedo ver me toco pelear con alguien fácil. Es una verdadera lástima que deba matarte aquí_.- Ese comentario hizo que Mizore se molestara un poco

– Si fuese tú no me confiaría bastante. Ya que de lo contrario el que saldrá lastimado serás tú

Rápidamente Mizore se alejó un par de metros al percatarse de que Dosu planeaba golpearla con el artefacto que tenía en su brazo derecho; pero a pesar de haber evadido el ataque Mizore empezó a sentirse un poco mareada al tiempo que perdía un poco el equilibrio

– ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

– _Temo que por más que huyas no será capaz de evadir las ondas sonoras_

Fue entonces que Dosu continuo arremetiendo con varios ataques de los cuales Mizore apenas era capaz de evitar, incluso utilizando algo de chakra Hyoton difícilmente lograba bloquear gran parte de los ataques

Al ver que el artefacto que poseía Dosu en su brazo sería un grave problema Mizore trato de buscar algún tipo de solución para su problema; fue entonces que noto que a pesar de todo aún quedaba algo de agua del enfrentamiento entre Naruto y Haku por lo que rápidamente ideo un plan. A estas alturas Mizore no estaba segura de sí funcionaria su plan pero si algo había aprendido de Naruto era que a veces lo mejor es arriesgarse

– _**Suiton Teppoudama**_ **–** Concentrando algo de chakra Mizore lazo Proyectiles de agua con chakra concentrado hacia Dosu que apenas logró esquivar recibiendo un par de impactos en el dorso y en el brazo derecho; pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Mizore ya lo estaba esperando con otra técnica **–** _**Suitaihou**_ **–** Acumulando algo de chakra elemental junto con algo de agua que había en el entorno justo en su boca Mizore lanzo un par de bolas de agua dejándolas caer como bombas sobre Dosu

Al ver esto Dosu rápidamente utilizo el artefacto de su brazo derecho para así poder utilizar las ondas sonoras como escudo. Una vez que lo hizo debido las ondas sonoras provocaron que el agua se desestabilizara

Una vez que las balas de agua desaparecieron Dosu que estaba algo empapado sonrió de una manera un tanto arrogante **– **_**Admito que fue un buen intento pero temo que tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres derrotarme**_ **–** A pesar de haber bloqueado los ataques de Mizore Dosu pudo ver que ella estaba sonriendo; fue entonces que Mizore puso su plan en acción así que con la ayuda de un clon de sombras empezó a concentrar mucho chakra

– _**Todavía no acaba: **__**Mizu no maki**_**_y_****Hyoton Surai no Jutsu**

Combinando la fuerte corriente de aire halada creada por el **Hyoton Surai no Jutsu** al tiempo que le añadía un poco de un poco de chakra futon y el agua que se había arremolinado en forma de una barrera en espiral alrededor de ella a causa del _**Mizu no maki**_ Mizore lanzo una potente combinación de ataques que lograron impactar de lleno a Dosu provocando que terminara estrellándose en el muro

Debido a la combinación de ataques Hyoton y Suiton la temperatura de la torre había disminuido un poco haciendo que algunos de los que estaban ahí tuviesen algo de frio

Una vez que el combo de ataques termino se podía ver como Mizore respiraba de manera agitada; además de haber gastado gran parte de su chakra en esa combinación Mizore todavía no dominaba del todo esa clase de combinación de ataques por lo que actualmente solo usaba ese método como último recurso

Fue entonces que todos vieron con asombro que a pesar de recibir aquella devastadora combinación Dosu a duras penas pudo levantarse y ponerse de pie y al igual que Mizore Dosu respiraba algo agitado

– Ni creas que… con eso… me derrotaras **–** A pesar de las circunstancias Dosu no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, fue entonces que Mizore sonrió **–** _**Temo que todo termino para ti**_ **–**

Antes de que Dosu tan siquiera pudiera atacar nuevamente pudo sentir una especie de dolor que recorría su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo por alguna razón sentía que poco a poco su cuerpo empezaba a entumirse. Fue entonces que se percató que su brazo derecho al igual que una gran parte de su cuerpo lentamente empezaba a congelarse, casi al punto de parecer una escultura hecha de hielo

– _**Maldita… que hiciste**_ **–** Por más que quisiera Dosu a causa del frio apenas era capaz de moverse y de hablar

– ¿Qué no es obvio?, todo fue parte de mi plan. Debido a la combinación de técnicas que use el agua que había sobre ti poco a poco fue congelándose debido a las bajas temperaturas creadas por mi Hyoton

Al ver la astucia y habilidad de Mizore al combinar ese tipo de técnicas sorprendió bastante a todos los que estaban en la torre ya que hacer algo así no era nada sencillo

Tras ver que Dosu ya no era capaz de seguir combatiendo Hayate declaro a Mizore como la ganadora del encuentro

Una vez que el enfrentamiento acabo Mizore se dirigió al sitio donde estaban los demás gennin para así poder reunirse con su equipo, o al menos con su Jounin-sensei. Una vez que llego Naruto se acercó a felicitarla diciéndole lo bien que le había ido y de que demostraba que era una gran Kunoichi, lo que Naruto no se daba cuenta era que sus comentarios hacían que Mizore se sonrojara

Al ver que Mizore levemente se sonrojaba su sensei no pudo evitar emitir una leve risita ya que hasta donde sabía Mizore por lo general suele ser una chica un tanto callada

Después de que Mizore lograra derrotar con algo de dificultad a Dosu llego la hora de pasar. Cuando el tablero mostro los a los siguientes competidores Naruto se sorprendió al ver que Hinata se enfrentaría a Haineko (La pelirroja de Kumo)

Cuando ambas bajaron al centro permanecieron en silencio mirándose fijamente como si estuviesen estudiando con la mirada a su oponente, aunque si uno mirara con cuidado a Hinata notaría un ligero rastro de odio en su mirada

Al ver que ambas estaban listas Hayate dio la señal para comenzaran

Rápidamente Haineko haciendo uso de su velocidad y reflejos trato de conectar una patada que sorprendentemente Hinata pudo bloquear al mismo tiempo que ella misma le daba a Haineko un golpe del Juken justo en el centro del estomago

A causa del golpe y fuerza del juken Haineko no pudo evitar retroceder un poco debido al dolor al tiempo que escupía un poco de sangre pero a pesar del dolor ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente

Durante varios minutos ambas estuvieron luchando hábilmente demostrando sus habilidades como Kunoichi; mientras la pelea duraba Hinata hacia un buen uso de las habilidades del Clan Hyuga mientras que Haineko se aseguraba de tener cuidado con Hinata ya que gracias a la información recolectada por Kumo años atrás sabía lo suficiente sobre el Clan Hyuga lo cual le daba cierta ventaja en la pelea

Tras evadir el último golpe y de que ambas tomaran su distancia ambas chicas parecía estar cerca de su límite físico **–** **Debo decir que eres bastante buena para ser una simple mocosa del clan Hyuga… A decir verdad es difícil creer que seas así de fuerte considerando que de pequeña no pudiste evitar ser secuestrada** **–** Por lo visto la intención de Haineko era provocar a Hinata con lo sucedido años atrás y por lo visto funciono **–** _Es mejor que te calles… tú no sabes nada en lo absoluto_ **–** Era más que obvio que Hinata estaba bastante molesta

Al ver que su plan iba funcionando Haineko trato de provocar aún más a Hinata pero pronto aprendería que jugar con fuego era peligroso **–** _**Créeme que sé bastante aunque la verdad no espero que una mocosa como tú pueda comprenderlo**_ **–** Mientras más hablaba más parecía que Hinata se molestaba **–**_ Por culpa de tu maldita aldea mi vida cambio bastante y desde entonces he sufrido bastante_ **–** A juzgar por el tono de voz que uso Hinata era más que evidente que parecía tener un profundo rencor hacia Kumogakure

Mientras el combate continuaba todos podían observar como los ataques de Hinata parecían ser un poco más violentos de lo que eran

Fue en ese momento que Haineko aprovecho una abertura en la defensa y en el ataque de Hinata para posicionarse detrás de ella; antes de que Hinata tan siquiera pudiese voltearse y poder defenderse Haineko haciendo uso de su rapidez concentro suficiente chakra en sus manos para formar lo que parecían ser garras hechas de chakra para luego herir a Hinata en la espalda

Algo parecido al zarpazo de un gran felino

A causa de la herida en su espalda Hinata no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor al tiempo que se arrodillaba; al ver esto Naruto y los que apreciaban a Hinata se preocuparon bastante ya que como iban las cosas la situación podría llegar a complicarse bastante

– _**Será mejor que te rindas niñita; de lo contrario me veré forzada a acabar contigo. Aunque creo que eso sería lo mejor ya que solo eres alguien realmente débil**_ **–** Esas palabras solo hacían que Hinata se molestara aún más de lo que ya estaba pero ella sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, de lo contrario su combate terminaría casi de la misma forma que Kiba y eso no es algo que quería. Y mucho menos si se trataba de una derrota ante un ninja de Kumo **–** **Ni creas que me daré por vencida** **–** Haciendo uso de su voluntad y sin importar las heridas sufridas Hinata poco a poco fue levantándose

Al ver que Hinata no se daría por vencida Haineko solo pudo suspirar algo resignada, a decir verdad ella quería terminar lo más rápido posible la pelea para ahorrarle el sufrimiento a su oponente

– Bueno yo te lo advertí

Sin importarle la condición actual de Hinata Haineko se acercó a ella a una gran velocidad lista para dar el golpe de gracia; al ver lo que sucedía Kurenai al igual que otros Jounin-senseis trataron de detener el combate antes de que las cosas se salieran de control pero para la sorpresa de todos ocurrió algo inesperado

A pesar de sus heridas y del cansancio Hinata con algo de dificultad pudo detener el ataque de Haineko y antes de que ella pudiera contra-atacar Hinata de un rápido movimiento termino utilizando un último golpe de Juken con casi todo el chakra que le quedaba

Debido a ese último golpe del juken justo en el centro de su estómago Haineko termino quedando inconsciente

Tras revisar el estado de Haineko y ver que era incapaz de seguir luchando Hayate declaro a Hinata como la ganadora

Después de terminar con el combate de Hinata y de asegurarse de que estuviese bien los últimos combates de las pre-eliminares continuaron y a decir verdad los resultados fueron bastante interesantes

El siguiente combate que se llevó a cabo fue entre Chouji y Misao fue algo interesante

Durante el enfrentamiento Misao demostró tener gran habilidad como kunoichi mientras que Chouji demostró tener una gran agilidad y coordinación en su cuerpo ligero (Nota: La apariencia de Chouji es más o menos igual a cuando ingirió la píldora roja en su enfrentamiento contra Jirōbō; excepto por las alas hechas de chakra)

Mientras ambos combatían a alguien de entre los gennin se le ocurrió decir que Misao en cierto modo tenía parecido a las comadrejas lo cual tuvo como consecuencia que Misao se enfadara a tal punto que debido a eso se distrajo bastante en el combate lo cual le permitió a Chouji tener cierta ventaja en el combate

Tras pasar un par de minutos el enfrentamiento había acabado con Chouji como vencedor. Puede que Misao fuese una gran Kunoichi gracias a su entrenamiento y que además tuviese una buena condición física pero a la hora de dejarse llevar por sus emociones se pone en una situación casi comprometedora que cualquier enemigo podría aprovechar a su beneficio y de seguir así tarde o temprano le costaría caro

Después del combate entre Chouji y Misao terminara había llegado la hora de ir la pelea semi-final: Rock Lee vs Gaara. Y a decir verdad el combate que ambos tuvieron sería algo que muchos jamás olvidaran

* * *

><p><strong>(Nota: <strong>Me adelantare esta parte ya que el enfrentamiento entre Gaara y Rock Lee es el mismo que en el anime, solo hasta la parte donde Gaara está a punto de aplastar el brazo izquierdo y la pierna izquierda de Lee**)**

* * *

><p>Al ver que Gaara estaba por acabar con Lee utilizando su arena Gai estaba decidido a salvar a su preciado alumno, pero justo cuando estaba por intervenir todos en la torre pudieron ver una especie de destello rojo descender rápidamente al campo batalla<p>

Momentos después se pudo ver como Naruto utilizando sus dos espadas había cortado la arena de Gaara como si nada sorprendiendo a todos, especialmente a los shinobis de Suna ya que sabían perfectamente lo resistente que era esa arena

Una vez que la arena Gaara poco a poco iba regresando a él con la clara intención de volver a atacar la expresión de Naruto era algo seria **–** _**Ya es suficiente **_**–** A pesar de sus esfuerzos Naruto sabía que el Gaara que tenía enfrente no entendería con las palabras **–** Cállate… necesito matar para probar mi existencia… y nada me detendrá **–** Fue entonces que Gaara poco a poco fue liberando parte de su instinto asesino provocando que más de uno de los gennin se sintieran algo aterrados; especialmente los shinobis de Suna ya que sabían que cuando Gaara se comportaba de esa forma sería un auténtico problema

Pero pronto el instinto asesino de Gaara poco a poco se vio opacado por otro aún más grande pero a diferencia del de Gaara este no parecía estar lleno de una sed de sangre; fue entonces que todos en la torre vieron que Naruto era el responsable de liberar esa sensación

– Si sabes lo que es bueno será mejor que te calmes… si quieres pelear con gusto peleare contigo. Solo cálmate

Al ver que Naruto parecía ser un digno oponente para así poder "probar su existencia" Gaara no tuvo ningún inconveniente en retirarse y regresar con su equipo

Una vez que el combate entre Rock Lee y Gaara termino y que las cosas se tranquilizaran se dio inicio al último enfrentamiento de las pre-eliminares:

* * *

><p>Alba VS Yuna<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando ambas estuvieron en el campo de batalla ambas se miraron fijamente<p>

– _**Veo que solo quedamos tú y yo. La verdad me hubiese gustado enfrentarte en otras circunstancias**_

– Lo mismo digo Alba pero ambas sabemos que para avanzar una de nosotras debe caer y no pienso ser yo. No creas que será tan fácil vencerme

– **Espero que no sea así ya que este sería un enfrentamiento muy aburrido**

– Te aseguro que daré mi mejor esfuerzo

Así ambas se estrecharon la mano antes de comenzar con la pelea demostrando que a pesar de las circunstancias ambas son dos grandes amigas

Al ver que ambas estaban listas Hayate dio la señal de inicio

* * *

><p>Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado<p>

Puede que algunos se pregunten la razón del porque Hinata actuó de ese modo en su enfrentamiento, (aunque creo que es más que obvio para todos). El odio de Hinata hacia Kumo se generó debido a los sucesos que ocurrieron el día que intentaron raptarla de pequeña para así robar los secretos del Byakugan

Desde ese día y debido a lo sucedido posteriormente hizo que Hinata odiara a cualquier persona proveniente de Kumo

* * *

><p><strong>Con respecto a las peleas:<strong>

Espero que las peleas hasta ahora en las semi-finales hayan sido de su agrado ya que a decir verdad fue algo difícil saber cómo coordinar las peleas para que fueran lo más interesantes posible. Además de que en el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas en la batalla de Alba contra Yuna

Con respecto a la forma en la que se desarrolló la pelea de Mizore espero que les haya agradado ya que quise hacerla lo más interesante posible. También espero que la forma en la que Mizore utilizo las técnicas les agradara aunque con el tiempo Mizore ira mejorando sus combinaciones

Sobre la pelea de Chouji. La razón del porque Chōji no es tan "rellenito" como en la serie es porque quise hacer algo diferente a lo normal y hacer algo diferente y nuevo

Sobre el asunto de que Naruto reciba ayuda de Athena con respecto a que le entregue la armadura de Fénix. Créanme que tengo algo planeado para ese momento; solo que tendrán que esperar un poco más

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento


	18. Preparativos para la 3 fase del examen

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**Gerymaru****:** Ya verás lo que tengo planeado que pase con respecto a la pelea entre Mana y Yuna por lo que espero que te guste

**Zafir09****:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. A pesar de lo ocurrido con Kumo a causa de las decisiones de sus líderes en el pasado Hinata no puede evitar sentirse de esa forma por lo que más adelante verá si será capaz de perdonar hasta cierto punto a Kumo, además de que eso en cierto modo afecta a Neji por lo que más adelante veremos si su actitud cambia para bien. Con respecto al fic que me recomendaste veré si tengo tiempo para leerlo

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir aquí les dejo la continuación del fic<p>

**Capítulo 18: Preparativos para la 3° fase**

El último combate de las semi-finales había dado inicio y ciertamente el combate era algo digno de ver ya que tanto Alba como Yuna demostraban tener grandes habilidades como kunoichi y ninguna de las dos tenía la mínima intensión de retroceder aunque lo curioso era que durante la batalla ambas decían algo sobre que al final de la pelea solo una obtendría un premio de gran valor para ellas

Al oír el tipo de cosas que decían hacían que muchos se preguntaran a que se referían exactamente, especialmente cierto rubio jinchuriki aunque algo dentro de Naruto le decía que tal vez no le agradaría del todo saberlo

Pobre, si tan solo supiere en el problema en el que se había metido y de lo que pronto sucedería

Durante el enfrentamiento ambas demostraron tener un excelente nivel de taijutsu ya que a pesar de la dificultad de la batalla ninguna de las dos retrocedía en lo más mínimo en sus ataques

Tras varios minutos de estar enfrentándose arduamente ambas se separaron para poder tomar algo de distancia y así poder planear su siguiente movimiento

Tras haberse separado y de haber tomado su distancia cuidadosamente se podía observar que ambas respiraban un poco agitadas debido al intenso enfrentamiento

– _**Veo que has mejorado bastante. La verdad no me esperaba menos de alguien como tu**_

– Lo mismo digo Yuna. Debo admitir que no esperaba que tu habilidad se incrementara en tan poco tiempo

– _**Gracias pero viendo que esto ya se está alargando lo mejor será acabar con un último movimiento**_

– Lo mismo digo. Solo espero que estés lista

Una vez que ambas estaban listas cada una rápidamente realizo una secuencia rápida de sellos y tras estar listas con su técnica ambas inhalaron profundamente

– **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego) **

– **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Llamas del Fénix)**

Rápidamente ambos ataques ígneos colisionaron entre sí para posteriormente generar una fuerte explosión que además de causar un leve temblor en la torre se produjo una inmensa cortina de humo que bloqueaba la visibilidad en el campo de batalla

Una vez que el humo se despejo se podía ver como ambas chicas estaban arrodillas al tiempo que estaban respirando un poco más agitadas que anteriormente debido a la cantidad de chakra que habían utilizado en su último ataque

Cuando ambas estaban por levantarse no pudieron hacer mucho ya que el cansancio era demasiado como para poder soportar; al ver que ambas ya no eran capaces de seguir

Cuando ambas llegaron a donde estaban sus equipos Naruto al lado de Mana las felicitaron por su gran determinación ya que a pesar de no haber podido ganar demostraron tener una excelente habilidad a la hora de pelear, pero aun así ambas no podían dejar de estar algo tristes ya que deseaban más que nada haber podido ganar la apuesta que habían hecho anteriormente

Al ver lo tristes que ambas estaban Naruto trato de animarlas así que para darles ánimos a ambas Naruto les prometió que después de salir de la torre de ser posible y si lo deseaban podía pasar el resto del día con ellas

Rápidamente ambas chicas aceptaron sin dudarlo ya que a pesar de todo parecería que a pesar de todo podrían pasar el resto del día con Naruto. Al ver esta reacción por parte de ambas Mana tuvo un leve presentimiento por lo que decidió intervenir y de ser posible tratar de sacar provecho de la situación

Una vez que todo estaba listo en la torre y de que los ganadores de las pre-eliminares estuviesen frente a ellos Minato al lado de Sarutobi les explicaron en lo que consistiría la 3° etapa del examen y de lo que debían hacer al respecto

Tras haber recibido las indicaciones necesarias y de haber establecido el orden de los combates finales Minato les explico que tendrían aproximadamente un mes de descanso antes de que todo comenzara y que durante ese mes debían de poder mejorar sus habilidades como shinobis

Tras acabar las explicaciones y de que todos los gennin al lado de sus senseis estuviesen listos para retirarse Naruto al lado de Karin se acercó a Mana junto con Alba y Yuna para poder irse juntos. Además debían tratar el asunto de Karin lo antes posible

Fue entonces que una especie de murciélago rojizo se posó en el hombro de Naruto y por lo visto tenía un mensaje en un papel para él

Una vez que termino de leer el mensaje y de que el murciélago se fuera la expresión de Naruto se tornó seria; al ver la expresión de Naruto tras leer el mensaje dejado por el murciélago Mana supo casi de inmediato de que se trataba por lo que no pudo evitar suspirar

– ¿Estás seguro de que debes irte ahora?- El escuchar eso hizo que las demás chicas se preocuparan un poco

– _**Temo que si chicas pero no se preocupen, tan pronto me desocupe haré lo que pueda por estar con ustedes**_

– Más te vale, ya que de lo contrario no te gustara verme enojada

– _**No te preocupes Mana-chan, sabes mejor que nadie que sin importar lo que pase yo siempre cumplo mis promesas**_

Sin decir más Naruto desapareció en un remolino de hojas dejando a las cuatro chicas solas

Una vez que Naruto se retiró del lugar dejando a las cuatro chicas solas Mana decidió poner su plan en acción

– _**Y díganme… Alba… Yuna… si fueran tan amables ¿Nos podían decir a que se referían exactamente con lo de ganar algo interesante al final del combate y que solo una disfrutaría?, ya que por lo visto debía de ser algo realmente interesante**_

Al escuchar la pregunta de Mana ambas inmediatamente se pusieron nerviosas y levemente sonrojadas por el asunto; al ver sus reacciones Mana decidió idear un plan pero eso si necesitaría algo de ayuda en su plan y por suerte sabía que Karin estaría más que dispuesta en ayudarla

* * *

><p>En el bosque…<p>

Tras haber seguido las indicaciones de la nota Naruto había llegado al punto del bosque que indicaba la nota; una vez estando ahí pudo ver que recostado en el tronco de un viejo árbol se encontraba Akabatto y por lo visto para pasar el tiempo se encontraba fumando uno de sus cigarrillos que siempre tenía por si acaso se presentaba la ocasión

– Veo que por fin llegaste. Supongo que te darás una idea del porque te mande a llamar

– _**Así es, por lo que espero que hables de una vez**_

– Antes de hablar es necesario que vayamos a donde está ella… (Dijo señalando el pequeño arroyo que había cerca)… ya que ella posee la información más reciente sobre el enemigo

Fue entonces que Naruto noto que cerca del arroyo que había, justo sobre una gran roca se encontraba meditando una chica de cabello oscuro y vestimenta roja; ciertamente Naruto estaba algo sorprendido ya que nunca se percató de la presencia de aquella chica

* * *

><p>Regresando a la aldea…<p>

**Torre del Hokage**

En estos momentos Minato se encontraba revisando unos cuantos documentos con referencia a los exámenes chunin y para ser sincero estaba un poco estresado de tener que firmar tantos documentos

Después de unos minutos se escuchó que alguien tocar la puerta a lo que Minato permitió que pasaran; tras abrirse la puerta Kushina al lado de Kakashi y Reiko habían entrado

Una vez que entraron la expresión de Minato se tornó algo sería, más de lo normal

– _**Creo que más que obvio que el asunto por el cual los llame a hablar**_

**Kakashi:** Si se refiere al asunto del chico que está bajo la tutela de Reiko comprendo por qué está preocupado al respecto. La verdad es que ese chico parece ser fuera de lo ordinario

– _**Eso lo que me preocupa. La verdad no comprendo cómo es posible que un genin tan joven tenga esa clase de habilidad y poder; ni siquiera Itachi poseía esa clase de habilidad a esa edad y eso que era considerado como uno de los mejores shinobis**_

– A pesar de que no me gusta hablar mal de mis estudiantes he de admitir que ese chico parece levantar algunas sospechas ya que desde que apareció ciertamente ha ocurrido algunas cuantas cosas inusuales

Tras recordar momentáneamente algunos de los sucesos ocurridos anteriormente en los que Naruto estuvo presente todos concordaron que lo mejor sería que pensarán en algo

Tras hablar por algunos minutos sobre lo que se debía de hacer al respecto con el asunto de Naruto y ver que no tenían muchas posibilidades de hacer algo Minato solo suspiro

– Viendo la situación creo que lo mejor sería tener cuidado con ese chico

– _**No se preocupe sensei Reiko y yo nos encargaremos. Ahora sinos disculpa debemos irnos ya que debemos reunirnos con nuestros genin**_

Una vez que Kakashi y Reiko se retiraron del sitio y ver que no había ningún problema Kushina decidió hablar

– Dime Minato ¿Crees que lo que dijo Mikoto hace tiempo sobre ese chico sea cierto?, ¿Crees que posiblemente se trate de nuestro hijo que desapareció hace mucho tiempo?

– _La verdad no lo sé Kushina pero esa forma de moverse a gran velocidad dejado una especie de destello me recordó vagamente a mi hiraishin y además algo en él me resulta muy familiar. No digo que sea él pero sinceramente espero que en un futuro nuestras dudas sean aclaradas_

Regresando a la aldea…

Se podía observar como Naruto se encontraba con una mirada bastante seria; hacia tan solo unos minutos atrás se había enterado por parte de Akabatto y su compañera que resultaba ser la elegida del dragón de tierra que el enemigo estaba por iniciar la siguiente fase de su plan dentro de muy poco

De ser así sabía que debía de actuar con precaución para cuando eso sucediera

– Naruto ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora?

– _No lo sé Kurama, todo esto es demasiado complicado_

– _Creo que lo mejor sería tratar de tranquilizarte por el momento_

– Supongo que tienes razón Leonidas

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mansión Namikaze<strong>_

* * *

><p>Una vez que llego a la mansión Naruto planeaba recostarse en su cuarto para poder relajarse ya que había tenido un día algo difícil pero no logro ni ingresar a la mansión ya que al dar el primer paso en el patio de un momento a otro fue derribado por lo que parecía ser un destello café que lo había atrapado<p>

Cuando miro bien Naruto se percató de que Mana lo había derribado y por lo visto lo estaba abrazando de una manera cariñosa y casi sensual ya que podía ver que Mana inconscientemente estaba haciendo que Naruto lograra sentir sus pechos desarrollados contra él y por lo visto no tenía intensión de separarse

Eso hizo que Naruto se pusiera algo nervioso ya que si alguien llegaba y los veía en esa posición podía llegar a ser algo muy malo ya que en el peor de los casos podrían llegar a malinterpretar la situación

Cuando Naruto pudo incorporarse un poco al punto de poder sentarse decidió pedirle amablemente que lo soltara ya que Mana seguía abrazándolo pero al ver lo tierna y linda que se veía así algo en Naruto lo hizo retractarse

Así estuvieron varios minutos hasta que Naruto decidió hablar

– **Mana-chan… no es que me moleste pero… ¿Porque sigues abrazándome?**

– _¿Acaso no puedo demostrarte cariño de vez en cuando?, además que no hemos podido estar así desde hace mucho tiempo y ciertamente ya extrañaba esto_

– **Bueno supongo que tienes algo de razón pero…** Antes de que Naruto pudiera hablar Mana se levantó y se puso frente a él

– _Además recuerda que antes de salir de la torre nos prometiste a mí y a las demás chicas que pasarías el resto del día con nosotras por lo que espero que no lo hayas olvidado ¿verdad?_

– **Bueno… yo…-** Ciertamente Naruto estaba nervioso ya que con todo el asunto del enemigo había olvidado casi por completo la promesa que les hizo a las chicas

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo Naruto escucho un par de quejidos, fue entonces vio como Alba, Yuna y Karin habían llegado y los habían rodeado y por lo visto no estaban del todo felices ya que pudieron ver como Mana al verlas decidió abrazar a Naruto

**Alba:** No es justo Mana-chan. Se supone que yo debería ser la primera en estar con él

**Yuna:** No te olvides de mí; además recuerda que ambas decidimos compartirlo el día de hoy

**Karin:** Espero que no se olviden que soy nueva aquí y creo que lo justo sería que Naruto-kun me diera un recorrido por la aldea

Al ver que las tres empezaban a verse de manera competitiva Naruto empezó a ponerse nervioso ya que nunca antes había estado en un problema similar anteriormente; por más loco que sonara Naruto ahora comprendía más o menos cuando Sasuke estaba en este tipo de situaciones

Por suerte antes de que las tres se mataran entre si Naruto pudo ver que Mana decidió intervenir para así poder evitar que pasara algo malo, o al menos eso pensaba

– **Bueno viendo que ninguna puede ponerse de acuerdo creo que lo mejor será que hagamos lo mejor posible para que Naruto escoja –** Eso hizo que Naruto empezara ponerse más nervioso **– Así que lo mejor será que Naruto-kun decida quien será la primera afortunada**

Fue entonces que Mana y las chicas al ver a Naruto tratando de escaparse a otro sitio entre las cuatro lo rodearon para así poder evitar que escapara

– ¿Y bien quien ira primero Naruto-kun?- Para aumentar su posibilidad las cuatro decidieron mirar a Naruto de una manera bastante cariñosa y tierna

Al mirar la expresión tierna y cariñosa de Mana y el resto de las chicas Naruto sabía que se había metido en un gran problema

* * *

><p>En otra parte…<p>

Se podría observar como dentro del sitio que apenas era iluminado con algunas antorchas Kyoaku y Shishio al lado de algunos de sus subordinados se encontraban trabajando en algo de gran importancia

– _**Maldición… esto es más difícil de lo que creí**_.- A juzgar por su tono de voz era obvio que Kyoaku estaba algo cansado

– **Realmente me gustaría que ese holgazán de Yasha se tomara la molestia en venir a ayudarnos ****–** Por la forma en la que hablaba era más que obvio que Shishio estaba molesto **–** **A todo esto dónde está ese cretino**

En eso uno de sus subordinados se acercó para luego informarle que en estos momentos Yasha no estaba en el lugar ya que ahora mismo se encontraba fuera en una misión de recolección de información y que para eso se había llevado a Cobra con él ya que sus habilidades le ayudarían a recolectar más fácil la información necesaria

El saber que Yasha no estaba hizo que Shishio y Kyoaku solo lo maldijeran ya que consideraban algo molesto que Yasha no los ayudara a romper las ataduras que mantenían presa a aquella criatura sellada en la lápida; especialmente por fue idea el querer romper esas ataduras

Lejos de ahí…

Justo en lo que parecía ser una especie de colina Yasha observaba tranquilamente desde lo más alto como Cobra al lado de su compañero serpiente arrasar con un pequeño poblado en búsqueda de información

– ***** Muy pronto un gran poder será todo mío y cuando eso ocurra nadie me podrá detener *

Sin más que pensar Yasha se retiró del lugar

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy<p>

Puede que la batalla entre Alba y Yuna haya sido algo corta, además de que hayan empatado pero al menos ambas ganaron lo que habían apostado después de todo; solo que tendrán que compartirlo con Mana y Karin por lo que veremos si Naruto es capaz de sobrevivir

Sobre la situación de los exámenes y la invasión…

Pronto verán lo que sucederá durante los enfrentamientos finales del examen chunin; además cuando llegue el momento de la invasión tratare de hacer lo posible de que lo que suceda en la invasión sea algo épico; especialmente por lo que tengo reservado para cuando eso pase

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez


	19. Sucesos internos

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>marlonx137<strong>**:** Gracias. Me alegre que te guste la combinación de los dragones en el fic. Ya verás lo que ocurrirá con respecto a la decisión de Naruto con las chicas. Con respecto al autor "Dragun" y los dragones que el detalla en su libro veré si me puede ayudar en el fic

**Gerymaru****:** Tienes razón de que al pobre de Naruto le costara caro decidirse con las chicas por lo que ya verás que es lo que le ocurrirá a Naruto

**Zafir09****:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, además de que ya verás lo que será de Naruto en su decisión con las chicas. Con respecto a que Naruto ya diga la verdad y se revele que es el hijo perdido del yondaime ya casi ocurrirá ya que de ser posible planeo hacer algo interesante para cuando eso pase por lo que solo hace falta esperar un poco más adelante

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir me despido y les dejo la continuación<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19: Sucesos internos<strong>

Se podía observar como en algunas de las tiendas de Konoha un semi-agotado Naruto con un par de clones de sombra estaban cargando una gran cantidad de bolsas mientras que Karin al lado de las chicas y sorprendentemente Mizore seguían comprando varias cosas

Mientras avanzaban por las tiendas Naruto solo podía suspirar un poco por lo que le estaba ocurriendo actualmente

– _*** Me pregunto cómo fue que me metí en esto ***_

Fue entonces que Naruto mientras cargaba las bolsas junto con sus clones poco a poco empezó a recordar cómo fue que hace tan solo un par de horas se había metido en esté problema y ciertamente el resultado era algo curioso

Mientras que las chicas discutían entre ellas para ver quién sería la primera en estar con su amado jinchuriki durante un día Naruto tuvo algunos problemas en hacer que se relajaran hasta que se le ocurrió una idea que le serviría así que utilizando su clásica posición de manos creo tres clones

Una vez que los clones de sombra aparecieron Naruto les conto a las chicas que de esta manera sería más fácil de estar con él, aunque claro como Karin aún era nueva en la aldea Naruto (El original) se ofreció para darle un recorrido por la aldea provocando que Karin lo abrazara fuertemente al tiempo que las chicas se molestaban por lo ocurrido

Al ver que Karin sería la afortunada de estar con el Naruto original provoco que Mana y las chicas (Alba y Yuna) se pusieran algo celosas/molestas pero antes de que las tres despellejaran a Naruto él les conto que a pesar de todo el estaría con mucho gusto con las cuatro al mismo tiempo lo cual por suerte calmo un poco a las chicas pero aun así no dejarían de vigilar a Karin

(Y de ser posible se asegurarían de que Naruto recibiera un pequeño escarmiento de parte de ellas por su decisión)

Durante el camino por la aldea Naruto y las chicas al pasar por el campo de entrenamiento se habían topado con Mizore que al parecer estaba entrenando sola sus habilidades con el hyoton; todo parecía ser que Haku estaba en una parte un tanto alejada de la aldea bajo entrenamiento especial de parte de Zabuza para así poder afinar su habilidad en el kenjutsu lo mejor posible

Al ver que Mizore parecía estar algo sola en su entrenamiento Naruto le ofreció que si lo quería ella podía estar con él y las chicas por el resto del día. Al principio Mizore no sabía si debía aceptar aquella oferta pero al ver que Mana y las demás chicas estaban de acuerdo con la oferta de Naruto acepto con un poco de pena

Al final del día y después de que el par de clones de Naruto cargaran todas las bolsas de las chicas y las colocaran con cuidado en la mansión Mana al lado de Karin y Alba decidieron entrar para guardar sus cosas mientras que Yuna que ya tenía guardada sus cosas en un pergamino gracias a la ayuda de Alba y Naruto se retiró a su hogar que no estaba muy lejos de ahí

Una vez que las chicas se retiraron solo quedaban Mizore y Naruto y ciertamente ambos parecían estar algo nerviosos ya que nunca antes se habían quedados solos en una situación así

– **Gracias por invitarme Naruto-kun. Solo espero no haber sido una molestia**

– _**No te preocupes por eso Mizore-chan fue bueno ver que disfrutaste este día junto a las chicas**_

– **Debo decir que la pase bien al lado de ustedes este día, ciertamente nunca antes había pasado un día tan relajante**

– _**Sé de lo que hablas, además fue bueno pasar el momento con una chica bonita como tú**_.- Ese comentario hizo aparecer un leve sonrojo en el bello rostro de Mizore al tiempo que se ponía algo nerviosa

– **Bueno… adiós… espero poder pasarla de nuevo bien contigo**.- Mizore se despidió de Naruto, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla

Tras aquel beso Mizore que estaba sonrojada se retiró al departamento donde vive con Haku y Zabuza al tiempo que Naruto se sujetaba la mejilla besada por Mizore; ciertamente nunca antes había sido besado en la mejilla por una chica bonita y aunque no lo parecía Naruto le agrado aquel beso

Tras acabar el día y de dejar a las chicas satisfechas con sus compras Naruto decidió descansar en su habitación ya que había tenido un día un tanto pesado con las chicas

Al siguiente día y después de que Naruto pudiera controlar los celos (Y casi intentos de asesinato) por parte de Mana y Alba por lo ocurrido el día anterior con respecto a escoger de esa forma a Karin, Naruto prosiguió con su entrenamiento ya que además de prepararse mejor para las finales del examen chunin debía de dominar lo mejor posible el poder que se le fue otorgado:

* * *

><p><strong>(El rinnegan y su manejo con la espada que mantenía a Leonidas sellado)<strong>

* * *

><p>Así que durante los siguientes diez días Naruto con ayuda de sus clones de sombra y de haber sido instruido de manera adecuada por Leonidas había mejorado notable su manejo con aquella espada<p>

Incluso ya había aprendido a canalizar un poco su chakra en la superficie de la espada para así hacer poderosas combinaciones

Con respecto al rinnegan:

A pesar de haber entrenado mucho con sus clones ya era capaz de controlar un poco mejor algunos de los poderes que le ofrecía el rinnegan lo cual ya era un paso considerable en su entrenamiento

Ahora el siguiente paso que necesitaba mejorar era tratar de hacer lo posible por emanar el poder que existía en su **zanpaku-tō** del Fénix ya que por alguna razón sentía que dentro de muy poco lo iba a necesitar

Durante los siguientes días y de haberse asegurado de que no había nadie espiándolo Naruto con el apoyo de Kurama y Leonidas había mejorado considerablemente su manejo con su **zanpaku-tō** pero a pesar de su progreso con la **zanpaku-tō** Naruto sentía que algo faltaba

Justo ahora Naruto se encontraba descansando tranquilamente en la sombra de un árbol ya que en las últimas dos semanas había hecho lo posible por mejorar su uso con su **zanpaku-tō** pero hasta ahora solo había logrado usar una leve capa de aquella energía

Fue entonces que Naruto al estar concentrado en sus pensamientos poco a poco fue quedándose dormido sin saber lo que pronto ocurriría

* * *

><p>En otra parte…<p>

En un sitio que parecía estar muy alejado de las naciones, justo lo que parecía ser una especie de templo algo antiguo se encontraba en el balcón una chica de cabello color lila, sus ojos son verdes y su túnica es blanca mirando el cielo oscuro de la noche

A juzgar por su mirada parecía estar algo preocupada, fue en ese momento que un hombre que vestía lo que parecía ser una túnica de edad avanzada se acercó a ella y al verla de esa forma se preocupo

– ¿Se encuentra bien Athena-sama?- Al escuchar la voz de aquella persona Athena no pudo evitar suspirar un poco **–** _**No te preocupes Sage, estoy bien**_ **–** A pesar de lo que decía se podía notar cierta preocupación en su voz

– ¿Está segura?, Se ve un poco distraída por algo importante

Al ver que no podía ocultarle tan fácilmente su preocupación a Sage (Actual Patriarca del Santuario y ex-caballero de cáncer) decidió contarle la razón del porque estaba preocupada

– _Temo que dentro de muy pronto un mal del pasado resurgirá nuevamente y me temo que esta vez mi poder no sea suficiente para detenerlo_

Al escuchar eso de parte de Athena hizo que Sage se sorprendiera bastante ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así

**¿A qué clase de mal estaban por enfrentarse como para que Athena estuviese preocupada de esa forma?**

Fue entonces que Sage al tratar de encontrar aquella alomaría con su cosmos con cuidado tal y como se lo indico Athena Sage se preocupó bastante al sentir el poder de aquella criatura enclaustrada hace mucho tiempo empezaba a crecer poco a poco

El sentir aquel poder en aumento preocupo mucho a ambos ya que si sus suposiciones eran correctas solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que las ataduras de aquella bestia terminaran por romperse liberando así una criatura devastadora y si eso llegase a pasar sería un verdadero desastre

A decir verdad Athena y Sage no eran los únicos en estar preocupados por la situación actual ya que en estos momentos tanto en el inframundo como en la Soul Society las cosas estaban algo tensas

Debido a lo sucedido con respecto a la casi liberación de la criatura de sus ataduras tanto Hades como el capitán Yamamoto han estado muy ocupados haciendo lo posible por encontrar el lugar donde se encontraba aquella criatura pero hasta ahora había sido inútil ya que Yasha y sus compañeros se habían aseguro de no dejar ninguna pista de su ubicación

Si esto continuaba al punto de que aquella criatura se liberara al final ni siquiera Hades, Athena y Yamamoto sabrían que hacer al respecto para enfrentar la situación

* * *

><p>Regresando a las naciones elementales…<p>

Mientras Naruto descansaba bajo la sombra del árbol podía sentir que algo o alguien lo estaba llamando en su sub-consciente pero por más que buscara no encontraba la fuente de aquella voz; fue entonces que al enfocar un poco mejor sus sentidos pudo enfocar la fuente de aquella voz pero de un momento a otro un fuerte resplandor lo segó temporalmente

* * *

><p><strong>{Sitio desconocido}<strong>

* * *

><p>Una vez que la luz rojiza desapareció Naruto pudo ver que frente a él se encontraba nuevamente aquella figura con armadura de tonalidad purpurea con una máscara blanca pero por alguna razón no se sentía aquella sensación de odio a gran medida como la última vez<p>

Antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer algo al respecto pudo notar que algo andaba mal ya que por alguna razón no podía moverse, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba no era capaz moverse su cuerpo no parecía reaccionar

Fue entonces que noto que aquella figura se iba acercando a él **–** _**Lo mejor será que no te resistas**_ **–** A juzgar por la voz de aquella figura y de prestar algo de atención Naruto pudo percatarse de que aquella persona misteriosa se trataba de una chica y ahora que miraba con cuidado aquella chica parecía querer acercarse a él de una manera un tanto extraña por lo que al ver esto trato de alejarse pero por más que lo intentara era inútil

Por más que Naruto se esforzara en moverse no era capaz de hacerlo ya que parecía había algo o alguien que parecía ejercer cierta presión en su cuerpo logrando así inmovilizarlo

– * Maldición debo hacer algo *

Pero justo antes de que algo más pasara un resplandor carmesí con una sensación cálida cubrió a Naruto cegando la vista de ambos momentáneamente

Momentos después de que aquel resplandor desapareciera se podía observar cómo Naruto tenía un atuendo casi similar al de aquella chica enmascarada, solo que a diferencia de la armadura de la chica la armadura que Naruto era distinta:

_**Aquella armadura además de emanar un gran poder y calidez poseía una tonalidad blanca con azul y de los lados parecía que se formaban un par de alas parecidas a las de un fénix**_

Al ver este cambio en Naruto y ver la armadura que poseía provoco que aquella chica se alejara un par de pasos al tiempo que parecía maldecir por lo bajo

– Maldición… ¿Por qué tiene que interferir ahora?

Al ver que no podía hacer nada al respecto aquella chica decidió irse del lugar, no sin antes decirle a Naruto que está no sería la última vez que se encontrarían y que para la próxima no habría nada que los interrumpiera

Justo cuando aquella misteriosa chica desapareciera del lugar la armadura que poseía Naruto se desfragmento en varios pedazos para luego reacomodarse formando la figura de un ave fénix

Momentos después de que la armadura se desfragmentara y tomara aquella apariencia empezó a emanar una extraña sensación cálida, fue entonces que Naruto pudo que alguien parecía estarlo llamarlo a través de la armadura y aunque no sabía porque por alguna razón Naruto sentía que aquella persona era de confiar

* * *

><p><strong>{Realidad}<strong>

* * *

><p>En cuanto Naruto despertó se notaba que estaba algo agitado debido a lo sucedido en aquel sueño. Fue entonces que al voltear Naruto pudo ver que junto a su <strong>zanpaku-tō<strong> había lo que parecía ser un par de plumas rojizas que parecían emanar un poder cálido parecido al de la armadura que tenía anteriormente

Al ver lo ocurrido con respecto a su sueño y ver que parecía ser algo bastante Naruto decidió dejar momentáneamente su entrenamiento para luego ir con Mana ya que ella debía de enterarse de lo que había sucedido

Lo que Naruto no sabía es que lo ocurrido en aquel sueño sería casi lo que se consideraría una especie de señal o premonición de algo que está por ocurrir y que de algún modo tiene que ver con los 5 elegidos por los dragones de cada elemento

Y hablando de cosas que están por suceder…

Justo ahora se podía observar como en el santuario. Justo donde se encontraban guardadas las armaduras de los antiguos caballeros de bronce la armadura de bronce del fénix parecía estar brillando

* * *

><p>Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado<p>

Como pudieron ver la situación de Naruto y los demás elegidos por los 5 dragones puede que haya tomado un giro inesperado con la aparición casi inesperada de Athena y Sage

Además de que su preocupación de **Athena, Sage, Hades y Yamamoto** con respecto al asunto de aquella criatura enclaustrada que Yasha y sus compañeros tratan de liberar de su prisión puede que de algún modo afecte el transcurso de los hechos

Además de que más adelante verán que es lo que ocurrirá una vez que la armadura de fénix reaccione completamente al poder de Naruto y ver qué es lo que ocurrirá con respecto al lado hollow de Naruto cuando obtenga la armadura

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento


	20. Da inicio de la 3 fase del examen

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>marlonx137: <strong>Aquí está el siguiente capítulo por lo que espero que lo disfrutes, y tienes razón sobre que la billetera/cartera de Naruto lloro. Con respecto al libro ya veremos si algo del libro me sirve

**Shinji Ikari111****:** Gracias por el comentario

**Zafir09****:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo; especialmente la parte de las compras de las chicas y que Naruto fuera la víctima, además de la aparición de Athena al igual de que la armadura del fénix al fin este reaccionando. Con respecto a la decisión de Hades y Yamamoto de contarle a Athena y a Sage todo lo que está ocurriendo ya verás lo que tengo planeado más adelante. Con respecto a que Naruto lo entrene el antiguo caballero del Fénix, y que además sea enviado a una dimensión especial donde pase un año pero que en la realidad solo transcurra un día, como la sala de espacio/tiempo de DBZ, pero no envejezca en lo más mínimo para que Naruto aprenda todas las técnicas de la contestación del Fénix a tiempo me parece una muy buena idea por lo que veré como aprovecharla al respecto

**Fallen:** Veré si puedo añadir a Ryūzetsu al harem

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir les dejo el siguiente capítulo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20: Da inicio de la 3° fase del examen. Las cosas apenas están por comenzar<strong>

Faltaba muy poco para que la tercera ronda del examen chunin diera inicio y una vez que la 3° fase del examen diera inicio las cosas dentro de la aldea se pondrían bastante intensas y no precisamente por el examen

Durante el tiempo límite para descansar antes de la 3° ronda los shinobis que participarían aprovecharon lo mejor posible su tiempo por lo que habían aumentado y mejorado sus habilidades y así poder estar preparados

Justo ahora se podía ver como en el patio de la mansión Namikaze/Uzumaki Naruto al lado de Mana con algo de ayuda de parte de Alba se encontraban entrenando desde hacía un par de horas para así poder mejorar sus habilidades y estar lo más preparado posible para las finales del examen chunin

Mientras los tres entrenaban tanto Kurama como Leonidas estaban algo preocupados por lo ocurrido anteriormente con Naruto en aquel sueño (Justo cuando apareció aquella chica enmascarada y la armadura de bronce del Fénix). Por alguna razón debido a aquel suceso con aquella chica y la aparición de aquella armadura les daba un mal presentimiento por lo que debían de investigar un poco más a fondo la situación

Esa misma noche mientras dormía Naruto entro a su pasaje mental para tratar de hablar con Kurama y Leonidas al respecto de lo ocurrido anteriormente ya que ciertamente le preocupaba lo que había ocurrido aquel día cuando aquella armadura apareció

Una vez que llego a su paisaje pudo ver que tanto Leonidas como Kurama lo estaban esperando y por lo visto tenían miradas bastante serias

Durante horas los tres estuvieron analizando con cuidado lo que había ocurrido pero por más que lo pensaran no parecían encontrar solución alguna para lo que ocurrió en aquel momento

– Dime Kurama ¿Qué crees que haya sido?

– No estoy muy seguro de lo ocurrió exactamente ya que cuando Leonidas y yo tratamos de intervenir hubo una especie de interferencia que de algún modo nos bloqueo

– ¿Entonces qué puedo hacer?, ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto?

– Lo mejor es tener cuidado ya que algo me dice

Al ver que las cosas parecían ser algo difíciles y complicadas realmente desesperaba a Naruto, fue entonces que Leonidas tuvo una idea de lo que podía hacer al respecto

– **Dado esto creo que lo mejor será que contacte a Yamamoto y a Hades; puede que ellos tengan información al respecto de lo que ocurre**

Al ver que había una posible solución sobre el asunto alegro a Naruto aunque claro debido a su situación actual Leonidas tardaría un poco en poder hacer contacto con ambos

A la mañana siguiente… **{Aproximadamente en la madrugada}**

Mientras dormía Naruto al tratar de darse vuelta para estar un poco más cómodo pudo sentir algo realmente suave y cálido sobre él que por alguna razón era extrañamente familiar; al principio decidió dejarse llevar por la sensación, no sin antes con su mano tocar con algo de fuerza (Pero no demasiada) lo que sea que estuviese sobre él pero al escuchar un leve gemido de una chica decidió abrir los ojos pero en cuanto abrió los ojos se llevó una gran sorpresa

Justo sobre él, casi de una manera algo comprometedora se encontraba Mana dormida profundamente abrazándolo cariñosamente sin intención aparente de querer alejarse de Naruto lo cual hizo que Naruto se sorprendiera bastante al tiempo que se preguntaba cómo fue que termino así; la verdad a Naruto no le importaba que Mana durmiera con él ya que anteriormente ya han dormido juntos en algunas ocasiones pero al ver que accidentalmente le estaba tocando uno de sus senos se puso nervioso ya que estaba casi seguro de lo que pasaría si ella se despertaba

Justo cuando Mana se dio la vuelta para acomodarse mejor mientras dormía tranquilamente Naruto se sintió un poco mejor ya que al menos así sus instintos de pervertido no le harían hacer algo extremo pero al ver como estaba vestida Mana fue lo que hizo que sus hormonas (Y cierto amiguito íntimo de todo chico) se despertaran casi de golpe:

**Mana solamente llevaba puesta una blusa azul celeste semi-transparente mostrando casi por completo el sostén que al parecer su medida era entre cop que llevaba puesto (A pesar de tener entre 13 o 14 años de edad) y lo que hacía que Naruto se encendiera/excitara aún más era que podía ver claramente la ropa interior de Mana ya que ella no tenía nada puesto en la parte inferior mostrando así las pantys blancas con estampado de lobo que llevaba puesta dándole un aspecto adorable a Mana. Esto, según Naruto, hacían lucir a Mana bastante sexy y adorable al mismo tiempo**

El ver esta maravillosa vista de Mana que parecía ser una hermosa ángel frente a él hacía que Naruto se pusiera como loco ya que esta era la primera vez que veía a una bella chica de esta manera lo cual claro despertó ciertos pensamientos nada santos y completamente lujuriosos/pervertidos sobre él y Mana; pero ante lo pensado Naruto rápidamente recobro parte de la compostura por lo que trato de calmarse lo mejor posible ya que por ningún motivo debía de comportarse así

En momentos así Naruto y el ver sus posibles acciones y pensamientos con las chicas temía que parte de la perversión de Jiraiya se le haya pegado a tal grado para hacerlo actuar como un pervertido sin remedio

Por un lado sabía que estaba muy mal lo que tenía planeado hacerle a Mana mientras dormía tranquilamente y que si lo hacía terminaría siendo un pervertido de primera como Jiraiya (Si es que no peor) pero por otro lado quien sabe si tendría otra oportunidad como esta con alguna chica. La verdad era que este conflicto de ideas era algo que atormentaba a Naruto por no poder llegar a una decisión

Lamentablemente para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba pudo ver que una de sus manos inconscientemente se estaba acercando lentamente a Mana que en estos momentos por estar dormida boca-arriba la mano de Naruto tenía fácil acceso a sus senos. Al ver esto Naruto sabía muy bien que si Mana despertaba estaría jodidamente muerto pero si lo hacía al menos moriría feliz con un buen recuerdo

Justo cuando estaba por hacer algo Naruto con cierto nerviosismo pudo ver que Mana lentamente empezaba a despertar lo cual lo puso súper nervioso pero antes de hacer algo Mana tras despertar y mirar a Naruto por unos segundos de una manera casi seductora e inocente se acercó a Naruto

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– **Bueno… yo…**

Ciertamente Naruto no sabía que hacer al respecto ya que si le decía a Mana lo que tenía planeado hacerle mientras ella dormía estaba seguro de que nada bueno le iba a pasar. Fue entonces que para su sorpresa Mana cariñosamente lo abrazo y antes de poder hacer o decir algo al respecto Mana le susurro algo al oído para posteriormente y con algo de cariño darle un beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios que dejo a Naruto muy sonrojado

Después de que Mana saliera tranquilamente y se fuera con algo de cuidado a su habitación para no ser descubierta y se vistiera con algo menos provocador Naruto se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido con Mana. La verdad no sabía bien porque pero desde hacía un tiempo cada vez que estaba al lado de Mana, especialmente en esas situaciones sentía que su corazón latía más de lo normal; ciertamente Naruto no sabía bien porque era que se sentía de esa manera con Mana

Lo que Naruto ignoraba completamente era que Mana parecía sentirse de la misma manera cuando estaba cerca de él

Al mismo tiempo tanto Leonidas como Kurama al ver lo ocurrido entre Naruto y Mana y ver como actuaban entre ellos sabían muy bien que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que los dos terminaran confesando lo que sentían entre los dos

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía (Kurama y Leonidas) era que después de contactar con Hades y Yamamoto y que le contaran lo que había ocurrido en el sueño de Naruto ocurriría algo inesperado

* * *

><p>En otra parte lejos de las naciones elementales…<p>

Justo ahora en el santuario se podía ver cómo los 12 caballeros de oro a petición de Athena estaban reunidos en un punto específico del santuario lo cual era muy extraño ya que las únicas veces que los caballeros dorados se reunían bajo las órdenes de Athena era porque algo de gran importancia estaba por suceder

Al paso de unos minutos Athena al lado de Sage aparecieron y al ver que ambos tenían cierta seriedad en sus miradas los doce caballeros sabían que algo sucedía por lo que esperaron escuchar que era lo que sucedía al respecto

Tras ver que sus caballeros de oro estaban todos reunidos Athena al lado de Sage con algo de seriedad prosiguió a contarles lo que hacía poco habían descubierto recientemente con respecto al enemigo

Una vez que los caballeros de oro terminaron de escuchar lo descubierto por Athena y Sage ciertamente estaban sorprendidos y a la vez algo preocupados ya que ciertamente nunca esperaron que algo así pudiese suceder

Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa de aquella noticia Sisifo de sagitario fue el primero en hablar

– Athena-sama ¿Está segura de eso?

– **La verdad así es Sisifo. Temo que estás vez estamos ante un terrible enemigo**

Al ver la seriedad con la que hablaba Athena los caballeros sabían que se trataba de un asunto muy serio que debían tomar con delicadeza ya que era la primera vez que enfrentaban una amenaza de esa magnitud

Al saber que la situación era tan delicada en la que estaban preocupo a los doce caballeros de oro ya que nunca antes habían tenido que afrontar una situación como esa, pero fue en ese momento que Sage menciono que hacía poco había recibido un mensaje a través de un halcón de parte Yamamoto el Capitán de la 1ª División del Gotei 13, así como era el Comandante General del Gotei 1 diciendo que dentro de muy poco enviaría a alguien, posiblemente uno de sus mejores shinigamis para tratar un asunto de gran importancia con Athena

El solo mencionar a Yamamoto sorprendió bastante a los caballeros de oro ya que ellos mismo al igual que el resto de los caballeros del santuario habían escuchado anteriormente el poder que poseía Yamamoto ya que no por nada es considerado como el shinigami más poderoso del Gotei 13/sociedad de almas durante los últimos 1000 años por lo que al saber que enviara a alguien para hablar con Athena les dejo algo de intriga por lo que pudiera suceder

Pasaron los minutos en el santuario hasta que un caballero de plata entro diciendo que el shinigami enviado por Yamamoto ya había llegado y que solicitaba permiso para entrar. El saber que al fin había llegado aquel shinigami Athena le dijo al caballero de plata que lo dejara pasar

Justo después de recibir la orden por parte de Athena el caballero de plata rápidamente y sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a donde estaba aquel shinigami que pacientemente estaba esperando para ser llamado

Una vez que aquel shinigami entro a donde estaban todos reunidos esperándolo Athena y los demás pudieron notar que se trataba de alguien inusual

Frente a ellos el shinigami parecía ser un sujeto que a pesar de tener la edad avanzada con un tupido bigote cano pero de semblante serio con cierto toque de frialdad demostraba tener un gran poder y una excelente habilidad de combate

Una vez que entro al sitio aquel shinigami de manera respetuosa se presentó ante Athena y los demás como **Ginrei Kuchiki** Capitán de la 6ª División del Gotei 13

Tras presentarse como era debido ante todos Sage miro de manera analítica al shinigami que estaba frente a él para posteriormente hablar

– **¿Así que eres el shinigami que fue enviado por Yamamoto?**

– Así es patriarca, he sido enviado ya que el comandante Yamamoto tiene información sobre el enemigo importante que necesitan revisar

Por la seriedad por la que hablaba Ginrei sobre el asunto Sage sabía que era de vital importancia recibir toda la información disponible sobre el enemigo pero antes de poder hablar con respecto a la información Ginrei hablo nuevamente

– Antes de dar los detalles debe saber que alguien más vino conmigo para hablar al respecto sobre el asunto

Fue entonces que al lado de Ginrei apareció una chica cuyo aspecto alerto a todos en el salón del patriarca:

**La chica de aproximadamente unos 19 o 20 años de edad era ****de alta de estatura, de físico muy exuberante, muy bien proporcionada, de cabello negro y largo y piel blanca y tersa, vistiendo lo que parecían ser prendas de un estilo gótico**

Al verla los caballeros de oro de inmediato la reconocieron como Pandora por lo que decidieron atacar ya que la consideraban como una amenaza pero antes de moverse **Ginrei Kuchiki** los detuvo antes de que atacaran ya que al igual que él Pandora había venido con él para un asunto importante y que no tenía intención alguna de causarles daño

Al principio ninguno de los caballeros pareció creerle a Ginrei ya que conocían muy bien como era Pandora por lo que tenían cierta desconfianza hacia ella pero cuando Athena pudo ver que lo que dijo Ginrei era cierto y ver que Pandora venía con intensiones pacificas le pidió amablemente a sus caballeros que se calmaran. Al ver que no tenían más opción los caballeros decidieron seguir las órdenes de Athena pero por ningún motivo bajarían la guardia

Después de ver que todo estaba en orden y de que no habría más inconvenientes por el momento tanto Ginrei como Pandora les explicaron que ambos fueron enviados al santuario para así informarle a Athena que Yamamoto y Hades habían encontrado a alguien digno que los ayudaría con respecto a lo ocurrido con el enemigo

Al escuchar eso más de uno de los presentes se sorprendió pero al tratar de saber quién era aquella persona pero tanto Ginrei como Pandora les mencionaron que por el momento los únicos que podían enterarse de los detalles eran Athena y Sage por lo que después de eso le entregaron a Athena una especie de pergamino que les entrego Yamamoto para posteriormente retirarse del lugar

En cuanto Athena obtuvo el pergamino y termino de leer junto con Sage la información que venía escrita dentro del pergamino gracias a la cooperación de Yamamoto ciertamente se sorprendió bastante con lo que venía escrito

Tras leer el pergamino y de que supiera lo que decía Athena les ordenó a sus caballeros que regresaran a custodiar cada una de las 12 casas del santuario que les correspondían ya que ella debía de hacer algo muy importante

El oír esto ninguno de los caballeros de oro se negó a cumplirla ya que sabían bien que en estos momentos Athena debía de estar algo preocupada por el asunto así que para no causarle problemas decidieron retirarse del lugar

Una vez que todos se retiraron del lugar (Incluyendo Ginrei y Pandora que ya se habían retirado anteriormente) y de que solamente quedaran Sage y Athena la expresión del ex-caballero de cáncer se tornó algo seria

– Dígame Athena-sama ¿Creé que sea seguro confiar en lo dicho por Yamamoto?, no digo que no sea confiable pero considerando lo que está ocurriendo es mejor tener cuidado

– _Puede que no parezca segura la información obtenida pero considerando la situación actual lo mejor será verificar si lo dicho en el pergamino es cierto_

Tras decir eso Athena con algo de seriedad se dirigió al lugar donde yacían las antiguas armaduras de bronce ya que aunque no lo parezca tenía cierta corazonada con respecto a lo dicho por Yamamoto

Fuera del palacio del patriarca se podía ver como cada caballero por orden de Athena iba a su respectiva casa que custodiaban; mientras cada uno se dirigía a su respectiva casa algunos caballeros de Oro que aún quedaban seguían hablando respecto al tema del enemigo

– Lo mejor será acabar con el enemigo de manera algo despiadada antes de que nos ataquen; al menos así nos evitaremos muchos problemas.- Como era de esperarse Manigoldo parecía seguir siendo alguien arrogante con cierto toque casi sádico

– _**Lo mejor será pensar y analizar con cuidado para poder encontrar alguna solución a este problema**_.- Hablo con cierta seriedad Dégel de Acuario

Mientras Manigoldo seguía diciendo todas esas cosas sobre el enemigo algunos caballeros como Dohko de libra o Shion de Aries simplemente decidieron ignorarlo pero lo cierto era que aunque no lo pareciera el asunto respecto al enemigo era algo que los mantenía pensativos

* * *

><p>Regresando a la aldea…<p>

Mientras pasaban poco a poco los últimos días para que la tercera parte del examen diese inicio Naruto se dedicó a entrenar los últimos días que quedaban con su zanpaku-tō para así canalizar aquella energía que había sentido anteriormente, solo que esta vez Mana estaba presente durante el entrenamiento ya que después de que Naruto le contara lo ocurrido en aquel sueño Mana decidió que lo mejor sería ayudarlo por si las cosas llegasen a salirse de control

Durante aproximadamente unas dos o tres horas de estar meditando al mismo tiempo de estar tratando de canalizar aunque fuese levemente aquella energía de su zanpaku-tō como lo había hecho con anterioridad Naruto termino algo agotado

Tras descansar de aquel entrenamiento tanto Naruto como Mana se recostaron en el pasto disfrutando de la brisa que había en el lugar para así poder relajarse lo mejor posible

– **Dime Naruto, ¿Leonidas ha recibido algún mensaje de parte de Hades o Yamamoto?-** Ante esta pregunta Naruto solo suspiro un poco

– _Leonidas dice que hace un par de días contacto con ambos y les conto lo ocurrido conmigo pero que debido a la situación que hay por causa del enemigo actualmente no ha recibido algún mensaje de ellos ya que por lo visto están muy ocupados_

– **La verdad no los culpo ya que considerando como están las cosas ahora no me sorprende que estén demasiado ocupados**

– _Solo espero que las cosas no empeoren a partir de este momento_

Por unos minutos los dos permanecieron en completo silencio disfrutando del momento pero fue al final que Mana al levantarse un poco de donde estaba acostada en el pasto para luego mirar fijamente a Naruto decidió romper el silencio

– **Naruto dime ¿Crees que soy linda?**- El solo oír esa pregunta puso a Naruto muy nervioso ya que nunca espero esa pregunta de Mana

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas Mana-chan?

– **Lo que sucede es que como últimamente has estado con varias chicas (**Alba, Yuna, Karin y Mizore**); no es que no me agraden pero por dentro me preocupa ver como poco a poco te vas alejando de mí**

Naruto no sabía que era lo que debía hacer o contestar al respecto ya que sinceramente nunca antes había estado en una situación así pero el ver que Mana parecía estar muy triste decidió hacer lo mejor posible por hacerla sentir mejor por lo que decidió darle un abrazo que demostraba todo su cariño hacia ella

– **Sé que te preocupa que me aleje de ti pero debes saber que a pesar de todo eres alguien muy importante para mí por lo que pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado** **–** El escuchar esas palabras poco a poco iban calmando a Mana **–** **Además, aunque no lo parezca pienso que eres una chica muy bonita ****–**El solo escuchar esas palabras hizo que Mana se sonrojara bastante al saber que Naruto la consideraba una chica bonita

Una vez que el abrazo entre ambos termino Naruto se sentía mejor ya que al menos Mana estaba un poco mejor por lo que Naruto prosiguió a relajarse, pero que antes de que pudiera relajarse Mana tranquilamente pero de una manera un tanto seductora se acercó un poco más a Naruto casi al punto de besarlo

– _**Solo por curiosidad ¿Qué era lo que planeabas hacerme en la madrugada?, ya que a juzgar por la mirada de bobo/pervertido que tenías estoy segura de que tenías pensado algo no muy santo sobre mí. Menos mal que cuando sentí tus impulsos masculinos fingí estar dormida para ver qué era lo que hacías al respecto**_

Eso solo hizo que Naruto se pusiera súper-nervioso ya que por lo visto Mana lo había descubierto. El ver el nerviosismo de Naruto con respecto al tema y ver que no decía nada en lo absoluto hizo que Mana se pusiera algo molesta

– _**No habrás estado pensado en tratar de abusar de una bella chica mientras dormía tranquilamente… ¿Verdad?... Porque si es así es mejor que te prepares para las consecuencias **_**–** El ver como Mana estaba molesta hizo que Naruto se asustara bastante

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir o hacer algo más al respecto de lo ocurrido en la madrugada Alba apareció de la nada para posteriormente abrazar a Naruto por la espalda de tal forma que hizo que Naruto sintiera sus pechos en desarrollo haciendo que Naruto se pusiera muy nervioso al tiempo que Mana se ponía celosa

Cuando Naruto **–** _**Alba-chan no es que no me guste pero porque me abrazas así**_ **–** Ante lo dicho Alba se separó un poco del abrazo **–** ¿_Es que acaso no puedo abrazarte de este modo para demostrarte mi cariño?_- Justo después de decirlo Alba hizo una mirada estilo moe que Naruto como cualquier chico difícilmente podía resistir.- _ Además de que de este modo puedo hacer esto_ **–** Fue entonces que Alba decidió abrazar nuevamente a Naruto con mucho cariño, solo que esta vez decidió poner la cara de Naruto justo entre sus suaves pechos que al parecer nuestro afortunado/odiado jinchuriki pudo sentir que ya estaban un poco más desarrollos que la última vez que los sintió

* * *

><p><strong>(NA: Si lo desean más adelante sabrán cuando ocurrió eso entre Alba y Naruto y que tipo de consecuencias hubo)**

* * *

><p>El ver que Alba parecía disfrutarlo mucho sin remordimiento alguno y ver que no tenía intención alguna de dejar ir a Naruto Mana se puso celosa ya que según sus términos ella era la única que podía abrazar a su Naruto-kun de esa forma tan provocativa<p>

Después de que Mana lograra difícilmente que Alba soltara a Naruto de su mortal y reconfortante abrazo Naruto poco a poco iba recuperando el aire; una vez que se recuperó lo suficiente Naruto decidió que lo mejor sería irse antes de que algo más ocurriese pero para su mala suerte ambas chicas lo detuvieron

– **Y bien Naruto-Kun ¿Quién abraza mejor de esa forma?** **–** Antes de poder hacer algo ambas chicas nuevamente abrazaron a Naruto de una manera bastante provocativa

El ver que ambas le estaban pidiendo que decidiera quien abraza mejor de ese modo tan provocativo al tiempo que lo abrazaban y que al parecer no había salida aparente de aquel problema hizo que Naruto se pusiera muy nervioso ya que por más reconfortante que se sintiera sabía que tarde o temprano saldría muy herido con su decisión pero por lo menos basta con gozar del momento

Después de lo ocurrido ese día se podía decir que la relación entre los tres cambio bastante ya que cada vez que las chicas podían hacían lo posible (Con cierto toque pervertida/cariñosa) por acercarse a Naruto lo mejor posible lo cual claro provocaba la envidia de muchos chicos de su edad (Incluyendo nuestro vengador Uchiha "favorito" que solo maldecía la suerte del jinchuriki peli-naranja con las chicas)

Al final el día donde dará inicio la 3° fase del examen chunin había llegado a Konoha por lo que ahora mismo las cosas estaban por ponerse algo intensas dentro de la aldea

Estadio de Konoha…

Ahora mismo se podía observar como las gradas del estadio poco a poco iba llenándose de espectadores de diferentes aldeas que habían venido a ver el encuentro al tiempo que los participantes llegaban uno por uno al estadio listos para comenzar

Mientras todos los participantes del examen se preparaban para el inicio de la 3° fase sin que nadie lo notara un pequeño murciélago de pelaje entre grisáceo y oscuro perteneciente a Akabatto se paró en el hombro de Naruto (Quien ahora mismo estaba en una esquina del estado que daba algo de sombra) para posteriormente entregarle una especie de nota

Tras recibir y leer la nota entregada por el murciélago de Akabatto y de que el murciélago se retirara del lugar sin ser visto por nadie la expresión de Naruto se tornó algo seria ya que en parte sabía bien lo que iba a suceder a partir de este momento

Ahora que finalmente la 3° ronda del examen dio inicio las cosas dentro de la aldea pronto darán un giro inesperado

* * *

><p>Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado<p>

Como pudieron ver en este capítulo las cosas en la aldea al fin están por intensificarse con el inicio de la 3° fase del examen chunin. Además de que también vimos cómo Naruto aun sin intentarlo se ganó más cariño de parte de Mana y Alba (Que a estas alturas puede que estén a punto de tratar de violarlo)

También espero que las escenas un tanto intimas/pervertidas entre Naruto con Mana mientras ella "dormía tranquilamente" en la madrugada al igual que lo ocurrido con Alba y su forma de dar cariño en este capítulo les hayan gustado

Con respecto a quienes se enfrentaran entre sí en la siguiente ronda; por el momento es un secreto pero si lo desean pueden darme alguna sugerencia para la agrupación de las peleas

Además de que dentro de muy poco verán lo que ocurrida con respecto a la situación dentro del santuario y que tipo de intervención tendrán Athena, Hades y Yamamoto cuando el enemigo decida hacer su jugada y que tipo de reacción tendrá Naruto con la armadura del fénix

* * *

><p><strong>PD: Con respecto al harem (Máximo unas trece o quince) de Naruto:<strong> Deben saber que ya casi tengo definido por completo que chicas estarán en el harem de Naruto por lo que si quieren aún puedo recibir algunas sugerencias al respecto de que chicas desean que estén en el harem

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir me despido por el momento<p> 


	21. Peleas intensas han iniciado…

Aquí les traigo la continuación de mi fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

** **Gabriel palma **g****:** Gracias por tu opinión. Con respecto a poner al harem sobre poner a Shion algo tímida como es Hinata en el anime, ya veré que es lo que puedo hacer al respecto

**Gerymaru****:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Más adelante verás lo que le hará Mana a Naruto por lo de intentar tocarla por la noche y sobre Athena lo pensare con cuidado

**Vctor:** Me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo y sobre tus sugerencias al harem… Las tomare en cuenta para ver que chicas escoger

**Zafir09****:** Me alegra saber que el capítulo te gusto… especialmente la audiencia de Athena, Sage, los 12 caballeros de oro, con Ginrei y pandora y créeme que Athena se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando vea la armadura del fénix reaccionar. Y si… Naruto es un pervertido al querer provecharse de la linda de Mana que estaba falsamente dormida pero que se le puede hacer, recuerda quien fue el pervertido su maestro por varios años mientras estaba fuera de la aldea, además de que los abrazos de Alba y Mana no terminaran ahí ya que más adelante verás lo que ocurrirá con ellos tres. Sobre si añadir a Athena al harem: Aún no lo decido del todo por lo que más adelante veré que hacer al respecto. **PD:** También me gustaría que de ser posible leyeras mis dos fics de Fairy Tail (La nueva generación Dragneel y Dragón Slayer Carmesí)

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento y espero que disfruten del capítulo

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21: Peleas intensas han iniciado… inicio del duelo de <em>dōjutsu<em>**

Finalmente la 3° ronda del examen chunin había comenzado dentro de la aldea; sin duda alguna está sería la oportunidad para que cada shinobi que paso demuestre el poder de su aldea

Por otro lado Naruto estaba algo tenso ya que sabía muy bien que a partir de ahora debía de tener mucho cuidado ya que a partir de ahora las cosas estaban por intensificarse por lo que debía hacer lo posible por evitar que algo malo sucediera, pero más que nada una de las cosas que quería evitar a toda costa era la muerte de Sarutobi ya que por ningún motivo permitiría que Orochimaru matase a quien alguna vez considero como su abuelo

Al paso de unos minutos y tras haber llegado todos los que participarían en la 3° ronda del examen (A excepción de Sasuke que no estaba por el momento debido a un asunto) justo en medio del campo de pelea apareció Genma en un remolino de hojas

Tan pronto Genma apareciera en medio del campo de pelea y explicara las reglas que habría para la 3° parte del examen chunin procedió a darle a cada uno de los participantes un papel que indicaba cierto número y dependiendo del número que sacaran sería su turno para pelear

Una vez que cada uno de los chunin tenía su propio número y que Genma verificara el orden en que irían los combates cada uno de los chunin se fue retiraron del campo de batalla y se fueron hasta quedar solamente Shizuka y Temari que por lo visto se estaban mirando de una manera un tanto desafiante

– _Esto no puede ser más fácil para mí ya que no creo que dures mucho tiempo chiquilla… _Era obvio que la intensión de Temari era provocar a Shizuka aunque ciertamente sus insultos no parecían tener mucho efecto que digamos_… porque no te un favor y te rindes de una vez, al menos así te ahorras el sufrimiento de perder_

Al ver que nada pasaba nada Temari se enfadó un poco por lo que trato de aumentar un poco sus insultos pero justo cuando estaba por tratar de insultar nuevamente Shizuka al fin decidió hablar

– Si vas a seguir hablando puras tonterías será mejor que te retires ya que para mí no tiene caso luchar con alguien que no se toma en serio

Obviamente eso molesto mucho a Temari ya que una de las cosas que más detestaba era que la ofendieran, y sobre todo que subestimaran sus habilidades como kunoichi de esa forma

– _Te vas a arrepentir de eso… más te vale que estés lista porque no me contendré_

– Espero que seas capaz de respaldar tus palabras

Así la batalla entre ambas kunoichis dio inicio

* * *

><p><strong>En otra parte de la aldea…<strong>

En un sitio algo oscuro y apartado de la aldea, casi al punto de parecer abandonado se podía observar como Orochimaru estaba aparentemente revisando unas cosas de suma importancia para la invasión que se llevaría a cabo en la 3° parte del examen

Fue en ese momento que entre las sombras del lugar apareció Kabuto con lo que parecía ser una especie de pergamino en sus manos con el símbolo del sonido en un costado

Al verlo Orochimaru solo pudo sonreír malévolamente ya que por la expresión de Kabuto sabía muy bien que algo había sucedido

– _A juzgar por tu mirada puedo deducir que algo interesante has descubierto_

– Así es Lord-Orochimaru… y debo decir que encontré más de lo que buscaba

Tras recibir la información recolectada por Kabuto durante la 1° y 2° parte del examen y de paso algo de investigación adicional; cortesía de sus compañeros de equipo Kabuto había recolectado bastante información así que tras leer una parte que venía escrita Orochimaru solo pudo pensar en las posibles ventajas que esto podría darle en un futuro

Tras asegurar bien la información en un sitio seguro Orochimaru le ordeno a Kabuto que junto con su equipo asumieran su posición ya que pronto las cosas con respecto a la invasión estaban por dar inicio

Después de que Kabuto desapareciera Orochimaru estaba listo para lo que tal vez sería algo inolvidable

– * Si todo sale bien muy pronto las cosas darán un giro interesante *

* * *

><p><strong>Regresando a la pelea…<strong>

Mientras el combate entre Shizuka y Temari continuaba y poco a poco iba aumentando un poco la intensidad debido a las técnicas de viento que ambas chicas utilizaban durante su enfrentamiento Naruto pudo ver que Gaara parecía estar un poco más inestable de lo que estaba al inicio de la 3° ronda y no era precisamente por observar la pelea entre Temari y Shizuka

A decir verdad no podía culparlo por estar así; después de todo considerando quien sería su oponente y el tipo de poder que poseía era comprensible la actitud de Gaara

Justo en ese momento, en medio del campo de pelea se podía ver como ambas chicas parecían estar agotadas ya que tras utilizar algunos de sus mejores jutsus de viento poco a poco iban quedándose sin chakra

– Veo que eres una oponente fuerte

– Lo mismo digo

Por su tono era obvio que ambas estaban bastante cansadas por lo que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de alguna de las dos terminara sin chakra

Ante esta situación Shizuka sabía que debía acabar la batalla ya que de lo contrario, si llegase a perder sentiría que sería una gran vergüenza para su equipo y para ella misma, además de que por alguna extraña razón no quería parecer débil ante Naruto. Por otro lado, Temari tenía pensamientos un tanto diferentes

– * Es mejor que me apresure ya que no me queda mucha fuerza continuar… además de que debo hacer lo posible para que el plan comience lo más rápido posible *

Fue en ese momento que al ver la fuerza de Shizuka y ver que no tenía muchas opciones Temari decidió arriesgarse así que utilizando lo que le quedaba de fuerzas utilizo su _Kyodai Sensu_ (abanico gigante) e hizo aparecer la 3° luna

Al ver que Temari estaba lista para utilizar la 3° Luna de su abanico Shizuka rápidamente desenvaino su espada y se colocó en una posición defensiva ya que sabía que utilizando aquel abanico Temari podría ser muy peligrosa

Fue en ese instante que Temari de un momento a otro desapareció a la vista de todos lo que impresiono a muchos pero Shizuka sabía que no debía bajar la guardia por lo que al sentir una leve corriente de aire a su izquierda logro a duras penas evadir el ataque de Temari. Por desgracia a causa de las heridas y el cansancio Shizuka apenas salió con algunas cuantas heridas al tiempo que Temari seguía atacando sin piedad alguna

Al ver que Shizuka tenía serios problemas hizo que Misao y Ty Lee se preocuparan bastante ya que si esto seguía era muy probable que Shizuka saliera gravemente lastimada

Mientras Shizuka hacia lo posible por defenderse Temari continuaba con sus ataques aunque debido a la situación sabía que su jutsu de abanico no duraría por mucho tiempo por lo que debía acabar de una vez por todas la batalla

Así, tras ver que Temari se preparaba para dar su último golpe Shizuka pensaba en lo que debía hacer al respecto ya que a este paso solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que perdiera la batalla por lo que tras pensar con cuidado en lo que debía hacer Shizuka tuvo una idea que a pesar de ser demasiado arriesgado debía de arriesgarse

– * Más vale que funcione *

Canalizando una gran cantidad de chakra de elemento viento en su espada, al menos la que podía en su condición actual y haciendo uso de sus fuerzas Shizuka se levantó esperando el momento apropiado para lanzar su ataque esperando poder acertar

Tan pronto vio aunque fuese una pequeña abertura en la defensa de Temari sabía que debía de arriesgarse **–** * ¡Ahora! *… recibe esto: **Torbellino Violento** **–** Utilizando todo el chakra almacenado en su espada Shizuka lanzo un poderoso torbellino en dirección a Temari

Tan pronto Temari vio el ataque hizo lo posible por evadirlo pero fue demasiado tarde para hacerlo. Tan pronto el ataque impacto en su objetivo Temari término recibiendo un fuerte daño al tiempo que su abanico recibía algunos cuantos rasguños casi al punto de romperse en varios pedazos

Tan pronto termino el ataque y al ver que Temari sería incapaz de pelear Genma nombro como ganadora del 1° encuentro a Shizuka

Una vez que el encuentro termino todos los espectadores aplaudieron por la demostración de ambas

Tan pronto Temari regreso a las gradas donde estaban los demás chunin pudo ver que sus hermanos la estaban mirando con cierta decepción. Tan pronto se acercó Kankuro fue el primero en hablar

– Temari, debo decir que esperaba un poco más de ti

– _No debí haberme confiado pero eso no importa… para la próxima vez no fallare_

– Eso no importa ahora ya que a pesar de tu derrota no afectara nuestros planes… aunque solo espero hacerlo mejor que tú y pueda derrotar a ese chiquillo de cabello anaranjado

El siguiente encuentro de la 3° ronda que será entre Naruto y Kankuro estaba por dar inicio por lo que ambos bajaron al campo de batalla

Una vez en el campo de batalla tanto Kankuro como Naruto se preparaban para dar inicio a su enfrentamiento

– Chiquillos más vale que valgas la pena ya que puedo notar que no eres alguien ordinario

– **Ya verás de lo que soy capaz**

La pelea dio inicio con Kankuro utilizando sus marionetas con la intensión de acabar rápido la pelea para así no perder tanto tiempo; tan pronto vio Naruto que Kankuro empezó a utilizar sus marionetas se alejó lo más rápido que pudo ya que hasta donde sabía que si no tenía cuidado alguno las marionetas de Kankuro podrían llegar a ser una verdadera amenaza

Así que haciendo uso de sus habilidades en kenjutsu Naruto pudo utilizar con gran habilidad y precisión su zanpaku-tō logrando así evitar que las marionetas lograran dañarlo y de paso envenenarlo

Mientras la pelea entre Naruto y Kankuro duraba todos hacían lo posible por evitar perder de vista algún movimiento de la pelea ya que ciertamente estaban algo sorprendidos por la gran habilidad de Naruto en el kenjutsu; especialmente 2 kunoichis que miraban detenidamente a Naruto y tenían sus propios pensamientos al respecto

– * Sin duda será interesante tratar de aprender todo lo posible de él… y de paso saber si puedo conseguir un arma como esa espada *

– *** Si estoy en lo correcto creo que ya encontré a alguien digno de considerar como esposo ***

Sin duda alguna los problemas de Naruto con las chicas pronto parecían que iban a empeorar por lo que deberá de estar preparado para lo que le viene más en futuro

La 2° pelea del examen ya había durado unos minutos y para muchos en el estadio era obvio que Naruto parecía tener la ventaja sobre Kankuro ya que gracias a los resultados de su entrenamiento con Kurama y Leonidas había adquirido la fuerza suficiente para dominar en gran parte de las habilidades en Kenjutsu que había desarrollado

Por otro lado Kankuro parecía estar algo nervioso ya que tan pronto vio las habilidades de kenjutsu de Naruto y ver que sería un gran problema Kankuro decidió utilizar sus mejores técnicas con sus marionetas por lo que sin perder el tiempo Kankuro utilizo un ataque veneno entre sus marionetas formando así una especie de cortina toxica

Al ver que aquella cortina de humo toxico y venenoso se estaba acercando hacia él Naruto rápidamente utilizando la espada de Leonidas logro crear una corriente de aire lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejar el veneno creado por kasuru/cuervo de él; por desgracia eso no evito que Naruto recibiera un ataque de los brazos envenenados de parte de _**Kuroari/hormiga negra**_ recibiendo así el veneno

El ver que Naruto termino recibiendo aquel ataque de Kuroari hizo que Kankuro sonriera un poco ya que el veneno que tenía su marioneta era bastante fuerte por lo que no tardaría en hacer efecto

– _Es mejor que te rindas enano… el veneno con el que acabas de ser infectado por mi Kuroari es demasiado fuerte _**–** Kankuro estaba seguro de que debido al veneno Naruto se daría por vencido pero para su sorpresa Naruto seguía de pie **–** Esto no es nada… pase lo que pase seguiré adelante **–** A pesar del veneno con el que fue infectado Naruto no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente ya que en el pasado ya había enfrentado peores situaciones que en la que estaba por lo que un poco de veneno no lo detendría

– **Veo que eres un hueso duro de roer**

– Si quieres vencerme tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso

– **Pues ya veremos si sigues diciendo.-** Sin perder tiempo Kankuro se preparó para su siguiente ataque

Al ver que las marionetas sería un obstáculo Naruto decidió utilizar una de las técnicas del estilo de kenjutsu que había aprendido en su entrenamiento con Leonidas, lo malo era que aún no dominaba del todo aquel estilo de kenjutsu así que debía de arriesgarse **–**_** * Más vale que esto sirva * **_**–** En cuando evadió un ataque en combinación de Kuroari y kasuru y de que tuviera tiempo de moverse libremente Naruto dio un gran salto en el aire

Una vez estando en el aire Naruto utilizando tanto su zanpaku-tō como la espada de Leonidas comenzó a realizar su técnica **–** **Otoro** (_Respuesta a Escalar La Torre_) **–** Estando en el aire y con las dos espadas paralelas Naruto nuevamente realizo un corte pero esta vez hacia abajo lanzando dos cortes aéreos azules a gran velocidad

Al ver que aquel ataque parecía ser peligroso Kankuro trato de utilizar sus marionetas como escudo para protegerse pero por desgracia eso no basto ya que aquellos cortes aéreos terminaron traspasando sus marionetas hiriéndolo bastante

Cuando Naruto aterrizo como pudo en el suelo era notorio que el veneno ya estaba afectándolo ya que Naruto estaba respirando un poco agitado al tiempo que parecía tambalearse un poco pero a pesar de eso por alguna razón parecía estar algo feliz y no era precisamente por ganar el encuentro

– * Lo… logre… al fin domine aquella técnica *

Cuando acabo la batalla hubo una especie de silencio, fue entonces que tras unos segundos todos aplaudieron por la demostración de poder

Cuando los paramédicos se llevaron a Kankuro para sanarlo pudieron notar que tuvo suerte en no sufrir mayores daños ya que de no ser por sus mariones que absorbieron parte del daño puede que el daño hubiese sido mucho mayor

También se hubiesen llevado a Naruto para tratar el veneno pero él dijo que estaba bien y que no debían de preocuparse. Al principio los paramédicos no sabían si debían hacerle caso ya que por lo que visto el veneno ya parecía estar haciendo efecto muy rápido pero al ver que Naruto tomo unas píldoras para el envenenamiento que tenía por si acaso era necesario decidieron irse y tratar las heridas de Kankuro

Mientras retiraban a Kankuro y los demás gennin se preparaban para la siguiente pelea Baki estaba algo preocupado por lo ocurrido con Kankuro ya que nunca espero que algo así pudiera pasar

En cuanto la siguiente pelea de los exámenes chunin estaba por comenzar parecía haber cierta tensión en el aire ya que sería entre algunos de los herederos de los dos de los mejores clanes de Konoha: **El Hyuga y el Uchiha**

Una vez estando en el campo de batalla pudieron ver que Sasuke seguía sin aparecer por ningún lado lo cual hacia que Hinata poco a poco perdiera la paciencia ya que no tenía la intención de esperar por mucho tiempo

Al principio muchos se preocuparon por lo que pudiera pasarle a Sasuke por lo que tras deliberarlo Minato junto con el Kazekage decidieron darle a Sasuke un límite de tiempo para que apareciera pero si después de que el siguiente combate terminase y Sasuke no aparecía sería descalificado

Justo cuando estaban por posponer la pelea para un poco más tarde Sasuke al lado de Kakashi habían aparecido en medio del campo justo a tiempo para el combate

Al verlo llegar muchos en el estadio estaban felices de verlo ya que su aparición sabían que su enfrentamiento entre Hinata sería algo digno de ver y recordar aunque curiosamente tanto Naruto como Hinata tuvieron el mismo pensamiento respecto a Sasuke

– *** Hasta que al fin llega el tenme** * **–**

Al ver que Hinata tendría que pelear contra Sasuke hacia que algunos de los novatos de la hoja se pusieran algo nerviosos ya que sabían que las cosas podrían ponerse algo intensas; especialmente por el tipo de pasado que había entre ambos

Una vez que ambos estaban en la arena tanto Sasuke como Hinata estuvieron quietos por un momento

– **Espero que al menos valgas la pena en este enfrentamiento ya que de lo contrario no valdría la pena luchar con alguien débil.-** Como siempre Sasuke suele hablar de manera arrogante hacia sus oponentes

– Lo mismo podría decirse te ti, solo espero que ese ego que tienes te sirva de algo

Era obvio que los dos no parecían llevarse nada bien y eso era notorio ya que desde que ambos eran pequeños han tenido sus diferencias al punto de no tolerarse; especialmente por un incidente ocurrido entre ellos un par de años atrás

Antes de comenzar con el 3° enfrentamiento Hinata tuvo un último pensamiento al respecto sobre lo que debía de hacer durante la batalla contra Sasuke

– * No puedo darme el lujo de perder contra el tenme ya que de lo contrario seré una vergüenza para mi clan… además de que no podré enfrentarme a… él *.- Tan solo recordar a Neji y la actitud que tenía hacia ella hacia que Hinata cerrara los puños con algo de fuerza

Ahora que Hinata tenía un fuerte motivo para tratar de ganar el enfrentamiento daría lo mejor de sí misma ya que de lo contrario no podrá sentirse tranquila si llegase a perder, en especial contra Sasuke

Al ver que ya no había más inconvenientes para continuar Genma dio inicio con el 3° enfrentamiento de la 3° fase del examen

Lo que nadie dentro de la aldea sabía era que posiblemente durante la invasión algo inesperado estaba por ocurrir

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarteles de Raíz…<strong>

Justo ahora se podía ver como en lo más oscuro de los cuarteles de RAÍZ Danzo sorpresivamente se encontraba conversando con Orochimaru de lo que parecía ser asuntos referentes a la invasión que se llevaría a cabo durante la 3° fase del examen chunin

Tan pronto ambos se pusieron de acuerdo con los términos que acordaron Orochimaru estaba por retirarse ya que debía asegurarse de que todo marcharse de acuerdo al plan pero antes de desaparecer entre las sombras decidió preguntarle de manera seria a Danzo algo referente a Sasuke

– Danzo… ¿Qué hay sobre Sasuke?... ¿Qué ocurrirá con él cuando la invasión termine?

Ante esa pregunta por parte de Orochimaru con respecto a la situación de Sasuke solo provoco que una sonrisa apareciera en el viejo y arrugado rostro de Danzo

– Digamos que para cuando esto acabe y si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado Sasuke estará más que satisfecho cuando le ofrezcamos la posibilidad de poder "reconstruir su clan" a cambio de su lealtad hacia nosotros

Al escuchar eso Orochimaru no necesitaba ser un genio para saber a lo que se refería Danzo con lo de "ayudar" a Sasuke ya que conociendo lo ambicioso que es Danzo en estas cosas Orochimaru sabía que tarde o temprano sin importar lo sacrificios que sean necesarios Danzo deseaba poder formar una línea de fieles y sobre todo poderosos ambus de raíz que obedecieran todas sus órdenes sin dudarlo

Aunque a decir verdad Orochimaru también tenía algo de curiosidad en saber cómo resultaría ese asunto de "ayudar a Sasuke a reconstruir su clan" ya que tenía el presentimiento de que si usaba bien sus estrategias tal vez… solo tal vez podría aprovechar la situación a su favor. Y aunque no lo pareciera Orochimaru ya tenía en mente quienes serían sus "sujetos de prueba" para ese asunto

* * *

><p>Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado<p>

Espero que las peleas entre Temari vs Shizuka y la pelea entre Naruto y Kankuro haya sido de su agrado ya que ciertamente me costó algo de trabajo hacer las peleas interesantes. Sobre la técnica y estilo de combate con espada que uso Naruto al final utilizando sus dos espadas creo que algunos la reconocerán

En la siguiente pelea de la 3° ronda del examen chunin ya verán lo que ocurrirá entre Hinata y Sasuke y de paso si es posible saber algo sobre lo ocurrido entre ellos sobre su pasado provocando que no se toleren entre sí. También más adelante sabrán quien es el oponente de Gaara en su enfrentamiento para que provoque que Gaara se comporte de esa manera al punto de casi descontrolarse

Y sobre lo que tiene planeado hacer Danzo con ayuda de Orochimaru con respecto a utilizar a Sasuke como "conejillo de indias" en sus planes por así decirlo después de que ocurra la invasión… Más adelante sabrán lo que ocurrirá y que tipo de resultado tendrá

Y antes de que lo olvide. Con respecto al harem: Me preguntaba que opinan sobre si deba incluir o no a Athena al harem ya que algunos me han sugerido que la agregue. Personalmente pienso que eso sería original así que espero su opinión al respecto

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento


	22. Hinata vs Sasuke… Combate por orgullo

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS<strong>

**Zafir09****:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, especialmente las peleas que hubo. Con respecto a la pelea entre Hinata y Sasuke ya verás lo que ocurrirá. Con respecto a lo de poner a Athena en el harem lo seguiré pensando por el momento, además de que más adelante verás la reacción de ella y el patriarca al ver la resonancia de la armadura de fénix con Naruto

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir me despido por el momento<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21: Hinata vs Sasuke… Combate por orgullo<strong>

El 3° combate del examen chunin había dado inicio y ciertamente el ambiente del combate parecía estar algo tenso

Justo ahora se podría apreciar como Sasuke hacia todo lo posible por atacar a distancia a Hinata utilizando sus mejores técnicas ígneas… (Y de paso con algunas cuantas shuriken) ya que sabía perfectamente lo peligroso que era enfrentarla directamente; al menos sin tener un plan adecuado mientras que Hinata hacia lo posible por evadir los ataques de Sasuke

Una vez que los ataques ígneos de Sasuke cesaron momentáneamente al tiempo que respiraba un poco agitado Hinata aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a Sasuke lo más rápido posible para así poder acertarle un golpe con el juken. Al ver que Hinata se acercaba Sasuke ideo rápidamente un plan por lo que cuando Hinata estaba lista para golpearlo Sasuke a penas logro moverse a un lado para posteriormente darle una patada en la espalda que hizo que Hinata perdiera un poco el equilibrio y antes de que pudiera recuperar el equilibrio a tiempo Sasuke logro acertarle en el brazo un ataque ígneo que le causo algo de daño

Una vez que Sasuke se alejó lo suficiente de Hinata y viera el daño causado solo pudo sonreír un poco de manera arrogante **—**** Si deseas vencerme tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso ****—** Estando seguro de que "ganaría fácilmente" Sasuke había cometido el error de confiarse demasiado por lo que antes de poder hacer algo para su sorpresa Hinata a pesar del daño que recibió había logrado golpearlo justo en el centro del estómago utilizando algo de chakra ocasionando que Sasuke escupiera algo de saliva **—** _¿Qué te parece esto?_ **—** Sin perder el tiempo Hinata comenzó a golpear diferentes partes del cuerpo de Sasuke con su juken que Sasuke a causar del dolor que sentía por los golpes a duras penas pudo evadir los ataques

Una vez que Sasuke como pudo evadió lo mejor que pudo el daño causado por el juken y al alejarse de Hinata se podía ver el resultado de los ataques de Hinata en él: _Sus piernas estaban temblando un poco debido a la tensión ejercida al tiempo que su brazo derecho estaba paralizado casi por completo mientras que un leve hilo de sangre salía por la comisura de sus labios_

Al ver el daño causado los ataques de alguien quien Sasuke consideraba como débil e inferior a él solo provoco que Sasuke se enfureciera bastante por lo que estaba más que decidido a demostrarle a Hinata la fuerza de alguien superior a ella y si para eso necesitaba tomar medidas drásticas no duraría en hacerlo… aún si eso significaba tener que matarla en el proceso

* * *

><p><strong>En otra parte… <strong>

Justo ahora se podía ver como Baki que estaba reunido con Kabuto parecían estar discutiendo los últimos ajustes de la invasión que daría inicio dentro de muy poco… y eso sería una vez que el combate de Gaara en la 3° etapa diera inicio

Tan pronto terminaron de discutir y de dejar en claro lo necesario para la invasión la expresión de Baki parecía ser algo seria

— Kabuto más te vale que todo marche a la perfección durante la invasión ya que espero que no haya ningún imprevisto

**Al oír eso Kabuto solo pudo sonreír al tiempo que se acomodaba sus lentes** **—** _No deberías preocuparte por eso Baki… Lord Orochimaru sabe lo que hace al respecto por lo que siguen todo al pie de la letra durante la misión la invasión será todo un éxito _**—** **A pesar de eso Baki no parecía estar del todo convencido ya que a decir verdad había algo en Kankuro que le daba un mal presentimiento —** Espero que así sea ya que el Kazekage al igual que los demás shinobis de suna estamos arriesgando mucho en este asunto de la invasión **—** Sin tener nada más que hacer Baki se retiró del lugar para así regresar al estadio ya que por ningún motivo quería ser visto al lado de Kabuto ya que podrían llegar a sospechar

Tan pronto como Baki se fue Kabuto no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al tiempo que una sonrisa malvada aparecía en su rostro

— * Pobre idiota… si tan solo supiera lo que Lord-Orochimaru tiene planeado hacer al respecto *

Sin duda alguna lo que sea que Orochimaru estuviese planeado hacer al respecto durante o después de la invasión haría que Baki al igual que el Kazekage se arrepintieran de haberlo conocido

* * *

><p><strong>Regresando al combate…<strong>

Mientras la batalla del examen chunin entre ambos ninjas de Konoha continuaba varios en el estadio miraban con gran emoción el enfrentamiento ya que sin duda tanto Hinata y Sasuke han demostrado hasta ahora la razón del porque son considerados como algunos de los mejores miembros de su respectivo clan

Al mismo tiempo Naruto que hasta ahora había permanecido observando con cuidado la batalla desde donde están los demás shinobis que participarían en la 3° ronda por si Sasuke en algún momento se descontrolaba con el sello maldito estaba algo sorprendido por el gran desempeño que demostraba Hinata al poder hacerle frente a Sasuke de esa manera en un combate. A decir verdad la Hinata firme y decidida (Con cierto toque de agresividad) que Naruto veía frente a él sin duda alguna es muy diferente a la Hinata tímida y cariñosa que había conocido anteriormente

Justo ahora se podía ver como en el enfrentamiento Hinata era ahora la que parecía tener algo de dificultad en la pelea ya que gracias al sharingan Sasuke era capaz de leer sus movimientos a la perfección haciendo que así sea más difícil de atacar

Tan pronto Hinata se alejó lo suficiente de Sasuke y vio que él seguía viéndola como alguien inferior hizo que Hinata se molestara bastante; especialmente porque no ha podido olvidar el pasado **—** _*** No puedo perder contra él… y menos después de lo ocurrido aquel día ***_ **—** El solo recordar lo ocurrido años atrás hacia enojar a Hinata

* * *

><p><strong>{Mini-Flash Back}<strong>

* * *

><p>Justo ahora se podía ver como en lo que parecía ser una zona de entrenamiento exclusiva para los clanes privilegiados de Konoha en medio del bosque se encontraban Hinata y Sasuke (Cuando eran un poco más pequeños; tal vez de unos 9 u 11 años de edad) solo que en lugar de estar practicando más bien parecía ser una especie de discusión<p>

— ¿Qué dijiste?... vuélvelo a decir si te atreves.- Por su tono de voz parecía que Hinata estaba molesta

— _Ya me oíste… dije que con el poco nivel de habilidad que tú y tu hermana tienen no son más que una vergüenza para su clan_

— No te atrevas a seguir hablando así porque si no…

—_Si no ¿que…? ¿Qué es lo que harás al respecto?, golpearme. De ser así con el nivel que tienes no creo que me hagas gran cosa_

Harta de oír los insultos de Sasuke y de su forma de menospreciarla Hinata trato de golpearlo pero antes de hacerlo Sasuke la detuvo fácilmente al tiempo que la lanzaba al suelo

Una vez que Hinata se levantó del suelo solo podía ver con cierto enojo a Sasuke al tiempo que él la miraba con lo que parecía ser algo de decepción

— Esto confirma lo que dije anteriormente… eres débil y en situaciones así te dejas guiar por las emociones… si algún día quieres ser una verdadera kunoichi mejora y deja de ser tan patética

Tras decir aquellas palabras algo hirientes Sasuke se retiró del lugar dejando sola a Hinata mientras que ella solo golpeaba el pasto del sitio a causa de su frustración al tiempo que unas cuantas lágrimas caían por su bello rostro

Le gustara o no, Hinata sabía muy bien que Sasuke tenía razón sobre ella; en ese entonces era alguien débil pero eso estaba por terminar ya que le demostraría, no solo a Sasuke, sino a todos los demás que ella llegaría a ser alguien realmente fuerte así que los siguientes años (Antes de la graduación de la academia) Hinata entreno lo más duro posible sus habilidades como kunoichi para así poder fortalecerse y demostrarle a Sasuke que estaba equivocado

* * *

><p><strong>{Mini-Flash Back END}<strong>

* * *

><p>Tras recordar lo ocurrido aquel día Hinata no pudo evitar sentir mucha furia al respecto ya que por más fuerte que se hubiese hecho hasta este momento Sasuke seguía viéndola como alguien inferior; pero eso cambiaría el día de hoy ya que le demostrará a Sasuke lo fuerte que ella puede ser<p>

— * Hoy será el día en el que al fin te demuestre el error en el que estás *

Con la determinación en mente Hinata decidió seguir adelante con el enfrentamiento

Al mismo tiempo Sasuke tenía el mismo tipo de pensamientos que Hinata, solo que en su caso era un poco diferente

Sasuke no solo veía que Hinata se había vuelto realmente fuerte desde la última vez que pelearon, sino que también parecía que de seguir así Hinata tal vez lo superaría y eso lo molestaba bastante ya que por ningún motivo permitiría que nadie lo superará a él en fuerza y habilidad como shinobi

Así que tras analizar la situación en la que estaba Sasuke sabía que solo había una forma de ganar el combate y con algo suerte tal vez tendría la posibilidad de deshacerse de alguien a quien realmente odiaba

— _*** Es hora de acabar con esto*.-**_ Concentrando una gran cantidad de Chakra en la palma de su mano izquierda Sasuke comenzó a crear su mejor y más devastadora técnica raiton (Al menos por ahora)

Una vez que la técnica raiton al fin estaba lista y de que no hubiese ningún inconveniente Sasuke se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Hinata que al verlo con aquella técnica estaba lista para tratar de frenar el golpe de Sasuke y acabar con el enfrentamiento de una vez por todas

Al estar ya cerca se pudo escuchar un grito en el estado proveniente de los dos contrincantes al tiempo que realizaban sus técnicas

— Chidori: Millar de aves

— **kaiten/rotación**

Tanto la técnica de Sasuke como la técnica terminaron colisionando entre sí generando una fuerte explosión que se sintió por casi todo el estadio de la aldea

A causa del gran impacto de ambas técnicas provocando así una especie de explosión de chakra para posteriormente el campo apareciera un montón de polvo que bloqueaba la vista de lo que pasaba

Justo cuando el humo en el campo de batalla producido por el impacto de ambas técnicas se había despejo se podía ver claramente el resultado de la colisión de las técnicas:

**Se podía ver que Hinata además de tener algunas partes de su ropa rasgadas por la explosión estaba algo agitada y con algunas cuantas heridas en su cuerpo al tiempo que se notaba claramente que había gastado casi todo su chakra en su última técnica **

**Mientras que Sasuke no parecía estar en mejores condiciones que Hinata ya que además de mantenerse difícilmente en pie su brazo izquierdo parecía estar sangrando un poco al igual que parecía tener unas cuantas quemaduras producidas por el impacto del chidori contra el kaiten de Hinata**

Al ver la condición física en la que estaban ambos, además de ver que ya no tenían mucha fuerza para seguir sabían que no dudarían por mucho por lo que decidirían el encuentro con el siguiente golpe

Hinata concentrando el poco chakra que le quedaba pudo utilizar cuando mucho su mano derecha para realizar su siguiente y posiblemente último juken

Una vez que todo estaba listo Hinata fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia Sasuke que por alguna razón se mantenía de pie sin hacer nada; al ver esto Hinata al igual que Naruto que miraba detenidamente los movimientos de Sasuke no tenía idea de que era lo que planeaba hacer pero sabía que no debía dudar así que tras lograr acercarse Hinata lanzo su ataque

— Esto termina aquí

El golpe del juken que Hinata difícilmente había logra crear con el poco chakra que tenía había logrado golpear a Sasuke justo en el pecho haciendo retroceder un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras escupía algo de sangre

Al ver esto muchos pensaron que con ese golpe Hinata había logrado ganar el enfrentamiento ya que Sasuke no parecía poder moverse pero fue un ruido eléctrico que llamo su atención; lo siguiente que vieron sin duda los dejo en shock:

De un momento a otro Sasuke que estaba detrás de Hinata difícilmente había utilizado otro chidori logrando así herir el costado derecho de Hinata provocando que saliera muy lastimada

Al ver esto nadie comprendía que era lo que había pasado pero tan pronto voltearon a ver el sitio donde Sasuke estaba anteriormente pudieron ver que solo había un tronco demostrando así que Sasuke de algún modo pudo reemplazarse con ese tronco

Después de recibir ese ataque a traición por parte del Uchiha vengador Hinata solo podía mirar con algo de odio a Sasuke

— * Maldito ya verás cómo… *.- A causa de la herida Hinata apenas podía mantenerse consciente por lo que termino cayendo de rodillas

Al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Hinata y ver que ya no estaba en condiciones para pelar Genma dio por terminada la batalla antes de que las cosas se salieran de control por lo que una vez que termino la batalla los paramédicos se llevaron a Hinata para tratar sus heridas

Después de que la batalla entre Hinata y Sasuke finaliza hubo una especie de silencio en el estadio ya que los espectadores no sabían que pensar sobre lo ocurrido; a decir verdad nadie en el estadio esperaba que Sasuke actuara de ese modo

Por otro lado, mientras Sasuke subía al palco donde estaban los demás competidores se podía ver claramente que Sasuke parecía estar sonriendo por lo que le había hecho a Hinata en el último momento. A decir verdad a Sasuke no le importaba en lo más mínimo que pensaran de él ya aunque no lo parezca a Sasuke no le interesa en lo más mínimo si pasa la 3° fase del examen

A decir verdad; justo antes de que Sasuke llegara al estadio de la aldea para su pelea ocurrió algo que hizo que la mente algo ambiciosa y en cierto modo retorcida de Sasuke se llenara de alegría; ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar que las cosas siguieran su curso

Tras haber esperado algunos minutos la siguiente pelea en el estadio al fin estaba por iniciar, aunque ciertamente Naruto estaba algo preocupado por el resultado de la pelea ya que el siguiente enfrentamiento sería entre dos jinchurikis

* * *

><p>Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya agradado<p>

Como pudieron ver, la pelea entre Hinata y Sasuke fue algo intensa (Al menos eso espero) por lo que espero que les haya gustado como se desarrollaron las cosas (Además de que creo que algunos lectores/autores querrán matar a Sasuke por su ataque a traición). La razón del porque Hinata pudo darle pelea a Sasuke fue porque debido a lo ocurrido entre ellos años atrás Hinata se esforzó lo mejor que pudo por mejorar y hacerse fuerte. Sin mencionar que otra razón de su motivación era enfrentar a Neji y poder vencerlo, lo cual no sería nada fácil

Con respecto a la siguiente batalla (La de ambos Jinchurikis), espero poder hacer lo mejor posible para que el siguiente capítulo sea interesante ya que a partir de ahí es cuando las cosas se ponen bastante intensas

**Con respecto al harem:** Como dije antes ya casi tengo definido el harem completo (En parte es gracias a los consejos que me han dado hasta ahora), solo que los últimos dos lugares del harem es donde tengo problemas para poder escoger a las últimas dos chicas por lo que espero que me puedan ayudar a decidir al respecto

Aquí están las últimas 4 chicas (Las últimas dos les daré algo de información y mis razones del porque tengo dificultad para escoger cada una de las 4 chicas):

Athena: Como le dije a Zafir09 aún no estoy seguro de si deba escogerla ya que Athena ha sido muy poco vista en los harems (Al menos hasta donde yo he leído)

Ino: Además de ser linda, es una de mis chicas preferidas en el harem por lo que es difícil de escoger

Nozomi Kujō: Alma Modificada de la Sociedad de Almas. Pensaba que sería bueno verla en el harem ya que Nozomi en cierto modo podría ser una chica de la sociedad de las almas que se enamoró de Naruto

Hikari Tohdo: (N/A: Este personaje fue una creación de mi buen compañero Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki) Edad: 14 años, Clan: Tohdo (pariente cercana de los Senju y algo más lejana de los Namikaze, siendo casi como una prima lejanísima de Naruto)

Espero que con esto puedan darme algún consejo de cuál de las 4 chicas deba de escoger para el harem de Naruto y dependiendo de lo que digan al respecto ya veré que haré sobre el harem

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento y espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo


	23. Fuego VS Arena El caos de la invasión

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki<strong>**:** Gracias por el comentario compañero

**Guest:** Veré lo que puedo hacer con ese asunto

**Zafir09****:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Con respecto a Sasuke y su ataque a traición: Más adelante ya verás cómo sufrirá por lo que le hizo a Hinata, y créeme que Hiashi está feliz por el progreso de Hinata como kunoichi además de que sin duda estará muy furioso con Sasuke por lo que hizo. Con respecto al asunto del harem; Pues aún no me decido del todo sobre lo que debo de hacer al respecto pero un poco más adelante verás cual es mi decisión final sobre el asunto

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir me despido por el momento<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23: Fuego contra Arena. El caos de la invasión empieza<strong>

El 4° enfrentamiento de las finales del examen chunin estaba por dar inicio y ciertamente el ambiente en el campo de pelea parecía ser algo tenso casi al punto de que nadie se movía de donde estuviera… y como no estarlo por el tipo de pelea que estaba por iniciar

Justo ahora se podía observar como en el centro del campo de batalla estaba por empezar el enfrentamiento entre 2 de los 9 jinchurikis: _**Gaara VS Yugito**_

Una vez que todo parecía estar en orden Genma dio la indicación de comenzar el combate

Rápidamente Yugito sin perder tiempo empezó a correr a gran velocidad en dirección hacia Gaara quien al parecer por alguna razón estaba inmóvil sin moverse en lo más mínimo, al ver esto Yugito decidió aplicar chakra en sus manos para posteriormente formar lo que parecían ser garras azuladas e intentar dar un zarpazo pero tan pronto estuvo en el rango de Gaara, Yugito pudo ver que la arena que él llevaba en su espalda empezó a moverse por sí sola para intentar atacarla así que usando sus garras hechas de chakra reforzado Yugito logro destruir la arena pero en el proceso Yugito fue golpeada fuertemente por la arena

Tan pronto se recuperó del golpe y que tomara una distancia prudente Yugito estaba algo sorprendida ya que con el golpe que recibió ella pudo sentir que algo en esa arena no era nada normal al tiempo que por alguna extraña razón sentía que había algo familiar en el chakra que había en la arena

Tan pronto Yugito evadió una poderosa ráfaga de arena pudo ver como nuevamente gran parte de la arena se iba reuniendo en la espalda Gaara al tiempo que lo que quedaba formaba lo que parecía ser un circulo alrededor de él

Al ver esto Yugito estaba algo consternada **—** * **Maldición ¿qué rayos pasa con esa arena?… es como si de algún modo tuviese vida propia** * **—** Al ir evadiendo las ráfagas de Arena Yugito no comprendía que era lo que pasaba, no fue hasta que cierta bijuu felina logro aclarar parte de sus dudas **—** * Interesante… no sabía que mi pequeño hermano Ichibi/Shukaku también estaría aquí * **—** Al escuchar que Nibi/Matabi pronunciar ese nombre y que además mencionara a su hermano Yugito le pareció algo extraño pero antes de poder preguntar Matabi se adelantó a contestar su posible duda

— * Al parecer ese chico es el jinchuriki de mi hermano Ichibi, el bijuu de una cola *.- El saber eso sorprendió bastante a Yugito ya que ciertamente no espero toparse con otro jinchuriki como ella

— * ¿Estás segura de eso Nibi? *

— Así es no hay duda de que es él y debes tener cuidado de que la arena no te atrape ya que de lo contrario eso podría ser peligroso

Al ver que la arena de Gaara sería una gran amenaza al tener el respaldo del poder y fuerza del Shukaku Yugito sabía que debía tener cuidado en lo que hacía en su enfrentamiento ya que un error y tal vez podía ser el último; especialmente porque sabía de antemano que Gaara era alguien despiadado al momento de pelear

Mientras el enfrentamiento entre ambos jinchurikis se llevaba a cabo, en el palco donde estaban reunidos los Kages de las naciones del Fuego, Rayo y Viento, tanto el Raikage A y el 4° Kazekage miraban atentamente la pelea entre ambos jinchurikis

— Kazekage-dono debo admitir que su hijo es bastante fuerte al poder enfrentarse a Yugito de esa forma

— _Lo mismo digo Raikage-dono sobre su kunoichi, debo decir que esa chica ha demostrado tener un amplio poder digno de una verdadera kunoichi_

Al escuchar eso A solo pudo sonreír con algo de orgullo

— No por nada Yugito es considerada como una de las mejores Kunoichis de su generación, espero que su hijo sea capaz de poder seguir con el ritmo de Yugito

— _Yo no me preocuparía por eso, solo espero que esa chica esté preparada para lo que Gaara es capaz de hacer… * Y con capaz me refiero a usar el poder de su bijuu que no solo *_

Sin que nadie en la aldea sospechara en lo más mínimo era que al momento de la invasión el kazekage tenía planeado usar el poder del shukaku junto con el apoyo de Orochimaru para así hacerse de más poder. Lástima que estaba totalmente equivocado ya que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que Orochimaru hiciera su movimiento

* * *

><p><strong>Y hablando del Sannin traidor…<strong>

* * *

><p>Desde las sombras Orochimaru miraba en un sitio seguro el desarrollo de la pelea que había entre Gaara y Yugito y a decir verdad no podía estar más que feliz con lo que había descubierto<p>

Sin importar los resultados de la invasión, al final no solo tendría bajo su control la aldea como según él debió de haber sido desde hacía tiempo, sino que también tendría bajo su control a 2 de los 9 jinchurikis que pasarían a ser 2 de sus mejores sujetos de pruebas/conejillos de indias. Además de que así estaría un paso más adelante que Akatsuki en su búsqueda de encontrar y capturar los 9 bijuus

O al menos eso creía, ya que Orochimaru estaba lejos de saber que sus planes pronto serían estropeados por nuestro querido/odiado rubio jinchuriki junto con sus compañeros que al igual que él comparten un fuerte vínculo con un dragón de su respectivo elemento

* * *

><p><strong>Regresando a la pelea…<strong>

Justo ahora se podía ver como Yugito respiraba agitadamente al tiempo que hacia lo posible por evadir las ráfagas arenosas de Gaara mientras que él no parecía estar tan cansado como su oponente

Mientras que la pelea entre Yugito y Gaara continuaba en las gradas se podía ver como el equipo de la rubia de Kumo (Haineko y Milliana) estaban algo preocupadas por lo que pudiera pasarle a su amiga ya que por lo que habían escuchado anteriormente sabían que Gaara podía ser un oponente realmente cruel y despiadado al momento de combatir

Mientras tanto, Yugito que a duras penas era capaz de evadir como podía los ataques de arena creados por Gaara y el ver que él no se movía de donde estaba Yugito decidió que tal vez lo mejor sería usar su velocidad y reflejos para tratar de atacarlo

Al ver esto Gaara decidió que era hora de terminar la pelea de una vez por todas ya que debía terminar el enfrentamiento para poder seguir con lo planeado, además de que así también lograría probar su existencia matando a su oponente

Así que concentrando una gran cantidad de arena para posteriormente lanzar su ataque Gaara había formado lo que parecía ser una especie de oleada de arena en dirección de Yugito **—** _**Ahora muere**_ **—** Utilizando su arena Gaara había aplicado una gran cantidad de chakra en el ataque ya que estaba seguro de que Yugito no sería capaz de evadirlo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando… **—** **Bola de Pelo de Ratón** (ねずみ毛玉, _Nezumi Kedama_) **—** A duras penas Yugito había logrado acabar con su jutsu de elemento fuego antes de que aquella técnica de fuego la alcanzara

Una vez terminado el jutsu Yugito concentrando parte del chakra que le quedaba y con algo de ayuda del poder de nibi había exhalado una pequeña bola de fuego, que rápidamente había tomado la forma de una rata, para así proceder a arrojar una gran cantidad de pequeñas esferas de fuego

Después de eso solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que esas esferas de fuego comenzaran a actuar como si fuesen una especie de guía de misiles, siguiendo los objetivos previstos (En este caso: A Gaara, o al menos a su técnica) con una gran velocidad que sería algo difícil de evadir

Tan pronto aquellos proyectiles de fuego tuvieron contacto directo con el ataque de arena de Gaara se podía ver como ambas técnicas además de colisionar entre si trataban de ganar terreno en el campo de pelea; casi parecía como si Yugito y Gaara tuvieran una lucha por terreno y ver cuál de sus técnicas ganaba

Mientras técnicas continuaban muchos podían ver que no había mucha diferencia entre los poderes de ambos, solo que esta vez Gaara parecía estar algo agitado por tratar de mantener la técnica de arena de esa manera, debía admitir que Yugito era bastante fuerte ya que hasta ahora era la 2° persona (La 1° persona fue Rock Lee) que le daba este tipo de enfrentamiento

Al mismo tiempo Yugito que ahora mismo hacia lo posible por seguir adelante buscaba una forma de poder ganar contra Gaara ya que podía sentir como su chakra se iba gastando rápidamente. Fue entonces que Yugito al ver que algunas de las partes de la arena se iban cristalizando levemente tuvo una idea de lo que podía hacer al respecto para poder ganar el combate

Rápidamente Yugito, tras dejar un clon de sombra manteniendo la técnica de fuego contra la técnica de Gaara pudo hacer uso de su velocidad logrando así posicionarse detrás de Gaara lista para su siguiente técnica ígnea

— *Bien… es todo o nada*.- Arriesgándose a su estrategia Yugito comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra para luego…

— **Katon kasumi enbu no jutsu** (Estilo de fuego: danza de la niebla)

Yugito había exhalado una gran neblina inflamable de sus pulmones que al haber hecho contacto con el fuego de la técnica anterior había provocado así una combustión para así crear una gran y devastadora llamarada que quemo todo lo que parecía estar a su alrededor

Tan pronto la explosión entre ambas técnicas ígneas termino Yugito quien respiraba agitadamente cayo de rodillas rendida ya que esa última técnica que utilizo había consumido casi todo el chakra que le quedaba pero al menos había valido la pena si así lograba ganar el enfrentamiento

— Al fin… pude ganar

Todo parecía indicar que tras ese poderoso combo de ataques ígneos Yugito había ganado el enfrentamiento pero tan pronto la nube de humo se despejo Yugito con algo de nerviosismo y preocupación pudo ver como gran parte de la arena de Gaara a pesar de haberse convertido en cristal casi en su totalidad a causa del intenso calor de las llamas la arena a duras penas había protegido a Gaara ocasionando que él solo recibiera una parte del daño de aquella explosión

Tan pronto el cristal junto con la arena se habían desmoronado al tiempo que Gaara permanecía inmóvil por unos instantes con la mirada perdida mientras que lo que quedaba de arena se volvía a reunir todos en el estadio estaban sorprendidos al ver lo que había pasado ya que no podían creer que a pesar de todo ese daño Gaara pudiera seguir de pie

Por otro lado Baki junto con los hermanos de Gaara estaban nerviosos y preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar ya que sabían perfectamente que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de Gaara enloqueciera y comenzara a destruir todo a su paso

Al ver que Gaara había logrado salvarse de la mayor parte del daño Yugito solo podía maldecir a lo bajo ya que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no había logrado hacer mucho

— * Maldición si esto sigue así seguramente yo… *

Antes de poder completar sus pensamientos Yugito sin que se lo esperada termino recibiendo un poderoso golpe de arena que provoco que terminara estrellándose contra la pared del estadio recibiendo así mucho daño a causa del impacto

Tan pronto se recuperó como pudo del golpe y a duras penas se pudiera levantar Yugito miro con sorpresa como poco a poco la arena de Gaara que empezaba a mezclarse con la tierra que había en el campo de pelea se movía de manera frenética al tiempo que Gaara poseía una de sus clásicas miradas de psicópata asesino

Antes de tan siquiera reaccionar a tiempo Yugito se vio bombardeada por un montón de ataques frenéticos de arena que difícilmente era capaz de evadir gracias a sus reflejos pero debido a un leve descuido de ella más el gran cansancio causado por la pelea Yugito termino siendo atrapada por la arena

— Tú probaras mi existencia

Al ver lo que Gaara intentaba hacer con su oponente Genma trato de detenerlo antes de que hiciera una locura pero tan pronto trato de hacer algo Gaara al verlo acercarse…

— Tú no te metas estorbo

Utilizando parte de su arena y para asombro de todos en el estadio que no podían creer lo que veían, esa porción de arena se había convertido en lo que parecía ser una especie de mano o garra Gaara había golpeado a Genma mandándolo hacia el muro del estadio causando así un par de grietas

Tan pronto Genma termino inconsciente y a la vez algo herido por el golpe varios jounin de Konoha trataron de detener a Gaara antes de que se saliera de control pero al momento en el que lo iban a detener ocurrió algo que sorprendió a todos y a la vez preocupo/alarmo bastante a los shinobis de Suna:

**Poco a poco toda la arena que había en el lugar…**Incluyendo la que tenía sujeta a Yugito haciendo que ella quedara libre al tiempo que caía al suelo mientras que su equipo aparecía para posteriormente llevársela a un sitio seguro**… empezó a juntarse alrededor de Gaara en un solo punto formando casi un mini tornado alrededor de él haciendo que casi todo su cuerpo fuese cubierto con bastante arena al punto en el que no se veía nada**

**Al final, cuando la arena dejo de moverse alrededor de Gaara y de que todo se aclarada todos pudieron ver la mitad de su cuerpo tenía el aspecto de una especie de demonio con pupila de tonalidad amarillenta al tiempo que poco a poco una cola hecha de arena empezaba a formarse en su espalda mientras que solo sus pies fueron lo único de su cuerpo que no quedo cubierto de arena dando así a entender que Gaara estaba semi-transformado en el Shukaku**

Al ver la semi-trasformación de Gaara muchos en el estadio además de estar algo asustados estaban preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar ahora ya que temían que Gaara pudiese hacer algo terrible

Por otro lado tanto Tsunade como A al ver la semi-transformación de Gaara estaban algo sorprendidos ya que jamás esperaron que Gaara fuese un Jinchuriki y menos que terminara por transformarse parcialmente en su bijuu pero al ver que Gaara poco a poco empezaba a descontrolarse decidieron hacer algo para evitar que las cosas se salieran de control

Fue entonces que notaron que el Kazekage solo se quedó quieto sin hacer nada en lo absoluto al tiempo que empezaba a reír. Al ver esta reacción le pareció algo extraña a Tsunade y al raikage A

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?, ¿Qué no ve que su hijo puede perder el control de su bijuu?...

— **El raikage tiene razón en eso. A este paso corremos el peligro de que un bijuu tome el control de su jinchuriki y destruya la aldea y ponga en peligro a todos**

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por hacer entrar en razón al Kazekage sobre la situación nada parecía funcionar. Fue entonces que el Kazekage decidió al fin hablar al respecto de lo que pensaba al respecto sobre el tema del bijuu

— _Es exactamente lo que quiero. Ya que gracias a Gaara que no es más que una simple arma me hare de mucho poder_

Al principio ninguno de los dos comprendían a que se refería exactamente el Kazekage con eso pero al ver que algunas plumas empezaron a caer alrededor de donde estaban los espectadores al tiempo que varios ninjas de Otogakure y Sunagakure de todos lados fue entonces que lo comprendieron: **El Kazekage los había traicionado**

Tras ver la traición de parte del Kazekage más el hecho de aliarse con Otogakure para realizar una invasión tanto Tsunade como A estaban realmente molesto pero antes de poder hacer algo con respecto al asunto del Kazekage pudieron sentir una especie de explosión para posteriormente ver que Gaara estando semi-transformado había hecho un agujero por el cual había escapado arrasando con todo a su paso para posteriormente ser seguido por sus hermanos para evitar que algo le pasara

Al ver que Gaara estando semi-transformado que ahora era seguido por su equipo había escapado preocupo bastante a Tsunade ya que si hacia algo era muy probable que un desastre parecido al ataque del Kyubi ocurrido 13 años antes se repitiese lo cual claramente no permitiría

Para la fortuna y alivio de Tsunade, el raikage A se había ofrecido a ayudarla con este problema ya que además de estar bastante molesto por lo que había ocurrido no permitiría que un vil traidor como el Kazekage se saliera con la suya así que tras llamar algunos de sus mejores ninjas que estaban con él empezaron a ayudar a los shinobis de Konoha en esta situación

Por otro lado, mientras el caos y la destrucción invadían la aldea al tiempo que Tsunade y A hacían lo posible por controlar la situación Orochimaru que seguía oculto entre las sombras veía con diversión lo que ocurría

— *** Veo que al fin la diversión ha comenzado *…** Ante la vista Orochimaru no pudo evitar sonreír a su manera imaginándose como acabaría las cosas**…** *** Creo que lo justo para todos sería que me uniera a la "fiesta que se está desatando" ***

Sin perder más tiempo Orochimaru de manera sigilosa y sin ser detectado por nadie se retiró de donde estaba oculto para posteriormente prepararse y poder unirse a la diversión de la batalla

Sin duda con la aparición de Orochimaru las cosas se pondrían interesantes en la aldea; especialmente una vez que el junto a algunos de sus shinobis de confianza empezaran a destruir parte de la aldea

O al menos eso era lo que parecía ya que a causa de todo lo ocurrido con respecto a la semi-transformación de Gaara en el shukaku, nadie, ni siquiera Orochimaru se había percatado de que Naruto había desaparecido

Justo en este momento se podía ver como Naruto al lado de Kurama, quien había salido por voluntad propia gracias al cambio en el sello… **(**_Por cortesía del Capitán Yamamoto_**)** teniendo el tamaño de un zorro adulto estaban corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque

Mientras corrían por el bosque a gran velocidad Kurama parecía tener un par de dudas al respecto de lo que iban a hacer

— Oye Naruto ¿Crees que sea buena idea confiar en esos dos?

— Sé que esto es algo arriesgado pero tengo la plena fe de que ellos nos ayudaran

A decir verdad Kurama parecía estar algo serio al respecto de lo que Naruto estaba planeando hacer para detener esta situación pero a decir verdad no tenían más opción que arriesgarse a ese plan

— * Más vale que estés en lo correcto *

Tras haber corrido a gran velocidad por unos minutos Naruto al fin había llegado a donde estaban aquellas personas que resultaron ser un chico en plena adolescencia junto con su compañero animal (Su compañero Oso) y una chica de cabello negro con vestimentas rojas aparentemente de su misma edad

Una vez que Naruto y Kurama llegaron al lugar donde estaban la chica fue la primera en recibirlo

— Pensé que no llegarías, ¿Tienes la menor idea del tiempo que llevamos esperando?

— _No te preocupes por eso, además veo que tú y Akabatto la han pasado bien estando solos_

Antes de que la chica de cabello oscuro empezara a criticar por aquel comentario Akabatto con una mirada seria se había acercado a donde estaban

— **Toph es mejor que dejes las quejas para otro momento, ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo que perder**.- Ante lo dicho por Akabatto Toph solo pudo suspirar un poco molesta

— _**Está bien pero más vale que valga la pena**_

Al ver la actitud de Toph hizo que Naruto riera levemente pero sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder. Así que después de que Naruto les explicara brevemente lo que ocurría en la aldea y de quien era el culpable de lo ocurrido tanto Toph como Akabatto estaban algo serios ya que la situación en la que estaba la aldea era más delicada de lo que esperaron

Al final, tras haber pensado lo suficiente ambos decidieron que ayudarían a Naruto a detener los planes de Orochimaru de tomar control de la aldea; además aunque no lo parezca ambos (Especialmente Akabatto) tenían asuntos pendientes con Orochimaru que debían de arreglar a toda costa

Así sin perder más tiempo Naruto y Kurama al lado de Akabatto junto con su compañero oso y Toph se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Gaara

* * *

><p>Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado ya que como pudieron ver la pelea entre Yugito y Gaara se vio interrumpida por lo ocurrido además de que la situación en la aldea se ha complicado debido a que la invasión a la aldea ya dio inicio<p>

**Pero no todo está perdido:** Ahora que Naruto tiene la ayuda de 2 de los 4 elegidos restantes por los dragones: Akabatto: Elegido de elemento Oscuridad y Toph: Elegida de elemento Tierra, ahora las cosas se pondrán interesante

Además estoy seguro de que la mayoría no se esperaba que Toph fuese una de los 5 elegidos por los dragones por lo que los que adivinaron, o al menos tuvieron ese presentimiento los felicito además de que más adelante verán cuáles serán los últimos 2 elegidos por los dragones

**Con respecto a las últimas 4 opciones para el harem de Naruto:** Aún estoy pensando con cuidado sobre a cuales de los 4 chicas que había mencionado en el capítulo anterior debo elegir pero un poco más adelante sabrán mi decisión sobre eso por lo que aún pueden escoger a su favorita para el harem

Sin mencionar que en el fic pienso darle a Gaara al menos una chica como pareja, pero para eso pienso hacerlo una sorpresa ya que ya tengo decidido que chica será la novia de Gaara en el fic

**PD:** Además ya casi se acerca el esperado momento desde hacía un tiempo en el que Naruto al fin revelara su identidad ante la aldea aunque eso sucederá al final de la invasión y ya verán lo que tengo planeado para ese momento por lo que espero poder hacer algo épico cuando eso ocurra

También si lo desean los invito a que lean mis otros 2 fics con temática de crossover en los que estoy trabajando: **Capitán Naruto un shinobi que navego libremente por el océano** (Naruto y One Piece) y **Dragón Slayer Carmesí** (Que más adelante verán el tipo de crossover que es de Fairy Tail)

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento y espero que pasen feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo 2015


	24. El caos de la invasión llego la hora

Lamento la demora pero aquí está la continuación del fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki<strong>**:** Me agrada saber que pienses eso de la pelea… con lo de Shukaku vs Matabi: No estabas tan equivocado por lo que espero hacer un buen trabajo con eso… Además de que ya veremos si hay serpiente a la parrilla por cortesía de Naruto y compañía

**Zafir09****:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo al igual que la pelea de Yugito contra Gaara además de que ya verás cómo Naruto hará que Gaara regrese al bien… Y ya veremos que será del Kazekage por traidor y por usar a Gaara como una simple arma para obtener más poder… Con respecto a Athena: Ya más adelante verás lo que tengo en mente con ella… También me agrada que te guste la ayuda que recibió Konoha por parte de Kumo y de los 2 elegidos

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir me despido y les dejo este capítulo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24: El caos de la invasión… llego la hora de actuar<strong>

Caos y destrucción… Era todo lo q se podía ver en la aldea de la hoja por donde se mirara… ya que hace tan solo unos cuantos minutos el kazekage respaldado por varios de sus shinobis y algunos ninjas de Otogakure empezaron a invadir la aldea… solo que no esperaron que el raikage decidiera estar del lado de Konoha para poder repelerlos

Justo ahora… se podía ver como por todos lados de la aldea como los shinobis de Konoha al lado de algunos de Kiri hacían lo posible por frenar y neutralizar al enemigo que por más que lo intentaran parecían salir de cualquier lado lo que claramente dificultaba las cosas ya que a este paso solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de alguno de los 2 bandos por así decirlo terminara agotándose y no sería capaz de seguir peleando

**Regresando al estadio…**

Justo ahora… y tras haber logrado deshacerse del genjutsu que mantenía a todos dormidos y de evacuarlos lo mejor posible sin que recibieran daños algunos de los jounin como Kakashi y Gai… que al parecer estaban en medio de una de sus clásicas competencias se encargaban de derrotar a varios shinobis para ver quien vencía a mas enemigos mientras que Asuma que lograba derribar al enemigo usando sus fieles navajas de metal conductor de chakra solo suspiraba por su actitud

Al mismo tiempo… Kurenai al lado de Reiko quienes hacían un equipo lograban neutralizar fácilmente gracias a la combinación de habilidades de ambas chicas… genjutsu de alto poder por parte de Kurenai y ninjutsu elemental (Fuego y Agua) de buen calibre por parte de Reiko

Al mismo tiempo… se podía ver que Tsunade y A… quienes habían hecho temporalmente un equipo hacían lo posible por frenar al kazekage que parecía querer usar a Gaara como arma contra la aldea… pero por más q lo intentaran al parecer el kazekage (Con la posible ayuda e intervención de Orochimaru) de algún modo se había asegurado de ponerles obstáculos que bloqueaban el paso a ambos Kages mientras q el kazekage sin preocupación alguna salía del estadio en búsqueda de su "Arma definitiva" que le concedería la victoria en la invasión… o al menos eso creía

Sin duda alguna el Kazekage tenía pensado desde inicios del examen chunin aprovechar la situación de Gaara estando semi-transformado en el Shukaku y así usarlo a su beneficio…

Al mismo tiempo… se podía ver como Minato al lado de Kushina y el jounin-sensei de Haku y Mizore al tiempo que eran respaldados por Sarutobi se encargaban de detener a los shinobis de Otogakure y Sunagakure que al parecer trataban de obtener información valiosa de Konoha para usarla a su beneficio personal

… Lejos estaban de saber Minato y los demás que dentro de poco las cosas estaban por tomar un giro inesperado

**Justo ahora… **

En una parte de la aldea rodeado por árboles… más específico… las zonas de entrenamiento donde al parecer casi todo en el lugar estaba destruido se podía ver como Gaara en un estado de demencia… bueno… más de la de costumbre… estaba destruyendo todo a su paso al tiempo que con una voz casi demoniaca gritaba…

— NIBI… SE QUE ESTAS POR AQUÍ… SI SABES LO QUE ES BUENO… ES MEJOR QUE SALGAS

Mientras Gaara estaba perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo al tiempo que cada a cada segundo se hacía cada vez más inestable sus hermanos que estaban a una distancia segura de él estaban realmente preocupados por lo que le pudiera pasar a su querido hermano menor ya que ciertamente no les gustaba verlo así

Al mismo tiempo se podía ver como cierta rubia de Kumo estando algo malherida por su pelea anterior contra Gaara estaba siendo cuidada por su equipo poco a poco iba reaccionando al tiempo que sentía su cuerpo doler a horrores… sin duda aquella pelea de Gaara fue más difícil de lo esperado… aunque al escuchar a Gaara llamarla trato de levantarse pero debido al dolor cayo de rodillas

Al ver a su compañera tratar de levantarse para tratar de hacerle frente a Gaara… Milliana y Haineko la detuvieron sabiendo lo que quería hacer al tiempo que la hacían sentarse al tiempo que se ocultaban lo mejor posible de Gaara… antes de decir algo al respecto sus compañeras se adelantaron

— Por favor Yugito… no deberías esforzarte… si vas ahora solo conseguirás que te maten… *Por su voz era obvio que Milliana estaba preocupada*

— Milliana tiene razón… en estos momentos lo mejor será irnos de aquí… ahora mismo no estamos en condiciones de pelear contra… ese… monstruo

Por más que quisiera negarlo Yugito sabía que sus amigas tenían razón… después de todo… el enfrentarse ahora mismo a Gaara en el estado en el que él estaba y considerando las heridas que Yugito tenía debido al enfrentamiento anterior seria como cometer un suicidio por lo que la mejor opción por el momento sería irse lo más lejos posible mientras pudieran hacerlo

Justo cuando las tres chicas estaban por irse a un sitio más seguro Haineko se percató de que parte de la tierra que casi parecía ser arena que había en el lugar empezaba a moverse hacia ellas por lo que se alarmo bastante ya que eso solo podía significar una sola cosa… justo cuando la arena estaba por atacar…

— Cuidado…

De un momento a otro Haineko como pudo empujo a sus amigas lejos del ataque arenoso para posteriormente ser atrapada por una de las garras hechas de arena de Gaara quien ahora mismo reía como psicópata…

… Al ver esto Milliana torpemente se dejó guiar por la ira e intento atacar a Gaara por frente para salvar a su mejor amiga… solo para ser atrapada como Haineko

Al ver esto Yugito trato de detenerlo pero en su estado actual fue inútil… fue entonces que Gaara empezó a hacer cada vez y más presión en el agarre y reía desquiciadamente causándoles mucho dolor a las chicas debido a la sensación de aplaste de sus huesos por la arena

* * *

><p><strong>En otra parte de la aldea…<strong>

Mientras el caos y la destrucción continuaban por todos lados debido a las intensas batallas que se producían se podía ver como algunos de los genin de Konoha al lado de unos cuantos chunin disponibles hacían lo posible por ayudar a evacuar a los pocos civiles que quedaban en la aldea…

… Al mismo tiempo… mientras los 9 novatos de Konoha continuaban ayudando en todo lo que pudieran con la evacuación de los civiles se podía ver como Mana al lado de Alba… Yuna… Mizore y Karin parecían estar preocupadas por su amado jinchuriki… después de todo… desde hacía rato Naruto aparentemente había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno

El solo pensar que algo malo pudiera pasarle a Naruto durante la invasión era algo que las atormentaba bastante ya que de ser así sería algo que no sabrían si lo soportarían ya que para ellas, Naruto era alguien muy importante en sus vidas al punto en el que tras resolverlo con cuidado Mana y las demás decidieron que para evitar algún conflicto entre ellas y así causar algún problema innecesario y de ser posible estarían dispuestas a que Naruto estuviera con todas ellas

Pero… lo que nadie de los novatos de la hoja había notado a causa de la invasión era que al igual que Naruto… Sasuke no estaba ya que poco después de que la invasión a la aldea diera inicio y sin que nadie se diera cuenta recibió un mensaje secreto de Danzo diciendo que después de la invasión lo vería en un punto específico de la aldea que estaba retirada del daño causado de la invasión

Una vez que Sasuke estuviera listo y de que llegara sin problemas (Y de paso sin ser visto de ser posible) al punto establecido y después de que la invasión tuviese el éxito garantizado Danzo le daría los datos sobre las posibles kunoichis candidatas que eran las más calificadas para ser usadas como meras "incubadoras" para renacer al clan Uchiha… y de paso tener algunas cuantas para satisfacer sus propias necesidades personales

Lejos estaban de saber Sasuke y Danzo que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en la aldea por la invasión y a pesar de lo esperado sus planes estarían destinados a fracasar miserablemente

* * *

><p><strong>Regresando a la zona de entrenamiento (O al menos lo queda)…<strong>

Justo ahora se podía ver como ambas chicas con aspecto felino hacían lo posible por librarse del agarre arenoso de Gaara pero por más que lo intentaran Gaara aumenta la presión del agarre provocándoles un fuerte dolor

— Ustedes probaran mi existencia

Justo cuando Gaara estaba por aplastar completamente a ambas chicas para así "probar su existencia"… sorpresivamente y para el asombro de Gaara una fuerte oleada de fuego azulado impacto sus brazos y comenzó a quemarle severamente ambos brazos causándole un fuerte dolor al tiempo que soltaba a Milliana y a Haineko quienes respiraban algo agitadas por la presión y la arena de Gaara caía convirtiéndose en cristal… en cuanto Gaara (Quien estaba un poco más enfadado que antes) se dio vuelta vio q Yugito tenía parte del manto de chakra del nibi activado al tiempo que curiosamente se paraba en cuatro patas simulando a un gato mientras que en su rostro se reflejaba una gran ira

— **Pagaras por lo que has hecho** **—** Sin perder tiempo Yugito se lanzó al ataque… debido a su velocidad casi gatuna y considerando el pesado cuerpo de arena… Gaara aún con su armadura y escudo de arena difícilmente podía defenderse de los ataques de Yugito recibiendo así parte del daño… Al final Gaara se molestó bastante **—** _**Ya me arte… **_**—** De un momento a otro Gaara logro golpear a Yugito mandándola a volar contra unos árboles… antes de que ella pudiese levantarse para contraatacar…

— _**Es hora de acabar con esto**_ **—** Poco a poco Gaara inhala una gran cantidad de aire por la boca de su rostro y del resto de su cuerpo para posteriormente… **—** _Fūton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa/_ **Elemento Viento: Devastación de Tormenta de Arena** **—** Al convertir todo el aire con su chakra Gaara lo había expulsado en forma de una poderosa ventisca de arena cubriendo así un gran rango que además de destruir gran parte de los árboles del lugar hirió gravemente a Yugito

Después de que esa poderosa ventisca de arena finalizara Yugito apenas podía ponerse de pie… pero antes de hacer algo Yugito vio con horror como sus amigas… (Que también habían recibido el golpe anterior quedando semi-inconscientes)… estaban a merced de Gaara… al ver esto Yugito sintió una gran ira y frustración por no poder hacer nada al respecto lo que claramente hizo que se sintiera bastante mal ya que si no hacía algo al respecto sus amigas morirían… y todo porque según ella era débil como para protegerlas de alguien como Gaara

Al ver que Yugito estaba desesperada por salvar a sus amigas el Nibi le dijo a su jinchuriki que de momento su única opción que había si quería salvar a sus amigas de una terrible muerte era liberar su manto de chakra y así posteriormente convertirse en una versión miniatura de su bijuu interno por así decirlo… Al principio Yugito no sabía si debía de hacerlo considerando los riesgos que había al hacerlo pero al ver que no había más opción decidió arriesgarse

— *Más vale que funcione*

Justo cuando Gaara semi-transformado estaba por arremeter contra Haineko y Milliana que al parecer estaban inconscientes por las heridas sufridas empezó a sentir una gran cantidad de poder emerger cerca de él… al darse vuelta se sorprendió por lo que veía

Poco a poco se podía ver como Yugito quien ahora estaba parada en 4 patas como un gato fue envolviéndose en una densa capa del chakra del nibi al tiempo que su poder aumentaba considerablemente y se podía ver como a poco se transformaba en un mini-nibi listo para la pelea…

… Al mismo tiempo Gaara que al parecer se sentía cada vez más "vivo" al tiempo que solo una cosa pasaba por su mente algo retorcida **—** _"Esto me gusta…"_**—** Por su parte Gaara empezó a hacer lo mismo que Yugito… solo que a diferencia de ella… Gaara empezaba a juntar cada vez más y más arena alrededor de él y justo ahora se podía ver como empezaba a hacer cada vez más y más grande que antes al punto de casi triplicar o cuadruplicar su tamaño original al tiempo que liberaba una gran cantidad de sed de sangre y agresividad

**Mientras esto ocurría…**

Justo ahora se podía ver como en una parte de la aldea Naruto y Kurama al lado de sus nuevos compañeros (Akabatto y Toph) se encargaban de unos cuantos enemigos dentro de la aldea que a decir verdad no les causaban tantos problemas debido al nivel que Naruto y sus compañeros demostraban tener… aunque se podía ver que Naruto parecía tener algo de prisa en encontrar a Gaara… y la verdad nadie lo podía culpar ya que aún recordaba lo ocurrido cuando Gaara se descontrolo en aquel momento

Fue entonces que Kurama se detuvo casi de golpe al tiempo que se ponía algo serio confundiendo a los demás por su repentino cambió de actitud… al preguntarle que le pasaba Kurama les dijo que era posible que una batalla entre Nibi e Ichibi estuviera por dar inicio lo cual claro sorprendió y preocupo a los tres ya que nunca esperaron que algo así fuese a suceder

A decir verdad el solo sentir el chakra aumentando de sus hermanos… (Ichibi y Nibi)… a lo lejos y de analizar lo mejor posible la situación en la que estaban Kurama le pidió a Naruto que debía cambiar de posición y dirigirse a las zonas de entrenamiento ya que debía ir lo más rápido posible a donde estaban Yugito y Gaara y detenerlos lo antes posible

Pero antes de moverse de donde estaban Naruto y Kurama junto con Akabatto y Toph pudieron ver como a cada costado de las entradas de la aldea (Como en el anime) de un momento a otro aparecieron serpientes gigantes destruyéndolo todo a su paso lo cual claramente alarmo en parte a Naruto ya que esto solo significaba una cosa: _**Orochimaru al fin había dado la cara**_

El saber que Orochimaru al fin había decidido aparecer era algo que hacía que Naruto se preocupara bastante… después de todo si no hacía algo al respecto era posible que Sarutobi fuese asesinado a manos de su antiguo alumno y eso era algo que debía evitar a toda costa… pero también estaba el dilema de Gaara y su pelea contra Yugito

Esta clase de situación sin duda era algo que generaba mucha presión en Naruto ya que sabía perfectamente que dependiendo de la decisión que fuese a tomar ahora podía afectar considerablemente el futuro que el conoce

Fue entonces que Akabatto coloco su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Naruto al tiempo que lo miraba de forma seria **—**_** Ve Naruto… nosotros nos encargaremos de esa serpiente rastrera **_**—** Esto sin duda sorprendió a Naruto ya que no esperaba que Akabatto se ofreciera para ir contra Orochimaru… Pero justo cuando estaba por hablar… **—** No te preocupes por nosotros chico zorruno… ten en cuenta que nosotros somos lo bastante fuertes como para saber cómo lidiar con una víbora como lo es Orochimaru **—** Era claro que Toph estaba de acuerdo con Akabatto en el asunto de ir contra Orochimaru… puede que a pesar de estar juntos (Ella y Akabatto) en esto no pudieran derrotar a Orochimaru pero eso sin duda no evitaría que ambos trataran de saldar algunas cuentas pendientes que tenían con él desde hacía un tiempo

Al principio Naruto dudo en lo que debía hacer al respecto ya que ese plan parecía ser algo arriesgado pero al ver que no había tanto tiempo para actuar decidió arriesgarse al plan… sin contar que el confiaba plenamente en que Akabatto y Toph harían lo posible para detener a Orochimaru lo mejor posible… por lo menos para tratar de evitar que Sarutobi muriese como en aquella ocasión en la que sacrifico su vida para tratar de detener a toda costa a Orochimaru

Sin perder más tiempo valioso los 3 se separaron en 2 equipos para posteriormente dirigirse hacia sus rumbos destinados sin saber lo que pronto ocurriría

* * *

><p><strong>En otra parte…<strong>

Justo a las afueras de la aldea… más específico en el bosque cercano a la aldea… se podía ver como una linda y bella chica adolescente de aproximadamente unos 15 o 14 años de edad con cabello azul algo largo y busto algo grande para su edad estaba recargada en un árbol con una expresión de aburrimiento al tiempo que jugaba tranquilamente con un kunai mientras que varios ninjas de Suna y Otogakure yacían inconscientes en el suelo alrededor de ella

Cualquiera diría que era imposible que una sola chica como ella derrotara fácilmente a varios ninjas pero si algo es bien sabido en el mundo shinobi es a no subestimar a alguien por su apariencia… y el subestimar a esa chica sería un terrible error debido a las habilidades que ella posee

Después de un tiempo y por increíble o loco que parezca aquella chica al ya no tener nada más que hacer decidió entrar a la aldea a pesar de estar en plena invasión… aunque antes de entrar un pensamiento cruzo por su mente

— *Solo espero que ese viejo pervertido de los sapos (Jiraiya) llegue a tiempo tal y como lo dijo*

Sin perder más tiempo esa chica ingreso a la aldea con la clara intención de poder formar parte de la acción que hay en la aldea ahora mismo

* * *

><p>Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado ya que como pudieron ver las cosas se han puesto interesantes con respecto al asunto de la pelea de GaaraShukaku vs Yugito/Nibi… A la que Naruto pronto formara parte… sin contar el sucio trato que Sasuke hizo con Danzo para el final de la invasión… **(**_N/A: Es obvio que a estas alturas más de uno quisiera matar a esos dos por lo que tienen planeado hacer_**)**…

**Con respecto a mis últimas 4 Opciones para el harem:** A estas alturas y tras pensarlo bien… Ya tome mi decisión de cuáles serán las 3 elegidas… solo que para dejar el suspenso no diré quiénes las chicas que elegí hasta que la invasión este acabada

**Y hablando de suspensos:** Sin duda ya va siendo hora de que Naruto pronto revele su identidad por lo que dentro de muy poco verán lo que tengo planeado hacer… sin contar que el jounin-sensei de Haku es alguien cercano a Naruto por lo que tendrán que esperar un poco más para ver quien es en realidad…

Sin contar que esa chica adolescente peli-azul que entro a la aldea parece ser algo misteriosa… ¿Quién será y que clase de habilidades tendrá?... y ¿Qué clase de relación tiene con Jiraiya?

Sin más que decir por el momento me despido hasta la próxima vez y espero que este capítulo les haya agradado


	25. Duelo triple entre JinchurikisBijuus…

Lamento la demora pero aquí está la continuación del fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki****:** En cierto modo los has dicho ya que sin duda puede que las peleas que vienen sean buenas

**REGIS MARK 5****:** Gracias y aquí está la continuación

**Zafir09****:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo… sobre todo la pelea de Naruto en contra de los jinchurikis/bijuus… Y tienes razón sobre Sasuke y Danzo por lo que más adelante veras lo que ellos sufrirán por lo que tienen planeado hacer con las chicas… PD: Mikoto sigue viva por lo que tras enterarse de lo que Sasuke planeaba hacer ya verás lo que ella hará al respecto para disciplinar a su hijo menor y también tendré cuidado cuando escriba… ya más adelante veras quien es esa chica misteriosa

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir me despido por el momento<p>

**Capítulo 26: Duelo triple entre Jinchurikis/Bijuus… el comienzo de un duro enfrentamiento**

La situación dentro de Konoha no podía estar más caótica por así decirlo… ya que justo ahora las batallas durante la invasión a Konoha de parte de **Sunagakure** y **Otogakure** no parecían cesar en lo más mínimo aumentando así el número de muertes para los 4 bandos shinobis involucrados: **Suna y Oto como las aldeas invasoras…. y Konoha que era respaldada por Kumo en sus defensas… **

Pero lo que en verdad aumentaba bastante la crisis en la invasión es el asunto de la intensa batalla que estaba por desatarse entre Gaara y Yugito… ya que al ser ambos jinchurikis en su respectivo estado de transformación de bijuu era obvio que los daños a la aldea serían bastante… talvez con suerte el daño causado por ambos jinchurikis casi iguale a la destrucción causada por Kurama al ser controlado por Tobi

Justo ahora se podía ver como a través de toda la destrucción y el caos ocasionado por las peleas tanto Toph y Akabatto estaban yendo a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba Orochimaru con la esperanza de poder hacer algo contra él… eso sin contar que Akabatto parecía estar realmente molesto con solo tener que pensar en el sannin de las serpientes

— ¨Maldito… haré que pagues lo que le hiciste a mi clan y a mi preciada familia¨

Sin perder más tiempo ambos aumentaron más la velocidad hacia al lugar donde estaba Orochimaru

De igual modo en otra parte de la aldea se veía a Naruto al lado de Kurama ir lo más rápido que podían a la zona donde Gaara y Yugito estaban peleando ya que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que esos 2 empezaran a pelear en serio y posteriormente a destruir posiblemente gran parte de la aldea pero en el camino Naruto parecía estar preocupado por ambos jinchurikis

— Oye Kurama… ¿al llegar al sitio de la pelea que deberíamos hacer exactamente con ambos Gaara y Yugito?... dudo mucho que en sus formas de bijuu nos quieran hacer caso

— _Una vez que lleguemos ya veremos que hacer… tal vez lo mejor será mejor que tome mi forma completa (Zorro de gran tamaño)… una vez me encargare de hacerle frente a Nibi y a Ichibi_

Ante eso Naruto asiente seriamente a lo que Kurama había dicho ya que por lo visto y por más que lo pensara sabía que tal vez esa parecía ser una buena opción… aunque ciertamente Naruto no sabía si sería del todo capaz de luchar contra Gaara en su forma de Shukaku… si bien lo detuvo la primera vez que se descontrolo de este modo pero tras lo ocurrido de ahí en adelante y de cómo él y Gaara con el tiempo lograron formar un fuerte vínculo de amistad ciertamente sería un tanto difícil pelear contra un buen amigo pero en el fondo Naruto sabía que no tenía otra opción que pelear

* * *

><p><strong>Regresando al estadio…<strong>

Justo ahora se podía ver como en medio del estadio donde al parecer había una inmensa boa constrictor en medio del campo de pelea estaban Tsunade y Sarutobi con miradas serias al tiempo que parecían estar algo molestos… después de todo… frente a ellos, justo en la cabeza de esa boa constrictor estaba uno de los mayores de traidores que ha habido en Konoha

Tan pronto aquella boa constrictor coloco su cabeza en el suelo mientras sacaba su lengua el sannin de las serpientes bajo de la cabeza del enorme reptil y se acercó un par de metros para luego sonreír a su manera un tanto retorcida

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Sarutobi-sensei **—**** Poco a poco Orochimaru fue acercándose ****—** Veo que el tiempo te ha tratado bien a pesar de tu apariencia

Al ver frente a él al que fue alguna vez su antiguo discípulo y ver que por lo visto no ha cambiado nada Sarutobi estaba bastante serio al ver que su antiguo alumno seguía siendo el mismo sannin de mente retorcida

— _No podía decir lo mismo de ti… no eres más que una sombra de lo que fuiste alguna vez... eso sin mencionar que tu obsesión por la juventud eterna te ha llevado a cometer actos imperdonables… por no decir atroces_

— Que puedo decir… sabes que la juventud no dura por siempre… es por eso que desarrolle la técnica adecuada (…**Reencarnación del Cadáver Vivo**/不屍転生, _Fushin Tensei_…) para así preserva mi vida por siempre

Fue en ese momento que Orochimaru extendió su mano a su cara para posteriormente sonreír torcidamente y de una manera un tanto tétrica retirar su cara como si se tratara de una especie de máscara hecha de piel para posteriormente mostrar el rostro de una mujer

Al ver esto Sarutobi al igual que los shinobis de Konoha y Kumo que estaban haciendo lo posible por deshacerse de los shinobis invasores de Suna y Otogakure de esa respectiva zona de la aldea solo podían considerar esto como algo realmente retorcido… por no decir completamente inhumano por parte del sannin pálido al ver lo lejos que ha llegado para conseguir la inmortalidad, aunque considerando el tipo de mente retorcida y enfermiza que Orochimaru tenía ciertamente no era algo de esperarse que el hiciera algo así

Mientras que Tsunade al parecer estaba estar casi del mismo modo de seriedad que Sarutobi ya que al ver a su antiguo compañero de equipo al parecer estaba mucho peor que antes ella sabía que Orochimaru dejo de ser la persona que conoció hacia tiempo, además de que ella parecía estar algo tensa ya que con Orochimaru aquí ella sabía perfectamente que las cosas estarían por empeorar bastante en la aldea por lo que ella se debía de encargarse de acabar con Orochimaru

Pero antes de que ella o Sarutobi hicieran algo con respecto al problema de Orochimaru se escuchó un fuerte estallido cerca de ellos por lo que decidieron voltear y ver qué pasaba; en eso ven como en lo que parecía ser un gran agujero hecho en la pared del estadio el raikage A al otro lado del agujero de la pared estaba usando su armadura de rayos al tiempo que parecía estar luchando contra el Kazekage Rasa que al parecer estaba usando lo mejor posible a través de su elemento magnético su polvo dorado como defensa para los ataques del raikage demostrando así que Rasa no sería un oponente fácil de derrotar… aún para alguien fuerte como el raikage

De igual modo se podía ver como cerca del estadio Kabuto quien ahora estaba parado en la copa de un árbol oculto como un ambu de Konoha para poder pasar desapercibido, al menos por el momento estaba observando analíticamente la situación actual en la que estaba Konoha debido a la invasión; puede que él fuese la mano derecha de Orochimaru al igual que su subordinado más leal en comparación de otros pero a diferencia de muchos de los subordinados de Orochimaru; al menos los que eran de utilidad y no sean un estorbo según el criterio del sannin de las serpientes… Kabuto era alguien sumamente analítico y cuidadoso que sabía cuándo era necesario actuar al tiempo que planeaba cuidadosamente sus movimientos

Y hablando sobre algunos de los subordinados de Orochimaru…

Justo ahora se podía ver como un tanto lejos de la aldea 4 shinobis de Otogakure (3 Chicos y una bella chica pelirroja) iban saltando en las ramas de los árboles del bosque a gran velocidad en dirección al estadio ya que Orochimaru les había ordenado muy seriamente llegar lo más rápido posible para dar inicio a la siguiente parte del plan para poder matar al que alguna vez fue su sensei y tal vez de paso deshacerse de Tsunade ya que de lo contrario lo lamentarían

* * *

><p><strong>Regresando con Naruto…<strong>

Tanto Naruto y Kurama podía ver que ya casi llegaban con ambos Jinchurikis por lo que al verlos en su forma de bijuu ambos estaban listo para combatir contra ellos pero al seguir con su camino Naruto pensó en algo importante que anteriormente había pasado por alto con respecto a lo que Kurama tiene planeado hacer y que podría ser algo problemático si no tenían cuidado

— Oye Kurama… ¿crees que sea bueno que aparezcas en tu forma completa?… no sabemos que podía generar eso si todos te ven salir de la nada en esa pelea de bijuus

Ante lo dicho por Naruto sobre ese asunto hizo que Kurama quedara algo pensativo y a la vez serio… si bien podría intentar tomar su verdadera forma de zorro gigante para enfrentar a sus hermanos bijuus y así poder detenerlos pero eso sin duda podría generar más pánico en la aldea ya que por lo que él y Naruto sabían era que todos en Konoha aún no superaban lo ocurrido hacía tiempo en el ataque provocado por Tobi hacía años por lo que debían encontrar otra solución al problema

Fue entonces que poco antes de llegar al lugar del gran combate entre ambos jinchurikis/bijuus, que desde lejos ya se podían apreciar los grandes destrozos de su pelea Naruto recordó el sello de invocación que tenía con Cerberus gracias a la ayuda de Hades momentos antes de haber sido enviado al pasado con ayuda de Rikudou sennin… Yamamoto y Hades pero el invocar a Cerberus ciertamente sería algo difícil ya que nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de invocar a Cerberus pero al ver que no había más opción decidió arriesgarse así que tras alejarse un par de metros Naruto prosiguió con el asunto pero antes de comenzar Kurama lo detuvo un momento y de marea seria lo miro

— ¿Naruto estás seguro de hacer esto?

— _Claro que lo estoy… si no hacemos algo la aldea podía ser destruida por la pelea de esos 2_

Al ver que Naruto estaba realmente decidido a hacerlo para poder así salvar a su aldea Kurama solo sonrió y le respondió que siempre estaría apoyándolo en lo que creyera correcto a lo que Naruto le agradeció para así posteriormente ambos se concentraran en llamar a Cerberus lo cual ciertamente no sería nada fácil de realizar

Mientras tanto…

Justo ahora se podía ver como a pesar de toda la destrucción de la aldea aquella chica peli-azul estaba logrando derrotar a unos cuantos shinobis de Suna y Otogakure que se interponían en su camino; curiosamente cerca de ahí se podía ver como Zabuza al lado de Haku unos cuantos ninjas de Konoha estaban teniendo unas leves dificultades contra el enemigo… si bien Zabuza los podía matar con su técnica de asesinato silente mezclándolo con su técnica de neblina y Haku se encargaba de usar sus agujas de hielo al igual que su precisión para atacar los shinobis enemigos era muchos y a este paso terminarían agotándose antes de poder acabar con todos

En eso se ve como aquella chica iba de paso por esa zona pero en eso se ve como alrededor de unos cuantos shinobis enemigos aparecieron de la nada y al reconocer a la chica según un reporte que recibieron de sus compañeros antes de ser noqueados sabían que la fuerza de aquella chica no era de subestimarse por lo que sin duda sabían que era una amenaza por lo que sabían que debían hacer algo por lo que tras trazar un par de sellos manuales…

— **Kuchiyose no Jutsu/jutsu de invocación** **—** * En eso se ve como entre todos invocaron una enorme serpiente verdosa con toques negros que parecía ver a aquella chica como su presa *

Tan pronto Zabuza y Haku al lado de los demás shinobis de Konoha en medio de sus peleas vieron como esa chica aparentemente corría peligro intentaron ayudarla pero los enemigos seguían bloqueándoles constantemente el paso sin poder hacer algo para ayudar a la chica que sorpresivamente no parecía estar asustada ante semejante amenaza que estaba frente a ella

Fue entonces que el que parecía ser el líder de ese grupo de shinobis de Suna y Otogakure se paró en la cabeza del reptil para posteriormente… **—** **Atácala y no dejes nada de ella ****—** Ante esa orden el enorme reptil decidió devorar a la chica de un solo bocado sin que esa chica se inmutara en lo más mínimo

Justo cuando esa enorme serpiente verdosa de invocación estaba por atacarla y devorarla de una sola mordida, de la nada un enorme sapo rojizo con lo que parecía ser un chaleco azul al tiempo que fumaba una pipa apareció para posteriormente sacar lo que parecía ser su espada y enterrarla en el hocico del enorme reptil lo cual además de dañarlo lo vio forzado a regresar al lugar de donde vino

Tan pronto todos los que estaban cerca vieron al enorme sapo que identificaron como Gamabunta los shinobis de Konoha estaban felices de verlo ya que eso solo podía significar una cosa y eso que Jiraiya al fin había aparecido y con él a su lado era casi seguro de que esta situación parecía estar a su favor aunque en eso ven al gama sannin bajar de Gamabunta para posteriormente mirar seriamente a la chica peli-azul

— **Hikari… ¿Se puede saber que pensabas al ir sola así sin el menor cuidado?... recuerda que debido a la situación en la que estamos no podemos darnos el lujo de deambular por ahí** **—** * Ante esto la chica ahora nombrada Hikari solo podía suspirar *

— Lo sé Jiraiya pero también sabes mejor que nadie que la situación de Sarutobi-jiji y de Tsunade-sama me preocupa bastante… por ningún motivo puedo darme el lujo de quedarme sin hacer nada para ayudarlos

Al ver esto y ver que Hikari no parecía tener la intención de retractarse en su decisión Jiraiya solo pudo suspirar ante la actitud de esa chica… si bien en cierto modo Jiraiya la conocía desde que Hikari era pequeña y sabía cómo podía ser ella normalmente Jiraiya estaba feliz al ver lo decidida que era Hikari

— Está bien Hikari… solo no te excedas como siempre lo haces **—** *En eso Jiraiya se puso algo serio al tiempo que veía a los enemigos frente a él*

— No creo que sea para tanto… ¿además que tiene de malo excederse de vez en cuando? *Curiosamente Hikari a pesar de la situación en la que estaba parecía ser algo inquieta*

Al ver esta peculiar escena entre ellos a pesar de estar en medio de una invasión y además de que ambos parecían conocerse desde hacía un tiempo sin duda era que desconcertó a los shinobis de Konoha pero sabían que este no era momento de pensar en esas cosas ya que debían de concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas en atacar a los invasores

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto con Toph y Akabatto…<strong>

Se podía ver como ambos se abrían paso a través de los enemigos al tiempo que se dirigían a gran velocidad al estadio de la aldea ya que desde hacía unos momentos vieron, o al menos en el caso de Toph, sentir gracias a su habilidad de sensor como una enorme babosa **(****Katsuyu****)** aparecer al lado de Tsunade al tiempo que Orochimaru sobre Manda miraba seriamente a Tsunade

Al ver esto ambos decidieron hacer lo mejor de su parte por lo que ambos tras decirse lo que debían hacer asienten para luego llamar a lo que parecía ser su respectivo compañero animal:

**En el caso de Akabatto****: Fue su murciélago y su fiel Oso mascota/compañero al tiempo que Akabatto se reequipaba con su arco y flecha estando listo para el combate**

**Y en ****caso de Toph:**** En eso se ve que la tierra tiembla un poco para que luego se vea como ella llamo a un ****Tejón topo****; un animal que parecía ser una especie de ****cruza entre el tejón americano y el topo común**

Tan pronto Toph y Akabatto estaban totalmente listos y al no tener más percances en su camino decidieron movilizarse para pelear al lado de sus respectivos compañeros animales

**Regresando con Naruto y Kurama…**

Justo ahora en la pelea contra el shukaku y el Matabi que ya había causado mucha destrucción se podía ver como cerca de ahí Naruto al lado de Kurama que estaba para respaldarlo en lo que pudiera y tras concentrar la fuerza y energía suficiente prosiguieron con lo siguiente

— **Kuchiyose no Jutsu/jutsu de invocación ****—** * Aplicando el poder acumulado en la marca del sello que Naruto tenía en la mano izquierda para luego verse un fuete resplandor en el sitio *

Tan pronto la luz dejo de brillar se podía ver a Naruto y a Kurama respirar un tanto agitados debido al esfuerzo que ambos hicieron pero al menos los resultaros valieron la pena ya que frente a ellos estaba Cerberus que a pesar de tener el tamaño de Akamaru en shippuden era obvio que esto no duraría por mucho

Tan pronto Cerberus apareció en el campo de pelea miro seriamente a Naruto

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo Natsu-san… ¿En qué puedo serte de ayuda?

— Necesito que me ayudes a pelear contra esos 2… **—** * En eso Naruto señalo al Shukaku y al Matabi*

Tan pronto Cerberus miro analíticamente a ambus bijuus sabía que era lo que debía hacer al respecto pero antes de actuar le sugirió a Kurama que si quería podía unirse a la diversión de pelear a lo que Kurama dijo algo serio que no sería bueno debido al asunto ocurrido en la aldea años atrás a lo que Cerberus decidió hablar

— **Hay una forma en la que puedes unirte a la diversión… y eso sería que al transformarte podría ayudarte a cambiar tu apariencia solo durante la batalla**

Ante esa propuesta Kurama de manera seria lo pensó un momento ya que desde hacía un tiempo no peleaba contra alguno de sus hermanos bijuus**… (Después de lo ocurrido en la 4° guerra)…** aunque considerando la situación actual y ver que hacía mucho no tenía una buena pelea para poder relajarse y de paso poder estirar los músculos Kurama finalmente decidió aceptar la propuesta de Cerberus para poder unirse a la pelea, además de que así podría darle una lección a su hermano menor (Shukaku) y a su hermanita (Matabi) de no meterse con él al tiempo que les recordaría la razón del porque es considerado como el rey de los bijuus

Así que teniendo todo listo ambos canes por decirles de algún modo comenzaron a brillan momentáneamente para posteriormente ir aumentando poco a poco su tamaño al tiempo que Naruto se alistaba para pelear… aunque cuando estaba por hacerlo Naruto pudo notar como las compañeras de Yugito que él reconoció como Haineko y Milliana estaban un tanto cerca de donde Yugito y Gaara peleaban y por lo visto ambas parecían estar bastante graves… En Naruto nota como Yugito en su forma de bijuu durante la pelea contra Gaara hace lo mejor posible por alejarse de esa zona donde estaba su equipo; al ver esto Naruto dedujo que seguramente ellas dos debieron de haber sido heridas posteriormente al enfrentamiento de bijuu-jinchuriki por lo que al verlas en ese estado Naruto sabía que debía hacer al respecto

Así que haciendo uso de una de sus técnicas características Naruto creo un par de clones que cargaron cuidadosamente a ambas chicas para luego escuchar las indicaciones de Naruto

— _Llévenselas a un lugar seguro_

Sin desobedecer la orden del rubio/peli-naranja ambos clones alejaron lo más rápido posible a ambas chicas de aspecto gatuno para así poder dejar que Naruto ya no tuviera preocupaciones en la pelea…

… Una vez de que Naruto se aseguró de que ambas chicas estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos prosiguió con el enfrentamiento contra Gaara y Yugito esperando poder detenerlos antes de que causen más daños

Y hablando de ambos jinchurikis…

Justo ahora se podía ver como el Shukaku sin piedad alguna estaba atacando sin descanso alguno a Yugito en su forma de Matabi causándole algunos problemas… si bien ella podía cristalizar hasta cierto punto la arena de Gaara con sus llamas de alta temperatura debía de evitar causar demasiados daños posibles… no solo porque el raikage le advirtió que estos casos debía controlarse lo mejor posible… si no porque si descuidara aunque se por un momento pondría en peligro a sus amadas amigas y si algo les llegase a pasar eso era algo que ella no se perdonaría nunca

En eso Yugito ve que el Shukaku está acumulando lo que parecía ser una gran cantidad de aire comprimido en su estómago (Siendo esto lo equivalente a su bijudama) por lo que ella no se quedó atrás y empezó a acumular mucho chakra en su boca/hocico para poder lanzar su propia bijudama pero cuando estaban por completar su ataque…

— Deténganse

Justo cuando ambos estaban por lanzar sus respectivos ataques casi por completo escucharon una voz para posteriormente ser tacleados cada uno por algo de gran tamaño provocando que además de perder momentáneamente el equilibrio sus técnicas a duras penas se cancelaran evitando así un gran daño a la aldea

Después de recuperarse de la falta de equilibrio ambos jinchurikis/bijuus deciden ver qué fue lo que les golpeo con tanta fuerza solo para darse una sorpresa:

Frente a ellos había 2 enormes canes que parecía emanar un gran poder cuyas cualidades parecía ser realmente únicas:

**El 1° can era un enorme perro/lobo negro de 3 cabezas con algunas cuantas franjas rojas recorriendo su cuerpo al tiempo que su mirada demostraba ser alguien sumamente cruel y sanguinario**

**Y el 2° era un enorme zorro de una sola cola (**N/A: El tener una sola cola es para evitar que la gente entre en pánico al ver a Kurama, además de que esto solo es un cambio temporal de apariencia para esta ocasión**) cubierto en llamas amarrillas demostrando un gran poder**

Tan pronto ambos jinchurikis/bijuus vieron a los enormes canes aparecer de la nada además de que por lo visto estaban acompañados por un chico que difícilmente lograron recordar como uno de los genin de Konoha que lograron pasar las semi-finales ciertamente se sorprendieron ya que no esperaban verlo aquí… y menos de ese modo aunque en eso Naruto decide hablar seriamente

— **Más vale que se detengan… de lo contrario me veré forzado a detenerlos yo y mis compañeros canes**

Ante esto el Shukaku empieza a reír descontroladamente

— **Chico sí que eres alguien demasiado ingenuo al creer que me vencerás…** * en eso el shukaku dijo algo inquietante ***… además no falta mucho para que este bobo desparezca para siempre en su propia oscuridad**

Justo en eso se ve como en la frente del Shukaku empezaba a verse un bulto para posteriormente verse que Gaara yacía dormido pero a la vez parecía estar en cierto modo medio muerto ya que por lo visto el shukaku trataba de apoderarse de la mente de Gaara de este modo

Tan pronto Naruto vio esto su semblante se puso aún más serio que ya que sabía que debía despertar a Gaara de ese estado ya que de lo contrario el shukaku corrompería su mente al punto de perderlo para siempre por lo que decidió ayudarlo nuevamente pero aun así quedaba el asunto del Matabi ya que con Yugito aquí ella de manera inconsciente podía dificultar las cosas con Gaara…

En eso Cerberus les dice a Naruto y a Kurama que mantendría ocupada al Matabi lo mejor posible… que ellos fueran contra el Shukaku y lo derrotaran ya que por lo visto no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que la mente de Gaara desaparezca a lo que Naruto asintió esperando así no causar más destrozos de los debido en la aldea ya que de lo contrario no habría aldea que proteger

Pero lo que nadie en la aldea había notado debido al asunto de la invasión a Konoha era que en diferentes partes del suelo aparecía de vez en cuando Zetsu recogiendo información valiosa ya que por lo visto Zetsu estaba como informante de Akatsuki

Lo que sea que akatsuki estuviese planeado hacer al respecto sin duda alguna no debía nada bueno si enviaban a Zetsu para espiar lo cual claramente dificultaría… por no decir empeoraría en algún momento la vida en varias aldeas…

* * *

><p>Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya agradado ya que como vieron las cosas se han puesto muy intensas… especialmente por la pelea de Naruto y Kurama acompañado de Cerberus contra Yugito y Gaara en su modo bijuu…<p>

… además de que ya veremos quién gana entre los kages: el raikage A… o el Kazekage Rasa sin contar que las cosas entre Tsunade y Orochimaru parecían prometer un buen combate entre ambos sannin… sin mencionar el asunto de la intercesión de Akabatto y Toph ya que más adelante verán lo que harán ambos contra Orochimaru… Y también espero que el compañero animal de Toph que la ayudara en su pelea les haya agradado

Además de que con la aparición del querido Ero sennin que parecía hacer equipo con aquella chica de nombre Hikari ahora Konoha parecía tener algo más de ventaja en la invasión

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima y espero que este capítulo les haya agradado


	26. Comienza el enfrentamiento

Perdón por tardar en actualizar el fic pero aquí está la continuación por lo que espero que les guste el capítulo del día de hoy

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki<strong>**:** ya verás que hará Naruto para despertar a Gaara

**REGIS MARK 5****:** Respecto a tu pregunta… la respuesta es: Si

**Zafir09****:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo… y con respecto a mis errores al nombrar así… los iré corrigiendo… y con tu pregunta: Digamos que es un modo de Cerberus de llamar a Naruto dado el asunto del elemento fuego… también me alegra que te gustara el asunto de Cerberus al igual que la idea de darle camuflaje a Kurama a modo de zorro de invocación además de que ya verás cómo Naruto ayudara a Gaara con respecto al sello… además de que me agrada que te gustara la aparición de Hikari

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir me despido por el momento<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26: Comienza el enfrentamiento<strong>

Justo ahora se veía como algunas de las batallas intensas de la invasión… por no decir casi todas las que quedaban por todos lados, se habían detenido casi de golpe hasta cierto punto dado que a lo lejos se veía 4 grandes criaturas que había en el campo de batalla frente a ellos que a pesar de estar lejos eran fácil verlos debido a su gran tamaño:

**El Matatabi, el bijuu gato/felino flamígero de 2 colas… El shukaku, el bijuu **_tanuki_** de una sola cola de color arena oscura y líneas azules****… Cerberus, el perro guardián del inframundo…** y claro que no podía faltar **Kurama el leal compañero de Naruto desde su nacimiento**; **este último (Kurama) estando transformado en un gigante zorro de una cola** para no llamar la atención de los demás en la aldea… Al menos no más de la necesaria claro está dado que a pesar de su apariencia sigue llamando la atención, pero al menos el pánico por su presencia logro ser evitado… al menos hasta cierto punto pero ese era otro asunto/tema

Ahora mismo se veía como Naruto al lado de sus 2 compañeros caninos veían muy seriamente a ambos bijus/jinchurikis que estaban sin hacer nada dado que estaban analizando a Naruto por así decirlo ya que lo cierto era que había algo en Naruto que los intrigaba pero no sabían que era

Mientras que Kurama al ver a sus hermanos bijuus frente a frente…

— **Naruto… ¿qué crees que debamos hacer ahora?; a pesar de que yo pueda pelear contra ambos sin ningún problema sería algo desastroso si todos en Konoha llegasen de algún modo a descubrirme **

Ante eso Naruto suspiro mientras miraba seriamente a Gaara y hablo con la misma seriedad

— **Dado que quiero que Gaara regrese a ser el mismo amigo que solía ser es mejor que tú y yo lo enfrentemos en un sitio alejado de la aldea para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar, con respecto al Matatabi; y de ser posible, Cerberus se encargara de hacer lo mejor para enfrentarse y retener al Matatabi sin dañar tanto a su jinchuriki para que no interfiera en la pelea contra el Shukaku**

Ante eso tanto Kurama y Cerberus asintieron seriamente dado que ese parecía ser un buen plan para enfrentarse a ambos bijus y jinchurikis logrando posiblemente así reduciendo gran parte de los posibles daños producidos durante el enfrentamiento

Por otro lado…

Se veía como el Shukaku, al parecer ya empezaba a perder la paciencia de tener que seguir esperando a que Naruto hiciese algo al repecto; aunque siendo honesto, el shukaku al ver que seguía siendo ignorado por así decirlo ir a lo directo y atacar a Naruto que al ver eso solo suspiro sabiendo que eso sin duda era algo obvio así que Kurama sin hacer mucho esfuerzo detuvo el ataque arenoso de su hermano de una cola

— _Shukaku… más te vale irte preparando para una buena pelea_

Mientras tanto…

Ahora mismo se veía como Danzo en su oficina que apenas era iluminada por un par de velas… tras escuchar y anotar en lo que parecía ser una especie de pergamino cuales eran las incubadoras indicadas que Sasuke (Que ahora mismo se ve que está recargado en una de las paredes de la oficina de Danzo) quiere para poder restablecer su clan y de paso satisfacer sus necesidades las veces que quisiera, Danzo de manera seria llamo a llamar a algunos de sus ambus de mayor habilidad…

Así que tras esperar unos cuantos minutos, y ver que aproximadamente 4 de sus ambus aparecieron arrodillándose frente a él, Danzo de manera seria les entrego el pergamino donde venía el nombre de las chicas a las cuales debían capturar/secuestrar y lo que debían hacer para no ser detectados para evitar tener problemas con el hokage por lo que ya teniendo las ordenes los ambus de manera silenciosa desaparecieron para cumplir su objetivo

Mientras tanto Sasuke tenía sus propios pensamientos al respecto

— "_Sin duda alguna seré capaz no solo de restablecer mi clan como el mejor de todos… lograre tener chicas bellas con quienes satisfacerme"_

Así que dejando esos pensamientos de lado por el momento Sasuke decidió salir e ir a la aldea para ayudar, después de todo debía evitar levantar posibles sospechas

* * *

><p><strong>Regresando a la aldea…<strong>

Ya después de dejar su asombro al ver aquellas criaturas de gran tamaño (Cerberus, Kurama, Shukaku, Matatabi) se ve como los demás ninjas invasores decidieron seguir con lo suyo con respecto a la invasión, por lo que los ninjas de Konoha eran ayudados por Kumo para tratar de repeler a los invasores, lo cual claro era algo difícil dado que algunos ninjas de Otogakure no dejaban de invocar serpientes

Mientras que en el resto de la aldea…, justo ahora se veía como los jounin-sensei de los 12 novatos (Nota: Normalmente serían 9 novatos como en el anime sin contar al equipo de Neji… pero con la aparición de Alba… Yuna y Mana eso cambio… XD) hacían equipos de 2 para repeler a los invasores

Y justo en eso se ve como a mitad de un enfrentamiento en el campo de pelea, un shinobi de Suna estaba por apuñalar a Reiko por la espalda aprovechando que estaba distraída…

Pero en eso Kakashi de un momento a otro usando su raikiri logro proteger a Reiko mientras que aquel ninja caía muerto al ser atravesado por el raikiri justo en el pecho

Así que después de eso Kakashi se colocó al lado de Reiko mientras se posicionaba para seguir peleando

— Oye Reiko, deberías tener más cuidado a tu alrededor

A lo que Reiko seriamente asiente mientras se encargaba de acabar con el shinobi que estaba luchando contra ella… pero Reiko el solo ver aquella técnica del raikiri realmente no le traía buenos recuerdos que digamos dado lo ocurrido años atrás entre Kakashi y Rin cuando fue atravesada a muerte por el raikiri de Kakashi hacía año atrás… razón por la cual Reiko era algo distante con Kakashi desde entonces

Al mismo tiempo Reiko se preguntaba mentalmente que como le estaría yendo a sus dos alumnas dado que la situación con la invasión ahora era un tanto delicada

Y hablando de ellas…

Ahora mismo se veía como en una parte de la aldea, tanto Mana y Alba con ayuda de Yuna y algunos cuantos shinobis de Konoha parecían haber logrado detener a unos cuantos invasores que no parecían ser tan fuertes mientras que a duras penas lograban sacar a unos cuantos heridos de los escombros que había por doquier

Así que después de ayudar por al menos unos 28 o 37 minutos sin descanso a detener a los invasores en eso se ve que Mana tras estirar las piernas estaba recargada en un muro semi-destruido del sitio donde estaban al tiempo que ella miraba como a lo lejos las peleas dentro de la aldea seguían sin tener intenciones de parar en lo más mínimo

— Cielos… ¿que esto no se acaba nunca o qué?... a este paso habrá más heridos/muertos que shinobis de Kumo y de Konoha para detener la invasión de Suna y Otogakure

— Sé de lo que hablas Mana… desde el comienzo las cosas no han sido nada fáciles dado que ellos parecieron tener bien planeado esto

Ante eso Mana suspiro

— Yo solo espero que esto pronto llegue a acabarse pronto porque no sé qué tanto más pueda soportarlo

Así que al ya no tener nada que hacer en esa zona el trio de chicas estaba por irse del lugar para ser de ayuda; aunque en eso ambas notaron que Yuna por alguna extraña razón no desactivaba su Sharingan mientras que notaban como ella tenía una mirada seria lo cual sin duda alguna era algo raro por lo que Alba y Mana decidieron acercarse

— Yuna-chan… ¿Qué te sucede?

En eso Yuna acercándose a ellas les susurra a ambas chicas…

— _Creo que estamos siendo vigilada_

Y con eso se ve como ella discretamente y sin levantar sospechas señala algunos cuantos ambus en los alrededores escondidos entre los árboles cercanos… más específico ambus de raíz, al tiempo que ellos ocultaban lo mejor posible su presencia… y eran fáciles de reconocer para algunos dado las máscaras que tienen puestas siendo muy diferentes a las de un Ambu normal de Konoha, pero la pregunta era… ¿Por qué estaban aquí vigilándolas?

Pero sin importar la razón que sea, Mana sabía que debía tener mucho cuidado con esos ambus; después de todo, gracias a que ella paso gran parte de su tiempo al lado de Naruto sabía de antemano que esos eran los ambus de Danzo y era bien sabido que Danzo no era de confiar dado su tendencia a ser alguien siniestro por así decirlo

Así que sin nadie la viera, Mana poco antes de retirare con sus amigas logro de algún modo enviarle a Naruto una especie de señal para que estuviese al pendiente de Danzo por si las dudas

Al mismo tiempo…

Ahora se veía como en el enfrentamiento de Tsunade y el Raikage A contra el Kazekage parecía estar algo pareja por así decirlo para el lado de Konoha y Kumo ya que a pesar de que el Kazekage se las arreglará para protegerse a duras penas de la velocidad y fuerza física de A… no podía decir lo mismo sobre la fuerza sobrehumana de Tsunade que sin duda alguna la fuerza física que ella posee era monstruosa dado que sus puñetazos fácilmente podían demoler la arena del kazekage hasta cierto punto a pesar de que él use su arena dorada como defensa

Mientras tanto, se podía ver como ahora mismo el enfrentamiento entre Sarutobi (Que ahora tenía puesto su traje de batalla shinobi) y Orochimaru ya parecía haber llegado casi a otro nivel de dificultad dado que después de estar enfrentándose por varios minutos Sarutobi de un momento a otro se vio forzado a invocar a Enma, el rey mono para ayudarlo a pelear contra Orochimaru y el gran reptil (Manda) que él invoco

Por lo que sin decir más al respecto se ve como ambas invocaciones empezaron a atacarse mutuamente demostrando así sus grandes habilidades, y lo cierto era que Enma a pesar de tener desventaja en tamaño físico… sin duda alguna demostraba seguir siendo ágil al momento de pelear…

Mientras que sus invocadores parecían enfrentarse en un duro duelo a puro taijutsu en el cual demostraban gran habilidad de combate físico

— Veo que sigues conservando tus habilidades… Sarutobi-sensei

— Orochimaru, será mejor que te rindas… de seguir así no podrás ganar esta invasión

— Puede ser… pero debes saber, que yo siempre planeo mis planes con cuidado

Y el solo ver la retorcida sonrisa de Orochimaru hacía que Sarutobi se inquietara ya que conociéndolo bien sabía que tramaba algo retorcido por lo que debía tener cuidado, por lo que fue así que ambos continuaron peleando, pero lo que no sabían era que pronto su pelea tomaría un giro inesperado

Al mismo tiempo se veía como en alguna parte de la aldea los 4 del sonido sin ser detectados estaban por llegar a donde estaba Orochimaru peleando con el viejo Sarutobi para así poder empezar con la siguiente parte del plan del sannin traidor

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto…<strong>

Ahora mismo se veía como Naruto al lado de Kurama estaban luchando contra el Shukaku y por lo visto ambos no parecían tener muchos problemas al enfrentarse al shukaku y no era precisamente porque el Shukaku fuese el bijuu de una cola, eso se debía en parte a que Naruto gracias a Kurama, y sobre todo por lo ocurrido en la 4° guerra shinobi, conoce de antemano las habilidades y debilidades que posee el shukaku por lo que gracias a eso sabía de antemano como atacar y contraatacar

Mientras que el shukaku al ver cómo era humillado en la pelea a manos de Naruto, sin duda alguna estaba realmente molesto por lo que sin medirse el shukaku empezó a acumular mucha energía de elemento aire en su boca simulando así una Bijuu-dama para posteriormente lanzarla a Naruto y Kurama para tratar de acabar con ellos de una vez por todas

Sin bien Naruto y Kurama no tendrían problema alguno en evadir eso gracias a su habilidad, de no ser porque Naruto con algo de preocupación se percató que a sus espaldas estaba la aldea; más específico, el sitio donde actualmente Sarutobi y los demás (Tsunade y el raikage A) estaban peleando contra Orochimaru y el Kazekage Rasa, por lo que al ver eso Naruto sabía claramente que si evadía ese ataque Sarutobi y Tsunade podrían salir gravemente heridos, por no decir que tal vez murieran por lo que tras una señal Naruto logro hacer que Kurama usando sus patas delanteras lograra bloquear el ataque y el hacerlo no recibió mucho daño gracias a su resistencia pero aun así Naruto termino con algunos cuantos cortes por el viento de la técnica mientras que su cabello quedo más despeinado de lo normal… XD

Por lo que después de frenar el ataque del Shukaku… y ver algunos de los daños que esa técnica de viento, Naruto sabía que a pesar de tener la ventaja al lado de Kurama debía tener cuidado de que las cosas no se salieran de control como ahora por así decirlo de algún modo debía tener mucho cuidado ahora que estaba peleando

Aunque en eso Naruto a pesar de estar peleando al lado de Kurama… se ve que él (Naruto) usando su gran habilidad de sensor pudo sentir que Akabatto y Toph ya se acercaban a donde estaban Sarutobi y los demás por lo que solo tuvo un pensamiento

— "_Espero que ellos logren llegar a tiempo y puedan hacer algo para salvar al viejo Sarutobi_"

Después de todo, Naruto quería salvar a Sarutobi a toda costa… después de todo siempre lo considero un abuelo dado el vínculo que había formado anteriormente cuando era pequeño por lo que esperaba que Akabatto y Toph pudieran hacer lo posible para evitar que Sarutobi muriese; o al menos pudieran retener a Orochimaru el tiempo suficiente para que los refuerzos necesarios (Incluido Naruto cuando logre hacer que Gaara entre en razón) para tratar de detener lo mejor posible a Orochimaru

Así que haciendo esos pensamientos de lado, al menos por el momento, Naruto decidió concentrarse en el enfrentamiento contra el Shukaku dado que el bijuu de una cola no dejaba de lanzar ráfagas poderosas de viento; claro sin mencionar los ataques arenosos que sin duda alguna eran una ligera molestia para Kurama dado que eso dificultaba el avance

Pero lo que Naruto no sabía… o mejor dicho, de lo que Naruto no tenía la más mínima idea era que tras invocar a Cerberus, había desencadenado algo en su interior que sin duda alguna de algún modo podría dificultar seriamente las cosas… y tal vez tanto Toph como Akabatto deberán de interferir en eso

Y hablando de esos dos, ahora mismo se veía a lo lejos como Toph y Akabatto al lado de su respectivo animal compañero se acercaban al campo de batalla, por lo que tan pronto Akabatto vio a lo lejos a Manda solo pudo apretar los dientes dado que sabía bien que Orochimaru estaba muy cerca, así que tras acercarse a Toph, Akabatto decidió hablarle con un tono muy serio a su compañera

— **Escucha Toph, una vez que nos acerquemos al campo de batalla donde esta ese maldito de Orochimaru, y de asegurarnos de que no haya interferencias… tú al lado de tu compañero animal te encargaras de alejar a todo posible invasor** **—** Y Toph al escuchar eso no pareció muy convencida dado que conocía bien a Akabatto

— ¿Y tú que harás cuando yo haga eso?... después de todo te conozco muy bien y sé que tienes algo en mente que posiblemente sea algo sumamente peligroso

Ante esa pregunta la mirada de Akabatto se tornó realmente seria mientras que con algo de furia apretaba los puños casi al punto de sangrar levemente por la presión que estaba ejerciendo

— Voy a encargarme de esa maldita serpiente de una vez por todas

Y con eso Toph sin que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo a tiempo, se ve como Akabatto con algo de furia en su mirada aumento su velocidad para no perder más tiempo

* * *

><p>Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado ya que como pudieron ver, las cosas se están poniendo interesantes con respecto al enfrentamiento entre Naruto al lado de Kurama contra el Shukaku además de que más adelante verán que hará el Matatabi al tiempo que Cerberus hará su parte para detener al bijuu felino de ser necesario para que no se entrometa en el enfrentamiento, además de que pronto el Kazekage Rasa poco a poco ira sucumbiendo al trabajo en equipo de Tsunade y el raikage A<p>

Además de que a este punto, si es que no desde antes, XD… creo que es más que obvio que más de uno querrá: linchar… matar… castrar… ETC… a Sasuke por el asunto de querer usar a las chicas como simples incubadoras/objetos sexuales solo para reestablecer su clan… pero ya verán como sus planes fracasaran al igual que los ambus de Raíz no lograran secuestrar a las chicas por lo que deberán esperar para ver qué pasa más adelante y ver como eso es frustrado

**Y con respecto a la pelea de Sarutobi y Orochimaru:** Créame que tengo algo muy especial (Espero que si sea especial… XD) planeado para ese momento por lo que espero que vayan a disfrutar eso… Claro que eso incluye lo que pasara con Naruto por lo que una vez que lo de Naruto pase creo que se llevaran una gran sorpresa

**Y sobre el harem:** Ya casi está cerca la hora de dar mi decisión por lo que tendrán que espera a que la invasión acabe

Así que sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima


	27. Complicaciones internas

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo del Fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten dado que en este capítulo tengo una sorpresa totalmente inesperada que creo que sin duda se sorprenderán, y mucho

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**Zafir09****:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Además de que más adelante verás lo que ocurrirá con el ya muy odiado Sasuke ya que su plan no servirá a pesar de lo que intentara hacer. Además de que más adelante ya verás quienes supuestamente serían las chicas que lo "harían gozar mientras reestablece su clan". Además de que esa idea que me sugeriste sobre el título del pergamino que Sasuke escribió sin duda alguna me puede ser de utilidad. Además de que ya casi es hora de revelar cómo será el harem de Naruto con respecto a las últimas integrantes

* * *

><p>Así que sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27: Complicaciones internas pueden causar problemas<strong>

Ahora mismo se veía como en la zona de combate entre el sannin traidor y su ex-sensei la situación sin duda parecía ser algo tensa dado que hacía unos minutos Sarutobi con el respaldo de Minato, quien después de acabar con los enemigos que tenía frente a él, ambos habían sido apresados por la barrera creada por los 4 del sonido que hacía unos momentos habían aparecido mientras que Orochimaru tenía su típica y retorcida sonrisa

Y para el colmo se ve como Orochimaru tras morderse los pulgares para hacerlos sangra y tras realizar rápidamente un par de posiciones de manos muy conocidas para Sarutobi, se ve como Orochimaru tras colocar sus manos en el suelo grito:

— EDO-TENSEI

Lo siguiente que se ve es que tras decir esas palabras de un momento a otro frente a Orochimaru aparecieron 2 ataúdes con un kanji escrito en cada tapa que desprendían un tremendo olor a muerte dado que al caer las tapas de ambos ataúdes se ve como los 2 anteriores hokages aparecieron y por su aspecto un tanto grisáceo/pálido era obvio que ambos todavía tenían algo de muertos. Así que tras verse como ambos hokages reconocieron sin problema a Sarutobi a pesar de las décadas transcurridas se ve que Orochimaru se acercó a ellos que al verlo se ve que ambos ex-hokages estaban serios

— **Tobimara, tal parece que hemos sido traídos de vuelta con un jutsu de resucitación… sin duda alguna este es un horrible jutsu que creaste** **—** Y con eso era claro que Hashirama desaprobaba por completo lo que hizo su hermano con respecto a crear semejante Jutsu

Al mismo tiempo, tanto Sarutobi como Minato le dijeron a Orochimaru que lo que hizo sin duda fue una falta de respeto a la misma muerte al perturbar de esa forma las almas de los difuntos solo para usarlas en sus retorcidos y desquiciados planes; aunque en eso ven que Orochimaru solo sonrió para posteriormente continuar

— Aunque lo cierto es que a pesar de algunas leves fallas con este Jutsu, sin duda alguna le agradezco al 2° hokage por crear un buen jutsu que sin duda me dará el poder necesario sobre mis oponentes

Y con eso Orochimaru sin tomarle importancia a lo que decían los demás, prosiguió a colocarles las kunai con el pergamino/papel especial/talismán de obediencia justo en el cráneo de ambos edo-kages, no sin antes de que el primer hokage hablara

— Mientras vivas, habrá guerra

Y con eso se ve que ambos kages revividos sin poder hacer nada al respecto ahora estaban al completo servicio del sannin de las serpientes para posteriormente lanzarse contra Minato y Sarutobi que al verlos sabían que no será una pelea sencilla, pero ambos sabían que de no detenerlos aquí sin duda la aldea estará en un serio peligro

Y mientras las peleas intensas continuaban en la aldea, se ve que mientras que los estudiantes de la academia eran evacuados a una zona segura se ve que Konohamaru al igual que Iruka parecían tener un mal presentimiento de lo que pudiera pasar a partir de ahora

Al mismo tiempo se veía como en otra parte de la aldea, Zabuza al lado de Haku parecían tener una buena coordinación en equipo dado que su habilidad más su experiencia anterior como mercenarios (Cuando trabajaron para Gatō, antes de conocer a Naruto) han logrado acabar con varios de sus adversarios que difícilmente podían hacer algo al respecto dado que la mayoría terminaban muertos dado la habilidad de asesino silente de Zabuza combinada con unas de sus mejores técnicas que le dieron su fama/apodo de asesino silencioso:**Jutsu: Ocultación en la Niebla **

Además de que gracias a esa técnica de parte de Zabuza, Haku lograba aprovechar sus habilidades que obtuvo en sus años de intenso entrenamiento con Zabuza al lado de la bella Mizore logrando así usar su habilidad en el Hyoton para así crear senbons y lograr matar al enemigo dándoles en puntos vitales de gran importancia del cuerpo humano

Y hablando de la bella de Mizore…

Ahora mismo en otra parte de la aldea, se veía como ella tras acabar con los enemigos usando sus avanzadas habilidades en el hyoton había logrado congelar completamente a sus oponentes dejándolos inmóviles dejándolos sin posibilidad de escape alguno. Si bien los pudo haber matado usando su Hyoton lo cierto era que ella no parecía gustarle del todo eso de tener que matar a pesar de ser una kunoichi entrenada para esos casos; pero aun así, ella solo mataría en combate a sus enemigos en caso de ser necesario ya que sin duda alguna quería evitar muertes innecesarias

Aunque entre los árboles cercanos a esa zona se ve que Sasuke al ver la habilidad hyoton de Mizore, más el hecho de fijarse en lo bella que es ella sin duda alguna estaba ansioso no solo de que el renacido clan Uchiha use Hyoton, sino también por tener también a una belleza como Mizore a su lado para satisfacerlo como las demás. Así que para no levantar sospechas Sasuke decidió "Ayudar a los demás de su aldea" dado que de lo contrario bien podría ser realmente sospechoso que no esté él ayudando a Konoha a defenderse de los invasores

Mientras tanto…

Ahora mismo se veía como aquella chica de pelo azulado de nombre Hikari al parecer con algo de facilidad acabo con los pocos enemigos que quedaban en la zona donde ella estaba ahora mismo, y mientras lo hacía se podía ver como ella parecía estar algo aburrida pero a pesar de la situación actual al parecer algo peculiar parecía que tenía su mente un tanto ocupada

— "**Cielos… con todo lo que está ocurriendo ahora mismo en la aldea no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer al que supuestamente es mi prometido desde el nacimiento, ya que supuestamente ese pervertido (Jiraiya) dijo que había posibilidades de que él estuviera aquí por el asunto de los exámenes Chunin"**

Así que tras dejar de pensar en eso por el momento Hikari decidió seguir con lo suyo que sin duda alguna parecía disfrutar mucho: Patear traseros de shinobis invasores

Mientras tanto…

Ahora mismo se veía como en la zona sur de la aldea al parecer seguían siendo invadidas por las enormes serpientes que los shinobis de Otogakure seguían invocando sin parar lo cual sin duda dificultaba las cosas dado que algunos shinobis como Anko, Ibiki… e incluso algunos líderes de clanes de Konoha como Inoichi y Tsume parecían tener dificultades para mantener a raya al enemigo. Y aunque Jiraiya y Gamabunta estén de su lado para deshacerse de los invasores sin duda tenían dificultades dado que no pueden estar en todas partes a la vez

De igual forma se veía como Mana, Alba y Yuna tras haberse encargado de algunos cuantos enemigos quedando así algo exhaustas al fin se habían reencontrado con Kushina quien al parecer estaba más o menos en las mismas condiciones que ellas pero no por nada era de las mejores Kunoichis de la aldea de la hoja. Así que al no estar aún fuera del combate se ve que Kushina decidió ayudar a las chicas para combatir aunque por alguna razón ella sentía que algo terrible estaba por pasar al respecto

Lo que ella no sabía era que sus temores eran correctos dado que ahora mismo se veía como más o menos cerca de donde se llevaba ahora mismo la batalla de Minato y Sarutobi contra los edo-kages; tanto Gai, Kakashi y Reiko tras acabar con los invasores que estaban cerca de ellos, y tras ver como Sarutobi y Minato fueron apresados en esa trampa de la barrera creada por los cuatro del sonido decidieron tratar de ayudarlos en lo que pudieran ser de ayuda. Aunque en el camino hacia ese sitio se ve que Kabuto de un momento a otro apareció frente a ellos bloqueándoles por completo el paso mientras se veía que se acomodaba los lentes a su manera

Así que una vez estando frente a frente ante Kakashi y su equipo, Kabuto de manera un tanto seria decidió hablar mientras seguía sin intensiones de moverse de su sitio, al menos por ahora

— Les seré sincero. Temo que de aquí no pasaran dado que Lord Orochimaru necesita acabar con esas molestias de una buena vez para así poder cumplir con sus ambiciones de acabar con esta aldea de ser posible

Y con esas palabras se ve que el trio de Jounin decidió atacar a Kabuto y así deshacerse de él lo más rápido posible dado que ahora mismo no tenían tiempo que perder, pero antes de que hicieran el más leve movimiento Kabuto los detuvo diciendo algo que los confundió bastante

— **Ah sí… creo que olvide mencionarles que esta no sería una reunión especial por así decirlo si no existiese la oportunidad de que un ser amado de su pasado regresara a la vida. En especial si esa persona tiene, o mejor dicho tuvo un fuerte vínculo con dos de ustedes en el pasado poco antes de morir trágicamente siendo aún joven cuando tenía toda una vida por delante la cual le fue tristemente arrebatada precisamente por uno de sus seres queridos**

Y con esas palabras se ve que el trio de Jounin pareció estar algo confundidos dado que no entendían a qué se refiere Kabuto con eso, pero por alguna razón había algo que hacía que Reiko y Kakashi tuvieran un muy mal y terrible presentimiento de lo que estaba planeando hacer Kabuto al respecto ya que algo por dentro les decía que posiblemente tal vez no podrían con lo que Kabuto tuviese planeado

Fue entonces que en ese preciso momento se escucharon lo que parecían ser unos cuantos pasos lentos detrás de Kabuto que solo sonreía dado que esto sin duda tendrá un fuerte efecto emocional en los Jounin que tiene frente a él por lo que al no tener algo que hacer decidió hacerse a un lado para así poder dejar el paso a la persona que está detrás de él

Lo siguiente que pasó dejo sin duda alguna en Shock a Kakashi y a sus compañeros (Reiko y Gai), dado que justo ahora frente a ellos, teniendo las características del Edo-tensei debido a su aspecto un tanto muerto debido a su aspecto físico, estaba nada menos que…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras que con los demás invasores… (O al menos 2 de ellos por así decirles de algún modo)<strong>

Ahora mismo se veía como un tanto lejos de la pelea que Naruto al lado de sus compañeros caninos (Kurama y Ceberos) contra el bijuu de 1 (**Ichibi**) y 2 (**Matatabi**) colas se podía ver como Temari y Kankuro parecían estar algo tensos por lo que pudiera pasar no solo por su querido hermano menor si no por lo que pudiera pasar ahora dado que el shukaku parecía hacerse cada vez más inestable por lo que de seguir así quien sabe que podría pasarle a Gaara dado que nunca antes su transformación en el shukaku había sido de esa magnitud

Y lo curioso era que precisamente ambos no eran los únicos en estos momentos que veían el enfrentamiento desde un lugar seguro dado que las 2 compañeras de equipo de Yugito (Haineko y Milliana), quienes tras recuperarse más o menos de lo ocurrido anteriormente se preguntaban que quien podría ser ese chico (Naruto) que apareció de pronto en medio de la pelea de ambos bijus siendo respaldado por esos 2 grandes canes que parecían ser sus amigos por la forma en la que se trataban entre si

Y hablando de ellos, pues al parecer se veía que cada vez que el Matatabi al lado de su jinchuriki rubia trataban de aprovechar cualquier abertura posible para atacar al Shukaku se ve como Cerberos se interponía diciendo que esto era asunto de su compañero humano y zorro y que por ningún motivo dejaría que interfirieran en esta pelea y que de ser necesario no mostraría piedad en detenerlas lo cual hacía que tanto bijuu como Jinchuriki se molestaran y a la vez ambas tensaran dado que ambas sentían claramente que Cerberos no era alguien ordinario dado el aura de fuerza que desprende a su alrededor

Al mismo tiempo se veía que Naruto al igual que Kurama tenían algunos cuantos problemas dado que ambos debían mucho cuidado al no permitir que los ataques del Ichibi dañen a la aldea más de lo que ya está claramente debido a la invasión. Y mientras lo hacían se ve que ambos parecían hablar a modo de telepatía dado que al ser Jinchuriki y Bijuu eran capaces de hacer eso

— "Kurama, recuerda que debes mantener al Shukaku lo más quieto posible. Con eso podré acercarme lo suficiente a Gaara y así poder despertarlo dándole un golpe en la cabeza"

— "**¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo?... no creas que el proteger a la aldea y a la vez tratando de acercarme a mi bobo hermano menor es fácil"**

Así que tras dejar de discutir por el momento se ve que ambos decidieron concentrarse y tras unos 12 minutos de esfuerzo se ve que Kurama al fin pudo retener como pudo al shukaku por lo que Naruto sin perder tiempo empezó a escalar la arena del Shukaku que al ver esto trato de detenerlo pero sin duda alguna eso no detuvo a Naruto que sin ser detenido estaba casi cerca de Gaara

— "**Solo un poco más"** **—** Y con eso se ve que Naruto estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de Gaara que seguía en una especie de trance bastante profundo

Aunque en cuanto Naruto estaba por acercarse a Gaara se ve que Naruto de un momento a otro y de manera inexplicable empezó sentirse algo mareado al punto en el que su vista pareció nublarse provocando que Naruto se viera forzado a alejarse de Gaara al dado de permanecer en el suelo dado que Naruto empezaba a sentir que su cuerpo parecía casi hervir provocando así que Naruto empezara rodar en el suelo/pasto debido al dolor que sentía

Pero mientras Naruto hacía eso de rodar pudo escuchar en su mente cierta voz femenina muy familiar para él pero en eso Naruto escucho que esa voz pareció reír levemente para luego decir de un modo peculiar…

— "Eres mío"

Y con eso se ve que Naruto tras haberse sentado en donde estaba de un momento a otro empezó a escupir lo que parecía ser una cosa blanca que poco a poco parecía ir tomando forma en su rostro (más o menos cuando Ichigo empieza a adquirir sus poderes de Shinigami en el Anime cuando adquiere su máscara de Hollow). Al mismo tiempo Kurama y a la vez Cerberos tras mirar la situación de Naruto sin duda alguna quedaron preocupados y a la vez alarmados al ver como una especie de máscara blanca con cierto toque parecido vagamente al de un cráneo o una especie de demonio (Creo) empezaba a formarse en la cara de Naruto al punto de cubrir media cara al punto que Naruto parecía desprender una especie de aura casi demoniaca

Por lo que al ver eso tanto Kurama como Cerberos tenían el presentimiento, o mejor dicho sabían lo que pasaba a Naruto dado que recibieron información de Yamamoto poco después de que Naruto presento los primeros síntomas en el bosque de la muerte al enfrentarse con Orochimaru

Al mismo tiempo se veía que a lo lejos tanto Toph como Akabatto a lado de su respectivo compañero/os animales tras haber llegado al estadio de la aldea donde se llevaba la pelea entre Sarutobi al lado de Minato contra los edo-kages sintieron el poder de Naruto y al sentirlo sin duda estaban serios

Pero por desgracia ambos sabían claramente que de momento no podían hacer mucho al respecto con Naruto estando aquí ahora, por lo que sin perder más tiempo entraron a lo que solía ser el estadio de Konoha y al entrar además de que Tsunade y el raikage A ya parecían tener casi dominada su pelea contra el Kazekage Rasa que a pesar de su excelente habilidad con la arena dorada era claro que ya estaba casi al límite, tanto de resistencia física como de chakra por lo que solo seria cuestión de tiempo antes de que perdiera el combate contra 2 Kages

Aunque en eso ambos notaron que el equipo de Kakashi, más específicos él y Reiko no parecían ser capaces de atacar al oponente frente a ellos dado que la persona que estaba frente a ellos era…

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Kakashi… Reiko-chan**… "Y con eso ambos se tensaron bastante"…** Veo que mi querida y pequeña hermana y mi ex-compañero han crecido mucho

Si… damas y caballero. Efectivamente la persona frente a ellos era nada más y nada menos que Rin Nohara; la hermana mayor de Reiko al igual que la ex-compañera de equipo de Kakashi, quien al parecer fue revivida por el edo-tensei para ser usada contra Kakashi y Reiko y de paso contra Minato en una lucha dado que es muy probable que debido a su pasado con ella les sea imposible atacarla. Aun si ella fue revivida como enemiga por Orochimaru era obvio que esto sería más un ataque de la clase psicológica de muy buen nivel

Pero lo que nadie había notado debido a la situación en la que estaban era como un Zetsu que estaba revisando lo ocurrido con respecto a la invasión tras salir de la tierra a modo de planta había visto que Rin Nohara fue revivida por el Edo-tensei a manos de Orochimaru por lo que al ver eso Zetsu sin duda pareció sonreír bastante

— Sin duda a "él" le encantara saber sobre esto. Lo cual sin duda alguna lo hará desear acabar personalmente con esa víbora desertora/traidora

Así que tras reunir suficiente información se ve que Zetsu al ya no tener nada más que hacer al respecto desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia y sin ser detectado en lo más mínimo dado que lo que había conseguido en términos de información era realmente bueno y si llegase a usar eso de manera adecuada sin duda alguna le será muy útil para Akatsuki… sobre todo para cierto usuario del sharingan con mascara anaranjada

* * *

><p>Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado dado que las cosas se han puesto realmente interesantes como dije al principio del capítulo ya que por lo que pudieron ver la invasión parece estar en su clímax. Sin mencionar que ahora Naruto parece estar en serios problemas con eso de que este empezando a sufrir esa peculiar transformación, la cual creo que es más que obvio quien la está causando por lo que más adelante verán como fue esto posible. Sin contar que eso tiene que ver de algún modo de que Naruto revele su identidad como hijo de Minato y Kushina pero no diré que será para no hacer Spoiler… XD<p>

**PD: **Ya verán como aun con esto Gaara se hará de los buenos al igual de que harán Kurama y Cerberos ante lo que le está ocurriendo a Naruto por lo que hay que tener paciencia

Con respecto al asunto del prometido de Hikari desde el nacimiento, pues digamos que hasta el final de la invasión se verá quien será el afortunado que será su prometido

Y por último, y seguramente lo más inesperado de todo... **La Edo-Rin:** Estoy totalmente seguro que nadie se esperaba esa sorpresa tan inesperada de mi parte dado que de ante mano pensaba en usarla así ya que sin duda alguna verán como más adelante ella de algún modo afectara el transcurso de la batalla por lo que dejare en suspenso lo que pasara. Eso también incluye la reacción de Obito al saber sobre esto

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento


	28. La situación de la batalla interna

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi Fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>alexsennin9999<strong>**:** Muchas gracias por el comentario compañero y con lo de Sakura pues intente hacer algo diferente a lo usual con respecto a su personalidad… XD; de igual modo trate de ser lo más original al escoger el harem para Naruto además de que ya veremos como Naruto usara el shikai de su espada. Y con respecto a tu pregunta de ¿quién es Hikari?... ¿quién es su prometido? y ¿qué relación tiene con Jiraiya?: Todo a su tiempo… todo a su tiempo y puede que esas preguntas sean contestadas al final de la invasión luego de que todo se calme hasta cierto punto

**Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki****:** Gracias compañero por tu comentario por lo que aquí está y espero que lo disfrutes

**Zafir09****:** Tienes razón sobre Orochimaru dado que su locura no parece tener fin por lo que ya veremos más adelante cuando y como morirá Orochi-teme (Acepto sugerencias… XD) y ya veremos que pasara con Naruto y problema interno

Sin más que decir por el momento me despido y los dejo seguir con la historia/Fic

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28: La situación de la batalla interna <strong>

Ahora mismo se veía como en el campo de pelea situado en el estadio de la aldea, se puede ver como al parecer Raiga de algún modo se las había ingeniado para atrapar a Tsunade en arena dorada inmovilizándola casi por completo para posteriormente verse que al raikage A al tratar de ayudarla fuera atrapado por la arena dorada debido a una baja en su defensa al grado de que ahora parecía tener ataduras de arena a modo de crucifixión imposibilitándole piernas y brazos al tiempo que Raiga sonreía arrogantemente al ver su "superioridad"

— Raiga, no te saldrás con la tuya. Ten en cuenta que varios de tus shinobis han caído junto a varios shinobis de Otogakure… _Ante eso vio que Raiga reía…_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— **Por favor, ¿realmente crees que las vidas de esos peones me importan?; lo cierto es que son meros sacrificios para completar el plan que tenemos al lado de Orochimaru de acabar con Konoha**

— Estás enfermo ¿sabías?... y más al usar de esa manera a tu propio hijo para tus dementes planes

— **Puede ser, pero lo cierto es que Gaara solo es un vestigio sin valor del pasado que debe ser destruido y una vez que acabe esta invasión y Konoha haya caído me encargare de que Gaara muera aprovechando que está débil para posteriormente re-sellar al shukaku en alguien más… indicado para ser el arma definitiva para Suna**

Ante esas palabras A solo podía sentir ira al ver como el kazekage veía a su propio hijo como una mera herramienta de cual podía deshacerse cuando se le diera la gana

— Hora de acabar contigo, y así de paso bien podre tratar de apoderarme de Kumo

Y sin más que decir al respecto se ve que Raiga trato de acabar con él Raikage acumulando arena dorada al punto de formar una lanza que si bien pudo haber atravesado a cualquier persona de no ser por el hecho de que Raiga de un momento a otro salió volando de un potente golpe que además de estamparlo contra un muro cercando causando varias grietas se escuchó una voz femenina bastante familiar

— Vaya… vaya, me descuidas un segundo y ya te olvidaste de mí. Sin duda alguna te daré una muy buena lección de cómo tratar a una dama

Y con eso Raiga adolorido por el golpe vio como Tsunade a su manera sonreía mientras tronaba sus nudillos lista para darle una buena paliza a Raiga quien sin duda sufrirá bastante dado la fuerza de Tsunade

Al mismo tiempo se ve que estando ya un poco lejos de esa batalla, se veía como a un par de metros del estadio donde las peleas contras los invasores poco a poco iban disminuyendo pero lo cierto era que las cosas aun no mejoraban del todo para cierto par de shinobis de Konoha debido a la aparición inesperada de Rin era claro que ni Kakashi ni Reiko eran capaces de atacar dado que por más que Rin los atacara a ellos usando algunos cuantos Jutsus de fuego lo cierto era que ni Kakashi como Reiko no podían hacer nada para atacar a Rin; no porque no pudiera contraatacar sino por el simple hecho de que eran incapaces de atacarla dado sus vínculos con ella a pesar de que ya está muerta lo que sin duda provocaba que la situación fuese realmente tensa por no decir critica para ellos

Aunque en cuanto Rin tras alejarse un poco al parecer iba a lanzar lo que sería posiblemente un jutsu de elemento fuego que posiblemente hubiera dañado considerablemente a otros shinobis de Konoha que estaban malheridos dado las batallas anteriores con los invasores, al parecer Kakashi logro reaccionar y de un momento a otro se acercó a ella rápidamente y como pudo la detuvo sujetándola del brazo evitando que completara el jutsu y aunque ella posiblemente estuviese bajo el control del sannin de las serpientes Kakashi trato de hablar con ella

— Rin por favor detente de una buena vez dado que a este paso terminaras matando a quienes son parte de la aldea de igual modo que puedes herir a tu hermana

Ante eso Kakashi quien aún sujetaba el brazo de Rin esperaba que ella a pesar de ser controlada pudiese entrar en si aunque fuese un poco pero en eso Rin dijo algo que sin duda fue casi un ataque psicológico a Kakashi

— **Y lo dice el que se me atravesó con su jutsu de relámpagos (Chidori)**

Y tan pronto Rin dijo esas palabras con un tono casi en un tono muerto se vio como Kakashi además de soltarle el brazo liberándola de su agarre al parecer el peli-plateado retrocedió mientras sujetaba su cabeza dado que los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en aquel momento hacia años parecían atormentarlo una y otra vez; algo que sin duda fue notado por todos los demás shinobis y algunos cuantos por no decir pocos jounin de Konoha como Kurenai o incluso Gai quienes sabían de esto sabían claramente que ahora Kakashi por más fuerte que sea sin duda alguna tendría serios problemas para seguir en la pelea dado el dolor de ese recuerdo de él hiriendo de muerte a Rin

Aunque fue en ese mismo momento que tanto Toph como Akabatto aparecieron al lado de su respectivo compañero animal por encima de uno de los pocos muros que difícilmente quedaban de pie en el estadio dado los estruendos de las batallas que se estaban llevando a cabo y al llegar además de ver como Kakashi y los demás parecían tener algunos cuantos problemas con los shinobis a lo lejos vieron la barrera hecha por los 4 del sonido dejando prisioneros a ambos kages (Minato y Sarutobi) mientras peleaban contra Orochimaru y los edo-kages

Y lo cierto era que no se necesitaba ser un genio como para saber que Akabatto al ver al sannin de las serpientes sin duda alguna Akabatto estaba realmente molesto dado que apretaba sus puños con bastante furia casi al punto de hacerlos sangrar pero ni él era tan tonto como para dejarse llevar por la ira dado que sabe que quien se deja llevar por la ira generalmente su mente se nubla al momento de pensar adecuadamente y eso sin duda puede llegar a ser fatal en una batalla por lo que haciendo de lado su ira Akabatto miro seriamente el sitio donde se llevaba la pelea dentro de la barrera para luego mirar a su compañera

— Toph, tu quédate a ayudar a los shinobis de Konoha contra lo que queda de invasores; yo mismo me encargare personalmente de esa maldita serpiente

Si bien el querer ir a pelear frente a frente contra alguien peligroso como lo es Orochimaru alias Orochi-tenme así como así sería considerado un completo suicidio para casi todos dado que la fuerza que posee el sannin de las serpientes no es algo que se deba tomar tan a la ligera aunque lo cierto era que aunque no lo pareciera, Akabatto tenía más experiencia en combate de lo que aparenta a simple vista por lo que Toph sabiendo que su compañero no tendrá dificultades hasta cierto punto decidió dejarlo pelear

— "Solo espero que no se deje llevar por su odio" **—** Y con eso se ve que ambos se dirigieron a su respectivo lugar para pelear

Por otro lado se ve como lejos de lo ocurrido en el estadio de la aldea o al menos de lo que quedaba del estadio, ahora mismo se ve como Naruto se retorcía de dolor al tiempo que esa máscara blanca con la aparente forma de un cráneo/calavera o algo parecido seguía cubriéndolo casi al punto de tener aproximadamente entre el 79% de su cara cubierta mientras que lo que parecía ser una especie de aura demoniaca parecía rodearlo cada vez más y más por lo que tanto Kurama como Cerberos sabían que debían hacer algo para detener ese proceso de transformación mejor conocido entre los shinigamis como: **La ****hollowficación**: lo que sería **(Si no mal recuerdo del todo)** a adquisición de poderes de hollow siendo un shinigami y viceversa

Y dado que si toda la máscara de dicho hollow llegase a aparecer en su totalidad en el rostro de Naruto quien apenas podía mantener el control de lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo era claro que las cosas se pondrán feas en más de un sentido claro esta

Al mismo tiempo se ve que a pesar de que Gaara siguiera dormido por alguna razón el shukaku parecía… **¿Nervioso/tenso?**; lo cual sin duda alguna no parecía tener sentido en lo más mínimo dado que hacía unos instantes estaba vitoreando/festejando de que Naruto no despertara a Gaara y al siguiente al parecer estaba realmente tenso

— "Maldita sea… como es posible que ese gaki tenga semejante criatura en su interior."

Sin duda alguna era claro que el Shukaku a pesar de lo fuerte que fuese siendo el bijuu de 1 cola estaba realmente tenso de que lo que sea que esté controlado a Naruto en estos momentos dado que el shukaku desconoce lo que esta pasando. De igual modo parecía que el Matatabi, quien a pesar de que hacía poco por alguna razón ya no tenía intenciones de seguir atacando o mejor dicho luchando contra Cerberus, se ve que el bijuu neko parecía estar algo temeroso

— "**Esto es peligroso… ¿Cómo diablos fue posible que ese chico adquiría a un poder tan monstruoso?... si no hago algo rápido quien sabe lo que pase"**

Sin duda alguna el bijuu de 2 colas estaba pensativo sobre qué hacer dado que con lo que estaba ocurriendo las cosas realmente se estaba poniendo peligrosas aunque lo que no sabía era que tanto Kurama como Cerberus tenían una especie de plan para este tipo de casos gracias a un consejo de Yamamoto pero lo cierto era que el aplicar dicho plan podría ser un tanto arriesgado dado lo que implicaba hacer pero considerando las cosas no había más opción que arriesgarse

* * *

><p><strong>Regresando al estadio (si es que aún se le puede considerar así dado la destrucción)…<strong>

* * *

><p>Ahora mismo se veía como después de que Tsunade tras logar difícilmente hacer de lado la arena dorada de Taiga dado su resistencia al fin fue capaz de noquear al Kazekage luego de una muy buena golpiza que seguramente le dejo realmente dañado el cuerpo para posteriormente suspirar algo cansada mientras se masajeaba la frente mientras veía al noqueado kazekage con algo de sangre salir de su labio inferior<p>

— Por más tonto y/o cretino que fuese Raiga eh de admitir que sin duda alguna es un duro oponente **—** Por lo que después de asegurarse de que Raiga ya no causara más problemas Tsunade se acercó al Raikage para sanarle las posibles heridas

Al mismo tiempo se veía como al parecer Kakashi a duras penas pudiera concentrarse en la pelea por el asunto de Rin era claro algunos cuantos por no decir muy pocos shinobis de Suna al ver que parecía distraído decidieron atacarlo pero en cuanto lo intentaron de la nada un par de rocas salieron del suelo para posteriormente verse como de un momento a otro las rocas terminaron aprisionándolos sin posibilidad alguna de escape dado la imposibilidad de poder mover con libertar usar sus brazos y manos lo cual sin duda impresiono a más de uno por lo que tras mirar todos vieron a una peli-negra de alrededor de unos 13 años de edad apareció en el lugar

Aunque antes de que Kakashi y los demás shinobis de Konoha pudieran preguntar algo al respecto se ve como Toph aun sin verlos por más de una razón obvia de manera seria hablo

— No hay tiempo para explicarlo ahora; lo único que deben saber es que estoy de su lado

Y con eso Toph estaba dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesitara en el campo de batalla pero gracias a su habilidad sensorial sintió que Rin al parecer trato de atacarla con un jutsu Suiton pero Toph solo suspiro aburrida

— **No molestes ****—**Y al igual que con los demás enemigos detenidos anteriormente por Toph, se ve como Toph de un momento a otro logro detener los movimientos de Rin quien luchaba inútilmente por salir de su prisión terráquea **— Al menos así les ahorre el trabajo de detenerla** **—** Ante eso Kakashi como los demás suspiraron pero fue entonces que todos escucharon lo que parecía ser una especie de explosión cerca de donde estaban ellos por lo que al voltear al origen de eso vieron como sorpresivamente había alguien tratando de traspasar la barrera que están sosteniendo los 4 del sonido

Y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Akabatto quien al parecer estaba preparando su arco y flecha para seguir lanzando flechas cargadas con Chakra sorpresivamente de tonalidad morada con la clara intensión de atravesar el muro de energía formado por los cuatros del sonido, aunque lo cierto era que eso no parecía funcionar

Ante eso Kidōmaru desde su respectiva posición en la formación decidió hablar sin dejar de hacer funcionar la barrera junto con los demás de los 4 del sonido

— Ríndete torpe, nada de lo que tengas podrá romper esta barrera además de que si eres listo te irás de aquí dado que de lo contrario morirás como una basura

Ante eso los ambus de Konoha que estaban vigilando el sitio de cerca se preguntaban que quien podría ser la persona (Akabatto) frente a ellos dado que jamás lo han visto en la aldea y la verdad no tenían idea de quien podría ser o de lo que pudiera hacer al respecto dado que jamás han visto a alguien usar esa tonalidad de chakra por lo que solo esperaban que pudiera ser de ayuda en algo

— "Maldición esa endemoniada barrera es demasiado resistente, si no hago algo esa asquerosa serpiente seguirá haciendo de las suyas"

Ante eso Akabatto tras detenerse por unos momentos trato de buscar algún punto débil de la barrera dado que sabía que el atravesarla no será para nada fácil aunque luego de pensar rápidamente se ve que Akabatto decidió seguir adelanta pero por alguna razón guardo su arco y flechas lo cual llamo la atención de muchos dado que no entendían que era lo que planeaba hacer

Aunque en eso Akabatto al parecer extendió su brazo izquierdo hacía adelante mientras que con el derecho al parecer lo posicionaba a la misma altura que el izquierdo por lo movia hacia atrás; era casi como si estuviera sosteniendo un arco invisible o algo por el estilo lo cual no tenía sentido. De no ser porque sorpresivamente una gran cantidad de energía azulada de un momento a otro empezó a aparecer en los brazos de Akabatto al grado de formar un arco hecho literalmente de pura energía de tonalidad azulada

Y por loco que sonara, esa energía no parecía ser para nada chakra dado la intensidad que mostraba tener al grado de que ahora de la nada se ve que además de aquel arco también apareció lo que parecía ser una especie de Flecha hecha de energía mientras que Akabatto miraba fijamente la barrera mientras se preparaba para lanzar la flecha

— "**Concéntrate y no te distraigas"** **—** y sin perder tiempo Akabatto tras encontrar el punto adecuado lanzo la flecha que dio de lleno en la barrera incrustándose en el lugar

Si bien al principio no pareció funcionar como uno esperaría se ve como de un momento a otro aquella flecha de energía poco a poco empezó a incendiarse en el muro al grado de que al hacer explosión la barrera termino recibiendo un daño considerable al grado de generarse una abertura en la zona del impacto dejando una abertura; una abertura que Akabatto sin dudarlo en lo más mínimo aprovecho dado que tan pronto apareció aquel agujero Akabatto calculaba que tendrá alrededor d segundos antes de que la abertura en la barrera se cierre por completo

Por lo que estando ya estando del otro lado de la barrera tras hacer uso de su excelente velocidad adquirida en su entrenamiento se ve que Akabatto miraba como ambos kages tenían ciertas dificultades con los edo-Kages **—** **"Es hora de que todo acabe aquí y ahora"** **—** Y sin hacerse esperar Akabatto decidió ir a la pelea que se daba unos cuantos metros delante de él dado que estaba más que decidido a acabar con el sannin de las serpientes, aun si para eso debe morir

**Regresando con Naruto…**

Justo ahora se ve como por desgracia Naruto quien ya no podía hacer mucho al respecto al parecer ya tenía la máscara del hollow al 99% y solo era cuestión de segundos antes de que su hollow lo dominara

**Y si se preguntan qué hay de su Hollow:**

Ahora mismo se ve que dicho Hollow enmascarado parecía sonreír tras su máscara dado que ella parecía tener la ventaja en esto de dominar la mente de Naruto por lo que solo era cuestión de esperar un poco más y con eso la pasara bien

— "**Sin duda gozare el tenerte a mi lado"****—** Aunque justo cuando la máscara estaba por completarse **—** **¿Qué me diablos me está pasando? ****—** Fue entonces que él, o mejor dicho la hollow interna de nuestro querido rubio/pelirrojo jinchuriki sintió como una especie de poder ajeno al de ella empezaba a invadir el cuerpo de Naruto y por lo visto ese poder parecía ir contrarrestando la hollowficación **—** "**Esos malditos canes… están arruinando mis planes" ****—** Y con eso la hollow decidió aplicar más poder en su posesión mental por así decirlo dado que no retrocederá en lo más mínimo

Al mismo tiempo se ve como fuera de la mente de Naruto, justo ahora se ve que en la realidad tanto Kurama como Cerberus parecían influir su propia energía para que la mascara

Aunque de un momento a otro se ve que ahora **—** **SON MIOS** **—** Fue entonces que se vio como el Shukaku aprovechando la ocasión frente a él decidió acabar con Naruto al igual que el duo de canes para así deshacerse de ellos para no tener más molestias. Aunque fue entonces que… **—** _No te olvides de mí_ **—** Y con eso se vio como el Matatabi como pudo tacleo al tanuki de arena alejándolo del trio

— Matatabi no te metas en esto. Yo mismo me encargare de acabar con esos 3 y si te metes te matare sin dudarlo

— _Entonces ven e inténtalo… hermanito_

Y con eso ambos bijuus nuevamente estaban por pelear usando lo que les queda de fuerzas lo cual sin duda alguna generaría nuevamente lo que sería una serie de destrucción y ciertamente la aldea no parecía estar en condiciones para seguir soportando una pelea entre bijuus aun si son los bijus con el menor número de colas de los nueve

Aunque lo cierto es que justo cuando estaban por iniciar nuevamente su batalla de un momento a otro se sintió lo que parecía ser una especie de oleada de energía proveniente de donde estaba Naruto al tiempo que un gran pilar de energía entre anaranjado y rojo era visible a lo lejos

De hecho la sensación y presión que apareció en el lugar era tan fuerte que aparentemente afecto de algún modo a ambos bijuus dado que de un momento a otro ahora Yugito poco a poco pareció regresar a la normalidad hasta cierto punto teniendo ahora solo un leve rastro semi-traslucido del manto de su bijuu felino al tiempo que Gaara por lo visto fue despertado por lo ocurrido lo cual provoco la furia el tanuki dado que ahora volvería a ser encerrado dentro de su jinchuriki quien por lo visto ahora estaba en el suelo al tiempo que apenas sentía su cuerpo dado el desgaste de energía

Así que una vez que aquel pilar de energía anaranjada/rojiza desapareciera por completo sin haber dejado ningún tipo de rastro se ve que ambos canes de gran tamaño estaban un tanto exhaustos al tiempo que Naruto estando arrodillado en el suelo respiraba algo agitado teniendo el cuerpo realmente adolorido por lo que ocurrió dado que sin duda alguna la hollow no quería ceder en lo más mínimo por lo que con algo de esfuerzo ambos tuvieron que tener cuidado en no exagerar con la energía usada en el proceso dado que aunque ambos no tuvieran problemas al enfrentar a la hollow de Naruto tiene dentro de él, lo cierto era que si Kurama y Cerberus no cuidado al mandar la energía necesaria quien sabe lo que pasaría al cuerpo de Naruto

Aunque lo bueno de todo esto era que el asunto de la máscara del hollow de Naruto al parecer al fin acabo **(al menos por ahora… xd)** dado que seguro que de haber seguido enviando energía sin duda alguna el cuerpo de Naruto por más resistente que sea no lo hubiera soportado por lo que lo que importa ahora es que Naruto se recupere lo suficiente como para seguir con el asunto sin saber los efectos que esto tendrá en Kurama por usar tanto su energía en ayudar a Naruto

* * *

><p>Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado dado que como pudieron ver las cosas se han puesto interesantes ya que vimos como Naruto difícilmente logro controlarse pero crean que su hollow no se quedara así como así dado que seguirá intentando hacer de las suyas… xd; además de que ya verán que clase de efectos tendrá Kurama por haber usado tanto poder<p>

Además de que seguramente algunos posiblemente reconocerán que clase de poder uso Akabatto con respecto a usar energía para crear un arco y flecha para posteriormente atacar por lo que seguramente fue una sorpresa… XD

**PD:** Sé que tal vez lo de Kakashi si bien pudo ser un tanto exagerado es comprensible que a pesar de todo se siga sintiendo culpable hasta cierto punto por ser el que matara a Rin años atrás por lo que más adelante veremos cómo superara esto (En especial con lo que tengo planeado hacer más adelante… xd)

**Con respecto a lo que ocurrida con la pelea de Kages VS Edo Kages:** Ya veremos como terminan las cosas ahora que Akabatto ha entrado para poder vengarse de Orochimaru además de que más adelante verán que ocurrirá con Edo-Rin luego de ser atrapada por Toph en esa prisión de rocas

Además de que sin duda ya verán lo que será de la identidad de Naruto con respecto a sus padres... XD

Así que sin más que decir por el momento me despido por el momento hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos


	29. Inicio de la batalla…

Lamento la demora del capítulo pero he aquí el siguiente capítulo del Fic por lo que espero que les guste y de paso sea de su agrado

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki<strong>**:** Gracias por decir eso y me alegra que supieras cual poder uso Akabatto

**Zafir09****: **Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y tienes razón sobre Akabatto. Además de que ya verás cómo Naruto se las arreglará para ayudar a Gaara y así poder encaminarlo al buen camino, sin duda el kazekage se merece lo peor. También veras más adelante que será de la Hollow interna y de lo que pasara más adelante con Naruto. Además de que más adelante veras que será de Kurama dado que si bien no será malo será algo peculiar

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir me despido y les dejo el cap para que lo lean<p>

**Capítulo 29: Inicio de la batalla**

Justo ahora se ve como Akabatto poco después de haber ingresado sin problema alguno a lo que sería la zona de batalla entre Kages VS Orochimaru, Akabatto a gran velocidad estaba analizando la situación actual dado que con tantos árboles creados por el 1° hokage previamente revivido al igual que el 2° hokage por Orochimaru quien simplemente había usado el Edo-tensei reviviendo a los dos kages anteriores de Konoha para así poder luchar sin problema alguno contra Minato y Sarutobi quienes al ver esto estaban realmente molestos al ver que Orochimaru no respetaba ni a la muerte misma dado aquel jutsu prohibido de resucitación

Por lo que con tantos árboles presentes creados por el estilo de madera de Hashirama era más que claro que a Akabatto se le dificultaba las cosas para así poder encontrar al enemigo dado que si bien Orochimaru anteriormente estaba a unos cuantos metros frente a él, lo cierto era que ahora tras la aparición de tantos árboles por la técnica de elemento madera de Hashirama era claro que el sannin pálido se había movido logrando así entre mezclándose con el paisaje para así poder pelear cómodamente sin ser descubierto en lo más mínimo. No obstante era claro que Akabatto no se rendirá por nada en el mundo dado que ahora que estaba aquí no dará marcha atrás dado que ha recorrido un largo camino como para dar marcha atrás

Y lo cierto era que luego de tratar de ubicar la presencia del enemigo entre tantos árboles que había se ve que Akabatto tras percibir sin problema alguno lo que parecía ser el aura del lugar pudo percibir la presencia de Orochimaru al lado de los edo-kages quienes ahora mismo le estaban dando una buena pelea a Sarutobi y a Minato dado que por más que ellos atacaran con todo lo que tenían era claro que los edo-kages pese al daño que recibían con cada ataque fácilmente podían regenerarse sin problema alguno debido a los efectos del Edo-tensei que los hacían prácticamente inmortales hasta cierto grado debido a su habilidad de regeneración súper avanzada que les proporcionaba el jutsu

Pero lo cierto era que el simple hecho de tener dicha habilidad de poder regenerarse a gran velocidad sin importar lo serio de los daños que sufrieran era algo que dejaba a Minato y a Sarutobi en desventaja dado que si esto seguía era claro que ellos pronto se agotarían y serían presa fácil para el enemigo que no parecía tener signos de dolor o fatiga por la batalla

Aunque si bien la invasión a Konoha por parte de Otogakure y Sunagakure a estas alturas seguía su respectivo curso donde era más que claro que los daños eran realmente notorios al igual que la cantidad de muertes que había por doquier (ya sean shinobis invasores o shinobis de Konoha) eran notorias lo cierto era que pese a esto y el hecho de que algunos de los mejores shinobis de Konoha hayan caído en batalla, era más que claro que Konoha sin importar las dificultades parecía estar demostrando su fuerza al igual que la voluntad del fuego dado que poco a poco se veía que se iban recuperando dado que si bien han perdido a varios de sus shinobis en el transcurso de esta invasión, lo cierto era que de no ser en parte por la ayuda de Jiraiya quien al lado de Gamabunta habían logrado acabar con las invocaciones de aquellas enormes serpientes sin duda estarían en problemas

Eso sin contar que de paso era claro que aquella chica peli-azul de buen busto que pese a su edad siendo solo una chica de unos máximos 14 o 15 años, ella claramente demostraba tener grandes habilidades como kunoichi y su rango fácilmente podía ser el equivalente al de una chunin e inclusive estando levemente cerca del rango Jounin dado su entrenamiento previo

**Mientras tanto…**

* * *

><p>Ahora mismo se veía como justo después de aquella liberación de energía en la pelea contra el Shukaku todos los que estaban más o menos cerca de dicho lugar habían visto que la pelea entre los bijuus contra aquellos grandes canes habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, o eso parecía a simple vista lo cual sin duda era extraño para muchos dado que cuatro grandes bestias como lo eran el shukaku, el Matatabi, Cerberus y Kurama no podían desaparecer así como así sin dejar el mínimo rastro alguno<p>

Aunque por otro lado se ve que los invasores del lado de Sunagakure, pese a estar aún ocupados al ver que su mejor arma había sido acabada así como así sin duda alguna los shinobis de Suna se tensaron bastante dado que tras la derrota de su kazekage que yacía aún inconsciente/noqueado con sellos anti-chakra para que no causara más problemas, los invasores esperaban que el shukaku fuese su esperanza para ganar la invasión pero dado que ahora ya no estaba por lo que había ocurrido en su batalla contra Naruto era claro que temían ser derrotados en la invasión por no decir exterminados dado que era claro que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los shinobis de Konoha se reincorporan lo suficiente y contraatacaran

Por otro lado, ahora mismo se veía que el raikage A y de Tsunade tras dejar de lado el problema de Rasa se ve que ellos estaban analizando de manera seria como atravesar la barrera hecha por los subordinados de Orochimaru dado que era claro que debían ayudar a Minato

* * *

><p><strong>Aunque cambiando de tema…<strong>

* * *

><p>Justo ahora se ve que Naruto tras levantarse del suelo estando ya recuperado en parte y de sacudirse parte del polvo que tenía en la ropa decidió ir a donde ahora mismo yacía Gaara un tanto débil por lo ocurrido. Y si bien Naruto al igual que Gaara todavía no se ha recuperado del todo de la batalla previa donde usaron mucha de su energía al menos ahora Naruto era capaz de moverse con algo de dolor pero eso no era problema dado que ya ha sentido dolores peores en el pasado. Por lo que mientras se acercaba se ve que Gaara algo tenso y a la vez asustado quería alejarse de Naruto <strong>—<strong>** Aléjate de mí… no te acerques** **—** Ante eso Naruto solo suspiro para posteriormente verse que se acercó a Gaara quien ahora estaba realmente temeroso y estando ya cerca se ve que Naruto se agacho hasta estar a su altura **—** _Descuida Gaara… no te haré daño ya que aunque no lo parezca; al igual que tú sé bastante bien lo que se siente el haber estado solo por años_**—** Ante eso Gaara tras levantar la mirada como pudo dado su cansancio, pudo ver que Naruto decía la verdad sobre eso de haber sufrido la misma soledad que él por lo que Gaara débilmente pero a la vez un tanto molesto trato de hablar

— Entonces porque**… "Ante eso se ve que Gaara intentaba moverse como podía"…** ¿Por qué si sabes lo que se siente estar solo tienes gente que se preocupa por ti?**... Ante eso Gaara trato de ponerse de pie pero el cansancio y las heridas no lo se lo permitieron haciendo que callera de rodillas…** ¿Por qué rayos puedes tener amigos y gente que se preocupe por ti y yo no?

Ante esas preguntas por parte de Gaara se ve que Naruto quien ahora mismo yacía sentado al lado de Gaara mientras que él (Naruto) miraba el cielo azul sin preocupación alguna permaneció callado unos momentos. Y así después de estar callado por unos momentos Naruto tras respirar profundamente decidió hablar al respecto dado que esto ya lo había vivido antes de regresar al pasado por lo que sin duda para Naruto sería fácil el poder hablar sobre esto

De igual manera, se ve como Yugito poco después de haber regresado a la normalidad con respecto a ya no estar en su forma bijuu y de no tener tantos problemas al moverse pese a lo ocurrido en aquella batalla y tras haber podido estirar los músculos para poder moverse con mayor comodidad decidió ir a buscar a sus compañeras de equipo/amigas dado que estaba preocupada de que ellas se vieran afectadas en el fuego cruzado de aquella pelea contra el Shukaku. Aunque afortunadamente tras haberlas encontrado Yugito suspiro aliviada al ver que sus dos amigas estaban bien teniendo apenas unos cuantos raspones leves dado que después de que vieran lo peligroso que era la situación en la que estaban era claro que decidieron ir a buscar un sitio seguro para refugiarse y no salir heridas en el fuego cruzado

Así que tras ver que ambas estaban bien y de que no hubiese más problemas o inconvenientes con respecto a toparse con algún shinobi, Yugito dijo que ahora que el problema con el shukaku ya había acabado debían de retirarse de la aldea dado que seguramente el raikage ya acabo con lo suyo respecto a detener a Rasa

Aunque mientras el trio de kunoichis neko (XD…) seguían su camino hacia donde pudiese estar el raikage tras lo ocurrido con Rasa, se ve que Milliana decidió hablar mientras avanzaba **—** _Oye Yugito_… **—** Ante eso Yugito miro de reojo a su amiga quien parecía estar algo pensativa **— ¿Qué sucede Milliana? —** Ante eso Milliana sin detenerse decidió hablar **—** _¿Qué crees que sucederá con aquel pelirrojo (Naruto quien en ese momento aún tenía un henge) que estuvo al lado de aquellos dos canes durante el enfrentamiento?_ **—** Ante eso se ve que Yugito quien al estar de pie en una rama de árbol se detuvo por unos instantes para posteriormente analizar la situación dado que lo que decía Milliana era algo importante en que pensar dado que después de lo ocurrido en aquella batalla contra el bijuu de una cola, ella no supo quién era exactamente aquel pelirrojo que había aparecido de la nada al lado de aquellos caninos gigantes (Cerberus y Kurama) para posteriormente interferir en la batalla que ella estaba sosteniendo ella contra el Shukaku

Y a decir verdad, era claro que aunque no lo pareciera, Yugito tenía aunque fuese algo de curiosidad en saber quién era exactamente aquel pelirrojo que la ayudo por así decirlo por lo que sin duda deseaba saber un poco más sobre él pero dado la situación actual era claro que no podían detenerse así como así por un asunto como ese dado que si se distraían quien sabe que les pudiera pasar por lo que solo podían esperar poder reunirse con el raikage para poder saber qué hacer en esta situación

Aunque lo cierto era que después de que Naruto lograra ayudar a Gaara ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie y de paso le respondiera las preguntas que él (Gaara) le había hecho decidió ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie y recordando que en este entonces el sello de Gaara es inestable sabía que debía de ayudarlo dado que era lo poco que podía hacer por un gran amigo

Pero dado que Naruto sabía que a estas altura Akabatto al lado de Toph ya debieron de haber llegado al estadio donde Naruto sabía de antemano que hay se llevaba a cabo

— "Solo espero que los demás estén bien"

Y con eso se ve que Naruto tras sujetar bien a Gaara dado que él (Gaara) todavía seguía débil por el anterior desgate de poder de cuando accedió a su forma bijuu, decidió irse a otro lugar más seguro para ver si podía hacer al menos algo con el sello inestable que Gaara posee en la frente. De igual modo Naruto sabiendo de antemano que estaba siendo seguido a la distancia por Kankuro y Temari **(Quienes claramente no quieren que nada malo le pase a Gaara)** no le tomo la menor importancia dado que no tenía inconvenientes en que lo siguieran sin saber que las cosas estarán por ponerse más intensas de lo que él cree

Y un buen ejemplo de eso era que Naruto pese a lo ocurrido con respecto a la invasión, más el hecho de haber usado mucha energía con lo de su hollowficación, él curiosamente ignoraba el hecho de que todo eso provoco que su henge desapareciera dejando a la vista la verdadera forma de Naruto: Rubio con ojos azules con sus clásicas marcas a modo de bigote o como otros dirían… un mini-Minato

**Y hablando del asunto de Akabatto…**

Ahora mismo se veía como el raikage A tras haberse asegurado al lado de Tsunade que Rasa ya no fuera una molestia y de que se deshiciera de algunos cuantos shinobis de Otogakure y Sunagakure que intentaron acabar con él para así poder "acabarlo y así poder tomar control de Kumogakure", lo cual claramente fue una estupidez dado que no estaban a la altura de un kage como lo es A

Aunque lo cierto era que A y los demás aparentemente estando un tanto ajenos de lo que ocurría dentro de la barrera donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea contra los edo-kages que a cada segundo se iba intensificando, se ve que dado que Tsunade tras haberse asegurado de que no hubiera más invasores desde hacía unos momentos, ella veía seriamente a Edo-Rin **(**_Quien tras ser liberada de su prisión rocosa ahora mismo tenía puestas lo que parecían ser unas cadenas que suprimen sus movimientos_**)** analizando cómo era posible que Orochimaru consiguiera el ADN de Rin para realizar el Edo-tensei

Y lo cierto era que mientras que Tsunade estaba ocupada con el asunto de Rin; se podía apreciar que en la pelea que se llevaba a cabo dentro de la barrera de un momento a otro todo el ambiente tenso que anteriormente estaba debido a la pelea por alguna razón se había quedado en silencio mientras que Akabatto veía seriamente al sannin pálido

— **Bastardo… me asegurare de hacer pagar por lo que has hecho ****—** Y con eso Akabatto extendiendo su brazo izquierdo preparo su arco de energía

* * *

><p>Pero… <strong>¿Cómo fue exactamente qué ocurrió todo esto?<strong>

* * *

><p>Pues lo cierto era que este asunto al parecer había ocurrido hacía tan solo unos cuantos minutos atrás en plena batalla<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

* * *

><p>Justo ahora se apreciaba como dentro del campo de batalla tanto Sarutobi como Minato tras una dura lucha contra sus predecesores en el puesto de Kage quienes pese a no desear pelear contra Minato y Sarutobi era más que claro que Hashirama y Tobimara no tenían la menor opción de poder negarse dado que al estar siendo controlados por el edo-tensei Orochimaru tiene el total control sobre las acciones de los edo-kages<p>

Por lo que viendo esto tanto Minato como Sarutobi hacían lo mejor posible usando sus mejores técnicas pero lo cierto era que dado la cantidad de árboles que había en el lugar a Minato se le dificultaba realizar el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador/Hiraishin no Jutsu dado la falta de espacio suficiente para así poder atacar desde distintos ángulos por lo que tras haber esquivado un potente torrente de agua creado por Tobimara se ve que Minato respirando agitadamente se había colocado al lado de Sarutobi

— Oye Sarutobi… ¿no tienes alguna idea de qué hacer ante esto? **—** Ante eso Minato miro de reojo a Sarutobi mientras estaba atento a cualquier ataque del enemigo

— **Por desgracia no sé qué hacer Minato. Si bien antes no hubiese sufrido tantos problemas he de admitir que ese maldito jutsu (edo-tensei) es una total abominación —** Ahora mismo se ve que Sarutobi viendo las dificultades del combate decidió usar el jutsu de invocación y así poder invocar a su viejo y fiel compañero/amigo **Emma**, el rey mono

Por lo que una vez que Emma apareciera al lado de Sarutobi y posteriormente viera la dificultad en la que Sarutobi y Minato estaban contra los edo-kages era claro que decidió ayudar así que sin perder tiempo Emma de un momento a otro se convirtió en aquel báculo que Sarutobi usa en combate. Así que tras tener todo listo se ve que Sarutobi decidió ir contra Tobimara mientras que Minato se encargara de Hashirama

Aunque mientras dichas peleas se llevaban a cabo dentro de la barrera, se ve que Akabatto tras haber llegado a dicha zona y el ver la atrocidad que Orochimaru había hecho con el edo-tensei era claro que eso sin duda enfurecía a Akabatto dado que algo que él no podía soportar era que alguien jugase con la muerte de esta manera

— "Sin duda debo acabar con aquel bastardo" **— Y así sin perder tiempo se ve que Akabatto decidido decidió hacer su parte**

Por lo que mientras Akabatto preparaba rápidamente su arco y cargaba sus flechas espirituales se ve que ahora tanto Minato como Sarutobi estaban ya casi en su límite tanto físico como de chakra dado que el pelear contra 2 ex-kages no era para nada sencillo dado el nivel de poder de ambos kages. Y más considerando que uno de ellos posee el estilo de elemento madera con el cual causaba grandes daños al momento de atacar

Aunque en cuanto Orochimaru creyó tener todo lo necesario para ganar esta pelea usando sus edo-kages se ve como de la nada lo que parecía ser una especie de flecha hecha de energía había pasado rozándole la mejilla causándole un leve sangrado. Por lo que viendo esto Orochimaru decidió buscar con la mirada para ubicar al intruso y al hacerlo pudo ver que Akabatto con su arco de energía a todo lo que daba apareció frente a él mientras que Akabatto tenía una mirada que mostraba seriedad

Pero lo cierto era que Orochimaru no parecía estar sorprendido de ver a Akabatto ya que aunque no lo parezca, esta no es la primera vez que Orochimaru ve a Akabatto por lo que teniéndolo frente a él era claro que Orochimaru sonreía a su manera

— Así que… nos volvemos a encontrar… chico Quincy

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back END<strong>

* * *

><p>Y con eso ahora estamos en esta situación donde el ambiente era denso dado que luego de la repentina aparición de Akabatto la pelea de los edo-kages contra los kages se había detenido por unos momentos mientras que Akabatto no estaba nada feliz de ver a Orochimaru mientras que se veía que Akabatto preparaba su arco con la clara intención de acabar con Orochimaru<p>

— _**Orochimaru; me asegurare de hacerte pagar por lo que has hecho**_— Fue entonces que Akabatto sin contenerse en lo más mínimo al momento de atacar lanzaba sus flechas de energía que Orochimaru no tenía problema en evadir **— Por favor, ¿en serio crees que podrás ganarme con esa clase de poder? —** Ante eso Orochimaru solo podía reírse a su manera para posteriormente ponerse serio mientras se cruzaba de brazos **—** ¿**A caso ya olvidaste que por años estudié a los de tu especie aprendiendo así sus habilidades y debilidades?... dado que pues, ellos no han sido tan fuertes como ellos creían serlo ****—** Ante eso Akabatto quien ahora mismo apretaba los dientes solo podía estar aún más molesto dado que podía ver como Orochimaru claramente se burlaba de su especie por así decirlo (Los Quincy)

Por lo que era más que claro que hará que Orochimaru sufra por esto dado que Akabatto no permitirá que el sannin pálido se sigua burlando. Aunque lo cierto era que tanto Minato y Sarutobi desde sus respectivos lugares se preguntaban que quien era Akabatto dado que jamás lo habían visto con anterioridad y por lo que podían notar, él no era alguien normal y no solo por el hecho de que este usando aquel peculiar arco de energía ya que por alguna razón había algo en él que no parecía del todo normal en términos de energía

Aunque dejando de lado eso, ahora mismo se ve que Orochimaru al ver que Akabatto estaba dispuesto a todo para acabarlo solo podía reírse para posteriormente con un ademan con sus manos provoco que los edo-kages se posicionaran frente a él

— **Pues si quieres acabar conmigo… primero que nada tendrás que pasar sobre ellos**

Ante eso los dos edo-kages asintieron casi como unas meras marionetas sin voluntad alguna para posteriormente ir contra su respectivo enemigo mientras que Akabatto sin inmutarse ante eso pese a que sus enemigos tengan el rango de kage era claro que no retrocederá dado que pesé a poder morir en esta batalla no se rendirá ni detendrá ante nada hasta al menos poder herir de gravedad a Orochimaru

Al mismo tiempo se ve que fuera de la barrera, ahora mismo Toph pese a no poder ver nada por obvias razones, ella gracias a su habilidad como censora podía sentir claramente las vibraciones de la batalla de su compañero y lo cierto era que estaba realmente seria dado que considerando la situación actual, ella sabía que por más fuerte que sea Akabatto; hasta él no tendrá oportunidad contra alguien como Orochimaru dado que no por nada el sannin traidor es uno de los tres sannin

Aunque ella al sentir la presencia de los que hacían la barrera que mantenía a Orochimaru y a los demás en aquella prisión por así decirle de algún modo, ella pareció cerrar los ojos y tras asegurarse de que ya no hubiese más molestias a su alrededor prosiguió a analizar la situación para encontrar la situación

— "**Bien… son cuatro en total; uno en cada esquina logrando así formar la barrera por lo que debo encontrar lo que sería el eslabón más débil de dicha formación"** **—** Y así se ve que Toph tras ubicar al posible eslabón más débil del grupo decidió actuar sabiendo exactamente que hacer

Lo siguiente que se sintió en el lugar luego de que Toph acabara las posiciones de manos necesarias fue una gran explosión en la zona seguido de lo que parecía ser un fuerte temblor que azoto la zona y así se viera que al parecer…

* * *

><p>Y he aquí el Final de otro capítulo de este Fic y si bien el final de este capítulo lo deje más o menos en suspenso ya verán lo que planeo en el siguiente capítulo del Fic. Además de que las cosas se han puesto interesantes dado lo ocurrido con Akabatto y el sannin con tendencias dudosas por lo que más adelante sabrán que fue lo que hizo Toph además de que ya verán cómo es que Orochimaru sabe sobre los Quincy. Aunque considerando el odio de Akabatto creo que algunos se pueden dar una idea de que pudo pasar más o menos<p>

**Y con respecto a Naruto y el hecho de que ya no tenga su henge/disfraz (o como sea que le quieran decir):** Créanme que pesé a que él ya no tiene su henge me asegurare de que ocurra lo mejor posible una escena épica para eso por lo que ya verán que hare

Por lo que sin más que decir por el momento, me despido hasta la próxima vez y les deseo un feliz fin de año 2015 y un próspero año 2016


	30. Reparación del sello

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi FF por lo que espero que les guste

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Guest:<strong>

Pues ya veré como continuar el FF

**Zafir09****:**

Cualquiera diría lo mismo de Orochimaru… y con lo de las flechas espirituales… ya veré que hacer con eso dado que suena bien. Y con lo de Gaara: Espero que este cap te alegre

Sin más que decir… les dejo el cap

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30: Reparación del sello<strong>

**Polvo por todas partes…**

Literalmente eso era todo lo que se podía ver actualmente en la zona de aquella batalla de los Kages VS los edo-Kages donde la vista era casi nula al grado de que se necesitaría ser rastreador para pelear en estas condiciones. Y más considerando el leve temblor que hacía poco se había sentido en la zona de la batalla y en los alrededores

Pero…

**¿Cómo fue exactamente qué ocurrió esto?**

Pues la respuesta es fácil de responder dado que esto ocurrió poco después de que Toph hiciera lo suyo

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>

Por lo que ahora se veía justo ahora en la zona de batalla o al menos cerca de ahí, se podía ver que Toph luego de ejecutar aquella técnica tanto Orochimaru como los demás involucrados en aquella batalla se habían detenido momentáneamente para ver qué había pasado y al hacerlo pudieron ver como curiosamente los cuatro del sonido de un momento a otro se vieron forzados a hacerse de lado rompiendo así aquella barrera de energía que rodeaba el campo de pelea dado que de lo contrario Tayuya y su respectivo equipo serían empalados (literalmente) por aquellas estacas de roca que habían salido por debajo de ellos dado que de algún modo esas estacas pudieron pasar aquella barrera dado que salieron por debajo del suelo

Y por lo que se ve a simple vista era claro que aquellas estacas rocosas fueron creadas por Toph quien ahora mismo estaba usando su habilidad como censora para analizar los patrones de movimiento del enemigo para evitar algún tipo de inconveniente además de que claramente Orochimaru no está de muy buen humor que digamos

Así que tras haber evadido lo que sería un golpe de Sarutobi que causo un buen daño en el suelo y posteriormente Orochimaru saliera volando debido a un golpe de Minato usando una combinación del rasengan y el **Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador****/****Hiraishin no Jutsu** se ve que Orochimaru tras escupir algo de sangre solo miraba a Toph con mucha molestia

— "**Carajo… esa mocosa es un dolor de cabeza**" **—** Ante eso se ve que Orochimaru tras reponerse como pudo debido a los daños en su abdomen analizaba la situación para así tener algún plan de reserva

Así que tras analizar la situación en la que estaba se ve que Orochimaru decidió usar a ambos edo-kages para distraer a los enemigos y así él pudiese escapar para reorganizar sus planes y poder encontrar algún tipo de alternativa para seguir con lo suyo

Aunque en eso Orochimaru como pudo evadió una de las flechas espirituales que Akabatto le había lanzado mientras que seriamente Akabatto hablaba preparando otra flecha de energía

— **No creas que dejare escapar** **—** Y así Akabatto se preparaba para tratar de detener a Orochimaru

**FLASH BACK END**

* * *

><p>Y con eso la situación es la que estaba actualmente en donde todo parecía ser una especie de caos debido a las peleas que se están dando ahora mismo<p>

**Por otro lado…**

Ahora mismo se veía que Naruto ahora mismo con ayuda de Kurama [ya en el interior del sello de Naruto para recuperar fuerzas] y de paso con ayuda de Leonidas hacían lo posible por corregir el sello de Gaara que claramente era inestable en más de un sentido, Naruto usando su habilidad desarrollada en el Fūinjutsu seriamente pudo detectar que dicho sello en lugar de hacer una armonía adecuada entre Jinchuriki y bijuu sin duda alguna estaba generando bastante presión en el cuerpo de Gaara

Claramente sin contar el hecho de que si Gaara se queda dormido o queda inconsciente (o al menos eso cree Naruto) corre el riesgo de que el shukaku tome el control completo de la mente de Gaara tal y como ocurrió anteriormente

— "**Carajo… sin duda alguna aquel desgraciado del kazekage sin duda solo piensa en el poder"** **—** sin duda alguna enfurece a Naruto por lo que estaba sufriendo Gaara por lo que sin hacerse esperar decidió ayudarlo

Aunque lo cierto era que Naruto pese a estar completamente ocupado con lo del sello de Gaara, claramente estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a Mana y a Alba dado que desde que inicio todo este caos de la invasión no las ha podido ver en lo más mínimo por lo que solo podía rogar de que ellas estuvieran bien

De igual modo se ve que lejos del estadio tanto Tsunade como el Raikage A luego de haber acabado con Rasa y de haberlo llevado a un sitio alejado para que ya no jodiera más de la cuenta se ve que ellos al lado de los demás jounin-senseis de Konoha al parecer se habían alejado de la zona de batalla dado que lo último que quieren es ser un estorbo para Minato y Sarutobi

Aunque lo cierto era que mientras repelían sin problemas a los pocos shinobis invasores que aún quedan en la aldea dado el nivel que poseen tanto Tsunade como A al tener el rango de Kage de su respectiva aldea, se ve que A veía seriamente de reojo a Tsunade para posteriormente sin voltear le hablara con la misma seriedad

— **Tsunade… dime, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora que aquel traidor pálido está luchando contra el viejo Sarutobi? ****—** Ante esa pregunta Tsunade sabía de quien habla A con eso del traidor pálido; por lo que tras golpear a un invasor noqueándolo al instante se ve que ella respondió

— Escucha bien A… si bien quiero acabar personalmente con aquel desgraciado (Orochimaru) por todas las fechorías que ha hecho en su miserable vida es más que claro que debo dejarlo en las manos de mi sensei dado que para él (Sarutobi) esto es más personal dado su vieja relación de sensei-alumno

Ante eso A tras acabar con algunos cuantos enemigos asintió a ese asunto dado que sabía lo importante y personal que es para Sarutobi el enfrentar a Orochimaru para así acabar con él por lo que sin hacer más preguntas A se dedicó a acabar con estas plagas

**Regresando a la pelea de los Edo-kages…**

Ahora mismo se veía que después de que aquella barrera de energía se desintegrara dado que los cuatro del sonido tenían dificultad en poder reagruparse, al parecer la batalla de Orochimaru se había trasladado a distintos puntos de la zona donde tanto Minato como los demás se las habían arreglado para enfrentar a los edo-kages quienes claramente aprovechaban mejor el entorno del lugar para atacar desde distintos ángulos posibles causando así grandes destrozos debido a la presión/intensidad de la pelea

De igual modo se ve que cerca de la zona de pelea entre los kages VS Edo-Kages, al parecer los cuatro del sonido al ver que de un momento a otro fueron separados de aquella formación por aquel ataque de Toph claramente debían de reagruparse y tratar de hacer algo para ayudar a su jefe por así decirlo dado que no eran tan idiotas como para quedarse y ser arrestados… Ni muchos menos quedarse en el fuego cruzado

Aunque lo cierto era que Akabatto como podía intentaba acertar sus ataques con flechas espirituales contra Orochimaru que si bien estaba aún algo herido por aquel rasengan era claro que eso no bastaría para acabar con alguien tan escurridizo como lo es el sannin pero claramente Orochimaru ya empezaba a atarse de que Akabatto en serio sea tan insistente

Por lo que tras haberse alejado lo suficiente para tener buena distancia y poder contra-atacar se ve que Orochimaru solo podía pensar en una sola cosa

— "**Maldición… sin duda alguna debo de deshacerme de esa molestia… y creo saber cómo hacerlo"**

Así que tras alejarse un par de metros y sin hacerse esperar se ve que Orochimaru de un momento a otro mordió sus pulgares haciendo escurrir algo de sangre para posteriormente…

— **Kuchiyose no Jutsu****/****Jutsu de Invocación** **—** Lo siguiente que se ve es que Orochimaru de un momento a otro invoco a Manda aumentando la intensidad de la batalla

Y lo cierto era que al ver que Orochimaru fue más lejos en esta batalla al haber invocado a su fiel compañero reptil de invocación**… (O al menos hasta cierto punto lo es claro está)…** sin duda alguna hizo que muchos de los presentes de Konoha y Kumo, o al menos de los pocos que quedaban presentes en aquel sitio se frustraran. Sobre todo Minato y Sarutobi dado que de por sí ya es malo/difícil el enfrentar a los edo-kages por eso de que pueden sanarse/regenerarse pese a las heridas ya causadas, sin duda alguna ahora con aquel gran reptil era claro que las cosas se pusieron a otro nivel

Y lo que era peor hasta cierto punto era que Minato por desgracia no era capaz de invocar a Gamabunta para poder tener algo de respaldo dado que dicha invocación ahora mismo estaba ayudando a Jiraiya contra algunos cuantos invasores en la zona norte de la aldea que al igual que Orochimaru habían invocado serpientes de gran tamaño

Pero dejando de lado el tema de las invocaciones. Ahora mismo se veía que tras dar una señal con su mano, ambos edo-kages se posicionaron al lado del sannin pálido para posteriormente verse que Orochimaru señalo a Akabatto y posteriormente ordenara lo siguiente

— **Muy bien, Tobimara y Hashirama… enfóquense en acabar con ese maldito estorbo. Yo mismo me encargare de acabar con ese par de odiosos [Minato y Sarutobi] de una buena vez**

Ante eso ambos edo-kages sin la menor emoción latente asintieron para posteriormente ir a gran velocidad contra Akabatto utilizando sus mejores ataques en conjunto. Y lo cierto era que Akabatto al ver esto sin duda estaba molesto de que Orochimaru prefiriera usar a sus "herramientas de trabajo" y no dar la cara en esta batalla pero eso ya lo verá después dado que lo importante ahora es hacer lo posible por defenderse dado que al ser el objetivo de dos ex-Kages y más considerando su fuerza sabía que no será cosa fácil pero era mejor hacer algo que quedarse sin hacer nada y esperar a que lo maten

Por lo que después de estar totalmente listo para pelear sin el menor temor en lo absoluto y ser ayudado desde lejos por Toph usando ella sus extraordinarias habilidades en el manejo del elemento tierra se ve que dicha batalla entre Akabatto y Toph VS los edo-kages comenzó

* * *

><p>…<strong>Mientras tanto en otra parte de la aldea…<strong>

* * *

><p>Ahora mismo se ve como tras estar en un lugar seguro de la aldea sin la menor distracción por los invasores, Naruto como pudo había pasado los siguientes minutos tratando de estabilizar lo mejor posible el sello que vincula a Gaara con su respectivo bijuu. Y si bien muchos inexpertos en el arte del <strong>Fūinjutsu<strong> dirían que esto es algo sencillo y que no tardara mucho lo cierto era que Naruto tenía que tener mucho cuidado a la hora de fortalecer y balancear el sello dado que en caso de cometer un solo error pueden pasar varias cosas tales como por ejm:

**Que el sello que posee Gaara se haga más inestable de lo que ya es generando más problemas de los ya causados**

**Que de no solucionar el problema poco a poco la mente de Gaara fuese consumida por su bijuu al grado de no quedar rastro de Gaara**

**Y en el peor de los casos seria que el sello une a ambos de manera jinchuriki-bijuu se rompiera dejando libre al shukaku y de paso haciendo que Gaara muriese**

Por lo que teniendo eso en mente y más considerando la situación actual se ve que Naruto decidió esforzarse aún más dado que no dejara que su compañero sufra como antes. Por lo que después de aplicar el chakra suficiente al grado de tener al menos entre el 57 y 72% del sello reparado se ve que Naruto quien al parecer estaba en estado de meditación mientras hacia lo suyo para reparar el sello de un momento a otro había aparecido en lo que sería una especie de campo oscuro donde no se podía ver absolutamente nada lo cual sin duda era confuso en más de un sentido

— "**¿Dónde… carajos estoy?" — **Ante eso Naruto decidió seguir adelante dado que tenía curiosidad en saber que era este lugar

Aunque lo cierto era que mientras Naruto caminaba sin rumbo aparente, él por alguna razón casi inexplicable podía sentir que este lugar por alguna razón le era familiar y a la vez diferente pero la verdad era que no podía deducir la razón del porque sentía esto

Aunque lo cierto era que luego de un tiempo de estar caminando poco a poco todo parecía irse iluminando en el lugar segando momentáneamente a Naruto que al ver esto se cubrió los ojos debido a aquella segadora luz. Lo siguiente que él pudo ver fue una especie de prado desértico donde todo parecía estar en una peculiar calma y a la vez un silencio algo incómodo por así decirlo dado que se podía sentir que todo el tiempo eres observado por algo… o por alguien

Y si bien era cierto que Naruto en un principio estaba algo desconcertado por esto dado que no comprendía que clase de lugar era este, rápidamente pudo sentir una energía familiar que al rastrearla con su habilidad de sensor se sorprendió al ver que de algún modo este lugar era igual (en esencia) a su respectivo paisaje mental donde suele hablar con Kurama de vez en cuando

Así que tras pensar con cuidado **[Lo cual sin duda es raro en él… XD] **Naruto logro llegar a la conclusión de porque este lugar le es tan familiar para posteriormente decir

— Vaya… ¿Así que este es el interior del paisaje mental de Gaara?**... [Ante eso Naruto tras ver su entorno solo suspiro]… **Supongo que no es raro el ver que este sitio tenga esta peculiaridad tan arenosa

Ante este descubrimiento tan peculiar por así decirle de algún modo, se ve que Naruto tras inspeccionar su entorno decidió seguir adelante para ver que podía descubrir dado que sentía que podía encontrar la forma de ayudar a Gaara con respecto al sello que tiene

Aunque lo cierto era que Naruto tras haber avanzado por un buen tiempo en este semi-abrazador descierto pudo ver como a lo lejos un montón de arena parecía aglomerarse al grado de que de un momento a otro frente a Naruto apareció nada más y nada menos que el shukaku; solo que a diferencia del mundo exterior, aquí el shukaku era al menos la mitad del tamaño que poseía estando fuera

Pero dejando de lado el asunto del tamaño del shukaku se ve que dicho bijuu arenoso parecía ver seriamente a Naruto para posteriormente hablarle a Naruto

— **Humano… ¿qué demonios quieres aquí?** **—** Por su ton era claro que el shukaku no estaba feliz de ver a Naruto por el simple hecho de que no tolera del todo a los humanos

Pero Naruto sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo ante el shukaku decidió acercarse a él y de manera seria le dijo al shukaku que dejara de causarle problemas a Gaara dado que él no dejara que Gaara siga sufriendo por culpa de su arenoso bijuu. Aunque lo cierto era que el shukaku solo se echó a reír para posteriormente verse que vio seriamente a Naruto

— Humano… debes ser un completo idiota si crees que te haré caso

Ante eso era claro que Naruto está realmente molesto por la actitud del bijuu arenoso de una cola que no dejaba de burlarse de esto y eso sin duda era algo que Naruto no permitirá

Aunque antes de que Naruto dijera y/o hiciera algo al respecto se pudo escuchar una voz masculina y a la vez familiar para ambos (Naruto y Shukaku) por lo que tras ver por todos lados pudieron ver como un pelirrojo de al menos unos 20 o 25 años de aspecto serio había aparecido para posteriormente acercarse al shukaku viéndolo seriamente

— Veo que sigues siendo un cabeza hueca en más de un sentido

Ante eso se ve que el shukaku pareció analizar a aquella persona por unos momentos para posteriormente hablar

— Así que te has dignado a aparecer… Kurama

Ante eso el mencionado ahora reconocido como Kurama asintió seriamente para posteriormente verse que Kurama desde su posición le dijo a su respectivo hermano bijuu que más vale que dejara de causar problemas a su respectivo jinchuriki dado que a Kurama no le gusta que su hermano cause problemas de esta manera. Aunque como era de esperarse se ve que el shukaku a su manera levemente arrogante había decidido usar o mejor dicho decir su respectivo comentario

— Y si no lo hago… ¿Qué me harás al respecto?

Ante eso Kurama usando algo del poco que posee tras recuperarse parcialmente de lo ocurrido concentro en la palma de su mano lo que parecía ser una bola de fuego y posteriormente hablara diciendo lo siguiente:

— **Porque si no lo haces… [****Ante eso Kurama intensifico levemente aquella bola de fuego****]… yo mismo me asegurare de incinerarte al grado de convertirte en el nuevo bijuu de cristal** **—** Ante esto era claro que Kurama no mentía en lo más mínimo con eso de calcinar y convertir en cristal al shukaku

Así que viendo esto el shukaku parecía estar analizando con cuidado la situación dado que si bien el shukaku iba a hacer algo al respecto creyendo que podría hacer algo al respecto contra Kurama era claro que Kurama por más debilitado que este de momento, no por nada era el bijuu más fuerte de los nueve. Por lo que viendo esto se ve que el shukaku pareció reflexionar y decir lo siguiente a su manera

— Esta bien, veré que hacer al respecto… pero si ese mocoso [Gaara] me causa problemas NO me haré responsable de lo que pueda pasarle en un futuro no muy lejano

Ante eso Naruto sonrió a su manera para posteriormente concentrarse en acabar con el asunto de reforzar aquel sello semi-inestable

…[Ya en el mundo real]…

Luego de un tiempo se ve que Naruto tras hacer los esfuerzos necesarios para evitar que esas cosas… [Lo que dije anteriormente]… pasaran se ve que él tras estar exhausto solo respiraba agitadamente mientras que veía que su trabajo finalmente dio resultados

— **Listo… todo está bien**

Ante eso se ve que ahora aquel sello en la frente de Gaara parecía estar como nuevo al grado de que aquel kanji parecía estar recién puesto. Y si bien a simple vista nada parecía ser diferente lo cierto era que dicho sello estaba reforzado gracias a las habilidades de Naruto en el Fūinjutsu

Y lo cierto era que Gaara si bien aún estaba algo débil por lo ocurrido con respecto a la transformación en el shukaku y su reforzamiento de sellado por parte de Naruto era claro que Gaara estaba realmente sorprendido de que algo así pasara dado que aún no se podía creer que existiera alguien que pudiera reparar aquel sello que desde hacía años fue un infierno para él por lo que sin hacerse esperar se ve que Gaara como podía le agradecía a Naruto por lo que hizo

Aunque en eso Naruto estando algo agotado y desde su posición hizo una seña a Gaara pidiéndole que se detuviera diciéndole que no fue nada dado que solo hacía su trabajo en eso de ayudar a otro compañero jinchuriki lo cual fue comprensible para Gaara por lo que tras reincorporarse luego de recuperar energías se ve que Gaara le pregunto a Naruto que en que podía ser él (Gaara) de ayuda dado que sentía que le debía un favor

Ante esto se ve que Naruto sonriendo dijo:

— **Si quieres ayudar en algo… trata de contener tu ira y a partir de ahora trata de mantener la calma lo mejor posible dado que ya no tendrás problemas**

Ante eso Gaara asintió como pudo a lo que Naruto dijo al grado de que nuevamente le agradecía por esto. Aunque antes de que Naruto se retirara para poder ver cómo iban las cosas en el resto de la aldea con respecto a la invasión decidió mirar de reojo a Gaara para posteriormente decirle

— Pero antes de hacer eso ve con tus hermanos ya que por lo que sé, ellos sin duda deben estar muy preocupados por ti

Lo siguiente que se vio en el lugar fue que Naruto tras haber señalado a sus espaldas al parecer tanto Temari como Kankuro habían llegado a donde estaba el dueto jinchuriki. Y como era de esperarse por así decirlo, Temari entro en modo de one-sama/hermana protectora y de manera casi dramática lloraba diciendo que está feliz de que su hermanito este bien sin notar claramente que por el abrazo casi le rompe los huesos al pobre de Gaara que de por sí ya está débil por la pelea

Pero dejando aquella peculiar y casi cómica escena donde Kankuro al parecer se las arreglaba para liberar [o al menos tratar lo mejor posible] al pobre Gaara del abrazo estilo boa constrictor de Temari (XD) se ve que Naruto se estaba dirigiendo a donde estaba Akabatto y los demás peleando en estos momentos. Aunque lo cierto era que mientras avanzaba por el camino Naruto parecía tener un mal presentimiento por lo que mientras avanzaba Naruto solo pensaba en una sola cosa

— "Carajo… ¿Por qué ciento que Mana y las demás están en peligro?... siento que algo malo les está por pasar"

Así que tras dejar momentáneamente eso de lado se ve que Naruto siguió su curso hacía el campo de batalla sin saber que sus presentimientos sobre las chicas no estaban tan equivocados

* * *

><p>…<strong>[Y hablando de las chicas]…<strong>

* * *

><p>Ahora mismo se veía que actualmente estando lejos de aquella zona de batalla (la de Orochimaru y los demás) tanto Alba, Mana y Yuna al lado de las demás chicas (Mizore… Hinata y Reiko) tras haber detenido a los enemigos de su respectiva zona ahora mismo se estaban recuperando dado que en serio estaban agotadas por la cantidad de enemigos que había dado que si bien han reducido a gran medida a los invasores era más que claro que aún quedan algunos cuantos que en serio son más resistentes de lo que aparentan por lo que sin duda deben estar atentas a lo que pueda pasar dado que con la situación actual no pueden darse el lujo de bajar la guardia<p>

Aunque lo cierto era que tras comer algunas cuantas píldoras de soldado que tienen de reserva para así poder reabastecer sus reservas de energía y momentáneamente de chakra las chicas iban a retirarse pero en eso Hinata tras activar su byakugan seriamente dijo que no se movieran lo que confundió a las chicas dado que no entendían la razón de porque Hinata actuaba así pero lo cierto era que Hinata viendo de reojo a sus espaldas hablo seriamente

— Sé que están ahí así que salgan

Acto seguido se ve que cerca de los alrededores algunos cuantos ambus de mascara peculiar (los de Raíz) en el sentido de que no parecían ser de algún escuadrón conocido habían aparecido y tras rodearlas se ve que los ambus o al menos el que parece ser el líder de dicho escuadrón decidió hablar de manera neutra casi pareciendo no tener emoción alguna

— **Por órdenes de nuestro amo deben venir con nosotros, y en caso de negarse nos verán forzados usar la fuerza bruta**

Ante eso era más que claro o al menos para las chicas que esos ambus son malas noticias dado que por lo que ven, sin duda esos ambus serán una verdadera molestia dado que por lo que ven esos ambus hablan en serio sobre llevarlas a la fuerza. Así que el ver que no hay más opción Alba y las demás chicas del grupo decidieron hacer lo posible por retener al enemigo

Aunque lo cierto era que Mana de manera discreta y sin ser notada por los demás, se las había arreglado para así enviar a Naruto lo que sería una especie de señal a través de un sello especial de comunicación que hay entre ellos. Así que después de enviar aquella señal Mana decidió seguir adelante no sin antes pensar lo siguiente

— "Solo espero que Naruto-kun pueda venir rápido a ayudarnos con este problema"

Y con eso Mana y las demás chicas sin perder más tiempo pese a su condición física empezaron a defenderse lo mejor posible para no caer presas de esos desgraciados que no se detendrán por nada para así cumplir sus objetivos

* * *

><p>Y he aquí el final del siguiente cap, el cual espero que les haya gustado dado que sin duda ocurriendo varias cosas en este capítulo tales como por ejm… lo del Shukaku y lo del mortal abrazo de Temari… XD<p>

**Con respecto a lo que ocurrirá con las chicas:** Ya en el siguiente capítulo verán si aquellos desgraciados las capturan o no dado que ya verán que tengo planeado para ese momento

**Y antes de que lo olvide:** Estoy pensando en hacer un FF de SAO/Sword Art Online donde ya más o menos llevo planeado para el FF tales como:

**Pareja:** De momento tengo pensado que sea así la pareja: Kirito x Sashi y Asuna… Ya luego de planear con mayor cuidado este asunto veré que hacer con respecto a las demás chicas que se han enamorado de él a lo largo del anime

**Temática:** Ya más o menos tengo pensado en cómo hacer la temática del FF usando algunas cosas aprovechando algunas cosas de otras series/animes como Chaotic

Si quieren saber más sobre lo que planeó hacer al respecto pueden preguntarme de cualquier forma además de que si quieren pueden darme algún consejo/comentario al respecto

Así que sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez


End file.
